Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror Dimensional Fighters
by NewComer1
Summary: Sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror. After vigorous preliminary rounds in one day, Yusuke and his mirror-self pull it through! They meet up with rest of their friends and meet new friends, and opponents at the S.S. Duel for the quater-final rounds. Nonetheless, they also don't know that hidden evil is on board the ship, too. Will our heroes be ready? Current Arc: Quarter-Finals Arc
1. Duel City is here! New Adventures Begin!

**Hello guys! This story was going to be originally be released later, but I decided that I want to work this story along with the upcoming crossover Yu-Gi-Oh Movie that I'll release next week on my 1st anniversary here on this site. This fan-fic takes place after the event of the crossover movie, so I hope by saying that you won't get confused. I hope you all enjoy reading this story, and support like for my first Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror. So, with further ado, let's begin!**

 **EDIT(3/31/16): Revision to one of the monsters' effect; Battle Gargoyle's effect changed.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Duel City is here! New Adventures Begin!**

 _Few months have passed since Yusuke Kaminari joined the Rising Star Agency. It has been over more months since he met his alternative self from another dimension, the Mirror World. Since then, he's been Dueling against Duelists possessed by Mirror Monsters, new kinds of special summoned monster that can only be summoned through Mirror Summon. He also faced against few of the world's strongest Pro Duelists such as the current King of Duelists, Atsushi Kai. Since his lost to him, Yusuke has been in training with fellow pupils, Aiko and Sasuke at the agency. Now, the upcoming Duel City Tournament is near. It was a day before Duel City, and his fellow Duelists, Aiko and Sasuke, and everyone else were having a dinner party…with one, invited guest._

"Would you like to have more miso soup, Haruka-san?" Kuro asked.

"Thank you, Kuro. I was thinking of having a second!" Haruka thanked her happily.

"Second? I thought this one is gonna be your fifth, Haruka," Yusuke said.

Haruka slapped him so fast that her arm moved at very high speed, probably faster than Roadrunner from Looney Tunes cartoon.

"Ouch!" Yusuke moaned as he held the spot where he got slapped. His cheek was now big, bulgy, and red.

"That's what you get for being rude to a lady." Sasuke stated as he ate his fish.

"But, although, don't you think that's not enough miso soup for you tonight." Aiko thought aloud. She counted how many miso soup Haruka had.

"Ooohh…Did I really eat that much?" she asked.

"Naw! I was just wondering. I wouldn't blame you that you ate a lot since Kuro's cooking is awesome!" Aiko smiled cheekily.

"Oh, Aiko. You are just so honest." Kuro blushed.

Haruka giggled. "Yes, I agree with you that. It is very lovely that you all invited me for this dinner party."

"The more the merrier I say," Miss Akako said as she hiccuped. She is the manager of the Rising Star Agency for the three Duelists. She was now a bit drunk.

"And don't you think you have enough drink, Miss Akako?" Aiko asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! I am fine like a bird!" She stated, growling as she raised her arms in the air before she fell over on her back, and went to dreamland.

 _And that my friend, it is the reason why a minor character is a minor character._

"Do not worry. I'll carry her to the room," Katsuo-sensai said as he picked her up, put her on his shoulder, and then carried her to her room.

"OK, then," Aiko said.

"Hey Yusuke." Haruka spoke.

"Yeah?" Yusuke asked as his mouth was full because of the food.

"Here is a gift from your parents," she said as she showed him a present decorated in a beautiful wrapper. It also had an envelope attached to it. He took the envelope off from the present, and opened the present first. He unwrap it completely, revealing the gift to be a small box.

"What is it?" He wondered aloud as he opened a box. His eyes widened, like a young kid at a candy store. "Woah! I got some new cards!"

"Nice dude!" Aiko exclaimed.

"That's good to hear," Sasuke said.

"Congratulations, Yusuke." Kuro cheered.

Suddenly, Yusuke hugged Haruka, surprising her and everyone as she blushed a bit when he hugged her.

"Thank you, Haruka! You are the best!" He hugged her for few more seconds before he zipped away to his private room to check out his new cards. Haruka stood still, trying to process what had just happened.

"Did you see her face, Dude? I think there is something going on between them." Aiko whispered to Sasuke.

"Maybe." He replied.

 _Well, if you guys want to know, she does have a diary that says…._

Haruka jumped in and unleashed rounds of slapping at yours truly.

"And that is why narrator should be narrating, not commenting on other people." Haruka stated as she smiled innocently while yours truly laid in defeat with his face all severed, like I was stung by multiple bees.

 _Ooooohhh…_

Meanwhile, Yusuke was in his room, carefully putting his stack of new cards on the floor. He then opened the envelope to read a letter inside of it. He took out the letter, and read it.

" _Dear Yusuke,_

 _Your mother, grandfather, and your sister, Yuri and I are doing fine. You don't need to worry about us, if you are. Just continue your career to become a Pro Duelist. The present that this letter attached to is a little gift from me and your mother. Use it well._

 _Love,_

 _Dad."_

Yusuke grinned as he wiped a bit of tear from his eyes. He looked at the new cards with bright, joyful eyes that included some new Pendulum Cards, Spell, Trap, and other kinds of cards. He took out his Main Deck, and analyzed it and rearranged it.

- _1 Day Later_ -

"Welcome, folks! Welcome to the first day of the Duel City Tournament, Nya!"

Out on the street, a young woman was broadcasting herself to all the people who were currently watching the TV.

"This is yours truly, Miko Neko, and I will be the host announcer for the rest of the duration of this grand event, Nya!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she winked at the camera.

She wore a blue and green pop idol dress, blue high-heels, and black cat ears. She also had a dark-colored cat tail, and even wore cat paw gloves. Another thing to mention was that she looked physically attractive and cute that may make some girls jealous. From what I heard, she is a famous idol TV announcer.

"As your host announcer, I'll be broadcasting and showing all kinds of crazy and fun duels that will be taking place here at Tokyo, Japan, Nya! As you can see on your screen right now…" A map appeared next to her in the corner of the television monitor. "This red outline marks the area where the dueling is authorized for the tournament. On the bit of technical side, which I really don't understand a whole a lot about because well…I'm cat and all, this authorized area has D-Wave Projectors installed in multiple locations in the premises, which will help to make dueling even more fun I heard, Nya. Not to mention that we have a lot of Duelists around the world who came here to participate this grand event, Nya! Not to mention that this year, the grand, powerful and handsome King of Duelists, Atsushi Kai and the Four Horsemen of Dueling are also in the tournament as well! To you guys from our local home and abroad, do your best, Nya! Now with all that said, let's go and find some exciting Duels to see, Nya!"

Yusuke, Aiko, Sasuke, and Haruka were in their local district, which is part of the authorized area of Tokyo.

"Alright, this is it! This is really happening," Yusuke said excitedly as he jumped up to high height like a certain video game character.

"Relax, Yusuke. You'll get tired out soon if you jump like that too much," Haruka said.

"The best thing about this tournament is that if you want to go to another area within the authorized area, the bus ride is free!" Aiko pointed out with a happy face.

"For participant only, including one or two guests that may accompany with you, if you want to." Sasuke explained further.

"Yeap!" Aiko nodded before she turned to Haruka. "So Haruka, you're sticking with Yusuke for the rest of the tournament preliminaries, right?"

"Yes." She replied before she forwarded her head to Aiko's hear. "I don't want him to wonder off lost besides that he's the one who invited me to go with him."

"I see." She whispered back as they looked at him being all giddy with his eyes sparkled like stars.

"Well good luck with that. We're going on our own separate ways, but we'll keep each other in touch by SMS," Aiko said, showing off her Smartphone for emphasis.

"Right." Haruka nodded in response.

"Hey Haruka! Are you ready to go? The bus is already here!" Yusuke notified her as he had his one foot in the bus as he was going to climb on-board.

"Oh!" She noticed. "I gotta go now. See you guys later, and good luck!" Haruka ran to catch up with him on the bus. Good thing the bus driver was kind enough to wait for her. They drove away as Aiko waved her hand to them to say goodbye while Sasuke just watched them go by.

'Good luck to you three." Sasuke thought. He knows Yusuke's secret.

Yusuke and Haruka arrived at Shibuya; one of the authorized areas for the tournament. "Cool! We're at Shibuya!" Yusuke shouted out with excitement as both his arms were raised out.

There were a lot of people walking everywhere. He even noticed some duel monsters dunking out in fights.

"Woah! Haruka, look over there! There is a Duel going on!" Yusuke pointed at the crowds of people whose were watching the Duel. It was between Cursed Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight.

As Yusuke was about to ran off to see the Duel, he was stopped by Haruka with her holding his collar behind him. He was still running his legs.

"Relax, Yusuke! Plus, it is best to focus on finding any vacant Duelist who wants to Duel." She suggested.

"Right," he said as he relaxed and then she let go of him. "I have to collect 5 key cards from another Duelists by dueling the other participants, right?"

"That's right. If you collect all five and combine it with the one you own, then it will create into a map where it show the location to move on to the next round of the tournament, but remember that if you lose the key card that you own, you're out of the tournament." Haruka explained. "You got all of that?"

"Of course!" He pumped his fist. "OK, time to find some Duelists!"

Yusuke ran off to look for his opponent, leaving Haruka behind. "Hey! Wait up! Don't go running off without me!" She yelled as she chased after him.

"Yusuke, wait up…" She was tired from the running as she panted.

"Man, finding other Duelist is harder than I thought." Yusuke thought aloud as he scratched behind his head.

"Man, I wish you can like share that energy of yours to me so I can chase…"

"Excuse me, young lady." A voice stated as someone was poking behind Haruka.

"Huh?" She turned around, and saw nobody.

"Strange, I thought someone was behind me," she said.

"Ummm, Haruka…there is a guy just below you." Yusuke pointed out.

She looked down, and saw a short man in a brown monk outfit, but his back was hunchback. His nose was sharp and his eyes were blue. He had a bold spot with some curly brown hair around the side. Although, the most prominent physical feature were his eyes! One eye was bigger than the other.

"Kyah!" Haruka jumped as she landed over Yusuke's arms, like how Scooby Doo does when he gets scared.

"Oh, I am sorry to scare you, young lady. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied as she got off from Yusuke. "I'm sorry to scream like that."

"Not at all, young lady. It's normal for people to scream," he said, grinning at her.

"Yeah. I guess you are right about that." She giggled nervously.

"So, what's up, sir? Lost or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh no, I am not lost at all. My name is Greg Quasimodo from Paris, oui oui. I am both a humble monk who wants to spread the Love of God on my travels and also…dedicated man to the art of Dueling." Greg introduced.

"Wait? Did you mention Dueling?" Yusuke asked as he walked up closer to the man. "I'm a Duelist, too. Are you participating in Duel City?"

"Oui oui, or in Japanese, Hai. Yes, I am!" He exclaimed, nodding his head.

"Sweet! Then, let's have a Duel right now! I've been looking for someone to Duel for the tournament, and good thing we ran into you, Greg." Yusuke decided as he immediately activated his Duel Disk. "Oh! By the way, my name's Yusuke Kaminari from Tokyo!"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kaminari. I believe it is fate that we meet and Duel here. Shall we?" He stated as he revealed his green D-Ring, transforming it into a green Duel Disk, which had interesting design. For the blade, it was shaped of a gargoyle's wing while the head of the disk had a demonic face of a gargoyle.

"Dueling Mode, initiate! Duelist Searching…Duelist Found! D-Wave Field, activate!" Both Duel Disks pulsed out a wave, creating the proper dueling field. The projector nearby the premise activated it as it released out the wave.

"Cool looking Duel Disk you have there, Greg." Yusuke commented.

"Thank you," he said.

Just then, some people who were walking by noticed them as they gathered around. At the same time, the TV station van came by, and stopped.

"Nya, nya? What is this?" Miko Neko noticed when she was looking out the window. She and her crew came out as they approached near the Duel. The camera had his camera ready as he aimed it at Miko.

"Hello again, folks! Just in the nick of time, I'm currently at a Duel that has just started, Nya. According to my trusty app on my Smartphone here, which is connected to the Duel City's system, this Duel is between Yusuke Kaminari and Greg Quasimodo, Nya!" She announced. "Let's watch how this Duel will proceed!"

"DUEL!" They both yelled out, starting their first round of the tournament.

 **Yusuke vs. Greg: 4000 LPs.**

"As the golden rule states, the one who asked for the Duel goes first," Greg said as he drew five cards from his Deck. "I shall make the first move."

"Bring it on, Greg!" Yusuke exclaimed as he smiled.

"Oui." He responded. "First, I play the Spell Card; Terraforming. This card allows me to add 1 Field Spell from my Deck to my hand."

One card slid out of his Deck before he took it. "Then, I play the very Field Spell I got. I activate the Field Spell; **Notre Dame of Empowerment**!"

The D-Wave Projectors did their thing. They pulse out more waves to change the surrounding areas. A Notre Dame Church rose out of the ground behind Greg. It looked exactly like the real one in Paris, France. The sky turned red, and the gargoyle statues decorated on the church have glowing red eyes.

"Wooooohhh…." Everyone awed.

"Amazing, Nya! Thanks to the new D-Wave Projectors installed near the premise as we speak, it manipulated the surrounding area to change into the Field Spell, Nya! I just wonder what this field spell can actually do, Nya." Miko Neko wondered with big, curious eyes like a cat.

"Then, I normal summon my trusty monster, Battle Gargoyle!" Greg called out his first monster. The very monster that Yusuke owns flew down from the red sky before it landed strongly on the ground, making the ground shake a bit.

"Woah! You have Battle Gargoyle, too!?" Yusuke asked with surprised look.

"Yes, indeed. Where I am from, people call me the Keeper of the Gargoyles." Greg explained. "Via her card effect, I Special Summon Battle Gargoyle Lady to the field as well!"

The same female gargoyle warrior flew down from the sky, too. It stood next to Battle Gargoyle. "For every monster on my side of the field that has 'Gargoyle' in its name, my dear lady gains 200 Attack points." His monster's ATK increased to 1800.

"But, that is not all! My Field Spell allows the Gargoyle monster on either player's side of the field to gain 300 ATK and Defense points." He stated as his two monsters became stronger with the boost up. "I set one card and end my turn. It is now your turn, good sir Yusuke."

"Sweet! Let's do this thing! My turn, I draw!" He stated excitedly as he drew his card. "Oh, what a coincidence!"

Everyone looked at Yusuke while the cameraman zoomed in at him. "Nya, I know what that facial expression means, Nya! It looks like Yusuke's up to something…"

"I summon my own Battle Gargoyle to the field!" He declared as his monster flew down like Greg's BG.

"Oh!" Gregy realized. "You're also the Keeper of the Gargoyle, too?"

"I don't know about that, but I guess so. Anyway, check this out! Via her card effect, I also Special Summon my very own Battle Gargoyle Lady!" He added as his female gargoyle warrior appeared, too.

"Incredible, Nya!" Miko Neko jumped in excitement. "Yusuke summoned his own Gargoyle monsters to his side of the field! It looks like to me folks that we're gonna have a Battle Royale of Gargoyles today, Nya-Nya!"

"Then, I equip Battle Gargoyle with Axe of Despair to increase its ATK by 1000 points," he said as his monster equipped with an axe. "It's time to battle! I attack your Battle Gargoyle with my Battle Gargoyle and I also activate its effect. During the Battle Phase, I can target 1 monster to increase its ATK by 500 points! And I choose the one and only Battle Gargoyle!"

"What a power, but I shall activate my Battle Gargoyle's effect, too, so that it gains 500 ATK!" Greg decided quickly as his monster increased its own ATK to 2400.

Yusuke's Battle Gargoyle had his arm muscle increased in two-fold, with its ATK at now 3400. Their Gargoyles duked out in a short brawl, but Yusuke's Battle Gargoyle was stronger as it overwhelmed Greg's own monster and slashed it in half, and then it exploded.

"Oui, oui! My beautiful Battle Gargoyle!" Greg moaned.

 **Greg's LP: 3000**

"Woohoo! It looks my Battle Gargoyle is the real one here." He stated while pumping his fist in the air for emphasis.

"I congratulate you for that, Yusuke, but the destruction of my monster opens up a new opportunity for me. Oh praise the lord!" Greg stated.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Behold, this is the power of Notre Dame of Empowerment!" He spoke loudly. "When a Gargoyle monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, the owner may add 1 Battle Gargoyle monster from the Deck to the hand. So, I shall do just that!"

He added an unknown Gargoyle monster card to his hand as he grinned. "You're formidable opponent, my young, naïve friend, Yusuke, but this is just the beginning!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Battle Gargoyle-Level 4, DARK, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: During either player's Battle Phase, target 1 monster; increase its ATK by 500 points. The ATK is returned to normal after the End Step of the Battle Phase.  
_

 _Battle Gargoyle Lady-Level 4, WIND, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card if you control "Battle Gargoyle" on your side of the field. This card gains 200x ATK for each 'Gargoyle" monster on your side of the field._

 _Notre Dame of Empowerment-Type: Field Spell Effect: All "Gargoyle" monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF points. When a Gargoyle monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Gargoyle monster from your Deck to your hand.  
_

* * *

 **So, what did you all think? There are a lot of things I have plan for this story, and upcoming chapters will have many surprises, and even few nostalgia feelings. You'll see all in the future.  
**

 **Anyway folks, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I hope to see you all again real soon. Have a nice day!**


	2. Gargoyle's War

**-Chapter 2-**

 **Gargoyle's War**

"You're right, Greg. This Duel has just begun. Now, I'll just set one card and then end my turn here," Yusuke said.

"My turn, I draw." Greg stated as he drew a card from his Deck while looking proud. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn to resurrect my Battle Gargoyle from the Graveyard!"

His B.G. returned from the Graveyard zone, roaring for more battles. "Then, I summon Guard Gargoyle in Attack mode."

This gargoyle was large and blue-skinned. It had tiny wings on its back, silver eyes, huge arms that were bigger than its head, tiny hoofed legs, goat-like horns, and spines that go down on its back and tail.

 **Guard Gargoyle-Level 4, EARTH, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"Thanks to the Field Spell, Notre Dame of Empowerment, it gains 300 ATK and DEF points." He stated as his monster's ATK increased. "Its effect also activates! You cannot declare an attack to another monsters with Gargoyle in their name besides this card. I end my turn."

"Alright then! My turn, I draw!" Yusuke exclaimed happily and excitedly as he drew his card. "I guess I'll just attack your Guard Gargoyle then! Go, Battle Gargoyle Lady! Attack his Guard Gargoyle!"

His she-gargoyle warrior struck down with her sword at Guard Gargoyle, but Guard Gargoyle blocked her attack.

"What the!?" He gasped.

"My Trap Card activates; **Petrifying Gargoyle**!" His face-down card he had was now flipped up. It had an image of Battle Gargoyle turning into a regular gargoyle stone as it stood on a pedestal while sunrise was occurring in the background. "When my opponent declares to attack and target a Gargoyle monster, I can immediately switch all of my Gargoyle's battle position. So, I switch all of my Gargoyle to Defense mode!"

"Oh dang it!" Yusuke moaned.

"But, that is not all, my friend Yusuke. Guard Gargoyle's other effect also activates, too! During my opponent's Battle Phase, Guard Gargoyle gains 400 ATK and DEF points!" He announced as his Guard Gargoyle's huge arms grew larger. Its size was twice bigger than its body.

Yusuke's monster swung her sword on the arm, but it flinted back, making the sword wielder shake a little.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3600**

"Oh man, but that was a good move! I'll just set a card and end my turn." Yusuke decided.

"Nya, Nya! This Duel is very hot! Yusuke is on the offense and he controls two strong monsters, especially his Battle Gargoyle with 2900 ATK! However, Greg splendidly protected his monsters with his Trap Card and monster's card effect! This is a very hot fight between offense and defense, Nya!" Miko Neko announced.

"Yusuke…" Haruka sighed before she started cheering for him. "You can do this, Yusuke!"

"My turn! I draw!" Greg drew his card. His eyes widened for a moment when he looked at the card he drew. "It seems like God has given me a blessing in this Duel. It is time to call out my strongest monster!"

"Nya, Nya!? It seems like Greg is going to summon his strongest monster!" Miko Neko exclaimed with star sparkling in her eyes.

 _He just said that._

"I construct the Overlay Network with my Level 4 Battle Gargoyle and Level 4 Battle Gargoyle Lady!" His two monsters turned into purple and green energies respectfully as they both swallowed into the spiral galaxy portal on the ground.

"Gargoyle of raging soul, appear yourself and punish those who commits sinful act toward our mighty Lord! Xyz Summon! Rise! Rank 4! **Berserk Gargoyle**!"

This gargoyle looked menacing. Its skin was dark emerald green with two large black ram horns. Its tail was large, and its eye glowed in red color without a pupil. Both its arms were covered in metal armor, and it wore a bandoleer across its chest with knives attached to it, and a purple gem in the center.

 **Berserk Gargoyle-Rank 4, DARK, Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2100 ATK, 1700 DEF.**

"Woah! So that is your ace monster!?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, it is." He nodded. "This is my most powerful Gargoyle, the true guardian of the Notre Dame and loyal servant to our mighty Father. Next, I equip Berserk Gargoyle with the Equip Spell; **Gargoyle Enchantment**!"

The card showed an image of Battle Gargoyle being enchanted with magic by a Dark Magician, making it glow in green aura. "This card can only be equipped to a Gargoyle monster. When it is equipped to the monster, Berserk Gargoyle gains 200 ATK for each monster with 'Gargoyle' in their name on the field except itself! There are three Gargoyles, so it gains 600 ATK!"

As he explained, his ace monster had its ATK increased to 2700. "No way!" Yusuke gasped.

"Wow! It looks like Yusuke's going to get it now, Nya!" Miko Neko stated.

"It's time for battle! I declare Berserk Gargoyle to attack with your Battle Gargoyle Lady! Berserk Burst!" Greg declared as his Xyz monster leaped into the air, and struck down with its weaponized, armored arm with metal claw.

"Not so fast! I activate Battle Gargoyle's effect, so that I increase Gargoyle Lady's ATK by 500 points!" Yusuke decided as his she-gargoyle warrior increased her ATK.

"That's one way to deal to prevent from getting higher damage, but that won't do. I activate Berserk Gargoyle's effect! If Battle Gargoyle is used as one of the materials to summon this card, I can detach one overlay unit to increase its ATK by 500 points!" Greg explained as his Xyz slashed Battle Gargoyle Lady with increased ATK (up to 3200), making her to explode as her owner covered for protection from that impact.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2700**

"However, the judgement does not end there. By using one overlay unit for this turn only, when Berserk Gargoyle destroys a monster, it may attack again," he said.

"Say what!?" He and Haruka gasped.

"Berserk Gargoyle, attack his Battle Gargoyle with another Berserk Burst!" Greg declared, making his monster attack again. It slashed Gargoyle in half as it used its weaponized armor, like a sword.

"Battle Gargoyle! Noooooooo!" Yusuke screamed as he gained more damage.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2400**

"I set a card and end my turn. At this point, Berserk Gargoyle's ATK is returned to normal." Greg finished as his monster's ATK lowered to 2600 points.

"Amazing, Nya! Greg managed to turn the table around! With Berserk Gargoyle on his side of the field, he has strong offense and defense, the best of both worlds, Nya," the announcer said.

"Wow, Greg. Your ace monster is strong and awesome! Like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yusuke commented. "But, that doesn't mean I will give up!"

"Oui, oui! That's the spirit, Yusuke my friend," he said.

"My turn, I draw!" Yusuke drew his card, and now he has four cards in his hand. He realized the two familiar Pendulum Cards.

"Alright! I think it is better time to use Pendulum! I, using Scale 1 Dawn Sage and Scale 8 Dusk Knight, complete the Pendulum Scale!" He declared as he placed his two monsters in the respective Pendulum Zones, causing the word "Pendulum" to appear on his Duel Disk's blade in rainbow color for each letter of that word.

His two monsters rose up through the pillar of light.

"Wow, Nya! Yusuke knows how to use Pendulum Monsters, which could only mean that he'll Pendulum Summon!" Miko Neko exclaimed.

"Yusuke learned how to Pendulum Summon!?" Haruka thought aloud.

"Not quite." he replied. "I'm not going to Pendulum Summon…yet at least."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Nya?" Miko Neko asked.

"Because of this! I activate the Spell Card; **Pendulum Zone Summon**!" The card he played presented Stargazer Magician moving over from the Pendulum Zone to the Monster Field while Timegazer Magician stayed still in the Pendulum Zone as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon gasped with surprised look when Stargazer Magician appeared in the Monster Zone.

"This card allows me to choose which monster in my Pendulum Zone to summon to my Monster Zones." He explained. "I choose Dawn Sage and summon him in ATK mode!"

His magician of the dawn disappeared and reappeared in his Monster Zone. "Then, I declare Dawn Sage to attack with your Guard Gargoyle! Go Dawn Sage! Rising Shine!" he declared as his monster used its scepter to shoot a powerful blue beam.

"What!? But, if you do that, your monster will be destroyed!" Miko Neko warned.

"I activate Guard Gargoyle's effect! During my opponent's turn, I increase Guard Gargoyle's DEF by 400 points!" Greg declared as his defense Gargoyle increased its DEF to 2500.

"Not for my Dawn Sage! I activate the Trap Card; **Pendulum Reflect Shield**!" The said card revealed a shield made of mirror glass as it protected Odd-Eyes from missiles as some of the missiles are reflected. "When a Pendulum Monster I control attacks, it is not destroyed during this turn's Battle Phase, and the damage I would gain is inflicted to my opponent instead!"

Dawn Sage's attack hit Guard Gargoyle, even though it had no effect. However, his attack did went to Greg instead as he covered his face with his arms crossed over it, while gaining damage.

"Oui, ouiiiiiiiii!" He screamed.

 **Greg's LP: 2500**

"With that, I end my turn." He finished.

"Incredible, Nya! Both Duelists are hitting each other like cat fight, but they don't look like they are giving up! This is the most exciting Duel in the tournament as of now, Nya!"

"My turn. I draw!" Greg stated. "Yusuke, you're great Duelist, and I just want to say…thank you."

"Your welcome, man." He replied.

"No, I mean I really thank you from the bottom of my heart. To be honest, I have some confessions to make." Greg stated as Yusuke looked with quiet, yet curious expression. "You see, where I came from, Dueling is…forbidden for me."

"Say what?!" Yusuke gasped.

"Ooohh…" Haruka sighed as other crowds of people, including Miko Neko and her T.V. crew listened to Greg's tales.

"When I was a young boy, my father…didn't allow me to duel. He didn't even allow me to be friend with other children that knows how to Duel. He always scolded me to be a Baptist like him when I grow up. When I became aged around your age, I discovered a card while I was coming back home from Sunday School. That card….was this monster itself; Berserk Gargoyle. I kept it hidden away from my father, so that he won't find out. I had this card since then, and ever since then, I secretly have been collecting cards, which eventually created the Deck I am using; the Gargoyle Deck. This Deck is created out of my sin, and to be honest….this Duel we are having…is my very first Duel ever in life. I registered for this tournament, so I can see what Dueling is truly like. When I met you, Yusuke….it felt like fate, a miracle, a chance given to me from our Father, but of course, I highly believe that I won't win this Duel because you are more experienced than me as I can see that. However, I'm neither sad nor ashamed. I enjoy this Duel very much, and I'll declare this Duel to be my finest Duel ever!"

Yusuke slowly smirked which turned into a smile. "Greg….you are a great Duelist, and I want to say thank you to you, too for having a Duel with me. My dream is to become a Professional Duelist, and someday become the next King of Duelists. I may not be strictly religious or anything like that, but one thing I do believe in is having a fun time in Dueling, and getting to know other Duelists, other people through Dueling. So Greg, how about let's end this Duel with an ending that you will remember forever?"

Greg sniffled and smiled. "Oui….Let's shall!"

"Bring it on, Greg!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I equip my Berserk Gargoyle with **Gargoyle Spirits**!" The said Spell Card showed spirited form of Battle Gargoyle and Battle Gargoyle Lady looming over Beserk Gargoyle.

"When this card is equipped to a Gargoyle monster only, then that monster gains 400 ATK for each Gargoyle monster in my Graveyard. Therefore, Berserk Gargoyle's ATK increases to 3400 points!"

"However, I shall detach its last overlay unit to increase its ATK even more!" he added as his monster's ATK increased to 3900. "I declare my Berserk Gargoyle to attack your Dawn Sage! Berserk Burst!"

His ace monster flew high into the sky, and then flew down with its metal claw out, burning itself into a flame. It impacted on Dawn Sage, destroying it as the impact caused Yusuke to jump off from his feat.

"Wooah!" he screamed.

"Kyaaahh!" Haruka screamed.

The crowds of watchers hanged on to something in order for them to not get blown away.

"What an impact, Nya!" Miko Neko stated.

 **Yusuke's LP: 500**

The winds settled down as smokes cleared. Berserk Gargoyle stood in front of Yusuke.

"Now, its effect allows me to attack again! I shall direct attack you, Yusuke!" Greg declared as his monster raised its metal claw to finish him off.

"Yusuke!" Haruka screamed.

"I activate the monster card from my hand! **Crystal Golem**!" he revealed a monster card from his hand.

It was a golem made of blue crystal. Its forearms were spherical shape with four smaller crystals for its fingers. The body was a perfect cube with bubby crystal rock stacked together as the legs. It had 6 glowing green dots for its eye similar to one of the Golem Trio from Pokémon. Its head was also cylindrical shape, but not big as its forearms.

 **Crystal Golem-Level 3, LIGHT, Rock/Effect, 200 ATK, 2200 DEF.**

"By revealing this card from my hand, I negate one attack for this turn and send this card to the Graveyard." He explained.

"I see. Well done, Yusuke. Well done…" Greg commented as he had his eyes closed, like if he accepted his defeat.

"Greg, it's time to end this fun Duel with an epic, best ending ever! My turn, I draw!" Yusuke drew his card as he created an arc of light when he drew it.

"With my Dusk Knight already set in the Pendulum Zone, I complete my Pendulum Scale with Masquerade Super Caped Crusader!" The pendulum version of his ace monster appeared as he flew up through the pillar of light before the Pendulum Scale completed.

"With that, I can now summon Level 4 to 7 monsters at the same time, but I will not Pendulum Summon just yet." He stated.

"Nya, nya, why?" Miko Neko asked.

"Here is the reason! I activate Masquerade Super Caped Crusader's pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can add 1 Spellcaster or Spell Card from my Deck to my hand, and I choose…" One card slid out of his Deck before he took it. "My very own ace monster, Masquerade Caped Crusader!"

"Oh, I get it!" Haruka realized.

"Sway, pendulum of my heart! Draw the arc of hope, courage, and joy to all! Pendulum Summon! Come out, my monster allies!" Two lights, one blue and one yellow appeared out of the Pendulum portal. "Dawn Sage and Masquerade Caped Crusader!"

His ace monster does its signature pose like a real magician on the stage. He greeted to his Pendulum counterpart as he greeted back to him. "It's time to battle! First, I declare Dawn Sage to attack your Guard Gargoyle!"

"I activate Guard Gargoyle's effect! During my opponent's turn, I increase its Defense by 400 points!" Greg declared as his monster grew its large arm again.

"Trap card activates! Defensive Damage!" Yusuke activated his face-down card he had since his first turn. "When this card is activated, Dawn Sage can destroy a monster in Defense position! Then, 400 points of damage is inflicted to your Life Points!"

Dawn Sage unleased a beam of blue energy, destroying Guard Gargoyle in the process.

 **Greg's Life Points: 2100**

"Next, Masquerade Caped Crusader attacks your Berserk Gargoyle, and I activate its effect! When it targets a monster with 2000 or more ATK for the attack, that monster is destroyed, and you gain damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK!"

His ace monster shot a powerful beam of magic attack as it obliterated Beserk Gargoyle.

 **Greg's LP: 400**

"And lastly, I activate Crystal Golen's other effect! By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent! Crystal Shot!" Yusuke declared as a Graveyard portal appeared and Crystal Golem popped out by mid-length.

It shot its crystal fingers at Greg, hitting him as he landed on his back.

 **Greg's LP: 0**

Everything on the field disappeared as the wave field disappeared. Yusuke walked over to Greg, giving him a hand to help him get back up.

"Thank you, my friend." He thanked him as he got back on his feet. "Yusuke, you are truly wonderful person I ever met in my life. Thank you for the most memorable Duel."

"No problem!" he replied with a cheeky smile.

"As the rule states, I have to offer my key card to you…as well as my rarest card in my Deck. I want you to have this key card…" he handed him his key card. "…and Berserk Gargoyle."

Yusuke looked at the card for a moment, and shrugged his head. "But, Greg, rule is a rule and all, but I can't accept this card. This is your first card ever. You're its true owner."

Greg nodded. "That may be, but you deserved it. I decided that this first Duel is my last Duel, too, so I believe that it is best for you to own this card for the rest of the life. Please take good care of it, and let it help you grow even stronger in your next Duels, and your future."

Yusuke slowly grinned as he accepted the card, and shook hand with him. Everyone, including Haruka clapped their hands for the Duelist.

"This is truly a wonderful event, Nya. I, Miko Neko, feel very emotional about this very much. I congratulate to both Yusuke and Greg for showing such a wonderful, heart-warming, and epic Duel of the tournament!"

 _-Meanwhile-_

One young girl was looking through the window of one store. She looked pretty average.

She wore white polo shirt with long sleeve, and gray trouser. Her shoes were an old, dirty white and blue sneakers, and wore black eyeglasses. Her hair was black and short, making her look a bit boyish. She was looking from the outside, with displaying idol clothes. Then, she looked into her wallet, and sighed at the emptiness inside her wallet.

"This suck. I wish I can be idol like Miko Neko." She moaned before she took out 1 card out of her Deck Holder that contained her Deck. "Or be cute like you….Dark Magician Girl."

She sighed sadly as she walked away from the idol clothes store. Without her looking in front, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry that I bumped into you!" she apologized. She looked at the person who she bumped into. He was tall and muscular, and wore outfit that had military-style design to it.

 _Oh oh…._

"No need to apologize," he said calmly, yet manly. "However, I do notice that you desired to be more…affectionate from other people."

"Ex—excuse me?" she asked with confused look.

"I shall make your desire come true," he said as he covered his palm over her face with glowing dark green aura.

 **New Cards Cheat**

 _Guard Gargoyle-Level 4, EARTH, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: During your opponent's Battle Phase only, this card gains 400 ATK and DEF points. Its ATK is returned to normal during the end of the Battle Phase._

 _Petrifying Gargoyle-Effect: Normal Trap Effect: When your opponent declares an attack on 1 Gargoyle monster you controls, switch all Gargoyle monsters you control to Defense position._

 _Beserk Gargoyle-Rank 4, DARK, Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2100 ATK, 1700 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using "Battle Gargoyle" as one of the materials: This card gains 500 ATK. When it destroys a monster successfully, this card can attack again. Its ATK is returned to normal during the End Phase._

 _Gargoyle Enchantment-Type: Equip Spell Effect: This card can only be equipped to a "Gargoyle" monster. When it is equipped to the monster, it gains 200x ATK for each Gargoyle monster in the field._

 _Pendulum Zone Summon-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Target 1 Pendulum Card in your Pendulum Zone; the target is summoned to your Monster Zone. You cannot Normal Summon after you activate this card effect for this turn._

 _Pendulum Reflect Shield-Type: Normal Trap Effect: If a Pendulum Monster you controls is targeted for an attack: Negate that attack, and any Battle Damage you would gain is inflicted to your opponent instead._

 _Gargoyle Spirit-Type: Equip Spell Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Gargoyle" monster. The equipped Gargoyle monster gains 400x ATK for each Gargoyle monster in your Graveyard._

 _Crystal Golem-Level 3, LIGHT, Rock/Effect, 200 ATK, 2200 DEF. Effect: Reveal this card from your hand: Negate an attack for this turn and send this card to your Graveyard. Banish this card in your Graveyard from play to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **Hello, guys! As part of the 1 year anniversary for being the member on this site, I decided to upload a new chapter.**

 **I just want to say to each and every one of you for supporting this story. I decided to join Fanfiction because I wanted to post stories for my enjoyment, but I also realized that I also made other people enjoyed reading my stories, making me motivated to continue as a writer during my spare time. I want to specifically say thank you to pokemonking0924, who helped me with making new cards and suggesting ideas for my Yu-Gi-Oh stories. Not to mention that he made Berserk Gargoyle and Guard Gargoyle, so thank you. I also want to say thank you to OPFan37 because I think I got some inspiration for writing Yu-Gi-Oh story from him. I am a fan of the current Arc-V anime series, and I can't wait to see more episodes now that the series is now in the Xyz Dimension Arc. I have a good sense that this story is going into a bright future.**

 **Although, most important thing I want to mention is that I am graduating soon in next month, so not just I have to work hard for my classes, but also in my job search, too. There will be a time when I am not uploading my story at all, or even writing at all, but it does not mean I won't give up writing. If there will be the day when I quit being a writer, I will say it directly from myself, not ditching or disappearing from the site completely. Nontheless, I will continue writing this story, and all my other stories, like other Yu-Gi-Oh fan-fic, Muikai, Fire Emblem Fates, RWBY, etc.**

 **Well, that is all I have to say. I hope to see you all very soon, and tomorrow I'll have another big surprise. It is something that some of you have been waiting for, but anyway, I hope to see you all again. Have a nice day!**


	3. Curse of the Dark Magic

**-Chapter 3-**

 **Curse of the Dark Magic**

Yusuke and his friend, Haruka were strolling together on the street. He was looking over the new card he obtained; Berserk Gargoyle.

"You know, I wish the whole rule about getting the rare card from the Duelist who lost be changed," Haruka said.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah! I mean, I know that is what IDLC decided, but I think at the same time it is kind of wrong." She argued.

"You know. I agree with you, Haruka, but rule is a rule. I just have to not lose that's all." He stated non-worryingly.

"But, aren't you scared?" she asked.

Yusuke shrugged. "Not really, but just excited! Let's go find another Duelist."

"Quick! It's that way!" They noticed three guys running in the same direction as if they were heading to someone.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I don't know, but my spider sense…I mean, my dueling sense is tingling! I smell a Duel nearby. Let's follow those guys!" he decided as he chased after the group of men.

"Wait up!" Haruka yelled as she chased after him….as usual.

After less than a minute of running, they found the crowds of guy surrounding something or someone….

"Wow! What's going over there? A Duel!?" Yusuke thought aloud.

"I don't think it is. I think they're surrounding someone." Haruka stated as she squinted her eyes a little to see closer at the crowds.

"May I have your autograph!?" "May I touch your scepter!?" "You're so ccuuuutteeee!"

"Ha ha! You guys are too kind." They heard a very cute, girlish sound. When they approached closer, they begin to realize who it was;….they couldn't believe their eyes.

"No way!" Yusuke gasped. "It's….it's….DARK MAGICIAN GIRL! I can't believe it! She is real!"

"Um, Yusuke," Haruka said, trying to get his attention.

"Oh my god! It's her! It's really her!" Yusuke exclaimed, over panicking.

"Um, Yusuke. You know that she is…."

"I got to get her autograph!" He decided as he ran over to join the crowds.

"A cosplayer." Haruka finished her sentence, but it was too late. She sighed as she also moaned. "Why won't he listen? He should know that person is just wearing a costume of Dark Magician Girl. I don't understand cosplaying at all. Right, Mr. Narrator?"

There was a moment of silence for Haruka. "Mr. Narrator?" she repeated until she realized that yours truly was also in the crowds, competing to get affection and autograph from one of the famous classic dueling monsters.

 _May I have your autograph, too!?_

"Woah! I didn't know you're a fan, too, Mr. Narrator Dude!" Yusuke noticed.

 _Hell yeah!_

"Not you too!" Haruka yelled.

Dark Magician Girl then noticed Yusuke. "Oh, hello there, cute looking guy. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Dark Magician Girl!" Yusuke replied with excitement. "Say, may I have your autograph?"

 _Me too!_

"Sure thing!" she smiled as she gave us her autograph.

"Awesome! Thanks." Yusuke thanked her. He looked down and noticed there was a Deck Box strapped to the side of her waist. "Say, do you know how to Duel?"

"Huh?" she titled her head to give a questioning expression as well as making her look cuter.

"So cute!" Rest of the guys exclaimed admirably.

"Oh! I see you noticed my Deck. Yes, I do know how to Duel!" she answered.

"Then, are you by any chance a participant in the Duel City Tournament?" he asked.

"Of course! Why would I miss this fun event? For me, the reason I joined in the tournament is to show affection and how cute I am to my lovely fans." She explained eccentrically as she winked unnecessary.

"So cute! Shivers!" The guys stated.

"Well, I am a Duelist, too and I'm also in this tournament, too. Would you like to duel with me?" Yusuke asked.

"Really? You want me to duel you? Hmmmmm….I don't know. I am quite tough and strong." She looked indecisive.

"Don't worry! I like a good challenge!" he responded with a fist pump aiming at her.

"OK." She accepted it without second thoughts.

A minute later, Yusuke stood on one side of the townsquare they were at while Dark Magician Girl stood on the opposite side. At her side, a crowd of men, the otaku were cheering for her while Haruka was at Yusuke's side.

"This is ridiculous." Haruka complained.

"Ready for this, Dark Magician Girl?" he asked.

"I am so ready! Eh he!" she replied with a wink again.

"OK! Let's do this thing!" He activated his D-Ring, transforming into his Duel Disk.

Dark Magician Girl swung her wand around with her hand before it turned into a pink Duel Disk. The head of the Duel Disk was a shape of a heart while the blade was an angelic wing.

"I'm ready to Duel!" she stated.

"Dueling Mode, initiate! Finding Duelist nearby….Duelist found! D-Wave Field, activate!" Both Duel Disks stated in a computerized voice as the nearby D-Wave Projectors also activated, too. They all pulsed out a wave, creating the proper dueling field that allows monster to be projected.

Like on a cue, the same T.V. van arrived at the scene. Miko Neko, and her crew came off from the van.

"Hello, everyone! It is, your favorite T.V. announcer, Miko Neko, here on live, Nya! I've stumbled upon another juicy Duel going on, and it appears to be the same guy who defeated Greg and his Gargoyle Deck from our last broadcast live, Yusuke Kaminari is presented again, Nya!" she announced. "Let's see who he is Dueling with this time, Nya."

The cameraman turned his camera to Dark Magician Girl, and when he saw her, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What's this, Nya!? Yusuke's facing against a Duel Monster, and not just any Duel Monster, but the one and only Dark Magician Girl, Nya!" Miko Neko announced.

"She's seemed to be around nearby whenever Yusuke duels someone." Haruka thought aloud.

"DUEL!"

 **Yusuke vs. Dark Magician Girl: 4000 LPs.**

"Since I call for the Duel, I'll go first," he said as he drew his first five cards. "Via its card effect, I can summon this little buddy of mine in face-up Defense mode. Go! Iron Chestnut!"

The chestnut monster with brown beady eyes and body made of pure iron appeared on his side with 2000 DEF points. "Then, I set a card and end my turn."

"Awww, that monster looks so cute!" she commented, making Iron Chestnut blushed a little as it acted bashful.

"Too bad I have to destroy it," she said, scaring the little guy with a surprised look and one sweatdrop.

"I draw!" she stated. "I normal summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!"

The alternative version of her appeared in its glorious appearance. "Woah! Another classic monster!" he stated.

"Cool, Nya! It appears that Ms. Dark Magician Girl has another version of her as monster card." Miko Neko analyzed.

"Then, I special summon another Spellcaster monster thanks to her effect! Go! **Dimensional Mage**!" She stated as another monster appeared.

This one wore a purple magician outfit. She had cyan-colored hair, yellow eyes, and white complexion. She wielded a scepter with purple orb for the top, and two green rings that surrounded just below the orb, and the body of the scepter was golden color.

 **Dimensional Mage-Level 3, DARK, Spellcaster/Effect, 500 ATK, 700 DEF.**

"Dimensional Mage can be Special Summoned when I control a Spellcaster monster on the field. Then, I equip Magician's Valkyria with the Spell card, **Pierce Wand**!"

The said Spell Card was a magical scepter with a silver arrowhead for the top, and two golden rings that spun around near the top of the body. The scepter itself was black color.

"Magician's Valkyrie gains 700 ATK. Now it's time to battle! I declare Magician's Valkyrie to attack your Iron Chestnut! Dark Burning Magic!" she declared as her monster shot a powerful dark flaming attack.

"When she is equipped with Pierce Wand and she attacks on a monster in Defense mode, it is destroyed and the owner gains pierce damage equals to the difference between the destroyed monster's DEF and my monster's ATK!"

Iron Chestnut burned to crisp in the attack.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3700**

Smokes cause by the attack surrounded Yusuke, making it unclear to see.

"Now that you're wide opened, I direct attack you with Dimensional Mage! Vortex Sphere!" she followed up as her second monster performed her magic attack. She summoned a black vortex, and threw that to Yusuke.

"Sorry, but I am not wide open!" Yusuke yelled out as the smokes began to clear, revealing Iron Chestnut still remaining on the field.

"What!?" She gasped. The attack reflected back by Iron Chestnut as the reflected vortex hit to the owner.

"Kyyaahhhh!" she screamed.

 **Dark Magician Girl's LP: 2500**

"What!? Just how is Iron Chestnut alive, Nya?" The announcer asked.

"Thanks to Iron Chestnut's ability, it cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn," he explained.

"Wow! You're really good, but that does not mean I'll give up," she stated as she winked again, making pink heart flashed next to her winked eye.

"Silvers!" Her fans cheered.

"I set a card and end my turn with that," she completed.

"My turn, I draw!" he drew his card as he looked at what he had in his hand currently.

"Yusuke…" His other-self appeared next to him. This person was his other-self, his mirror-self from an alternate dimension. He looked exactly like Yusuke, except he is more mature, serious, and smarter than Yusuke.

"Hey!" Yusuke stated.

"Anyway Yusuke, I suggest you to be careful dealing with this….Duelist." he warned him.

"Huh? What do you mean, my other me?" he asked.

"Nya, nya? It appears that Yusuke is talking to himself, Nya. Did he actually lost his mind from that last attack or is he saying his strategy out loud?" Miko Neko thought aloud.

"Yusuke, stay focus!" Haruka yelled at him, but Yusuke didn't listen to her at all.

"What!? You really think so, my other me?" He looked very worried.

"I'm afraid so, Yusuke. There is no way that person is the real Dark Magician Girl. She may be possessed by a Mirror Monster." He reasoned.

"Well…if that is true, then let's find out if it is!" Yusuke decided as he returned his focus in the Duel. "Sorry about that. I was…thinking aloud!"

"Oh, I see! That's OK. It's not like I thought you were crazy or anything. I do have a soft spot for crazy people," she said, blushing a bit.

"I'm crazy, too!" "No, I'm crazier!" "No, no! I am the craziest one!"

"Boys," Haruka sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I normal summon Puppet Lad to the field!" A Pinocchio monster appeared on his side of the field. When he looked at Dark Magician Girl, her sheer appearance made his eyes turned into hearts as he expressed in lovey-dovey style.

"Even Yusuke's monsters are infatuated with her! This is just ridiculous," Haruka complained.

 _Jealous, are you?_

"Um, shut up!" Haruka yelled at yours truly. She blushed a bit as she pouted.

"Next, I set a card. Turn end!" Yusuke finished.

"Yusuke Kaminari has managed to summon two monsters in one turn, but neither of them is strong enough to destroy Dark Magician Girl's monster," the pop idol announcer said.

"Oh, both your monsters look cute, but…too bad they have to begone." Her last word brought chilling feeling to Yusuke's monsters. Yusuke glared a bit, becoming suspicious of her.

"My turn, I draw!" she drew her top card and added it to her hand before she giggled cutely. "It's time for my debut! I'm going to tribute my Dimensional Mage to summon myself!"

"Dudes, here she comes!" One of the otaku called out.

"Come out, me! Go! Dark Magician Girl!" Dimensional Mage turned into sparkles of light before she was replaced by the true form of the Duelist herself.

"Amazing, Nya! So awesome! Folks, I believe we're witnessing a history in the making; for the first time in a while since the dawn of Dueling Age, before even D-Wave Technology was invented, the classic monster reappears! And her name is….Dark Magician Girl!" Miko Neko announced as the camera zoomed on the monster herself, presenting her to the wide viewers.

"Oooooooooohhhhhh! Yeeaaaahhhhhh!" The group of otaku cheered loudly.

Yusuke, although was excited to see the real Dark Magician Girl in the field, noticed something odd about her. She didn't look happy, but sad. Haruka noticed the same thing, too.

"She…looked kind of sad." Haruka thought aloud.

 _Yeah. There is something wrong with her. Even though I kind of know what it is since I am well…a narrator._

"It's time to battle! Go me! Destroy his Puppet Lad with Dark Burning Magic!" Her owner commanded, but she didn't move at all. She responded with indecisive look, like she was against the order.

"Hmm?" Yusuke titled his head a bit, noticing something.

"I said; I declare you to attack!" The owner puffed as she sounded demanding.

She shrugged and decided to attack. When she was attacking, she covered her eyes in order to not see.

"Trap card activates! Savior of Light!" One of his face-down cards flipped up, showing an image of several LIGHT monsters protecting a lone, tired warrior with their arms out together for shelters. "When this card is activated, I send one LIGHT monster from my hand to use one of its effects. I send Serenity the Harp Maiden from my hand and use my Trap's second effect to negate your Dark Magician Girl's attack!"

A shining light shone on Puppet Lad before the attack hit him. It protected him from the attack as he sighed with relief.

"Oh poop! No fair!" She puffed out her cheeks, serving her to look cute. "But, I still have my Magician's Valkyrie! Go, I declare her to attack with your Iron Chestnut!"

Her second magician shot her Dark Burning Magic, burning Iron Chestnut to crisps for the second time, but like before it isn't destroyed. He covered his face with his arms up from the burning.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3400**

"I end my turn here." She finished.

"My turn, I draw." Yusuke drew his card, looking a bit more serious.

"Hey Yusuke!" He looked at his friend, waving at him. "Are you alright? You look kind of…well serious."

Yusuke showed a grin. "Don't worry, Haruka. I am fine. I'm just thinking something…deep." He focused back into the Duel.

"Yusuke…" she sighed.

"I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards…" he drew two cards. "Then, I tribute my Puppet Lad to summon Masquerade Houdinia!"

This monster looked like Zatanna from DC Comics, except that she wore a reddish pink masquerade mask.

"I activate her effect! Once per turn, I can activate 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard! I use the same Pot of Greed I just used!" he declared as Masquerade Houdinia performed her magic trick, pulling out the green pot with greedy smile from her top hat until it disappeared into sparkles of light after she pulled it out as he drew two more cards.

"Since I used this effect, Houdinia cannot attack for this turn. I end my turn," he said.

"Nya, Nya! Smart move on Yusuke, but if I can predict how his opponent would do next, she'll attack and destroy his monster and then declare direct attack him with Dark Magician Girl…herself…her monster, Nya!" she corrected herself.

 _Confusing, aren't you?_

"Don't tease me, Nya!" she argued as she scratched over my face.

 _My eyes!_

"To me, it looks like you made a poor decision, Yusuke-kun." She teased him as she wiggled her finger left to right repeatedly. "But, everyone makes mistake….except for me because I am Dark Magician Girl!"

The real monster version of her looked down with her eyes at the left, looking like she would cry.

"Hey, um, Dark Magician Girl!" Yusuke called out.

"Huh? Yes, do you neeeed something?" she asked as her eyes grew big to look cuter. Her monster version listened carefully as she had her head up.

"Listen, I…really don't know what exactly going on, but have you noticed your…monster, Dark Magician Girl is sad? She looks like she's getting ready to cry," he said with concerning look.

"Oh, her." she eyed on her monster with careless expression. "She's just tired out and all. That's all. I don't care about her as long as she beats my opponent and make me win the Duel."

"That's sound kind of cruel." Haruka thought aloud.

Suddenly, she glared at Haruka with the angriest expression she ever showed. "What did you say, little girl!? Do you think I am not nice!? I am the world's nicest magician EVER!"

Haruka stood still, shaking in fear.

"It looks like her true color is finally revealing itself," Yusuke's mirror-self spoke.

"You're right, my other me. I hate to admit it, but….I guess I know what to do, huh," he said.

"Sorry about this, but it is what we have to do," He reasoned with him.

"Yeah….you're right," He replied before he looked back with refocused look.

"Oh…." She realized what she had done. Everybody stared at her, looking at her with a complete different expression. "Eh heh! Sorry about that, everyone. I guess I got little bit fussy there. Anyway, it is my turn. I draw!"

Yusuke got ready for whatever she will do. "I'll go with my plan! First, I normal summon my second Magician's Valkyrie!" A second copy of the same monster appeared. "Now, with these two, you cannot declare an attack on any of my monsters, thank to their effect!"

"Oh crap! She's right!" Yusuke stated.

 _You should've attack with your Houdinia during your last turn, dude._

"Magician's Valkyrie's effect is to prevent the opponent from choosing another Spellcaster-type monster for an attack target while it is face-up on the field. Now that she has two, she has created an impossible wall to break!" His mirror-self analyzed.

"This is not good!" Haruka had her hand over her mouth, showcasing her worried, yet surprised expression.

"It looks like this is the end! First, I declare my first Magician's Valkyrie to attack your Masquerade Houdinia!" Her first Magician's Valkyrie shot a powerful Dark Burning Magic attack at his monster as it destroyed her completely.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3300**

"Next, my second Magician's Valkyrie will direct attack you!" She followed up as her second monster shot her magic attack at Yusuke.

"Not so fast, Dark Magician Girl! If Masquerade Houdinia is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon 1 Masquerade Caped Crusader!" His ace monster appeared as it showed off its signature pose like a real magician on stage.

"Hmph! That does not matter! I activate the Trap Card, **Curse of the Dark Magic**!"

The said card showed an image of Magi Magi Magician creating potions with vile as a purple smoke brewed from the vile as it turned into a shape of a skull with a cross. "As long as this card remains face-up, you'll be inflicted with 300 points of damage for each 'Magician' monster I control on my side of the field. I end my turn, so you would gain 900 damages!"

Yusuke infected with pink aura as he felt agonizing pain through his chest.

"Graagh!" Yusuke agonized.

"Yusuke!" Haruka screamed.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2400**

Dark Magician Girl looked worried, but fortunately he got back up soon after the pain dwindled. Both her and Haruka let out a breath of relief. He then looked straight at her as she looked back at him, although still looked sad, but also curious as to why he was looking at her.

He then gave her an assured grin. "Masquerade Caped Crusader, I'll need your help."

He nodded with his hat at Yusuke, agreeing with him. "Alright! Let's do this thing! My turn! I draw!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Curse of the Dark Magic-Type: Continous Trap Effect: During each of your End Phase, your opponent is inflicted with 600x of damage for each "Magician" monster you controls on the field._

 _Pierce Wand-Type: Equip Spell Effect: This can can only be equipped to Spellcaster-type monster. The equipped gains 700 ATK, and when it attacks and destroys a Defense position monster, inflict pierce damage._

 _Masquerade Houdinia-Level 6, LIGHT, Spellcaster/Effect, 2200 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can activate 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard. This card cannot declare to attack after you used its effect. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Masquerade Caped Crusader" from your hand or Deck to your side of the field._

 _Puppet Lad-Level 2, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 300 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 monster with 1000 ATK or less from your Graveyard._

* * *

 **Brand new day, brand new chapter! What did you guys think of this chapter? This is one of the chapters I was dying to write about, but I wrote and completed it a big long time ago.**

 **So, good news is that I got invited for an interview at my college. I'll be practicing in my interview, so hopefully I will do well on the day of the interview. One important announcement is that since I am approaching for my graduation, I'll be busy with studying and finishing up classes, so there will be time when I won't be writing a lot. I'll work on my story a little bit when I have time, but most likely I will be working on my classes and job search in the mean time. I hope you understand.**

 **Anyway, that is all I want to say. Again, enjoy the rest of your day and see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Smile

**Chapter 4**

 **-Smile-**

"Yusuke, are you ready to turn this predicament around into your favor?" His mirror-self asked.

"Yeah!" he replied, with determination burning in his eyes.

"Very well. Show her what you got," he said.

"Right! I summon my new monster, **Dummy Man** from my hand!" Yusuke exclaimed as a new monster appeared.

This one was literally what you expected. It was a male dummy figure with the testing symbol on his forehead. He did not wear any clothes, but his body was mostly mechanical with some plastic coverings for the chest, forearms, knees, legs, and feet. It had no eyes, nose, and ears.

 **Dummy Man-Level 3, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 0 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Um….interesting looking monster, Nya…" Miko Neko did not have any other words to describe it. It was literally just…a dummy figure.

"Ewww! That monster doesn't look cute at all! It's ugly!" His opponent thought aloud.

"I respect your opinion and all, but Dummy Man is not ugly at all. He is possibly the most handsome monster man in my entire Deck. Right, Masquerade Caped Cruader?" Yusuke asked as his ace monster replied with a nod, signifying "yes".

Dummy Man rubbed the back of his head, showcasing that he was flattered. "Also, check his ability out! I declare him to attack your one and only….Dark Magician Girl!" he declared.

"Say what?!" Everyone gasped. Even the monster version gasped, too.

Dummy Man rushed forward to Dark Magician Girl before he jumped high into the air as it looked like he will body slam on her.

"Why would you do that? You know that you'll lose all of your Life Points if you do that!" She stated.

"That may look like so, but it is not! You see, when Dummy Man attacks, he allows me to switch control of the target monster to my side with itself until my End Phase!"

Dummy Man and Dark Magician Girl switched places, with Dummy Man on his opponent's side while Dark Magician Girl appeared on his side.

"What!? Impossible! Give me back my Magician!" She complained.

"Welcome to my side, Dark Magician Girl! I hope we'll work well together!" Yusuke stated as he smiled at her.

She looked confused at first, seeing herself on his side, but…she then grinned, showing her positive look.

"Hey, she looks happier now," Haruka noticed, feeling happy for her.

"First part of the plan is set! Here comes the next step! I play the Spell Card, **Switched Brain**!" The said spell was a purple goblin surgeon performing brain transfer surgery with two patients; a human man and a goblin.

"With this card, I target 1 monster on your side of the field to control and switch it with another monster from my side of the field. I switch my Masquerade Caped Crusader with your Magician's Valkyrie!" He took control the first one that was equipped with the Spell Card. However, the Equip Spell was shattered since she left from the field temporary, but still counted.

"Not my Magician's Valkyrie, too!" She moaned.

"It's time to battle! I declare Magician's Valkyrie to attack your other Valkyrie!" he declared as the controlled Valkryie struck her attack on the other one, allowing them be destroyed at the same time.

"Now I understand, Nya! He used Switched Brain to take control of one of her Magician's Valkyrie, so that he can use it to destroy the other one. Then, he will use Dark Magician Girl to attack his Dummy Man, Nya." The announcer figured out.

"That's right!" he replied with enthusiasm. "Now, I declare Dark Magician Girl to attack Dummy Man! You're ready for this?"

She nodded in response with a smile. "Alright! Let's do this thing! Go, Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Magic!"

The classic female Spellcaster unleashed a powerful burning purple fireball at Dummy Man, burning him to a crisp as his plastic covering melted.

"Kyaaahh!" She screamed.

 **Dark Magician Girl's LP: 500**

"I end my turn. And with that, our monsters returned back to their proper owner's side of the field," he said as their monsters returned to the side. Dark Magician Girl looked a bit disappointed that she returned to her master's side.

"It appears that her monster card counterpart, Dark Magician Girl does not like her owner. My suspicion seems to be confirmed correctly by that evidence," his mirror-self said.

"I agree with you, my other me. I didn't quite fully agree with you at first, but when I noticed how sad she was, I knew that there was something wrong," Yusuke said.

"You…." Dark Magician Girl growled. "How dare you….!"

"It looks like her true color finally revealed itself." His mirror-self stated.

"How dare you!" She roared, with dark aura emanated out of her. "You destroyed my perfect, cutest defense! You took control of my monsters, and destroyed them! Not to mention you robbed me, I, Dark Magician Girl! I'll show what would happen to anyone who mess with my cuteness! My turn, I draw!"

She drew her card as it made an arc of dark purple aura. "I use my Dark Magician Girl as a material for Mirror Summon!"

"Here it comes!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Nya, what is it to come?" Miko Neko asked, looking curious, yet scared.

"Oh no! This can't be!" Haruka exclaimed.

A pink mirror portal appeared behind Dark Magician Girl. She looked back as she sweated and looked horrified. The portal opened up, sucking her in as she screamed.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Yusuke yelled.

"Pay attention! I am the REAL Dark Magician Girl!" she proclaimed before she stated her chant. "Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Bring out the Magician of dark powers! Banish all foes who stand in my way, and criticize me for being less affectionate! Mirror Summon! Come out! Shard 6! **Twilight Magician Girl**!"

The said Mirror Monster appeared out of the portal. She looked like Dark Magician Girl, except that her clothes were now dark purple. The pink color was replaced with yellow. Her skin was light blue with glowing red eyes without pupils. The wand she wielded was a black wand with a bat for the top, and it had glowing red eyes. Her hair was pure black, replacing every blond strand of hair that it used to be.

 **Twilight Magician Girl-Shard 6, DARK, Spellcaster/Mirror/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1700 DEF.**

 _For everyone who is new here, I'll explain to you what Mirror Monster is. Mirror Monster is the new type of special summoned monster that exists from where Yusuke's mirror-self came from. Mirror Summon is the way to summon these monsters. All you have to do is follow two conditions in order to successfully summon a Mirror Monster; one, you just need to tribute 1 monster with the same Level equals to the Mirror Monster's Shard, and two, the material monster must be the same type like the Mirror Monster's type. Shard is Mirror Monster's own kind of Level, like Xyz Monster's Rank. I hope you all got that._

"I activate Twilight Magician Girl's effect! For every Spellcaster monster I have in my Graveyard, she gains 200 ATK. Since I have four, she gains 800 ATK points!" she proclaimed as her monster's ATK increased to 2800. "Battle! I attack her to destroy your Masquerade Caped Crusader!"

Her Mirror monster shot a bigger version of Dark Burning Magic; a dark fireball of death. Masquerade Caped Crusader covered himself with his cape as he took the hit. He burned in the dark flames before he burned completely to ashes.

 **Yusuke's LP: 2100**

"Your pain does not end here," she said seductively, yet evilly. "Twilight Magician Girl's additional effect allows me to discard 1 Spell Card per turn to inflict 500 points of damage. I discard 1 Spell card, and just do that. Twilight Pain!"

Her monster sprinkled dark pint dusts over Yusuke with her magic, making him agonized in pain. Everyone couldn't say any words because they were just horrified.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1600**

"I end my turn, and thanks to my Trap Card, Curse of the Dark Magic, you gain 300 more damages!" she stated as Yusuke agonized more in pain, holding his chest like if he is having a heart attack, which is what it felt like literally.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1300**

"Yusuke!" Haruka screamed.

"Nya, Nya! This is very bad and just so confusing! I have seen some harsh Duel before, but this is too harsh! It is bit too….inhuman, Nya! Why would Dark Magician Girl act so evil….unless this is part of the script, Nya!?" Miko Neko stated, worried.

 _Hey, it's my job to break the fourth wall, not you!_

"Inhuman? It is cute that way!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed. "It is cute to see my enemies to suffer in front of me; especially I'm the one who makes them feel pain! If I can make other people feel pain, then no one would judge me that I am not cute, affectionate, and gorgeous! Nobody I say! Nobody! You know why!? Because, I am the freaking Dark Magician Girl!"

"She's….She gone mad!" Haruka cried out before she turned attention to Yusuke. "Yusuke, I don't know why, but you got to end this Duel quick! Don't give up!"

"Yeah, don't let her win!" "You got this!" "You can do this!" Each otaku cheered for Yusuke as they repeatedly say "Don't give up".

He could hear their cheering, but he still felt weak to even get back up.

"Please! Help her!" He gasped to hear what he just heard. "Please! I beg of you! Help her! She is possessed by that evil version of me, and makes her act not herself! Please save her!"

When he heard that voice, it made him get back up. Everyone cheered as Haruka cried a bit in joy, seeing his friend (and love interest) standing up again.

"Da...rk…Magician Girl!" he yelled with enough strength.

She looked at him distastefully. "What!?"

"I…I don't believe that….you're not being yourself. Whoever you truly are, I…don't think you being what you are not make you cute or even cuter than you're supposed to be," he said.

"Please! Don't flatter me in order to get away with this!" she argued.

"Well then, if flattery won't get through to you, then…." He put his finger on the top of the deck, and then showed his smile. "I'll just have to do it through the old, fashion way; Dueling! My turn! DRAW!"

He conducted a Destiny Draw. He slowly looked at the card he drew, and it was Monster Reborn. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!"

He showed off the classic Spell Card. "With this, I can resurrect one monster from the Graveyard, and I resurrect…" Everyone waited with anticipation. They all expected him to bring back his ace monster, Masquerade Caped Crusader because they knew the monster's effect; when it battles during the owner's Battle Phase, if the targeted monster has 2000 or more ATK, it is destroyed instead and the owner of that monster is inflicted with damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK.

"I bring back…." He said before he smirked and then smiled. "I bring back Dark Magician Girl to the field!"

"Say what!?" Everyone gasped.

She flew out of the Graveyard portal as she posed and winked for her signature.

"But, why, Nya!? Why would he do that, Nya!?" Miko Neko asked confusingly.

"Yes, why would you summon that pathetic monster!? She has less ATK points than my Twilight Magician Girl! Plus, you can't use her effect because I doubt you have other Dark Magician monsters to use it!" His opponent pointed out.

"That's true, but I want to use Dark Magician Girl because I want to prove to you few things; One, she is not pathetic, two, she is your precious monster, and three, I'll snap you out by winning this Duel with her!"

Dark Magician Girl looked over her shoulder, looking calm at Yusuke, but feeling grateful for his words.

"Then, I summon Battle Gargoyle to join Dark Magician Girl!" His standard monster appeared, looking ready to fight as it roared definitely and then nodded to Dark Magician Girl. She nodded back as she turned her attention to her evil counterpart.

"Next, I place this card to my Pendulum Zone. Come out, **Jingling Leprechaun**!" he exclaimed as a new monster rose up through the pillar of light.

This monster was a short, little man wearing green clothing, had spiky orange hair, and emerald green eyes. His shoes were black with golden buckles, dark green jacket with a four-leaf clover on the back for the signature symbol, a white shirt underneath the jacket with green striped tie, green top hat with a black ribbon, and a belt buckle that looks like a four-leaf clover.

 **Jingling Leprechaun-Level 2, Pendulum Scale 3, EARTH, Fairy/Effect, 700 ATK, 1400 DEF.**

"Alright, everything is set! Let's do this thing!" he stated. "First, I declare my Battle Gargoyle to attack your Twilight Magician Girl!"

"What!?" Everyone gasped.

"Foolish boy! That monster of yours is weaker than mine! You're just going to make it dead!" she exclaimed.

"That is why I have Jingling Leprechaun in my Pendulum Zone!" he pointed out. "I activate his pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can swap the ATK and DEF of one monster on either player's side of the field."

"Either side!?" she repeated as she sweat nervously.

"I swap your Twilight Magician's ATK points with her DEF points!" he declared as his Leprechaun began dancing in a traditional Irish dance while an Irish music played in the background. Her monster's ATK was suddenly swapped, becoming now 1700 DEF points.

"No, impossible!" she cried.

"Attack Battle Gargoyle! And thanks to his effect, I can target 1 monster to increase its ATK by 500, so I target itself!" Yusuke stated as his Gargoyle powered up its ATK to 2100 points before he slashed the monster in half.

"Kyaaahh!" she screamed as her Mirror Monster cried in pain before she exploded in sprinkles.

 **Dark Magician Girl's LP: 100**

"Now and for the finale, I declare Dark Magician Girl to direct attack you. Ready for this?" he asked before she attacks. She nodded in response. "OK! Do your thing, Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Magic!"

Dark Magician Girl flew over to her former master's side of the field. "Sorry to do this master, but it's for your own good!" she stated as she unleashed her attack on her owner.

"What…?" she asked as she was surprised to see her own monster just talked to her before she was hit by her attack. "Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

 **Dark Magician Girl's LP: 0**

 **Yusuke Wins.**

Dark Magician Girl looked over her shoulder to see Yusuke and winked at him. Yusuke returned the favor with a grin and thumb up. She disappeared shortly after that with the D-Wave field dissipating.

The Dark Magician Girl was revealed to be a regular young teenage girl wearing a costume. Her hat and wig came off when she hit on her back to the ground.

"Amazing, Nya! Yusuke had shown another victorious ending! What an incredible Duel!" Miko Neko announced in front of the camera as she posed.

"Hey! That's Miko Neko!" "Yeah, it is her!" "Let's get her autographs!"

The group of Otatku quickly surrounded her, making her be trapped in the center of the group.

"Nyaaaa! Please! Calm down! I'm just innocent cat lady, Nya!" she cried as her T.V. crew got into the same mess.

"So cute!" They stated.

Yusuke and Haruka walked over to the girl who was the Dark Magician Girl.

"Hey, are you OK?" Haruka asked.

"Ooohh…" she regained her consicious. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but…let's just say you were not being yourself." Yusuke explained.

She looked at what she wore. "Oh! I see…." She realized. "I'm so sorry. I…don't remember exactly how this all happened, but I feel very terrible for whatever I did. All I just wanted was to be cute like my Dark Magician Girl or a pop idol, like Miko Neko."

They looked over to the announcer as she was being surrounded by the group of Otaku. "Nya, Nya! Have mercy!"

"But, I guess I won't be. Just plain old Azumi…" she moaned as she cried.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that." Haruka stated as Azumi looked up to her with some tears. "Being cute is not all about appearance wise, but it is about being yourself from your heart. You just have to find what makes you unique, and stick with it. Have confident in it."

"Yeah! Like my friend, Haruka here, said! I think you are awesome!" Yusuke stated with a peace sign.

Azumi wiped her tears as she sniffled a bit. "Thank you, both of you. Thank you very much!" she appreciated as she smiled.

After 10 minutes, Azumi returned the costumes to the proper store. She was now back to her old clothes.

"Thank you for everything, Haruka-san and Yusuke-san." She thanked them.

"No problem." Yusuke replied.

"Anytime." Haruka stated.

"Oh, and also…" she took out something out of her Deck Holder. "Here is your key card that I have for you, Yusuke."

"Thanks! I needed this in order to move on in the tournament." Yusuke thanked her.

"Also, here, have this, too." She handed her Dark Magician Girl card.

"Wait! That is your monster! Are you sure about that!?" Haruka asked.

"I know Dark Magician Girl is my most precious monster, but I want Yusuke to have it. I want to change myself, but I also want someone to take care of my monster for me while I go and look for what makes me unique. So, please….have this card, and take good care of it."

Yusuke grinned. "Sure thing, Azumi. I'm happy to accept your ace monster."

He accepted and received Dark Magician Girl from her.

"Thank you so much, Yusuke. I really appreciate this," Azumi thanked him as she smiled brightly. "Well, I'll see you two later, and by then, I'll be my whole me, but stronger me as well."

She left as they watched her go.

"I'm happy for her. I hope she'll do well," Haruka thought aloud. "Right, Yusuke?"

She looked at him, noticing that he was admiring over his new card, Dark Magician Girl. When she saw him like that, she couldn't stand it. She took a fan paper that popped out of nowhere, and slapped hard on his head with it.

"Ouch!" He cried.

"Yusuke, you idiot! Pay attention! She is not something to be admiring over with!" she lashed out angrily.

"Why, Haruka?" he asked before he turned to a different expression. "Oh, I see. You're jealous!"

"I am NOT jealous!" she argued as she slapped him more.

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop it, Haruka!" Yusuke demanded as he began running away from her while she chased after him.

His mirror-self appeared in ghostly form while he sighed. What they did not notice was Dark Magician Girl smiled and winked at us as she flew and touched the scene with her wand, like how Tinkle Bell does it to end the Disney film.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Dummy Man-Level 3, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 0 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When this card targets your opponent's monster by battle, switch that target with this card to your side of the field. You control the target monster until the End Phase._

 _Switched Brain-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Target 1 monster your opponent controls on the field. Switch it with one monster you control on the field. You control your opponent's monster until the End Phase. The controlled monsters are switched back to the owner's side of the field during the End Phase._

 _Twilight Magician Girl-Shard 6, DARK, Spellcaster/Mirror/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1700 DEF. Effect: This card gains 200x ATK for each Spellcaster-type monster in your Graveyard._

 _Jingling Leprechaun-Level 2, Pendulum Scale 3, EARTH, Fairy/Effect, 700 ATK, 1400 DEF. Normal Effect; Unknown Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can swap the ATK and DEF of one monster your opponent control, until the End Phase._


	5. Dance, Dance, Dance!

**EDIT(4/16/16): Fixed a mistake when Pendulum Summoning a monster.**

 **-Chapter 5-**

 **Dance, Dance, Dance!**

Yusuke and Haruka walked idly as they look for another Duelist for him to Duel with. It was now noon, so they decided to take a little break and grabbed something to bite. They found a convenient ramen cart with the title "Red's Demon Noodles".

 _Geez, I wonder what that title is referring to._

They ordered two bowls of ramen for their lunch. They discussed as they were eating.

"Two down; only 3 more to go." Yusuke noted as he talked with a mouthful.

"Yusuke, don't talk while you're eating," Haruka scolded. "You're like a kid."

"I am not a kid!" he exclaimed before he took out the key cards, and stacked together. "You know, I really don't get how these will become a map."

"That's why you have to Duel 3 more Duelists in order to make the _complete_ map, dummy," She remarked.

"Which also means I'll get 3 more fun Duels, and 3 new cards!" he stated excitedly.

"To be honest, I still don't like about the whole rule with losing your rare card if you lose. Not that I doubt you'll lose, Yusuke," she said.

He listened to her while he was drinking, but when she said that, he stopped and put down his half-full glass of soda. "Don't worry, Haruka. I'll be just fine!"

"Yeah! Master here is like the strongest Duelist in the world!" A female voice stated

"Yeah! I am the strongest Duelist in the world….wait what?" He looked around to see who said that, but there was no one else except for the cook in the ramen cart.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I…though I heard someone praising me that I'm the strongest Duelist in the world," he said.

Haruka shot a look at him. "I...think we should just relax little bit more."

"I am not going crazy, Haruka! I'm fine, but seriously, I heard someone praising me," he argued.

"Yes, yes." She shrugged doubtfully. "I'm gonna go and refill our drink, alright." She took their cup, and went to refill it.

"Seriously….I heard someone," he mumbled as he looked down in a gloomy mood.

"Sorry, Master. Did I make you sad?" the same voice asked worrylingly.

"Naw, I am not sad….wait a second!?" He looked up, and what a surprise.

A familiar Duel monster was sitting onHaruka's seat. It was….Dark Magician Girl!

"Hiya." She waved.

"Waah!" he screamed as he fell off from his seat.

"Oh! Are you OK, Master?" she asked as she looked over him.

"Yeah! I am fine, I am fine, but where did you came from, Dark Magician Girl!?" he exclaimed, very confused and surprised that he was literally talking with a Duel Monster.

"Yusuke…" His mirror-self appeared. "I see that you have met the spirit of one of your monsters. At least to say, one of your new monsters…"

"Hey, my other me, what is going on?" he questioned.

"Aren't you happy that I appear before you, Master? Or do you want me to go back to my card?" Dark Magician Girl asked, who looked she was going to cry.

"What? Um, no, it's alright. You just…surprised me that all," he assured, making her happy.

"Oh, thank god! I am glad to hear that you like me, but sorry that I spoke up and embarrass you in front of your friend. I didn't mean to embarrass you or scare you," she explained.

"It's alright." He grinned assuredly.

"As I was going to say, Yusuke, what you are seeing is Dark Magician Girl's spirit," His mirror-self said.

"Her spirit?" he repeated as he wondered to himself.

"Yes. As you can see, since I am part of you, you have the ability to speak with the spirit of Duel Monsters. One that presents you is the spirit of Dark Magician Girl," he explained.

"Oh I see. That sounds awesome!" He pumped his fist in excitement.

She giggled, and blushed a bit. "Hee hee! Thank you, Master. I'm very happy that I became part of your Deck, and your monsters are so very kind to me."

"Wait? My other monsters also have spirits of themselves, too?" he asked with sparks of interest in his eyes.

"Of course!" she replied with a grin. "I learned all things about you from talking with all of your monsters….Well, except for one guy."

"Huh? Who would that be?" he questioned.

"Dark-Sealed Avenger. He is SOOO always moody and anti-social. Whenever I go near him, he turns away from me or even run away from me. I think he's a bit meanie, but I'll make him talk soon someday!" she stated with determination.

"Even though he is technically my monster, I can't seem to make him converse with me as well." Mirror Yusuke nodded.

"Wait? You've been talking with my monsters, too, my other me?" Yusuke moved forward to him.

"Ye—yes, I have. That is how I learned more about you, Yusuke as well as everything about your private life, and the people you know," he explained as he backed away from him.

"Wow! I wish you told me this earlier, man!" he complained. "It would've been awesome if I can talk with my monsters!"

"Teehee hee." Dark Magician Girl giggled. "So, Master…."

"Um, yeah?" he turned his attention to her. "What's up?"

"If it's OK, may I…" she looked thoughtful for a moment as she was having an internal debate, before nodding. "…stay out of my card with you, so that I can see your Duels?"

"No prob. Not a big deal to me. You can hang out with me as long as you want to," he decided.

That made her smile, with her eyes sparkled. "Oh, thank you, Master! Thank you so very much!"

While he was conversing with his monster, and his other-self, Haruka watched him as he talks with himself.

"Maybe I should replace this soda with regular water for him." She thought.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

"Viva! Arriba! Go, go, my pretty! Attack with your swift beauty! Tornado Tango!" A male Duelist declared as an unknown shadowy monster strike its attack.

This man had tan-colored skin. His hair was black, eyes brown and black mustache. He wore red dress suit with fluffy collars with golden feathers, black pants, and black dance shoes. He was even posing like a tango dancer.

"Gaaaaahhh!" The opponent screamed as his Life Points go down to zero.

"And, that is the end of my show and wonderful 3rd victory in the role!" he stated. "I, the great Alejandro, won with swift beauty in both the arts of Dueling and Dancing."

Whenever he says his name, a random guitar played in the background with some Hispanic musical rhythms. His fans, which were composed of women and young teen girls, screamed and cheered for him. He smiled with his teeth revealing as it shined with sparkles. However, this was all in his head as for in the reality, a random tumbleweed passed by.

"Now then, who is my next daring opponent?" he asked aloud before he noticed the public T.V. monitor on the top of one building.

"And another spectacular Duel by Yusuke Kaminari, Nya!" Alejando watched the T.V. as he glared at the protagonist. The T.V. was showing Yusuke's last duel against the fake Dark Magician Girl.

"Amazing, specatacular, awesome, Nya! So, Yusuke-kun, would you tell the people who are watching T.V. right now says something?" she interviewed.

"Of course! I'm Yusuke Kaminari, and I'm gonna be the next King of Duelists by going to the finals and beat Atsushi Kai! My dream is to become the greastest Pro Duelist in the world by becoming the next King of Duelists!" he answered determinedly.

Alejandra snorted with distaste. "Hmph! Who does he think he is? I am the great Alejandro, the best Pro Duelist and the candidate with the best quality to be the next King! When I confront this boy, I shall beat him and claim my rightful throne!"

"Hooo, so you're saying that you want to Duel with him?" Alejandro jumped as he looked to see where the voice came from. He saw the same man in the military jersey outfits.

"Pardon? Who are you, speaking with the great Alejandro?" he asked with shot look.

"Then, like other naïve Duelists, you shall be under our controls," he said as he glowed in strange aura.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

Yusuke and Haruka were exploring the town of Tokyo as they continued in their search for his next opponent for the tournament. Dark Magician Girl, who has shrunk to the size of Barbie Doll, was sitting on Yusuke's left shoulder as she ate cookies and drank juice.

"No sign of Duelists around here." Haruka stated.

"Yeah." Yusuke eyed around his surroundings. Dark Magician Girl noticed the park's entrance, and got a bright idea.

"Hey Master, how about check someone at the park over there?" she suggested.

"Yeah! Good idea, DMG." He agreed. DMG is now her nickname, which shorten her full name.

Yusuke ran over to the park as he entered through the opened gateway.

"Hey, wait up!" Haruka yelled as she chased after him.

Yusuke walked slowly as he looked for Duelists. He even checked under the bench and inside the trash cans.

"Nope. No. Not even here." He looked and searched from tops to bottoms. "Man, finding other participants is harder than I thought."

"Well, this part of town is kind of quiet town, so I guess there aren't a lot of people who is a Duelist. Maybe there are more participants in the more populous districts. Should we go there?" Haruka brought the idea.

"Maybe, but let's keep looking. I know there's got to be someone who wants to Duel me," he said as he continued looking around.

"AH HA!" They turned and looked around to see Alejandro in dancing pose. Suddenly, Hispanic music began playing in the background as he danced in Tango style.

"We have finally meet, my fated rival!" he stated as Yusuke, Haruka, and DMG stared at him. "I have search for you, far and wide, so that we can find out who would be the next King of Duelists. Although the person with that kind of title is belongs to me; I, the great Alejandro!"

He stopped dancing as he posed epically as the music ended. The three looked with speechless, wielded expression.

"So….you wants to Duel with me, sir?" Yusuke asked confusingly.

"That's right! I challenge you to a Duel!" he pointed his finger at him, with flaring determination in his eyes.

"In that case, bring it on!" Yusuke decided as he activated his D-Ring.

"Here we go, I guess," Haruka said as she thought this was the most…strangest way to start off the Duel.

Alejandro's D-Ring was red color. It transformed into a red Duel Disk with black blade with red highlights for the edge.

"Dueling Mode, initiate! Searching for nearby Duelist….Duelist Found! D-Wave Field, activate!" There were also D-Wave projectors installed around the park as it started running. Just like before, Miko Neko and her T.V. crew arrived to the scene, "coincidentally".

"Nya, nya. This is Miko Neko, and we are here again for third time the charm to witness the popular candidate, Yusuke Kaminari. He is now going to Duel against the Pro Duelist and Professional Dancer, Alejandro Santiago!" she announced excitedly.

"Is it just me or is she following us all this time?" Haruka thought.

"Ho ho ho! Now that my audiences are here to witness my victory, I, Alejandro, is ready to Duel!" he proclaimed determinedly.

"DUEL!" They both yelled aloud.

 **Yusuke vs Alejandro: 4000 LPs**

"I shall commence the first turn since I am great," he said egotistically.

"He is the one who asked the challenge, although…." Haruka thought as she had one sweat drop.

Alejandro drew his five cards. "Ah! The Goddess of Dueling praises me today. I play the Field Spell: **Dancestroyer Theatre**!"

The surrounding area became into a clean, fancy theatre. There were rows of red chairs, and some balconies floating in the air above them. The stage at the front was clear and golden, with luxurious wooden flooring, perfect for dancing.

Yusuke whistled impressively. "Whooo! Fancy Field Spell."

"Now that the stage is set and ready, it's time for the performers to take stage! I summon **Dancestroyer Scythe Maria**!" he declared as a female, human-like monster appeared.

She was a woman wearing a pink dress skirt, with gold and silver sparkles over her dress. She wore a black dance cloth for her upper half of the body, while spike was attached on each shoulder. She also wore a metallic right forearm with a scythe, pointing inward with the blade teeth outside. She tapped her crimson red high heels few time as she posed like a dancer.

 **Dancestroyer Scythe Maria-Level 3, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"My Field Spell's effect is activated at this point! When 1 Dancestroyer monster is summoned to the field, I get to add 1 Level 4 or lower Dancestroyer monster from my Deck to my hand and decides if I want to summon it," he explained as he got 1 card.

"Nya, Nya. A Field Spell that allows the user to add a new monster and special summon it?! That's amazing, Nya!" Miko Neko complimented.

"Only the great Alejandro can pull such majestic effect like this, but I have many surprises, not just this," he said. "And I decide to Special Summon the card I drew! I Special Summon **Dancestroyer Blader Antonio**!"

A new monster appeared Maria as it partnered with her to dance in Tango style. This monster was a man with red dress shirt, and black pant, while wearing black dance shoes. He had one mechanical red eye with mechanical left arm with an attachment of some kind that had a hole. Once he finished dancing with Maria, he danced as solo and as he did, he revealed a long blade popping out of the hole as it swayed around until it finished its solo dance with a pose.

 **Dancestroyer Blader Antonio-Level 3, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF.**

"I activate Blader Antonio's effect. When he is summoned and I control another Dancestroyer monster, it allows me to send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. I send your far left card to the Graveyard. Tango Slice!" he declared as his monster danced before it leaped into the air, and sliced Yusuke's far left card.

"Oh man!" he moaned as he send the card to his Graveyard.

"I set a card, and with that!" he did the dance pose. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Yusuke drew excitedly. He noticed his mirror-self appeared next to him. "Oh, what's up, my other me. What's cooking?"

"I am not cooking anything, Yusuke, but I do sense ominous aura emanating from that man. I believe he is possessed by a Mirror Monster," he said.

"Say what?!" Yusuke gasped.

"Nya, Nya? It seems like Yusuke-kun is talking to himself again. Just like the last Duel….it is probably part of his strategy! That must the key for his past victories!" Miko Neko decided.

"That's not really how it goes…." Haruka sighed.

 _You can say that again._

"If that guys is possessed by some kind of Mirror Monster, then that means I got to win this Duel," Yusuke said.

"Of course, but just watch out for anything he'll do," his mirror-self nodded.

"Don't worry my other me! I got this like before!" Yusuke gave a thumb-up.

"Yeah! Master, you got this!" D.M.G cheered.

"To make it up for the card I lost, I play Pot of Greed, and so I can draw two cards." He drew two more from his Deck. "Hmmm, this looks new. I guess I'll try it out! I, using Scale 3 Masquerade Super Caped Crusader and Scale 8 Dusk Knight, complete the Pendulum Scale!"

The word appeared on his Duel Disk blade while the two monsters rose up through the pillars. "Now, I can able to summon monsters with a Level from 4 to 7. Sway, pendulum of my soul! Draw the arc to bring courage and hope to all who is in the dump! Make everyone happy! Pendulum Summon! Come out and play, my monster friends!"

One purple light leap out of the portal. "Go! Battle Gargoyle!" B.G. showed up as it roared for battles. "Then, I normal summon my new monster partner! Come out! **Xyz Supporter**!"

The new monster was a robot. It had a black spherical-shape body, with 1 big red lens for its eye. It had four antennas, each sticking in NSEW style, but in cross direction, while two purple comets floated around in nucleus style.

 **Xyz Supporter-Level 1, Scale 2, DARK, Machine/Pendulum/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"So, that monster must be one of his new cards he got from his parents, from the gift I gave him," Haruka said.

"Neat monster!" DMG thought aloud.

Alejandro laughed mockingly. "Hah! How would that piece of junk be useful?"

"Like this!" Yusuke replied. "I activate Xyz Supporter's special ability. Once per turn, I target 1 monster on the field. Then, its Level becomes the Level of that target monster. I choose my own monster, Battle Gargoyle, so that Xyz Supporter becomes a Level 4 monster!"

"Two Level 4 monsters. That would mean….!" Miko Neko noticed.

"Eeyup. It's time for Xyz Summon! I use my Level 4 Battle Gargoyle and Xyz Supporter to build the Overlay Network!" he declared as his two monsters transformed into two purple lights while they jumped into the galaxy portal on the ground.

"With your unlimited rage of power, let's work together and achieve victory! Xyz Summon! Come out, friend! Rank 4! Berserk Gargoyle!" The new Xyz he obtained flied out of the portal, showing off its power as red aura emanated from it for short time.

"Hey, that's Greg's ace monster," Haruka grinned.

 _Really? I did not know._

She glared at me, looking annoyed for mocking her like that.

"If one of its Xyz Materials is Battle Gargoyle, I can use its effect!" Yusuke pointed out. "By detaching one overlay unit, it gains 600 ATK points!"

His new Xyz monster roared as its ATK rose up to 2700. "Now, I declare Berserk Gargoyle to attack your Dancestroyer Scythe Maria. Berserk Rage!"

The Xyz monster fired up into a red, burning aura, with a punch out as it flew over to its target.

"If that attack hits, Alejandro's monster will be destroyed and then thanks to Berserk Gargoyle's effect, it can attack for the second time," Haruka analyzed Yusuke's plan.

Alejandro wagged his finger mockingly. "Foolish boy. Do you think that I, the great Alejandro, would fall for an attack like that? No! Trap Card activates; **Dance Partner**!"

This card showed Maria and Antonio dancing together as a single yellow spotlight shined over them while other monsters with their own respective dance partners watching them in the background.

"When my Dancestroyer monster is targeted for an attack, I negate its destruction, but I would still gain damage," Alejandro explained.

"Well, at least it's better than nothing," Yusuke said.

"But, wait! That is not all! Since I control another Dancestroyer monster on my side, I don't gain any Battle Damage at all!" Alejandro explained further as Antonio took Maria's dance, and they began dancing together.

Somehow, their dance allowed them to evade from Berserk Gargoyle's attack. "No way!" Yusuke surprised.

"The fun is not over yet!" Alejandro went on. "When Maria is targeted for an attack, that attacking monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Scythe Tango!"

Antonio let go of her as she danced by solo. She then strike at Berserk Gargoyle by slicing it in half. The Xyz roared painfully before it exploded.

"Ah man!" Yusuke moaned.

"Boo! That's dirty! That dancer ruined Berserk Gargoyle's debut," DMG moaned, too.

"Indeed," Yusuke's mirror-self agreed. "Not only that, Alejandro created an impenetrable defense."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke and DMG asked simultaneously.

"You see, that Trap Card, Dance Partner is a Continuous Trap Card. As long as it stays there, it would protect his monster from being destroyed and he won't gain any battle damage as long as he has two or more Dancestroyer monsters on his side of the field. Not only that, but Dancestroyer Scythe Maria can destroy a monster if it attacks on her," he explained.

"That would mean that…Master wouldn't do any damage on him!" DMG realized.

"Oh crud! You are right, DMG!" Yusuke noticed.

"Who are you talking to, weirdo? Just end your Duel already, so I can finish you as less embarrassingly as possible," Alejandro said.

Yusuke refocused in the Duel. "Um, well….I will just do this! I use Masquerade Super Caped Crusader's pendulum effect to add 1 Spell Card or Spellcaster monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Monster Reborn." He took out the card he wanted. "Then, I play it immediately to bring back my Xyz Supporter and special summon it in Defense mode."

His spherical robot returned on the field. "Then, I set a card. Turn end," he finished as he now has 1 card in his hand.

"Oh no. This looks tough." Haruka looked very worry.

"Uno perfecto! I, the great Alejandro, am one step closer to achieve victory!" Alejandro danced as he twirled around while he said that statement.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Dancestroyer Theatre-Type: Field Spell Effect: This card applies to the owner only. When 1 Dancestroyer monster is summoned to the field, add 1 Level 4 or lower Dancestroyer from your Deck. You can either add it to your hand or Special Summon it to your side of the field._

 _Dancestroyer Scythe Maria-Level 3, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 200 DEF. Effect: When this card is targeted for an attack by the opponent's monster, destroy that monster._

 _Dancestroyer Blade Antonio-Level 3, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect: When this card is summoned while you control Dancestroyer monster on the field, destroy 1 card in your opponent's hand and send it to the Graveyard._

 _Xyz Supporter-Level 1, Pendulum Scale 2, DARK, Machine/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Normal Effect: Once per turn, target 1 monster on the field: This card's Level becomes that target monster's Level, until the End Phase. Then, you can immediately use this card and 1 or more other monsters on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card and other monsters as Xyz Materials (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon). Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 _Dance Partner-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: When a Dancestroyer monster is targeted by your opponent's monster attack: negates its destruction. If you control another Dancestroyer monster on your side of the field, you don't take any Battle Damage._

* * *

 **I am back! This chapter may be the last update...for awhile. It is the reason why I decided to upload two chapters! I also want to say that the crossover movie will also be delayed for a time being, until May because I want to focus on my remaining time at college until graduation. If you want to read anything Yu-Gi-Oh related, I recommend reading OPFan37's "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC". His story follows the Arc-V anime storyline, except the main protagonist is his OC ,, Elliot Zekaki and other original characters. It is more developed (meaning it has more chapters) than this story. If you like the current anime series, then you will like his story, too. Right now, his story is up to the finale of the Synchro Dimension arc aka Season 2 of the anime. Please check it out.**

 **So, how are you all doing? I've been doing good. I had an interview this week, and I think it went well for me. It was not that hard, and I hopefully get the internship.**

 **Anyway, thank you to you all for reading this story. Please leave any comments, reviews, or whatever you want to say for this chapter, and I will see you guys again. See you in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Rhythmic Heart and Soul

**EDIT(4/22/16): Added the New Cards Cheat Sheet at the end of the chapter.**

 **-Chapter 6-**

 **Rhythmic Heart and Soul**

"My turn!" Alejandro drew his card as he spun around while dancing. "I summon my Level 3 **Dancestroyer Ballerina Sonia**!" This monster was a ballerina dancer, but unlike the real ballerina dancer, this one wore bladed-dance shoes, skirt with spikes, and metallic mask that covers her mouth. Her eyes glowed in crimson red color, and brown hair tied in bun style.

 **Dancestroyer Ballerina Sonia-Level 3, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 500 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"My Field Spell: Dancestroyer Theatre allows me to add another Dancestroyer monster from my Deck, and I get to Special Summon if I so desire. I choose another Level 3 Ballerina Sonia, and special summon her immediately!" he decided as he summoned a second copy of the monster.

"Four Level 3 monsters? Don't tell that guy is going to Xyz Summon with four Level 3 monsters!?" Haruka thought.

"Nya, Nya! Alejandro currently has four monsters, and they're all Level 3! Could this be that he's going to use them to Xyz Summon a Rank 3 monster, Nya?!" Neko Miko asked.

"Olay! It's time for my monster's debut. I use my Level 3 Dancestroyer Bladed Antonio and two of my Ballerina Sonia to construct the Overlay Network! It's show time!" Alejandro declared.

His monsters transformed into three orange energies before they all swallowed into the spiral galaxy portal in the ground. An explosion of energy burst out of the portal.

"Dancing with my heart and soul, show your passion and determination with each step! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! **Dancestroyer Ballerina Mary Ann**!"

This new Xyz Monster looked similar to Ballerina Sonia, except it was taller. Unlike the pink ballerina dress, this one wore a black ballerina dress with silver spikes around the skirt. Her shoes had sharp blades on the back. Her mouth was covered with metallic mouth covering, with one scar across her right eye, which she couldn't open it. Her left eye was a dark violet color, while her silver hair was tied in pony-tail.

 **Dancestroyeer Ballerina Mary Ann-Rank 3, EARTH, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2200 ATK, 1100 DEF.**

"Wow! What a beautiful looking monster…besides the whole spikes and the scar, Nya." Neko Miko looked a bit indecisive in her words.

"Gracia! Thank you!" Alejandro posed confidently while the cameraman looked at him, with the camera. "Now then, I activate my beautiful Xyz's special ability! By detaching one overlay unit, I send 1 Dancestroyer monster from my hand to the Graveyard."

He slid 1 card into the Graveyard. "I sent my third Ballerina Sonia from my hand to the Graveyard, and then Mary Ann will inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points. Torture Arabesque!"

His monster did one of the common ballet dance moves. She hit Yusuke directly, pushing him to the ground.

"Grgh!" he gritted as he took damage.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3500**

"Yusuke!" Haruka yelled.

"Master!" DMG exclaimed worryingly.

"Next up, it's time for the main show! I declare my beautiful Xyz to destroy that puny little piece of trash! Go! Terror Brise!" he declared as his monster spun around until she hit Xyz Supporter, smashing it into pieces. "And when she destroys a monster in Defense position, she inflicts pierce damage to you!"

His Xyz monster did another spin attack, kicking Yusuke again just as he stood back up. "Gaaaahh!" he screamed in pain as he fell again.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1400**

"Next up, I declare my Dancestroyer Scythe Maria to direct attack you! Tango Scythe!" he followed up as his monster does a Tango-style dance to conduct its attack.

"Not so fast! I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Assistant's Magic!" Yusuke revealed his set card, showing an image of Gagaga Girl on the left, Dark Magician Girl on the right, and Rookie Witch in the middle, all three coming out of a white portal, with stream of energy flowing out, while shadowy figures of their respective Spellcaster masters stood behind each of them (Gagaga Magician, Dark Magician, and Masquerade Caped Crusader).

"When this card is activated, I can Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from my Deck! I choose my Rookie Witch, and special summon her in Defense mode!" His little, cute female witch appeared as she posed with a wink and peace sign.

Maria strike on his monster, but her attack deflected, causing a small damage to Alejandro as he looked annoyed when he did.

 **Alejandro's LP: 3950**

"Amazing, Nya! Even though Yusuke received quite of damage from Alejandro's Xyz Monster, Dancestroyer Ballerina Mary Ann, he was able to protect to himself from the direct attack by Maria, Nya," Miko Neko stated to the camera.

"Curse you!" Alejandro looked furious at him. "I end my turn…"

"Yeah! Good job, Rookie Witch," DMG cheered as Rookie Witch responded with a smile and thumb up.

"Unfortunately, when Rookie Witch is summoned via Assistant's Magic, she has to go the Graveyard during the End Phase of the turn I activated the card," Yusuke said as Rookie Witch drooped depressingly before she disappeared.

"Aaawwww," DMG moaned sadly.

"My turn! I draw!" Yusuke exclaimed, still having hope through his facial expression.

"What are you going to do, Master?" DMG asked. "You can't declare to attack any of his monsters as long as he has that nasty Trap Card on the field."

"Yeah, that is true," Yusuke said as he pondered out for strategy.

"Yes, and by the look of it, you don't have any monsters to summon from your hand." His mirror-self spoke. "Xyz Supporter can't be summon since its Level does not fit with the current Pendulum Scale you have in-placed."

"Yeah…" Yusuke nodded. "But, I won't let that happen!"

Haruka noticed him talking to himself again. "Yusuke….I wonder if he is so stressful that it causes him to talk to himself, or maybe it is part of his strategy?"

"OK. Here goes nothing!" he decided. "I activate Masquerade Super Caped Crusader's Pendulum Effect! I add 1 Spell or Spellcaster-type monster from my Deck to my hand. I add my Level 6 Dark Magician Girl."

"Wait, Master are you….!"

"Eeyup! It's time for you to help me out, DMG," Yusuke answered.

"OK! Let's do this thing!" she stated, saying Yusuke's catchphrase.

"Yeah! With my Pendulum Scale set, I pendulum summon my monster partner!" he declared as two beams of light popped out of the pendulum portal. "From my hand, I present Dark Magician Girl!" The classic female Spellcaster-type monster appeared in her glorious appearance.

"Yay! It's time to Duel!" she cheered determinedly.

"Hmph! None of your monsters can destroy mine!" Alejandro pointed out mockingly.

"Maybe not, but who said these guys will destroy your monsters?" Yusuke questioned him, making him to have a confused look.

"I play the Spell Card: **Small Pendulum** from my hand!" He revealed the card, which showed Xyz Supporter and Trump Witch jumping out of a pink portal. "This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 1 or Level 2 Pendulum monster from my Extra Deck. I use it to summon Xyz Supporter!"

The black spherical robot reappeared as it buzzed.

"Is Yusuke going to…?" Haruka stated as she thinks what Yusuke was thinking.

"I activate Xyz Supporter's effect to make its Level 6, like my Dark Magician Girl," he said as Xyz Supporter rose up its own Level to 6.

"Could it be!?" Alejandro jittered nervously.

"Nya, Nya!? It looks like Yusuke is going to Xyz Summon!" Miko Neko announced.

"That's right! I use my Level 6 Dark Magician Girl and Xyz Supporter to build the Overlay Network!" His two said monsters turned into yellow and purple energies respectively as they entered the galaxy portal.

"Let's do this thiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg!" DMG exclaimed as she swallowed into the portal with Xyz Supporter.

"Opening the ancient magical seal, I declare to bring this ancient warrior magician back into the light! Xyz Summon! Awaken from the dimension of dark space! Rank 6! **Dark** **Space Paladin Magician**!" A strange, glowing magical seal appeared out of the Xyz portal. Suddenly, a figure came through the seal.

It was a tall man, standing near 6 feet tall. He wore a navy blue armor, with blazing yellow lines that looked like lightning through its outfit. His scepter was long and green, tied with chains around it. It had an orb that dissembled from the top of the scepter as it floated in mid-air. At the opposite end of the scepter was a silver spear blade with red edge. He wore a knight's helmet that shaped like a magician's heart, with yellow star patterns. It looked similar to Yen Sid's hat from Disney's Fantasia, or Kingdom Hearts 2. Two purple comets orbited around him in atomic style.

 **Dark Space Paladin Magician-Rank 6, DARK, Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"Wow, Nya! That's one, awesome Spellcaster-type monster!" Miko Neko commented.

"Hey, I remember that card. That monster was Yusuke's mom's card!" Haruka remembered.

"Oooooohhh yeeyaah," DMG cheered as she reappeared on Yusuke's shoulder in spirit form. "Go, DSPM!"

"Hah! That fancy magician does not scare me, the great Alejandro," Alejandra stated, but his sweating expression told a different story.

"Not that I am here to scare anyone, but here is the cool part!" Yusuke noted. "When Dark Space Paladin Magician is Xyz Summoned by using a 'Magician' monster for one of its materials, it can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field. I choose your Continuous Trap Card: Dance Partner! Unseal Chain!"

The chain that surrounded his scepter was released as he swayed the chain at the Trap Card. The chain shattered the Trap Card like a glass.

"No, my trap!" Alejandro complained.

"With that thing gone, I can attack again, but first, I use Dark Space Paladin Magician's monster effect! Once per turn, by detaching one overlay unit…" One of the purple comets absorbed into the orb. "Dark Space Paladin Magician can remove from play one monster on your side of the field until the End Phase. Void Banish!"

The Xyz summoned a galaxy-like portal that swallowed Maria into it before it closed.

"No! My monster!" Alejandro moaned.

"It's time to battle! Dark Space Paladin Magician, attack his Xyz Monster, Dancestroyer Ballerina Mary Ann, with Dark Nebula Finish!" His monster swayed his scepter, using the bladed end in the front as he flew over to its target and pierced the monster.

Alejandro's Xyz screamed in pain, which was very horrible to hear. She exploded with a blast.

"Nnnooooo!" Alejando cried.

 **Alejandro's LP: 3750**

"I set 1 card. Turn end." Yusuke wrapped up. "With that, your Maria is back to the field."

His monster returned to his side. "Wow! Amazing, Nya! Yusuke has so many surprises! He is….He is just great! Splendid, Nya!" Miko Neko announced.

"Splendid….great?" Alejandro mumbled. Suddenly, dark aura emanated him as he looked very furious than ever before.

"Watch out, Yusuke! It seems that he is now fired up!" His mirror-self stated as they embraced for anything.

"I, the great Alejandro, won't be defeated by a puny, little runt, like youuuuuuuuu! My turn! I draw!" He drew his card very strongly as he created a swing of dark energy.

"I play the Spell Card: Monster Reborn to bring back my Xyz from the Graveyard!" His Xyz monster reappeared as she made a pose like a ballerina dancer. "Then, I use her as a material for Mirror Summon!"

A green mirror portal appeared behind his monster, opening it up as green swirl swallowed his monster into it.

"Nya, Nya?! Alejandro knows how to do that Mirror Summoning, too?" Miko Neko asked.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Bring out the most powerful monster that will pave the path to my ultimate glory! No one will take away my praise! Mirror Summon!" A sound of crack was heard loudly as a new monster appeared out of the portal. "Come forth! Shard 3! **Windslayer Tango Django**!"

The Mirror Monster was a humanoid figure. He had glowing emerald green eyes, wearing a black hat with a red feather attached to the side. He wore a black dress suit, black leather pants, and black dance shoes. The belt had a skull face for the buckle, and replacing with fingers were metal claws.

 **Windslayer Tango Django-Shard 3, WIND, Warrior/Mirror/Effect, 2300 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"Woah! That monster looks kind of…creepy," DMG commented.

"It really does, especially those claws," Yusuke remarked.

"Nya, Nya! It seems like Alejandro can Mirror Summon as well. Seriously, is this some kind of new summoning? Either way, I feel both excited and…kind of scared," the announcer stated.

"I activate Windslayer Tango Django's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy 1 monster on my opponent's side of the field and inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK by half! Tango Cut!" Alejandro ordered his monster to strike.

His Mirror monster danced until it disappeared in a flash before it reappeared in front of Yusuke's monster. He quickly slashed the magician with its claws, destroying it before he slashed Yusuke with his other claw.

"Gaaaaaahh!" Yusuke cried.

"Yusuke!" Haruka screamed.

"Master!" DMG screamed, too.

He fell to the ground on his back as he rolled a bit until he stopped with his belly on the ground.

 **Yusuke's LP: 150**

"Ha ha ha! Now, I, the great Alejandro, declare my monster to direct attack you! Attack! Attack! Attack!" he declared as his monster leaped over to attack for the final attack.

"Yusuke!" His mirror-self yelled at him.

"I…I activate my Trap Card!" he painfully pressed on his duel blade to activate his set card.

The card revealed to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon taking damage from barrage of attacks as it saves helpless, low-level monsters. " **Pendulum Sacrifice** …With it, I sacrifice 1 Pendulum Card from my hand or my Pendulum Zone to negate one attack. I choose Dusk Knight…"

The female knight appeared in front of Yusuke, protecting him just in the nick of time. She used her shield to block the direct attack, but the claws shattered its shield as it slashed her into bits before she exploded.

"Hmph! Well, it does not matter," he said. "I, the Great Alejandro will get you in my next turn."

"Master! Please wake up, Master!" DMG shook by his arm, but he couldn't stand up.

"Yusuke…" Haruka looked worry and scared.

Miko Neko, and her crew watched quietly, and think that Yusuke could possibly be….

"Hmph! It seems like he has no energy left to continue this Duel. I guess I win by forfeit," Alejandro said.

"Wrong…You don't." Everyone heard the voice as they looked surprised. Yusuke slowly got back up, but without even a notice (except for Dark Magician Girl), he switched to his mirror-self. "With every ounce of energy left, I will continue to Duel!"

"Yusuke!" Haruka looked relief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Yusuke Kaminari is back on his feet!" Miko Neko announced.

"Curse you, but at least I can make you feel more humiliation," Alejandro said in snobby way.

Yusuke smirked. "We'll see about that. My turn! I DRAW!"

He slowly looked at the card he drew, revealing to be his ace monster. "I activate Masquerade Super Caped Crusader's pendulum effect. It allows me to add 1 Spell Card or Spellcaster-type monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose my…" One card slid out of his Deck, and then he took it to reveal it. "…a monster, **Judge Elf Magician** , and I set it to my Pendulum Zone to complete the Pendulum Scale!"

This monster was an elderly magician, because of the long white beard. His ears were elf-like ears, with one gold ring pierced in its right ear. It wore a traditional black Judge uniform, like you would see in the courtroom. It carried a brown gavel with its right hand while a thick, purple book with the word "Law" in its left hand. It sat on a floating judge's chair, with floating desk that came along with it.

 **Judge Elf Magician-Level 7, Pendulum Scale 10, DARK, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, 2700 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"With that set, I can now summon monsters from Level 4 to 9!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I pendulum summon my one and only, Masquerade Caped Crusader!"

His ace monster showed up spectacularly. Dark Magician Girl cheered and wooed for the monster.

"Then, I use Masquerade Caped Crusader as a material for Mirror Summon!" The blue mirror portal appeared behind his monster, swallowing the magician into it as it glowed brightly in blue light. "Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Reveal the true color of my monster. Bring out the avenger that fights for justice in the shadows! Mirror Summon! Shard 7! Dark-Sealed Avenger!"

His ace Mirror monster appeared as it posed calmly, with its arms crossed.

"Yay! Dark-Sealed Avenger, go and beat that jerk!" DMG cheered, but it didn't respond to her.

"It's time to battle! I declare Dark-Sealed Avenger to attack!" he declared. "At this point, its effect activates! When it battles a monster with 2000 or more ATK, it reduces that target monster's ATK by half and it gains the other half of the ATK to its own! Shadow Drain!"

Just like the title of the effect says, its own shadow connected to Windslayer Tango Django's shadow, draining the energy to it. Dark Sealed Avenger's muscle increased as its ATK rose to 3650. "Then, Judge Elf Magician's pendulum effect comes into play! When my monster's ATK is rose by a card effect, I can double its ATK! Power Overule!"

Judge Elf Magician used its gavel to smack the desk with its gavel three times. Dark Sealed Avenger burst out in dark aura as its ATK rose to 7300. "No…No way…" Alejandro's egotistic look changed to scared look.

"Dark Sealed Avenger, attack Windslayer Tango Django, with Dark Charged Fist of Justice!" His ace Mirror monster punched with mighty punch that pierced through Django before the same punch hit Alejandro.

"Booooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he screamed as he fell on his back.

 **Alejandro's LP: 0**

The duel wave field disappeared, making all the monsters to disappear as well. "And, there we have it, folks! Yusuke won again, won three victories in a row! If he keeps up like this, he will surely move to the next round of the tournament!" Miko Neko announced.

Yusuke, now back to his old self, walked over to Alejandro. "Ou…Ouch…" he moaned before he noticed Yusuke's hand.

"Need a hand, amigo?" he asked.

Alejandro looked at his hand, with confused expression. "Why? Why would you help me?"

"Huh? Isn't it obvious to help someone in need of help?" Yusuke asked.

"…I supposes so," Alejandro grinned, accepting his hand. "Senior Yusuke Kaminari, you are the stronger, greater Duelist than I, Alejandro. I…do not remember much, but I was consumed by my own jealous that I went…blank. I really don't know what exactly had happened, but I do know that I lost."

"Well…look on the bright side! You were really tough, and I do like your style of dueling! Who knew someone can dance and duel at the same time? I mean, what's up with that, right?" Yusuke laughed happily.

Alejandro gave a friendly smirk. "Yusuke Kaminari, thank you for the Duel. I believe this card is right for a person like you."

He gave him a card. It was an Xyz monster that he has never seen before. It was a red phoenix bird, with orange eyeshadow and gray beak. Its eyes were black color, while the wings looked blazing like fire.

" **Soul Heart Phoenix**?" Yusuke read.

"It is one of my finest cards, so use it well. It will aid you and achieve your passionate dream. Don't forget your dream, Yusuke. Always strive for it," Alejandro said before he left as random winds blew by.

"Wow. You know. He said some very meaningful thing there," Haruka said.

"Yeah," Yusuke nodded as he agreed with her.

"I take it back all the mean stuff I said. He is a good guy, after all," Dark Magician Girl said as she smiled.

 _-Half an Hour Ago-_

"Gaaahhh!" A random, male duelist fell to his defeat. "You're…You're too strong. Here, just take my key card and rare card! I'm outta here!"

The male duelist ran away as he screamed like a scared girl. "Hmph, pathetic…" His opponent stated as she picked up the key card, and the rare card. "I don't even need his monster card. I care more about the key card."

"Selena-senpai, don't you think the way you Duel is kind of...harsh?" A young boy asked.

"I'm not being harsh. I'm being strict," Selena clarified. "Besides, the Duelists in this dimension are severely weak. If they are not at the acceptable level of strength, how would they defend themselves from invasions from other dimensions?"

"Well, I'm sure that there are some strong people around! I mean, we heard that there are that King of Duelists, Atsushi Kai and the 4 Horsemen of Dueling! They seemed to sound like very strong Duelists!" he fretted.

"You are right, Bric. It is the more reason to find this Duelist, Atsushi Kai, or one of the so-called Four Horsemen of Dueling instead of dueling random, _novice_ Duelists," she stated. "We need to search for them."

Bric was a young boy, around the age of 14 or 15. His complexion was white, while his eyes were yellow color. His hair was spiky and red color, with short, spiky blue bangs on either side of his face, just above his eyebrow. He also had other bangs that spiked up above his hair, looking like a horn. He wore a buttoned blue jacket that was a Obelisk Blue uniform jacket, with blue pants with white stripes that go down the sleeves and black belt with silver buckle, and blue and white shoes. He also carried a rubric cube made of Lego blocks that hanged on the right side of the belt. He also had a white collar with blue outline.

She walked by as he fretted. "That is not exactly what I mean. In fact, I rather not meet any of them. They sound too scary!"

Suddenly, they witnessed two Duelists fallen to the ground in front of them. They looked very ruffed up, painfully nonetheless. Bric gasped frightfully as Selena eyed to the people who was responsible for this.

"Woohoo! Third time in the row, but dueling weak guys are getting kind of boring. At least winning their card is worthwhile." This person was a young lad, around the age of mid-teen; 15 or 16 years old. His complexion was white; hair was dark blue color with a hoodie over it, while few strands covered his forehead as it swayed to his right. His eyes were blond color as he wore light blue sweater with a big pocket over his belly area, white trouser with lighter shade of blue color at the end of each leg, silver-colored shoes, and black bracelet for each wrist.

"Hey! You stole my win, you jerk!" There was a person next to him. "You own me, Bro."

This person was a young female person who was at the same height and age with his brother. Her complexion was an olive color, but arms and legs were pale white like her brother. She wore a cyan colored T-shirt, with a pink heart that says "Love is Pain" on it, and skimpy short-short, and gold shoes with silver sparkles. Her eye color was also blond.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Sis," he snickered. He then noticed Selena and the scared Bric, who was hiding behind her as he peaked to look. "And, what do we have here? I think I found a…pretty target."

He looked at Selena with a dirty, lustful expression. "You're such a perv, you know that," she boasted as she slapped behind his head.

"Ouch, that hurts." He rubbed the back of his head.

"But, other than that…" She turned to Selena and Bric. "Say, you two want to Duel?"

"Hmph, I can see that both of you look very…confident and competitive," Selena replied.

The male teen snickered. "Yeeaah, we are like a pro. Is your boyfriend behind you a Duelist, too? We can have a double duel…unless you want to have solo with me, then I'm fine with that. What do you say, Beautiful?"

He growled in lust. Selena looked at him with disgusted, yet annoyed and serious look. "No thanks. We accept double duel instead!" She immediately activated her Duel Disk. She was using this world's type of Duel Disk. Her purplish-blue D-Ring turned into a purple Duel Disk, with a sword for the Duel Disk blade.

"Se—Selena-senpai?!" Bric exclaimed anxiously.

"Activate your Duel Disk, Bric. We have two…enemies to fight with," she stated as the two villains snickered evilly before they readied their own Duel Disk.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Dancestroyer Ballerina Sonia-Level 3, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 500 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: Unknown_

 _Dancestroyeer Ballerina Mary Ann-Rank 3, EARTH, Warrior/Xyz/Effect, 2200 ATK, 1100 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Discard 1 "Dancestroyer" monster to your Graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent._

 _Small Pendulum-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 1 or Level 2 Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck._

 _Dark Space Paladin Magician-Rank 6, DARK, Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: When this card is Xyz Summoned, with "Magician" monster for one of its Xyz Materials, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field._

 _Windslayer Tango Django-Shard 3, WIND, Warrior/Mirror/Effect, 2300 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; inflict damage equal to half of that monster's ATK to your opponent._

 _Pendulum Sacrifice-Type: Counter Trap Effect: Send 1 Pendulum card you have in your hand or in your Pendulum Zone to negate one attack._

 _Judge Elf Magician-Level 7, Pendulum Scale 10, DARK, Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect, 2700 ATK, 2000 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if your monster's ATK is increased by a card effect this turn, double its ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 **I am feeling good today, so I decided to upload this new chapter.** **As for the New Cards Cheat Sheet, it will be out tomorrow. I promise.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? I want to give credits to pokemonking0924 for "Small Pendulum". He helps me a lot with this story for making up sweet, awesome original cards.**

 **Also, Selena from Arc-V is an official character in this story! What do you guys think of her appearing in this story? She is one of the important characters for the main plot of the story, therefore we'll see some cool stuff from her! I would also like to announce that there will be more characters from official series (Original to Arc-V) that I want to add in the story, but most of them would be a minor character as tournament particpant. What do you guys think of that?**

 **I will see you guys again in the next chapter. Have a nice day!**


	7. The Sea and the Sky

**-Chapter 7-**

 **The Sea and the Sky**

"So, what is your name, Cutey?" The teen boy asked, with a dirty smirk.

"That's none of your business," she objected.

"Geez, you're stubborn, but it does not matter. At least when the Duel starts, I'll see your name anyway," he stated as he activated his D-Ring.

His D-Ring was sky blue color with green gem in the center. He pressed the gem, transforming into a sky-blue themed Duel Disk, with bird wing for the blade.

His twin sister played with her hair before she revealed her D-Ring. "Hu hu hu. Let's have a blast." She activated her D-Ring, which was darker blue than her twin brother's D-Ring, transforming into a dark blue Duel Disk, with some kind of fish-shaped blade.

"Bric, activate your D-Ring. It's time to Duel!" Selena commanded strictly.

"Um, yes, Selena-senpai!" He obeyed her as he activated his D-Ring, which was a gray color. It transformed into a regular, gray Duel Disk, with a sword for the blade that had glowing white light for the edge of the blade.

"Dueling Mode, commence! Searching for nearby Duelist….Duelist found! D-Wave Field, activate!" All four Duel Disks stated in computerized voice as they pulse out waves to create the proper field. The nearby D-Wave projectors also activated, helping to create a larger D-Wave Field. "D-Wave Field, complete! Double Duel Royale, commence!"

"DUEL!" The twin and Selena proclaimed.

 **Sky & Oceanna vs. Selena & Bric: 4000 LPs (for each player) **

_To all readers, let me explain about the rule of "Double Duel Royale" in this world. The rules are similar to the standard tag duel and battle royale, except with minor changes. The team members do not share Life Points, and if the team member's partner loses all of his or her Life Points, the remaining member can continue on with the Duel or declare surrender, making the other team the winner. If both members of one team lose all of their own Life Points, then the other team wins. Each player cannot draw a card during their first turn only. The member in the team share the monster zone, but the monsters are controlled by their respective owner who summoned those monsters unless the owner allows his or her partner to use that monster for summoning materials or target for card effect. Spell and Trap Card zones are not shared among the member in the same team, but there can only be two Field Spell place in the Field Zones at the same time. If a third Field Spell card is placed in the Field Zone, then the first Field Spell that was placed in the zone is destroyed and sent to the owner's Graveyard. The effect of the Field Zone applies on all Duelists based on circumstances. Pendulum Zones are shared among the member of the respective team. The team who goes after the first team can declare to attack._

"Now that the narrator said the rules and all, I'll go first since I asked the challenge," Sky claimed.

"Just make your move," Selena hissed.

"Grrrr, I really like that tough persona of yours," he purred lustfully.

"Like what she said, get on with it, Bro," Oceanna scolded.

"Alright, alright! My turn!" Sky exclaimed as he looked at his card. "I summon my Level 4 monster, **Razorwing Chainsawmingo**!"

The monster that appeared was a half mechanical flamingo, with a chainsaw for its head, one robotic red lens for its right eye, and mechanical, sharp left wing. Rest of the body was a regular flamingo's body.

 **Razorwing Chainsawmingo-Level 4, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"Via its effect, I can Special Summon **Razorwing Buzz-Saw Crow** from my hand!" He added, summoning another monster. This one was a crow, with most of its body made up of metal, except for its left wing, the beak, and feather. The other wing was mechanical, with a buzz saw attached to it. Its right eye was a red lens.

 **Razorwing Buzz-Saw Crow-Level 3, WIND, Winged-Beast/Tuner, 800 ATK, 0 DEF.**

Sky snickered as he was up to something. "Next, I tune my Razorwing Chainsawmingo with Razorwing Buzz-Saw Crow!"

"A Tuner monster!?" Bric gasped.

"You got that right, kid," Sky stated. "The great mechanical eagle, pierce your preys with your bladed wings! Soar through the air to warn that nobody is safe! Synchro Summon! Soar into the sky! Level 7! **Razorwing Sword Eagle**!"

Razorwing Buzz-Saw Crow spun around to turn into three green rings. Chainsawmingo flew into those rings, turning into four sphere of light before energy pierced through the rings. Out of the energy, a new mechanical bird appeared. It was a giant eagle with metallic like wings, with feather blades, metal talons, and a blue cybernetic right eye.

 **Razorwing Sword Eagle-Level 7, WIND, Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect, 2400 ATK, 1400 DEF.**

Bric looked very scared while Selena stood strongly in front of the summoned Synchro monster as it flew over them, circling around the sky until it landed on the top of one building.

"I set one card. Turn end," he finished as he placed one face-down card on the field before it faded. "What do you think, Selena? Pretty cool monster, don't you think?"

Selena eyed on him. "Hmph, I've seen better thing."

Sky just laughed. "Heh! Funny gal you are."

"Enough flirting with her, Sky," the twin sister said. "My turn!"

She looked over the cards she has in her hand. She slightly licked her lips seductively before making a small smirk. "I play the Field Spell Card from my hand; **Aquarmament Palace**!"

Suddenly, the surrounding area around them transformed. The setting became underwater as there were walls of coral reef surrounding them. Just nearby, there was a huge castle made of coral reefs in many different colors, but most commonly red, yellow, and turquoise.

"Help! We're drowning!" Bric panicked.

"Calm down! We're not really in underwater!" Selena stated, snapping him out.

"Oh….right," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling very embarrassed.

"Ooookay, then…" Oceanna sighed. "This Field Spell applies to its owner only. Then, I summon **Aquarmament Pistol Fish**."

This monster was a fish; it shaped like a literal pistol gun. Its scales were dark color like a real gun, with white eyes and black pupils like most existing fishes. It also had the actual pistol for its nose.

 **Aquarmament Pistol Fish-Level 3, WATER, Fish/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"I activate Pistol Fish's effect! When it is summoned, it inflicts 400 damages to my opponent," she stated as she does the ini-mini mini-moe thing. "I choose…you, little young man."

"Huh? Me?" Bric asked, while pointing to himself. Her monster shot one bullet at him, which shaped like a fish as it swam at him before it hit him.

"Gaah!" He cried before he dropped over his back.

 **Bric's LP: 3600**

"At this time, my Field Spell's effect activates," she revealed. "When Aquarmanent monster I control inflicts effect damage on my opponent, I can use its effect again!"

Her monster shot another bullet at Bric as he cringed in pain when he got hit for second time.

 **Bric's LP: 3200**

"I set two cards. Turn end," she finished. "It's you turn now, maim."

Selena gave her the look. "Very well. My turn! I play the Spell Card: Graceful Charity!"

She revealed the classic Spell Card from her hand. "I draw three cards from my Deck…" She did that. "Then, I discard two cards from my hand."

She sent two cards from her hand. Sky and Oceanna waited as they looked curious to see what she's going to do. Bric was knowledgeable about her strategy, so he knew what she's doing.

"Then, I summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly and I also play the Spell Card: Lunalight Perfume!" She revealed one of her standard Spell Cards as her monster appeared in its glorious form. "I target 1 Lunalight monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field. Resurrect! Lunalight Blue Cat!"

The blue feline woman emerged, while she meowed. "I activate Blue Cat's effect! When she is Special Summoned, I target 1 Lunalight monster on my side of the field to double its ATK until the end of this turn. I target Purple Butterfly to increase its ATK by double!"

Purple Butterfly fluttered gracefully as her attack rose to 2000. "Battle! I declare Purple Butterfly to attack your Pistol Gun!"

Purple Butterfly shot a purple beam at Pistol Gun, while Oceanna slyly grinned. "Trap Card activates: **Coral Wall**!"

One of her set cards flipped up, revealing a wall of coral as it blocked Purple Butterfly's beam attack. "If my Aquarmament monster is targeted for an attack, I negate that attack and place 1 Coral Counter on this card!" A coral grew on the side, increasing the wall with 1 counter.

"Tch! I expected that you would protect your monster with one of your set cards," Selena said.

"Bright girl you are….not bright enough, although," Oceanna stated. "I also activate my second set card. Trap Card opens! **Polluted Aqua**!"

This card showed an image of polluted ocean as many trashes floated on the surface of the ocean, while Aquarmament monsters, including Pistol Gun, swam around underneath it.

"If my Aquarmament monster is targeted for an attack, this card inflicts 500 points of damage to the owner of the attacking monster," she explained as Selena cringed in pain by the effect.

 **Selena's LP: 3500**

"Selena-senpai!" Bric exclaimed worryingly.

"I set one card to end my turn," Selena finished as she returned to her posture. She looked a bit more annoyed, thanks to Oceanna's two Trap Cards.

"Nice job, Sis." Sky gave her a thumb-up.

"Please. You thought I would lose, Bro," she boasted.

"You should know that you have fair losses in history…but I doubt we would lose here," he remarked.

"Hey, are you two here to chat or to Duel?" Selena stated, looking impatient.

"Hold your horses, Cutey. Anyway, where were we…Oh yeah!" Sky realized. "It's your turn, kid."

"Oh right!" Bric remembered. "My turn…I guess."

Bric looked over his hand as he thinks to himself. "OK. Selena-senpai has two monsters on the field, and they have two. That girl has two Trap Cards; first one is Coral Wall that allows her to negate an attack if her monster is targeted for an attack. The second one is Polluted Aqua, which would inflict 500 points of damage if I target her monster to attack. The most logical choice to make is to attack that guy's Synchro monster, but he does have that one face down card, which makes me worry…."

"Hey, kid!" Sky shouted. "We don't all the time in the world, you know."

"Huh? Oh, I'm, um, sorry!" he quickly apologized before he picked a card. "When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I get to Special Summon this card via its effect. Go! **Brick-Block Boxer**!"

This new monster was a boxer made up of brick block pieces, like Lego blocks. The gloves it wore were big and red (made up of red brick block pieces). Its eyes glowed in red color while the upper body was made up of red pieces and the bottom half made up of green pieces. It looked like it wears a green boxer short. It showed off its jab before it postured itself into Defense mode.

 **Brick-Block Boxer-Level 4, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1400 DEF.**

"My monster's effect allows me to summon it in face-up Defense position. Then, I play my own field spell card. I activate **Brick-Block City**!" He declared. Suddenly, city made up of brick-block toy pieces rose up from the ground. The surrounding area became a mix of underwater city made up of brick block pieces. There were multiple skyscraper building, and each made up of different color, like red, blue, green, yellow, etc.

"This card only applies to the owner who controls Brick-Block monster. I set one card. Turn end," he finished.

"Finally! My turn, I draw!" Sky drew his card excitedly. "It's time to destroy stuff! I declare my Sword Eagle to destroy your Brick-Block Boxer! Attack with Sword Wing!"

His Synchro flew down as it quickly slashed Brick-Block Boxer in half. It dissipated as the owner got damage. Bric covered himself from the wind when Sky's Synchro flew over him.

 **Bric's LP: 2200**

"Oh by the way, when my Sword Eagle destroys a monster in Defense position, it inflicts pierce damage," he admitted as he snickered. "Sorry to let out that…minor detail."

Suddenly, his Synchro strike again. This time, it destroyed Selena's face down card.

"Oh yeah! I also forgot one more thing." He spoke how Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures cartoon says. "When Sword Eagle causes Battle Damage, it can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. Sorry to forget that detail, too." He laughed off.

"Um, yeah, but when Brick-Block Boxer is destroyed by battle, he inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points," Bric stated.

"Say what?" Sky gasped a little. He then noticed the floating boxing glove as it aimed at him before it hit him.

"Grgh!" He cringed in pain on his stomach as he spitted, while his eyes popped out, not in literal sense.

 **Sky's LP: 3500**

"Also, when Brick-Block Boxer is destroyed, the monster that destroyed it loses 500 ATK points," he mentioned as some floating block pieces hit Sword Eagle like missiles, causing its ATK to go down to 1900.

"On other note, when a Brick-Block monster is destroyed by battle, my field spell gains 1 Block Counter," he mentioned as one huge red block piece appeared behind him.

Sky looked upset. "Hey kid," he said.

"Um, yes?" he asked frighteningly, shaking in fear.

"I'm not really the type of guy who hurts people….unless they make me mad. So…you're gonna pay, kid," he bickered.

Bric sweated nervously when he said that. "Trap Card opens! **Razor Tornado**!" The revealed card showed a tornado spinning wildly, while bunch of sharp objects, like swords, chainsaw, knifes, all of the sharp objects you can think were in the tornado. "When I take damage, my opponent takes double the same damage. I took 500 points of damage, so you take 1000!"

The tornado zoomed out of the card, hitting Bric as sharp objects cut his clothes, hurting him in the process.

"Grgh!" he gritted as he held the pain, while covering his face with his arms.

"Bric!" Selena exclaimed.

 **Bric's LP: 1200**

After the tornado calmed down, Bric's clothes had a lot of rips everywhere, especially the sleeves. He noticed he also had a cut on his face as blood drew out from it. It was literally a real blood as Bric showed a scared, yet surprised expression.

"Selena-senpai…I'm bleeding!" he cried.

"Stay calm, Bric! Whatever you do, don't show them that you are scared!" she advised him.

Bric nodded in agreement with her. Sky snickered, giving off an evil smirk. "Yeah, like what she said, kid. Stay calm….so that you can endure more pain! I activate the Spell Card from my hand; **Sharp Pick**!"

The said Spell revealed Sword Eagle picking on some goblins with its beak, while it held one goblin down on the ground with its claw foot. "By targeting one Synchro Razorwing monster I control, I send it to my Extra Deck and Special Summon the materials used to summon it."

"Say what!?" Bric squeaked.

"He's sending his Synchro monster back to the Extra Deck…?" Selena thought curiously.

His Synchro disappeared as his previous two monsters materialized to the field. "Then, my Spell Card inflicts 300 points of damage for each material summoned via this effect. Since I summoned two monsters, you're inflicted 600 more points of damage!"

Suddenly, his Synchro's spirit form appeared in front of Bric, scaring him as it began picking on him. Bric barely dodged each time it picked on him, but his Life Points still went down.

 **Bric's LP: 600**

"I set one card. Turn end," he finished.

"Nice job, Bro," his twin sister congratulated. "But, remember your promise. I want to play, too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he muttered before he smirked egotistically. "At least I did some damage for you. Feel appreciated, Sis."

She giggled. "Of course. Anyway, my turn! I draw!"

While she was occupied, Bric panted as he catches his breath, trying to calm himself down. "Stay cool, Bric. This Duel is not over," Selena said.

"I know, I know, but…I have less than 1000 Life Points. Oooohh, this is just bad. Maybe everyone back at Academia was right. I am…"

"Shut up!" she yelled, surprising everyone, especially Bric.

"Selena-senpai…"

"Who cares what others or Academia think of you! You're an Obelisk Blue, the highest rank in the class! It proves that you are one of the strongest Duelists in the academy! Put more backbone, confidence in yourself and prove your true strength to your opponents!" Selena scolded.

"My….true strength," he mumbled.

Oceanna gave out that awww'ed sound. "You're so sweet to him. Maybe you two are really a couple."

"We're not a couple! We're classmates!" She exclaimed.

"Well, it does not matter. Either way, we'll win this Duel and defeat you two….very miserably as we please!" Oceanna stated devilishly.

Selena eyed at the twin with her usual strong, serious look at the twins smirked evilly.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Razorwing Chainsawmingo-Level 4, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1500 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: When this card destroys a monster during the Battle Phase, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent._

 _Razorwing Buzz-Saw Crow-Level 3, WIND, Winged-Beast/Tuner, 800 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When you control a "Razorwing" monster on your side of the field, Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Razorwing Sword Eagle-Level 7, WIND, Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect, 2400 ATK, 1400 DEF. Effect: 1 "Razorwing" Tuner + 1 or more Razorwing monsters. This card can inflict pierce damage when battling a monster in Defense position. When this card causes Battle Damage, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field._

 _Aquarmament Palace-Type: Field Spell Effect: When Aquarmament monster you control inflicts effect damage to your opponent; activate the monster's effect for second time this turn._

 _Aquarmament Pistol Fish-Level 3, WATER, Fish/Effect, 1200 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When this card is Summoned, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent._

 _Coral Wall-Type: Continuous Tap Effect: If an "Aquarmament" monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can negate that attack and place 1 Coral Counter on this card. When this card has 3 Coral Counters, destroy it._

 _Polluted Aqua-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: If an "Aquarmament" monster you control is targeted for an attack, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent._

 _Brick-Block Boxer-Level 4, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 1400 ATK, 1400 DEF. Effect: This card can be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense position. When this card is destroyed by battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent and the monster that destroyed this card loses 500 ATK points._

 _Brick-Block City-Type: Field Spell Effect: When "Brick-Block" monster you control is destroyed by battle, place 1 Block Counter on this card. When this card has 3 or more Block Counters, remove 3 Block Counters to activate the following effect: Target 2 or more monsters on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Brick-Block" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, using the targets as the materials (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon as long as the materials for the summoned monster are correct)._

 _Razor Tornado-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When you take damage, your opponent takes double the same damage._

 _Sharp Pick-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Target 1 "Razorwing" Synchro monster you control on the field. Send it to your Extra Deck and Special Summon the materials used to summon that monster to your side of the field in ATK position. Inflicts 300x of damage for each material you summoned to the field._

* * *

 **Hello guys! It's been awhile since I updated this story! As you can see, the Aquarmament Deck is created by my good friend and fellow fanfiction writer, OPFan37. The Archetype name "Razorwing" is created by pokemonking0924. I hope that you guys are OK for the new rules for the double tag duel.**

 **Similar to how OPFan37 does it, I am going to have a Question of the Chapter for you guys to answer (if you want) in the review or through PM. Either way is fine as long as the answers relate with the question. Here is the first one ever:**

 **Q. What do you think of Selena and her partner, Bric?**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you all again soon in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Fusion Time!

**-Chapter 8-**

 **Fusion Time!**

"I normal summon **Aqurmament Crossbow Coral**!" Oceanna declared as a new monster materialized on her side of the field.

This one was a red coral that was a shape of a crossbow. It had one dark purple arrow attached to it as if it looked ready to shoot it.

 **Aquarmament Crossbow Coral-Level 2, WATER, Fish/Effect, 200 ATK, 800 DEF.**

"I activate Crossbow Coral's monster effect." She followed up. "Once per turn, I can send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard to inflict 700 points of damage to either of you. I send the last card in my hand to the Graveyard…"

She placed the last card from her hand to the Graveyard Zone. "I choose you, little girl! Coral Shot!"

 _Pokemon reference?_

Her coral monster shot its arrow at Selena. Selena gracefully dodged the arrow, but her Life Points still decreased.

 **Selena's LP: 2800**

"Next up, I overlay my two Level 2 Aquarmament monsters to build the Overlay Network!" she declared as her two Fish monsters turned into two blue energies before they sucked into the galaxy portal.

"Rise from the dark depth of the ocean! Trap your enemies and target them with your accurate shot! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! **Aquarmament Harpoon Octopus**!" The new Xyz monster rose up from the portal, showing off its dark red tentacles. Soon, its giant head revealed. Interesting notes about each of its tentacles were that the tip shaped like the harpoon arrow. Its eyes glowed with menacing orange color. It roared, but it roared in a weird sound, like if it is drowning itself in water.

 **Aquarmament Harpoon Octopus-Rank 3, WATER, Fish/Xyz/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1100.**

Selena and Bric looked at the monstrous giant octopus before them. Bric couldn't stop shaking himself as he was scared of the giant sea monster before him. Selena stood up against it strongly as she eyed on it.

"Battle Time! Aquarmament Harpoon Octopus, attack Lunalight Purple Buttefly, with Harpoon Darts!" Her Xyz straightened its tentacles before it shot its multiple tentacles at Selena's monster, but strangely, it didn't went to her monster and instead, it went straight to Selena herself.

"I activate its monster effect! Once per turn, I detach one overlay unit from itself to allow it to attack directly this turn," she explained as the tentacles tried to jab Selena, but she luckily managed to dodge all of them.

 **Selena's LP: 1000**

"Not only that, but when Harpoon Octopus inflicts Battle Damage, it inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points!" Her Xyz monster used one of its tentacles to slap Selena very strongly. She yelped when she got slapped, making her fall to the ground.

"Selena-senpai!" Bric yelled.

 **Selena's LP: 500**

"With that, I end my turn," she said. "But, still, it is unfortunate that I can't finish you this turn. Of course, I can use my Field Spell to finish you off, but I decided not to because I want to have more fun with you. As long as my naïve brother here doesn't finish you off during his next turn, I'll make sure that you'll have _a lot of fun_ with me in the next round."

"Selena-senpai, are you alright?!" Bric asked anxiously.

Selena got back up carefree, like if nothing had happened. "I'm fine. It was just a small slap."

The slap actually caused the spot where she was slapped swelled a bit, but it looked very painful. Bric sighed worryingly.

"My turn, I draw!" She drew her card explicitly. "I play the Spell Card: Polymerization!"

She activated her standard Spell Card. "With this card, I can perform Fusion Summon. I fuse my Lunalight Purple Butterfly with Blue Cat as Fusion Materials!"

Her two monsters swirled together into purple and blue swirl. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

Her ace monster showed up as it danced before it made its pose.

"Woah! Now that is one, _hot_ monster. It's perfect for a girl like you." Sky purred with lusts.

… _.Um…..No comment on that._

"Then, I activate Purple Butterfly's effect from my Graveyard," she continued. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Lunalight monster from my hand. I summon my second Blue Cat from my hand!"

Her second Blue Cat appeared as she meowed strongly before she stood next to her ace monster. "Next, I activate my summoned Blue Cat's effect! If she is Special Summoned, I target 1 Lunalight monster, except itself. Then, its ATK increases by the double of its original ATK until the end of this turn! I target Cat Dancer!"

Cat Dancer danced joyfully as her ATK rose to 4800.

"Woah, 4800 ATK points!" Sky gasped.

"And finally, I activate Cat Dancer's monster effect!" she stated. "I tribute my Blue Cat!"

Blue Cat disappeared as her power was absorbed into Cat Dancer. "Until the end of this turn, each monster my opponent controls cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. Also, this card can attack all monsters my opponent controls, twice each as well as inflict 100 points of damage!"

Sky and Oceanna gasped, showcasing little bit of fear on their face. "Go! Cat Dancer! Attack Razorwing Chainsawmingo!" Her ace monster used her daggers as she danced and then strike with an attack. His monster cried, but it didn't get destroyed.

 **Sky's LP: 3500-3300-100=100**

"Cat Dancer! Now, attack his Chainsawmingo for the second time!" She followed up with the second of the four attacks. Her ace monster danced as she eyed on the monster, showcasing a comedic animated scared face.

Sky just smirked as her ace monster jumped over his monster for the attack. "Trap Card activates! **Razorwing Synchro Counter**!"

The card revealed a silhouette of giant bird flying high into the sky as the sun shined brightly behind it, while three green rings surrounded the bird. Just flying above was a barren land, with swords sticking in the sandy ground. "If my Razorwing monster is targeted for attack and I have less than 1000 Life Points, I negate that attack and use the monsters I control on my side of the field as materials for Synchro Summon!"

Cat Dancer flung back by an invisible force shield. Buzz-Saw Crow turned into three green wings as it cried strongly. "Come back and strike with power! Sword Eagle!" His Synchro monster returned to his side of the field as it roared strongly

"Even though you summoned back Sword Eagle, I can still attack it twice, but one time would just finish you off, anyway!" Selena stated as her Cat Dancer attacked on Sword Eagle.

He wagged his finger mockingly. "That won't do either because I activate **Razorwing Shieldodo** from my hand!"

The revealed monster was a dodo bird, with head shapes of a shield, bottom half with grey feathers, and upper head was black. Its eyes were yellow while the beak was orange-yellow. The feather wings were a sharp small sword, but it looked significantly weak compared to the other fellow Razorwing monsters.

 **Razorwing Shieldodo-Level 3, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 600 ATK, 1900 DEF.**

"By sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, I negate the attack and all the damage I would gain is reduced to zero for this turn," he explained as Sheildodo stayed on the field, protecting his Synchro monster.

Selena grit frustratingly. "I set one card and end my turn."

Sheildodo faded away as her turn ended. "Well, that was a waste of an attack! To be honest, I thought I was a goner there, but too bad that you wasted such power," Sky laughed.

Cat Dancer returned to her owner's side as ATK returned to normal. "Bric." Selena spoke.

"Um, yes, Selena-senpai?" he asked.

"It's all up to you now," she said.

"Huh? What?! But, I…" Selena eyed calmly at him, showcasing her seriousness. "Um, OK. My turn…."

His hand and arm shook nervously as they waited for him to make his move. "M-my turn…I draw!"

He slowly revealed the card to himself as his eyes widened. "I play the Spell Card: **Brick-Block Crane** to the field!" A green crane made up of green brick-block pieces materialized behind him. It made the cranking sound as it picked up a block piece, like a real crane would do when lifting heavy objects. "While this card's on the field, if I control a Brick-Block Field Spell, the field spell gains 1 Block Counter each time I summon a Brick-Block monster."

"Hah! Good ahead! Make as many Block Counter you want, kid," Sky stated mockingly.

"What's he planning to do with the counter anyway?" Oceanna thought.

"Next, I Special Summon Brick-Block Defender from my hand!" he declared as a new monster appeared.

This one was a blue figure. It looked like a football player as it wore a football helmet, showing two glowing red eyes.

 **Brick-Block Defender-Level 7, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 500 ATK, 2800 DEF.**

"This card can be summoned without a Tribute, but its ATK and DEF are reduced by half," he explained as his monster's ATK and DEF weakened. "And since I summoned a Brick-Block monster, Brick-Block City gains one Block Counter, thanks to Brick-Block Crane's effect."

The tall crane started working. It lifted a green brick-block to attach it to one of the buildings, counting it as a Block Counter. "Then, I activate the Trap Card; **Brick-Block Back-Up**!"

This card showed **Brick-Block Knight** coming to a rescue for the injured Brick-Block Defender. "If I summoned only 1 Brick-Block monster for this turn, I can Special Summon 1 more from my Deck or Graveyard, with its effect negated and ATK/DEF reduced to zero. I resurrect Brick-Block Boxer!"

The brawling Lego man returned to the field as it showed off its punching skills. "My Field Spell gains one more Block Counter!" The crane accomplished its work as it added another Block Counter to the field spell, totaling up to three counters.

"Hah! What are you gonna do with those Block Counter, anyway? To be honest, it looks pretty useless to me!" Sky pointed out. "Right, Sis?"

Oceanna didn't say a word as she just watched and waited. "Now that my Brick-Block City has three Block Counters, I use them all to activate my city's true effect!" Bric declared.

"It's true effect?" Sky repeated.

"That's right!" He replied. "By using three Block Counters, I can use my monsters on my side of the field as Fusion Materials to summon a Brick-Block Fusion monster!"

"What? Fusion Summon!" Sky exclaimed.

His two Brick-Block monsters fused together as the block pieces detached from their body before the pieces merged into a new figure in front of the fusion swirl.

"Brawler of persisting determination, combine your fist of fury with the defender of justice into the magical swirl of fusion! Build into the mighty warrior of the old age, who fought for courage and honor! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! **Brick-Block Shogun**!"

The new monster appeared before them was made of multiple colorful Lego pieces. It wore a kabuto helmet that was red, with golden horns. Under the helmet, it revealed with two glowing green eyes, using green pieces as the eyes and wore an attachable black piece that was used as the mouth covering. The armor it wore was made up of red, black, and yellow pieces while the armor for the forelegs were made up of pure black pieces. For its weapon, it wielded a katana sword. The handle was made up of brick-block pieces, too, but the blade itself was a real one, clean as it shined brightly.

 **Brick-Block Shogun-Level 7, EARTH, Machine/Fusion/Effect, 2300 ATK, 2700 DEF.**

Sky whistled to show that he was impressed while Oceanna looked little bit concern about this new monster.

"Wow! I'm impressed, kid. So you can Fusion Summon, like your girlfriend here." He teased.

"Selena-senpai is not my girlfriend! She is my upper senior," he stated, but Sky just shrugged in response. "Anyway, since I summoned my Shogun, my Field Spell gains one Block Counter." Brick-Block Crane did its work as it added a new Block Counter to the city. "Then, I activate Brick-Block Shogun's monster effect! When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can add up to 2 Block Counters to two of any cards on the field, and depending on the card's type, different effect applies. I choose Polluted Aqua and Coral Wall!"

Suddenly, the Trap Cards transformed into a giant brick-block piece. "What the?!" Oceanna gasped.

"Since I choose a Trap Card, you cannot activate its effect during my turn!" Bric exclaimed.

"What?! That would mean that my Sis cannot activate them for the rest of the Duel! She could only use them during the opponent's turn!" Sky noticed.

"That's right. I…may have panicked during the time, but I was also being patient to fusion summon Shogun in order to use his effect. If your Synchro monster used its effect to destroy my Field Spell from some time ago, then this situation wouldn't happen by now," he explained.

Sky grit. "Damn you," he growled as he showed his fist at him.

"It's time to battle! I declare Shogun to attack your Harpoon Octopus! Attack with Silent Blade!" Suddenly, the surrounding area darkened as single spotlight shone over his Fusion monster. The monster showed off its katana as it posed its fighting stance before it moved. It made a clink sound. It put back its sword into the sheath, and once it did, Harpoon Octopus was cut in half before it exploded.

 **Oceanna's LP: 3500**

"I end my turn with that. Also, after Shogun battled, it is switched to Defense mode," he finished as his ace monster switched to its Defense position.

"Nice job, Bric," Selena complimented.

Bric grinned at her. "Selena-senpai…"

"But." Her expression changed to her usual serious self. "The Duel is far from over."

"Right," he agreed.

"Hey Sis," Sky said. "I'm really pissed now, so I think it's the best time for me to use it."

"What?" Oceanna gasped. "If you do that, you'll blow our cover!"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's not like she said that we were _not allowed_ to use it," he insisted. "Plus, I think these two…" He eyed on Selena and Bric with snickering expression. "…Aren't regular Duelists around here. In fact, I think they are not even from this world. It's time to use it before this Duel becomes out of control."

Selena and Bric looked surprise, but Selena calmly expressed in her normal self. "And, we believe that you two aren't regular around here, either," she replied.

"You got that right, Cutey," he jeered as he placed his finger on the top of his Deck. "My turn….I draw!"

He drew his card strongly. "Well, fine, Bro. I guess we can give them a little taste of our true power," said his sister.

"Thanks, Sis," he responded. "With my Sword Eagle out, I use it as a material for Mirror Summon!"

"Mirror Summon?" Selena thought aloud.

Suddenly, a green mirror portal appeared behind Sword Eagle as it swallowed the Synchro into it.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Summon the bird with wings of twisted blade and claws that are shape like knife! Let it release from the mirror prison, and let it soar into the clear, blue sky to darken it! Mirror Summon!" He chanted the summoning chant as the green mirror portal glowed in green light. "Soar through the sky! Shard 7! **Razorwing Katana Condo**!"

The portal shattered like glass as a new monster came out. It was a giant condo, with dark katana swords for the feather wings. It had red cybernetic eye for its left eye. Its beak was metallic, and robotic claw feet. The talon wings were also made up of swords. It roared loudly that it created some gusts of winds.

 **Razorwing Katana Condo-Shard 7, WIND, Winged-Beast/Mirror/Effect, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"So, this dimension, this world has its own unique summoning method," Selena remarked as Bric fidgeted in fear while speechless.

"I activate Razorwing Katana Condo's monster effect! Once per turn, I banish one Razorwing monster from my Graveyard to increase Condo's ATK by the half of that banished monster! I banish my Razorwing Sword Eagle, so its ATK rise to 3800!"

Condo cried strongly as its ATK rose to 3800. "Battle Phase! I declare Katana Condo to attack Brick-Block Shogun, with Shadow Swift!"

Condo flew so quickly that the only thing you see was its shadow. It flew straight to Shogun. "When Condo destroys a monster in Defense mode, it inflicts pierce damage to its owner! You! Are! Dead!" Sky exclaimed maniacally.

Bric couldn't move his muscle as he stood in fear, while the Mirror Monster was heading for him.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: **De-Fusion Illusion**!" On Selena's side of the field, the said card revealed the image of the original De-Fusion, but only in reversed form.

"When the opponent's monster declares an attack on the Fusion monster, I target that Fusion monster and negate the attack!" She stated.

"What?! No!" He exclaimed.

"Then, that targeted Fusion monster is sent to the Extra Deck and if the Fusion Material monsters that were used for its Fusion Summon are in the Graveyard, they are Special Summon to the field," she explained as Shogun swirled into two respective monsters; Brick-Block Boxer and Defender.

"And since both monsters are summoned, the field spell, Brick-Block City gains two more Block Counters," she stated as the crane added two new brick-block pieces to one of the buildings, making it taller.

"Thank you, Selena-senpai! Thank you!" Bric spoke.

"Grrrrrr! I….end my turn," Sky moaned as his ace Mirror monster landed on the ground behind, while its ATK returned to its original points. "Sis, it's all up to you now."

"With pleasure," she replied. "My turn! Draw!"

Strange aura emanated from her, just like her twin brother before he summoned his Mirror monster. "I play the Spell Card: Monster Reborn! I resurrect Aquarmament Harpoon Octopus!"

The destroyed Xyz reappeared as it tangled and untangled its tentacles. "Then, I use it as a material for Mirror Summon!" A dark blue mirror portal appeared as her monster swam into it. "Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Bring out the sea monster from the depth of the dark oceanic mirror prison! Mirror Summon! Shard 3! **Aquarmament Battlawhale**!"

The mirror portal cracked as a new monster came out. It was a huge, dark blue whale, with a head shaped of a battleship. It revealed sharp teeth, while its eyes glowed in aquatic blue color. It had three torpedoes that are attached to either side.

 **Aquarmament Battlawhale-Shard 3, WATER, Fish/Mirror/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"That thing is huge!" Bric exclaimed as Selena sweat and awed at the monstrous whale.

"I activate Battlawhale's effect! Once per turn, this card inflicts 300 points of damage for each Aquarmament monster I control on the field. I have 1, so both of you gains 300 points of damage! **Torpedo Fire**!"

Her Mirror monster shot two torpedoes, one for each of them. Bric yelled in pain as the torpedo hit him.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" he yelled aloud.

 **Bric's LP: 300**

The second one went straight to Selena. She moved to the side, but the torpedo followed her direction until it hit her successfully.

"Uuunnnnnnh!" she cringed painfully.

 **Selena's LP: 200**

"And thanks to my Field Spell, Aquarmament Palace, I can use my monster's effect again! Double OTK!" she declared as her monster shot another torpedoes.

"What are we gonna do, Selena-senpai!? We're done for!" Bric screamed in panic.

Selena watched calmly as the torpedo headed their way. The twins snickered as the torpedo flew straight to their opponent.

"I activate the Trap Card from my Graveyard! **Fusion Sacrifice**!" Selena declared, surprising everyone.

"What?!" "Oh hell no!" "Selena-senpai?!"

"If I have less than 1000 Life Points and I control a Fusion-Type monster, I can tribute the monster and reduce all damages to zero for this turn," she stated as Cat Dancer stopped the torpedoes while the torpedoes changed their direction to hit it.

Cat Dancer screamed horrifically as she exploded. "Yaaay! We're saved!" Bric cheered.

"Damn it!" Oceanna angered. "Unfortunately, after I activate my monster's effect, it cannot attack for this turn. I end my turn."

"Selena-senpai, that was a very impressive negation, but if you draw the wrong card, then we are over!" Bric warned her.

"You think I don't know that?!" She snapped, causing him to cringe. She calmed herself with a deep breath. "Sorry. This Duel is really getting on my nerve, but as long as a Duelist believes in his or her Deck, then rest is up to him or her to decide."

She placed her finger on the Deck. "My turn….DRAW!" She conducted a Destiny Draw. Then, she slowly looked at the card, revealing to be a Spell Card. It had a figure of Purple Butterfly and Blue Cat swirling into the fusion swirl in front of the full moon.

She smirked a little. "Besides…." They listened to her carefully. "The fun has only just begun!"

For unknown reason, the entire area darkened until single spotlight shone over her.

"Hey, who the heck turn off the light?" Sky asked as his twin sister showed the same expression like him.

 _Oh, ho ho ho! I know what this all means!_

"Lady and gentlemen, it's time for the climatic end. My partner, Bric and I will demonstrate a particular ending to today's show," she announced enthusiastically.

"Wait, we will?" Bric asked, looking very confused.

"Of course, we will, my silly friend!" She stated as she winked. "I shall perform a magnificent Fusion Summon that's never seen before. I activate the Spell Card I drew; **Lunalight Gravity Fusion**!"

She revealed the Spell Card on the field. "Hey, that card!" Bric noticed.

"What is that!?" Oceanna asked.

"When this card is activated, I can remove from play any numbers of Fusion Materials from my Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Lunalight Fusion monsters from my Extra Deck, using the banished materials as the Fusion materials," she explained as she talked like an announcer. "Butterfly with purple poison, joins hands with the cat that prowls the night! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful butterfly that flutters under the moonlight! **Lunalight Monarch Dancer**!

Purple Butterfly and Blue Cat swirled together into the fusion swirl, combining into the new monster. In short time, the new monster appeared. It was a young woman, with orange hair and green insect-like eyes. She had large monarch butterfly wings on her back, and two black butterfly antennas. She wore a black one piece outfit, with orange and white butterfly patterns, white go-go boots with crescent orange moon on the sides, and orange and black gloves with sharp fingers. Her lips were bright orange as she fluttered and danced before she made her final pose, giggling too.

 **Lunalight Monarch Dancer-Level 6, DARK, Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect, 2200 ATK, 1700 DEF.**

"When Monarch Dancer is Fusion Summoned, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Lunalight monster from my Graveyard to my hand," she explained as she retrieved one card that slid out of the Graveyard. "Then, I declare Monarch Dancer to battle, and her following effect activates! During the Battle Phase, I can reveal 1 Lunalight monster from my hand to have her gains half of the revealed monster's ATK until the End Phase! I reveal Lunalight Crimson Fox from my hand, so she gains 900 ATK."

Selena revealed her said monster from her hand as Monarch Dancer danced joyfully while her ATK rose to 3100.

"This does not look good…" Sky thought aloud.

"You think?!" His twin sister jeered.

"I declare Lunalight Monarch Dancer to attack Razorwing Katana Condo, with Moon Gust!" she declared as her new Fusion monster summoned a powerful gust of purple sparkles, destroying Sky's Mirror monster.

"Uuuh!" He cringed as his Life Points drained to zero.

 **Sky's LP: 0**

"Great job, Selena-senpai! That was…just awesome!" Bric cheered.

"Hmph. Thanks," she replied with a friendly smirk. "It's your turn now."

"Oh right!" He noticed as he smiled to draw a card. "My turn. I draw!"

"Since my Field Spell has three Block Counters, I use them all to fuse my Boxer and Defender to Fusion Summon my Shogun back to the field!" Bric stated as his two monsters fused into one, bringing out his ace monster back from the Extra Deck. "Then, I activate its effect, but this time I target Battlawhale!"

Two Block Counters, representing as two blocks, slammed over Battlawhale. "Since it is a monster card, it loses half of its ATK and that loss of ATK is increased to Shogun's original ATK. I used two Block Counters, so therefore Shogun gains 2800 ATK!"

Shogun burst out in fiery red aura as its ATK rose 5100.

"5100 ATK!?" Ocenna gasped as she showed that she was afraid.

"Battle! Shogun, attack Aquarmament Battlawahle, with Silent Slice!" The same situation occurred; single spotlight shone over Shogun, it moved very quickly, sliced Battlawhale despites its massive size, and then it exploded.

"Nnnnooooooo!"Oceanna screamed.

 **Oceanna's LP: 0**

The Field Spell disappeared as well as the monsters. Bric fell to his knee, like if his legs melted.

"Bric!" Selena exclaimed as she ran over to her partner's side. "Are you OK?"

Bric showed a weak smile. "Don't worry, Selena-senpai. I am fine. Just…tired, that's all."

"Damn it! I can't believe we lost!" Oceanna complained.

"That's it! I'm gonna beat this guy up!" Sky declared. Selena protected Bric as she stood in between him and her partner.

Suddenly, a ringtone occurred, causing Oceanna to take out her cellphone from her pocket. She checked who it was.

"It's from our boss. We got to meet her now," Oceanna said.

"What!? Can't she just wait a little bit longer?" Sky argued.

"Bro." She eyed at her brother with seriousness. "You know how she would be if we don't come on time."

Sky mumbled something under his mouth, and then sighed. "Fine, fine! Let's get the hell out of here, and meet her!"

"Hey, you two!" Selena yelled. "Just who are you two? And, who is this 'boss' of yours?"

"Heh! Would you like to know?" Sky smirked at her. "You can have these things. See ya later, you two lovebirds!"

He threw two key cards at them before they disappeared instantly like a ninja, surprising Selena and Bric.

"Do you think they are the source?" Bric asked.

"I don't think so, but I believe that they are the part of the source. We better be careful from now on. I bet they have other accomplices somewhere roaming in this dimension," she said.

- _Meanwhile_ -

"Well then. I guess I better head to the meeting place," Iris stated. She was near the dock, looking out the ocean.

She walked peacefully as her menacing orange eyes matched with the color of the sky. It was afternoon ready to become night as the sun was setting down. When she walked alongside the dock, she was stopped by a familiar person.

She smiled. "Well, well. It's good to see you again."

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Sasuke said. "My memory is bit foggy, but I do remember that you are the one who possessed and ordered me to attack Yusuke!"

"Yusuke?" She asked as she thought to herself. "I believe I recall that name, somewhere…"

"Don't play dumb with me!" He snapped. "You gave me this card!" He showed to her his Mirror Monster card.

"Ah yes! I do remember," she said teasingly. "So…I guess that would mean that I can't leave."

She activated her D-Ring, transforming it into her Duel Disk. "At least you get the picture," he stated as he activated his D-Ring, too.

"Very well," she replied. "I accept your challenge, but beware…of my venom!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Aquarmament Crossbow Coral-Level 2, WATER, Fish/Effect, 200 ATK, 800 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, discard card from your hand to the Graveyard, then inflict 700 damages to your opponent._

 _Aquarmament Harpoon Octopus-Rank 3, WATER, Fish/Xyz/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1100. Effect: 2 Level 3 Monsters. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to attack this card to attack directly this turn. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 500 damages to your opponent._

 _Razoring Synchro Counter-Type: Normal Trap Effect: If a "Razorwing" monster you control is targeted for an attack and you have less than 1000 Life Points, negate that attack and use the monsters on your side of the field to Synchro Summon 1 Razorwing Monster from your Extra Deck._

 _Razorwing Shieldodo-Level 3, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 600 ATK, 1900 DEF. Effect: Reveal this card from your hand, then send it to the Graveyard to negate your opponent's attack and reduce all damage you would gain to zero for this turn._

 _Brick-Block Crane-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: While you control a Brick-Block Field Spell, place 1 Block Counter on the field spell for each Brick-Block monster you summon to the field._

 _Brick-Block Defender-Level 7, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 500 ATK, 2800 DEF. Effect: Can be Special Summoned without Tribute by halving its ATK and DEF._

 _Brick-Block Back Up-Type: Normal Trap Effect: If you summoned only 1 Brick-Block monster for this turn, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Brick-Block monster from your Graveyard or Deck, with its effect negated and ATK/DEF reduced to zero._

 _Brick-Block Shogun-Level 7, EARTH, Machine/Fusion/Effect, 2300 ATK, 2700 DEF. Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, place two Brick-Block Counters on any cards on the field, and based on the type of card, following effect applies:_

 _Monster Card: Loses half of its ATK and increase this card's ATK by the same amount of reduced ATK._

 _Spell Card: Destroy it and the Block Counter is placed on the field spell._

 _Trap Card: The effect cannot be activated during your turn only._

 _Razorwing Katana Condo-Shard 7, WIND, Winged-Beast/Mirror/Effect, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can banish 1 Razorwing Monster from your Graveyard, then this card gains half of the banished monster's ATK, until the End Phase._

 _De-Fusion Illusion-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: If a Fusion Monster is targeted for an attack, target that Fusion monster on the field and negate the attack. Send it to your Extra Deck, and if the materials used to summon that monster are in the Graveyard, Special Summon them to the field._

 _Aquarmament Battlawhale-Shard 3, WATER, Fish/Mirror/Effect, 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damages to your opponent's Life Points for each "Aquarmanent" monster you control on the field._

 _Fusion Sacrifice-Type: Counter Trap Effect: You can activate this card from your Graveyard only if you have less than 1000 Life Points. Tribute 1 Fusion Monster you control on the field to reduce all effect damage you would take this turn to zero._

 _Lunalight Gravity Fusion-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Remove from play any numbers of Fusion Materials from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Lunalight Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, listing the banished monsters as the Fusion Material for that monster (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon)._

 _Lunalight Monarch Dancer-Level 6, DARK, Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect, 2200 ATK, 1700 DEF. Effect: Lunalight Purple Butterfly + 1 "Lunalight" monster. When this card is Fusion Summoned, add Level 4 or lower Lunalight monster from the Graveyard to your hand. During either player's Battle Phase, reveal 1 Lunalight monster from your hand, then this card gains half of that revealed monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **Conclusion to the Double Tag Duel? What did you guys think of the duel, new cards, etc? Criticism is always welcome!**

 **First off, I want to give credits to pokemonking0924 for the new Lunalight Fusion monster, Lunalight Monarch Dancer! There will be more new cards for Selena in the later future, so I hope you would be looking forward to that.**

 **Second, a very big announcement, well two exactly. I want to let you know that I want to put the Mirror x Muikai crossover into hiatus until I can really commit to it. I am sorry to dissappoint you all who's waiting for the next update for the crossover, but I feel like it is not the time to commit to it as of now. The other announcement is Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai is coming back! Next week on May 19th, it will be the one year anniversary for the story, and I am planning to have a new chapter by then to celebrate it. I am taking a temporary break in writing this story while I work on Muikai and another new story. Stay tune for more update in the future.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will come back with another update soon. See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Iron of Justice

**-Chapter 9-**

 **Iron of Justice**

It was now the afternoon, near 4 pm. Yusuke and Haruka, alongside the spirit of Dark Magician Girl, walked peacefully through the street. Yusuke, who looked much laid back, looked happy as usual.

"I wonder who I would Duel next," he thought aloud.

"That's for you to decide, Yusuke," Haruka remarked.

"And I'm sure that Master will find someone to Duel with him next," DMG stated. Although, Haruka couldn't hear her or even see her, only Yusuke and his mirror-self can.

"Right!" He nodded before he took out his four key cards. "Only two more to go, then I can move on to the next round."

Suddenly, Haruka perked up a bit as she stopped walking. Yusuke noticed her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Um, Yusuke," she said. "Before we find a new Duelist, could we find the restroom first? I need to go."

"I need to go, too!" DMG exclaimed.

Yusuke fell over comically. Luckily, they found a public restroom nearby. Yusuke waited outside for the two to finish their business. He sighed to himself as he waited.

"I guess I'll just look over my Deck before they come out," he said to himself. He took out his Deck out of the holder, and checked it.

Suddenly, he noticed somebody's shadow over him. He looked up to see the person.

"Um, hi?" He greeted.

The person was a young girl, around his age. She had long, crystal clear, white hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a silver hat, with blue and red heart pins attached to it. She wore a white sleeveless one piece shirt underneath a brown jacket, and dress skirt that had flower patterns surrounding the edge with pink streaks. She wore clear white shoes, with long black stockings. Her complexion was milky white, but her cheek showed a tint of olive color. Little bit unnecessary detail, but her one piece shirt showed a small hole that shows a bit of her…you know what.

"Hello," she greeted. "You must be Yusuke Kagami, correct?"

"Huh? How did you know my name?" He asked while he got up.

"I saw your Duels on television. Your Duels were broadcasted through TV," she explained.

"Oh yeah! That's right," he remembered. "I was very cool, am I right?"

He showed off, with random poses to make himself look cool. Although, it made him look bit more embarrassing than being cool. However, the young girl didn't look bother at all, indicated by a small grin.

"I see," she replied, showing little emotion. "You are, um, interesting Duelist, Yusuke-san."

"Heck yeah I am! Thanks!" He cheered.

"I can tell that you will grow even stronger," she stated. "But, beware. The future can be unforgiving if you don't prepare well."

After that statement, she just walked away. Yusuke watched her go by as he titled his head.

"That was…weird," he commented.

"Kyaaaahh!" He heard a scream nearby. "That man stole my purse!"

Yusuke saw a man in a black mask running away as he carried a red purse. "Ah robbery! Well, this looks like a job for…"

 _Superman! Batman! Spider Man!_

He looked at yours truly with annoyed look. "Hey! You ruined my line, Mr. Narrator!"

 _Sorry. Can't help it, but instead of arguing with me, you really should go and chase after that purse thief._

"Right!" He nodded before he dashed away. "Come back here with that purse!"

Yusuke chased after the purse thief. Just few seconds later, Haruka and DMG came out of the bathroom.

"That was close," Haruka thought aloud.

"What a relief," DMG sighed. She looked around to notice Yusuke was missing. "Huh? Master, where did you go?"

"Yusuke? Yusuke!" Haruka exclaimed, looking around, but he was nowhere in sight. "Oof! Where did he run off to this time?"

 _-Meanwhile-_

Yusuke chased after the purse thief as the thief ran as fast as possible.

"Come back here, you fiend!" He yelled at him.

"Never! You can't say what I can't do!" The thief responded.

"Man, this guy is faster than me!" Yusuke stated as he panted, running slower and slower for each step he made.

Suddenly, something zoomed past him very quickly. "Huh?! What was that?" he asked.

The thief was stopped by a surprise in front of him. "Freeze you scoundrel! I, Officer Goyoma, arrest you on the spot for robbery of personal belonging!"

"Ah, shoot!" Thief cried, but quickly tangled and captured by the officer.

- _10 minutes later-_

The thief was taken to the police box station, where he was put into a small jail room. Yusuke was along with the officer.

"Thank you for the help, young man! Your civil action is what makes us authority very proud to be in service to our society!" The officer saluted to him.

"No problem, Officer Goyoma," Yusuke replied.

Officer Goyoma noticed his Deck holders. "I see that you are Duelist. You are participant of the Duel City Tournament, correct?"

"Eeyup! I won three Duels with three key cards. I just need two more to move on to the next round," he explained.

"I see. Coincidentally…" He took out something from his desk drawer. "I also have some key cards, too."

Yusuke gasped. "Wait! You're a Duelist, too?!"

Officer Goyoma laughed a little. "Yes, I am. On my spare time, I Duel with the local children. The neighbors around this premise call me 'Duel Officer', since I can Duel and I am a police officer. I registered into the tournament, so that I can spread the message of civil responsibility and proper justice through Dueling," he explained proudly.

Yusuke looked impressed. "That's really cool! Hey, could we have a Duel?"

"Why, certainly! I was going to ask, anyway. Let's have a Duel outside," he declared as they went outside of the police box.

Yusuke stood on the opposite side while the police officer stood on the other side.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Yusuke stated as he activated his D-Ring.

Officer Goyoma activated his D-Ring, which was black and white with mix of red and blue colors, like a police car. It transformed into a black and white Duel Disk, with glowing red and blue colors for the edge of the blade.

"Let's begin," he said.

"Dueling mode standby….Search for nearby Duelist…Duelist found! Initiating D-Wave Field!" Both Duel Disks stated as they pulse out the d-waves, creating the proper field. "D-Wave Field completed. Initiate Duel!"

"DUEL!"

Just like before, Miko Neko arrived to the scene, with her T.V. crew to broadcast Yusuke's Duel.

 **Yusuke vs. Officer Goyoma: 4000 LPs**

"Good afternoon, folks, Nya! I am here again, witnessing the start of Yusuke's fourth Duel. This time, he's dueling against the local police officer, Officer Goyoma, Nya!" She announced excitedly.

"OK! I go first," Yusuke stated as he began with five cards in his hand. "I normal summon Iron Chestnut via its effect."

His little chestnut monster appeared as it jumped in excitement for a bit. "This little guy can be normal summoned in face-up DEF position. Next, I set one card and end my turn." He placed one card, facing down before it disappeared.

"Very well. My turn. Draw!" Officer Goyoma stated as he drew his card. "I normal summon Jutte Fighter from my hand!"

A warrior officer with Jutte appeared as he posed for the fight. "Then, I special summon Kirby Lady from my hand!" A female warrior, with white hood that hid her face, appeared next to the fighter. "Then, I tune my Level 1 Kirby Lady with the Level 2 Jutte Fighter!"

Jutte Fighter spun around before it transformed into 2 green rings. Kirby Lady jumped through those rings before she turned into one sphere of light, and then energy pierced through it and the rings.

"Bring forth the defender of justice and law! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 3! Goyo Defender!" A familiar Goyo monster with giant shield and jutte appeared with 1000 ATK points. "I activate Goyo Defender's monster effect! When he is the only EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon all Goyo Defenders from my Extra Deck!"

Two more emerged side by side. "I end my turn!" He finished.

"Nya, Nya! He summoned three Synchro monsters in one turn, Nya!" Miko Neko gasped. "What would Yusuke do?"

"Goyo monsters, huh? That's a pretty cool Archetype," he commented. "But, it won't stop me! My turn! I draw!" He drew his card with passion and determination. "I normal summon Battle Gargoyle from my hand!"

His standard beast-warrior emerged as it roared for battles. "Battle! I declare Battle Gargoyle to attack one of your Goyo Defenders! At this point, I activate its effect! During either player's Battle Phase, I can increase B.G's ATK by 500 points!"

Battle Gargoyle roared as its ATK rose 2100. "With that, Yusuke's monster is powerful enough to destroy Officer Goyoma's monster, Nya!" Miko Neko stated.

"That won't do," Officer Goyoma remarked. "Goyo Defender's monster effect activates! When it is targeted for an attack, it gains 1000 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro monster I control on the field, until the end of the Damage Step. I control two other Goyo Defenders, therefore it gains 2000 ATK!"

His Goyo Defender's ATK rose to 3000. "Say what!?" Yusuke gasped. Battle Gargoyle used its metal claw to attack, but his attack was blocked by the target. Goyo Defender countered it with its weapon, destroying Battle Gargoyle.

"Urrr!" Yusuke cringed.

 **Yusuke's LP: 3100**

"Never expected that would happen, honestly, but it's alright! I activate the Trap Card; **Leveler Replacement**!" He activated his set card, revealing Trump Witch coming out of white portal, replacing the spirited Kuriboh. "When Battle Gargoyle is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 monster with equal or less Level than its Level from my Deck. I Special Summon Rookie Witch!"

The cute witch winked and posed as she emerged. "I set one card and end my turn!" he finished.

 _-Meanwhile-_

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" Haruka yelled as she looked around.

"Master! Master!" DMG yelled, too.

"I Special Summon Rookie Witch!" They heard his voice, facing toward to the huge T.V. monitor attached to one building.

"Yusuke!" "Master!" They noticed him.

"He's Dueling right now. I got to go there!" Haruka stated as she dashed away.

"Huh? Hey! Wait up!" DMG exclaimed as she followed behind her.

Without them knowing, the mysterious, muscular man (Iris' subordinate) eyed at them.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

"My turn! I draw!" Officer Goyoma drew his card. "I play the Spell Card: The Warrior Returning Alive to add Jutte Fighter from my Graveyard to my hand!"

He added the Tuner to his hand. "Then, I normal summon him to the field!" The Tuner reappeared on his side.

"Nya, Nya! With his Tuner Monster, Jutte Fighter, back on the field, it would only mean that he's going to use it for Synchro Summon!" Miko Neko remarked.

"I tune my two Goyo Defenders with Jutte Fighter!" he declared as his Tuner monster posed heroically before he turned into two green rings. Two of his Goyo Defender passed through the rings, turning into total of 6 spheres of light. "King of Justice, call to your duty to serve the law and protect the innocent from harm! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Goyo King!"

The kabuki warrior emerged as it made a pose, with its sword, showing off its 2800 ATK. "Wow! 2800 ATK points…" Yusuke gasped.

"Battle! I declare Goyo King to attack your Rookie Witch!" Officer Goyoma declared. "At this point, I activate its effect! When Goyo King declares to attack, it gains 400 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-type Synchro Monster I control, until the end of the Damage Step!"

Goyo King's ATK rose to 3600. "Attack his Rookie Witch, Goyo King!" He ordered as his monster took out its sword and slashed her in half, causing her to explode.

"Grrrrr!" He gritted in pain.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1200**

"I activate the Trap Card: Reflect Damage! With it, you take the same amount of damage!" His Trap Card shot a powerful energy beam at Officer Goyoma. He howled painfully as he took damage.

 **Officer Goyoma's LP: 2100**

"Amazing, Nya! Even though Yusuke took a high amount of damage, he countered it back to his opponent, Nya!" Miko Neko cheered.

"Now, I'll counter with mine!" Officer Goyoma noted. "When Goyo King destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can either Special Summon that monster to my side of the field or take control of 1 monster from my opponent's side of the field. I choose the latter; I take control of Iron Chestnut!"

"Say what!?" Yusuke gasped as Goyo King used his rope to tie up Iron Chestnut. He dragged the poor little chestnut of iron to his owner's side of the field.

"No way," he mumbled.

"Next, I declare Goyo Defender to direct attack!" he declared as his last Goyo Defender pushed Yusuke to the ground.

"Gah!" He fell on his butt. "Ouch!"

 **Yusuke's LP: 200**

"I set one card and end my turn," he finished. "Remember this; if you strike a police officer's Life Points, you will be strike back with more damage."

"I know you're cop and all, Officer Goyoma, but man, you are strong I got to say," Yusuke commented.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Through Dueling, I learned to become stronger and have more confident in myself. Thanks to Dueling, it helped me to achieve my dream, to become a police officer and protect the citizens. Dueling is what made me becomes who I am right now, and I am proud to be that that I am."

Yusuke awed before he nodded in understanding him. "I agree, Officer Goyoma. Dueling made me strong to be who I am right now! My dream is to become the next King of Duelists, to become the strongest Duelist in the world. It is the reason why I am here, and why I like Dueling."

"I admire your ambition, Yusuke-kun, but I would like to see more of that through Dueling. So, come at me with all you got!" Officer Goyoma demanded.

"Certainly," he said. "My turn! Draw!"

There was a bit of sparkle when Yusuke drew his card. He looked at the card he drew, revealing to be Dawn Sage. He then eyed on one of the other cards in hands, which he also had Dusk Knight.

"I, using Scale 1 Dawn Sage and Scale 8 Dusk Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" He declared as he placed the said cards to his Pendulum Zones.

"Here we go, Nya! Here comes Yusuke's Pendulum Summon, Nya!" Miko Neko stated joyfully.

The two monsters rose up through the tower of light. "With that, I can now summon from Level 2 to 7 monsters! Sway, pendulum of my heart! Draw the arc of light to give hope and courage to everyone who is in need! Pendulum Summon! Come out, my monster friend!"

One light rained down from the opened portal. "Presenting my ace monster, I summon Masquerade Caped Crusader!" His ace monster emerged as it posed like a magician on stage.

Officer Goyoma, Miko Neko, and some random passerby watched and awed at the cool magician monster. At the right timing, Haruka and DMG arrived at the scene.

"Yusuke!" Haruka yelled to get him notice.

Yusuke glanced at her, and gasped. "Woah, Haruka! What's up!"

"Don't say 'what's up' at me! You ditched me, you jerk!" She scolded.

"Master, I miss you so much!" DMG flew over to hug him, only to be hugging his cheek.

"Oh right!" He remembered as he scratched behind his head, and saying it in a mouthful tone. "Sorry about that, Haruka, but can we talk about that later? I am kind of in the middle of a Duel right now."

"Well, if you win this Duel, then maybe I forgive you and forget about the whole ditching thing," she pouted.

"Really? Thank you, Haruka!" He gave her a thumb up, agreeing to her before he refocused to the Duel. "OK. It's time to battle! I declare my Crusader to attack your Goyo King!"

"What!? But Goyo King has higher ATK than your monster!" Officer Goyoma exclaimed.

"Thanks to its effect, Crusader can destroy your Goyo King! When Masquerade Caped Crusader declares an attack on a monster with 2000 or more ATK, that monster is destroyed and you'll be inflicted with damage equal to half of Goyo King's ATK!"

"Then, that would mean…I gain 1800 damage!" He calculated.

"Eeyup! Go, Masquerade Caped Crusader! Magic Beam!" His ace monster shot a powerful rainbow-energy beam through Goyo King, completely obliterating it from the field as the beam hit Officer Goyoma.

"Grrrraaaahh!" he gasped.

 **Officer Goyoma's LP: 300**

"Alright! That was a nice attack, Caped Crusader-senpai!" DMG cheered.

Masquerade Caped Crusader bowed to her and Yusuke, and bowed to the crowds. "That was amazing, Nya!" Miko Neko commented.

"That was quite an impressive attack, Yusuke-kun, but remember what I said before," Officer Goyoma said. "If you strike back at the officer's Life Points, you'll be strike back with more damage! Trap card activates! **Synchro Return**!"

The card showed Stardust Dragon flying out of the Graveyard portal, with line of light following after it. "When a Synchro Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can immediately Special Summon it back with its ATK and Level reduced by half!" Goyo King returned to the field, with half of its ATK power and Level.

"I end my turn," Yusuke finished.

"My turn! I draw!" Officer Goyoma drew his card strongly. "It's time to bring down the iron of justice! I normal summon my Level 3 **Cyclone Synchron**!"

Random cyclone swooned over the surrounding area as everyone covered their face, with their arms up. When the winds settled down, they noticed a new monster standing by. It looked like Hyper Synchron, except the color were green, blue swirls on its legs and back of its arms, two wind turbines inside the hands, glowing red eyes, and a purple jewel on the forehead.

 **Cyclone Synchron-Level 3, WIND, Machine/Tuner, 1400 ATK, 350 DEF.**

"I tune my Level 4 Goyo King with Level 3 Cyclone Synchron!" He declared as Cyclone Synchron started its wind turbines, making it fly up by making tornado. It spun itself at high speed before it turned into three green rings. Goyo King jumped through the rings.

"Warrior of justice, bring down your hammer of law to declare judgement on the guilty one! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! **Iron Enforcer**!" Goyo King became transparent until four spheres of light appeared as energy pierced through them.

A new monster emerged out of that energy. It was a heavily, weaponized robot that looked like Iron Patriot due to its color, but also War Machine because it had machine gun mounted on the back, shoulder missiles, and a large white star in the center of its chest. Its eye glowed in yellow color.

 **Iron Enforcer-Level 7, LIGHT, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

Everyone awed at the new monster. "I activate Cyclone Synchron's effect! When it is used as a material for Synchro Summon, I can change the Battle Position of two monsters on the field. I change my Goyo Defender, and your monster, Masquerade Caped Crusader, to DEF position! Tornado Change!"

Tornado trapped both monsters, causing them to change position. "Battle! Iron Enforcer, attack Masquerade Caped Crusader, with Iron Parade!" He declared as his monster shot bullets and missiles at Masquerade Caped Crusader.

Yusuke's side of the field was filled with explosions, destroying his ace monster in process.

"Kyyyaaaahh!" DMG screamed, while Yusuke covered with his arms crossed over his face.

"I end my turn," he finished. "Now, Yusuke, I want to see if you can turn this situation into your favor. Even though I am an officer, I want you to give me your best shot!"

Yusuke smiled and laughed full-heartedly. "Okay! Because that is what I am planning to do!" He placed his finger on the top of the Deck. Everyone waited quietly as they watched what will happen next. "My turn…DRAW!"

He drew his card, creating an arc of light when he drew it. He slowly peeked over the card, revealing to be the pendulum version of his monster. "With my Dawn Sage and Dusk Knight placed in the Pendulum Zones, I use them to Pendulum Summon my monster! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Masquerade Super Caped Crusader!"

The portal opened up, bringing out his last monster. "Oooow! I never knew there was a Pendulum version of that monster." Officer Goyoma awed.

"Officer Goyoma, thank you for this wonderful Duel. Not only that I had fun, but I also learned valuable lesson from you. It's time to end this with spectacular ending!" Yusuke proclaimed. "It's time for the last battle! Masquerade Super Caped Crusader, attack Iron Enforcer, with Super Magic Beam! And when he declares an attack on a monster with 2000 or more ATK, the monster is destroyed and inflicts damage equals to the destroyed monster's ATK by half to your Life Points!"

His monster shot a powerful rainbow-colored energy beam at Officer Goyoma's ace monster, completely destroying it as the officer closed his eyes, enjoying this moment.

 **Officer Goyoma's LP: 0**

"Annnnnd we have a winner! This Duel's winner is….the one and only….Yusuke Kagami!" Miko Neko cheered.

"Alright, Yusuke! Way to go!" Haruka cheered.

"Yeah! Go, Master, go, Master, go!" DMG cheered as she danced.

Officer Goyoma got up after he fell loosely. He smiled to Yusuke as he walked over to him. "Yusuke-kun," he said.

"Um, yes, Officer Goyoma-san?" he asked.

"Congratulations, and as the rule states, I'll give you my key card and my card, including an extra for giving me a very fun Duel," he said as he gave him the cards.

"Woah! You're giving me Cyclone Synchron, too!?" Yusuke asked.

"It's all because you gave me such a wonderful Duel, Yusuke-kun. I believe that you will go further than me. Remember to be always ambitious. That way, you can reach your dream," Officer Goyoma said as he saluted to him.

Yusuke smirked. "Thank you, Officer Goyoma-san!" He saluted back.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Leveler Replacement-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When a monster you control is destroyed by battle, Special Summon 1 monster with less than or equal to the Level of that destroyed monster from your Deck._

 _Synchro Return-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When a Synchro Monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it with half of its ATK and Level._

 _Cyclone Synchron-Level 3, WIND, Machine/Tuner, 1400 ATK, 350 DEF. Effect: When this card is used for Synchro Summon, change the battle positon of all monsters on the field currently._

 _Iron Enforcer-Level 7, LIGHT, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1600 DEF. Effect: Unknown_

* * *

 **Hello, guys! I am back. Sorry for the long wait. I wrote this chapter last month, but I read it through and edited. I was also busy with job searching, but it is going well. The next chapter will be around after I update for the other three main stories (Fire Emblem Fates Destiny, and two other Yu-Gi-Oh stories: Fusion of Destiny and Muikai). There may be a chance that I will write a short Yu-Gi-Oh story for Arc-V series. It is just a maybe. Anyway, I hope to see you all soon again. Have a nice day.**


	10. Fighting With Venom

**UPDATE(6/22/16): Added the New Cards Cheat Sheet at the end of the chapter.**

 **-Chapter 10-**

 **Fighting with Venom**

Sasuke eyed at his opponent, with serious expression. He looked like he's ready to kill someone…metaphorically.

"Why do you have to show such a scary face?" Iris asked teasingly.

"Can't you get the picture? I am here to get my revenge on you as well as stop you for whatever you are up to!" He shouted.

She just giggled in response. "I see. Shall we begin then?" She activated her purple D-Ring, transforming it into a Duel Disk with purple blade. Sasuke transformed his own into a Duel Disk after her.

"DUEL!"

 **Sasuke vs. Iris: 4000 LPs**

"I make the first turn!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I Normal Summon Color Summoning Die!" His classical die monster appeared. "I activate its effect! Once per turn, I roll a die and depending on the number of dots it rolled on, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Color Caster monster from my Deck! Color Roll!"

His monster rolled itself before it jumped to roll on the floor. It landed, with a face that revealed a single magenta dot. "I got one, meaning I can Special Summon Color Caster M monster! I summon Color Caster M Elf Archer!"

His magenta-colored archer emerged, with its bow ready. "I activate Elf Archer's effect! Twice per turn, I can increase or decrease the Level of a monster by one on the field! I choose Color Summoning Die to increase its Level by one!"

Elf Archer got its bow ready, and then shot a single arrow at Color Summoning Die, which it absorbed it as red energy glowed through its body, increasing its Level to 4. "Now, I overlay my Level 4 Color Caster M Elf Archer and Level 4 Color Summoning Die to build the Overlay Network!"

His two monsters turned into red and orange energies, entering the spiral galaxy portal before energy burst out of the portal.

"Rising with burning crimson, erupt the world your redness rage! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Color Caster CMY Lava Tortoise!" The giant tortoise, with lava spilling out of its shell, emerged in Defense position. "I set one card and end my turn!"

"Huh?" She titled her head to her left shoulder, showcasing her curiosity. "Interesting set-up you have here."

"Just make your move," he sharled.

She shrugged. "Very well. My turn. I draw." She drew her card calmly as she made a sly smirk. "I Normal Summon Medusa's Wrath Gorgon Red Eye."

Her monster emerged. "Hmph? This looks familiar." Sasuke thought.

"While this card is face-up on the field, you cannot activate or use any Trap Cards. Next, I set two cards and end my turn," she finished.

"So, you are doing the same trick that you did from our last Duel," Sasuke stated.

"Ah ha! So you do remember," she said. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Of course I remembered. I will never forget that day. However, this time will be different!" Sasuke exclaimed. "My turn! I draw!"

"I, using Scale 1 **Color Caster M Star Sheriff** and Scale 8 Color Caster Y Charged Oni, complete the Pendulum Scale!" He placed his two cards in the respective Pendulum Zones, causing the monsters to rise up through the pillars of light.

The one on his right was a new monster. It was a cowboy with short orange hair, wearing blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, red plaid shirt, black vest with a large gold star on the back, a sheriff badge, acting as a belt buckle, and two red and silver pistols.

 **Color Caster M Star Sheriff-Level 3, Pendulum Scale 1, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 1200 ATK, 750 DEF.**

Iris whistled. "Pheewwww! Interesting."

"Oh, it would be even more interesting….when I do this! I activate Charged Oni's pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can send 1 Monster Card from my hand to the Graveyard, so that I can destroy 1 monster you control on your side of the field, with ATK equal to or less than the card I discarded. I discard **Color Caster Y Thunderphant** to the Graveyard!" He did just that.

The monster he discarded was a large grey elephant, with glowing blue lightning themed tattoos and tusks.

 **Color Caster Y Thunderphant-Level 4, LIGHT, Thunder/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"Thunderphant has 1800 ATK, and your only monster on the field, Gorgon Red Eyes has 500 ATK points. Therefore, it can be destroyed!" He proclaimed. "Judge Thunder!"

Charged Oni charged up his big metal club as lightning struck on it. He then discharged the stored electricity, shooting it in a straight beam at her monster. Her monster got tremendous shock until it exploded.

"With that thing gone, I can now use my Trap Card! I activate my Trap Card; **Pendulum Scale Fusion**!" The card flipped up, revealing Odd-Eyes Dragon and Stargazer Magician placed in the Pendulum Zone, while the fusion swirl hovered over them. "When this card is activated, I can fuse the two monsters in my Pendulum Zone for Fusion Summon! I choose my Charged Oni to fuse with Star Sheriff!"

Charged Oni and Star Sheriff nodded to each other as they came together into the fusion swirl, transforming into yellow and red swirl. "Colorful sheriff, who holds peace and justice, join forces with the lightning Oni Warrior! When two colors meet, a new power is born! Fusion Summon! Come forth! **Color Caster CMY Crimson Drago**!"

A new monster emerged, revealing to be a bright red dragon. It had glowing yellow eyes, with fiery, orange eyeshadows. Its mane was literally a fire. It had two short arms, with silver claw for each hand. It had sharp teeth, and sharp dark crimson dorsal fin that was in a row from its head to its tail. It also had a yellow tailfin at the end, while the rest of the body covered with crimson scales.

 **Color Caster CMY Crimson Drago-Level 8, FIRE, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 2500 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"My, my. What an impressive Fusion Summon," she commented.

"Your compliment is not needed!" Sasuke remarked. "I activate Lava Tortoise's monster effect! Once per turn, by detaching one overlay unit…" One of the red comets disappeared. "…I get to draw number of cards equal to the number of Color Caster monster I control on the field. I control two, right now, therefore I draw two cards."

He drew two cards from his Deck. "Then, I activate Crimson Drago's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy number of card on the field for each Color Caster monster I control on the field. I control two monsters! Therefore, I destroy all your face-down cards! Crimson Oblivion!"

His Fusion Dragon unleashed a powerful crimson energy beam. It destroyed her face-down card instantly. "I switch Lava Tortoise to Attack Position," he declared as he switched Lava Tortoise to attack mode. "With that, there is nothing that can protect you now! I declare both my monsters to direct attack!"

Crimson Drago shot its crimson energy beam for the second time, while Lava Tortoise shot powerful geyser of lava, which created a rain of lava that poured down on her. The rain of lava obliterated her set cards.

Iris made a sly smirk. "I activate the Trap Cards that you dearly destroyed! Statue of the Wicked!" Suddenly, two familiar gold serpent-like creatures emerged as they replaced the face-down cards.

"What!?" he gasped.

"With the Wicked Tokens I summoned to my side, my Life Point is protected," she stated.

"Well, it does not matter! I will attack each of your Token Monster with my monsters! First up, Lava Tortoise will attack!" He declared as his Xyz Monster's attack poured down as lava rain incinerated one of the Token Monsters. "Next up, Crimson Drago attacks with Crimson Oblivion!"

His Fusion Monster breathed out a powerful crimson energy beam at her last Token Monster. It didn't stand a chance against the attack.

"I set two cards, and end my turn!" he finished. "Unfortunately, when I used Pendulum Scale Fusion to summon Crimson Drago, it is sent back to the Extra Deck at the end of my turn." His Fusion Monster vanished like thin air.

"I have to say. You Duel quite well….but bit hasting in my opinion," she said.

"Why don't you just shut up and make your turn!" Sasuke yelled seriously.

"Very well. My turn! Draw!" She exclaimed as she drew her card. "I Normal Summon Medusa's Wrath Coil Lamia."

The half snake, half teenage girl emerged as she slithered her body, greeting with a smile that revealed her sharp fangs and long tongue.

"Then, I can Special Summon **Medusa's Wrath Ghost Rattle** from my hand when I control a Medusa's Wrath monster on the field!" A new monster emerged.

This one was a blue, ghastly form of snake, with glowing red eyes. Its "body" constantly wavered. It rattled its tail as it hissed.

 **Medusa's Wrath Ghost Rattle-Level 1, DARK, Reptile/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"Then, I equip Coil Lamia with the Equip Spell, **Serpent Armor**!" As soon as the card was placed on the field, a purple, scaly armor attached to Coil Lamia. "It's time to battle. I declare Coil Lamia to attack first! Attack Lava Tortoise!"

Her first monster slithered forwardly as she hissed, with her mouth wide opened. However, Lava Tortoise countered her by shielding itself with lava. It burned Coil Lamia.

"Thanks to the Equip Spell, Serpent Armor, I do not take any battle damage," she stated. "Now, Coil Lamia's effect activates! When she is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I equip her to the monster that destroyed it!"

Coil Lamia reappeared as she wrapped herself around Lava Tortoise. She squeezed it as it suffered through its roaring, while its ATK decreased to 1000. "When she is equipped to the monster, it loses 1000 ATK and its ability is negated. Now, I declare Ghostly Rattle to attack!"

Her second monster flew quickly, like a missile. "At this point, its effect activates! When it attacks a target equipped with Medusa's Wrath monster, it gains the equipped monster's total ATK!" she declared as her monster's ATK rose to 2100.

It flew through Lava Tortoise, causing it to gasp as it showed darkened emotion before it collapsed, and then disappeared. When it did, Coil Lamia slithered back to her owner's side.

 **Sasuke's LP: 2900**

"Also to mention, when the equipped monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Coil Lamia is Special Summoned back to my side of the field," she said as she smirked. "You're quite a strong Duelist, Sasuke. It's very unfortunate that I am dueling against you when you could be on my side, so that we can obtain the most wonderful goal of mine."

"Screw that!" He shouted. "I don't care what you are planning to do, but whatever it is, I am going to stop you from accomplishing it! Not only for myself, but….for my friends and all the people I care!"

She looked at him with changed expression, which was now mild, yet serious look. "This is unfortunate, indeed. I guess I really have to put you down….permanently. I set a card, and end my turn. At this point, Ghost Rattle's ATK is returned to normal." Her ghostly monster's ATK returned to 100.

"My turn! I draw!" He drew his card very strongly, with flames of determination in his eyes. He realized the card he drew, which was his ace monster.

"Color Caster W Majestic Battle Deity…With this card and if she summons her Mirror Monster, I can use its effect to gains half of her Mirror Monster's ATK. Plus, with the face-down cards I have, it may work!" He thought.

"What's wrong? It is your turn, darling," she said teasingly as she smirked slyly. Her eyes narrowed to the card he drew, thinking and guessing what it could be.

"I activate my Trap Card, **Colorful Revive**!" The card flipped up, showing an image of Mighty Thor, his Color Caster Synchro-Type monster, flying out of the rainbow portal. "If a Color Caster monster is destroyed by battle during the last turn, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard! Revive! Color Caster CMY Lava Tortoise!"

His Xyz Monster emerged out of the same rainbow portal, like the image of the card. It roared strongly and gracefully for being back on the field. "Then, I activate my Quick-Play Spell! **Rank-Up Magic: Colorful Force**!"

The second card flipped up, revealing a beautiful image. Rainbows rained down on some unknown Color Caster Xyz Monster, while only its glowing white eyes and darkened silhouette revealing in the rain of rainbows, and the fissures cracked open in the ground.

"I target one Color Caster CMY Xyz Monster and use it as a material to Xyz Summon 1 Color Caster CMY Xyz Monster, with one Rank higher!" He declared as Lava Tortoise turned into red light and then dived into the spiral galaxy-like portal.

"When the colors of joy are blink in the space of emptiness and darkness, this monster's light shall begin the new Creation, with its colorful burst of energy! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Arise! Rank 5! **Color Caster CMY Rainbow-Eyes Dragon**!"

A new dragon monster emerged. Its body was beautiful as it shined in magenta red, blue, and yellow colors. The head was magenta, the scales, arms, and legs were shiny blue, and the claws and wings were yellow. Its eyes were rainbow color. It roared defiantly, showing off its majestic entrance as well as revealing sharp, clear, and white teeth.

 **Color Caster CMY Rainbow-Eyes Dragon-Rank 5, LIGHT, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

Iris' eye widened as she fascinated in looking at the beautiful dragon. "What a gorgeous beast you summoned, Sasuke." She clapped, appraising him. "This dragon may be a rival to my dragon's beauty."

"Then, be more fascinated by this!" he exclaimed. "I activate Rainbow-Eyes Dragon's monster effect! By detaching one overlay unit…" Its only one yellow light absorbed into the majestic dragon's body. "I can Special Summon 1 Color Caster Pendulum Monster from my hand or Extra Deck, but in exchange, I cannot set anything to the Pendulum Zones for this turn! Come forth! Color Caster W Majestic Battle Deity!"

His ace monster roared as its scale shined in all its glorious white color. Iris whistled, showcasing how impressed she is.

"Now, I declare Rainbow-Eyes Dragon to destroy your Coil Lamia! Rainbow Flare!" His Xyz charged up itself for approximately 10 seconds. After the time was up, it released waves of rainbow that destroyed its target completely.

"Thanks to the Equip Spell, Serpent Armor, I don't gain any damage from the battle. Also, when Coil Lamia is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, she is equipped to one that destroyed it and that monster loses 1000 ATK as well as its ability is negated," she reminded as her female monster tangled his Xyz dragon immediately.

Strangely, Rainbow Dragon flexed its muscle, causing Coil Lamia to untangle from it.

"What?" she gasped.

"Unfortunately for you, that won't affect my Rainbow-Eyes Dragon because any card effect by my opponent's card that targets Rainbow-Eyes Dragon is negated," he admitted as he smirked. "Therefore, your monster, Coil Lamia stays in the Graveyard and never come back!"

Rainbow-Eyes roared so loudly that it scared Coil Lamia, making her ran away to the dimension of Graveyard and her Equip Spell shattered.

"I see. Impressive counter," she stated, looking a bit agitated. "Serpent Armor is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard when the equipped monster is sent to the Graveyard."

"Now, Majestic Battle Deity has its turn to attack! And, when it attacks on Special Summoned monster, it gains half of its ATK!" he exclaimed as his ace monster's ATK rose to 2750. "Attack Ghostly Rattle, with Light Oblivion!"

His ace monster fired up a white energy in its mouth. Few seconds later, it breathed out the energy into a straight white beam. It incinerated Ghost Rattle before it hit Iris. However, she didn't move an inch at all.

 **Iris' LP: 1350**

"I end my turn!" he finished. "Now, all I have to do is prepare for whatever she will throw at me, including that monster!"

Iris looked downward, while her hair hid her face. She swayed her hair back, revealing her menacing, orange eyes.

"You're a strong Duelist, Sasuke." She spoke. "You're so strong that it was the right for me to give you that Mirror Monster, but…also wrong for me to give you it as well."

Sasuke looked with questionable expression. "So, you admit your mistake," he remarked.

"Yes. Slight misstep, but it does not matter. Sometimes, thing like this makes me feel….more excited!" She claimed as her eyes opened widely that made her look a bit psychopath. "My turn! I draw!"

Dark pink aura emerged around her body as her eyes glowed brighter. "I Normal Summon Level 8 **Cracked Mirror Dragon** without a Tribute!" She exclaimed as a new monster emerged on her side.

"What's that!?" Sasuke gasped.

The ground shook until a huge hole opened up. Then, a huge dragon with glowing blood, red eyes came out of the hole. Its full body revealed to be purple in color, with bunch of scratches and scars everywhere. The scars and scratches glowed in red and orange colors, like magma. It revealed sharp, long teeth, with two that stick out of its mouth in upward direction. Its wings were also unusual. It made of mirror glass, but one of them was cracked, while the other one had a cracked hole in it. It roared horrifically.

 **Cracked Mirror Dragon-Level 8, DARK, Dragon/Effect, 2800 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"By summoning this monster without a Tribute, its ATK is reduced to zero," she stated as the dragon's ATK went down to zero. "Then, I use it as a material for Mirror Summon!"

"Here it comes!" he exclaimed.

A dark pink mirror portal appeared. Her dragon dived into the portal as she began the chant. "Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Bring forth the dragon of hideous, dark beauty! Petrify anything and anyone who stands in my way! Mirror Summon! Reveal your heinous power to all my foes and this world! Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon!"

The dark pink mirror portal cracked opened as her dragon emerged out of it, while it roared defiantly.

Sasuke grit as he sweated in fear. "We meet again….Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon!"

The dragon roared as if it is greeting to Sasuke. Its owner giggled sinisterly. "It seems like my dragon is happy to see you again."

"Well, I'm opposite to that," he retaliated, staying as calm as possible.

Her dragon roared as his two dragons roared in response. Even though she did not declare it to attack, the dragons were already in heated argument.

"I'm sure you know its effect from our last Duel, but I'll remind you just one time," she said. "During the battle involving this card, my opponent cannot activate any Spell and Trap cards, until the End Phase. Battle! Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon, attack Majestic Battle Deity, with Dark End!"

It breathed out its signature attack, the dark green flamethrower at his ace monster. "And, I'll remind you my monster's effect! When this card battles a Special Summoned monster, it gains half of that monster's ATK!"

His ace monster's ATK rose to 4100. "Trap Card activates! **Mirror Counter**!" The card flipped up on her side of the field, showing an image of Blue-Eyes White Dragon looking itself in a mirror, but the reflection had a darker tone in color. "If Mirror Monster I control attacks a monster with higher ATK, then that monster's ATK is reduced by half and my Mirror Monster gains that half to its own ATK, until the end of the Damage Step!"

A mirror appeared in front of his ace monster, creating the reflection of his own monster. Suddenly, the mirror flew over to her side, bursting out a bright light from behind her Mirror Monster as it roared strongly, increasing its ATK to 4850.

"Not only that, but when my opponent activates monster effect during the Battle Phase involving my dragon, then it gains half of the target monster's ATK!"

Her dragon's ATK powered up even higher, up to 6200. "Attack with Dark End!" She exclaimed as her dragon breathed out a powerful, dark green flamethrower.

"Even though I cannot use Spell or Trap, it does not mean that I can't use monster's effect!" he claimed. "I activate **Colorless Shield** 's effect from my hand!"

Suddenly, a completely white shield with the millennium eye for the symbol appeared as it shielded his ace monster, just in time.

"By revealing this card from my hand, I negate your monster's attack!" Just as he said that, her monster finished attacking as its ATK returned to normal. "After the end of the Battle Phase, Colorless Shield is sent to the Graveyard."

The shield faded away as he placed it into the Graveyard Zone. Iris gave him a round of applaud.

"My, my! You're very persistent, bit of a…migraine to me," she remarked.

Sasuke smirked in response. "I trained hard to stay strong, even if I'm losing. As long as I believe in my Deck and myself, nothing can stop me!"

Iris showed unarguable, serious expression, probably the most negative facial expression she ever showed. "I see. Well…then, I'll definitely do whatever it takes to destroy that…hope of yours. I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn…" He just ignored her as he focused on this probable last draw. "Drrraaww!"

The card he drew was the classic and simple, Polymerization. His eyes widened, and knew what to do. "I play the Spell, Poly…Uuunh!" His heart beaten strongly, causing him a strong ache. He clutched his hands over his chest, where his heart is. He laid down his knees as he panted a bit heavily.

"What…what's going on!?" He asked.

"Sa….suke…."

"What!? Who said that!?" He asked as nervous, feared sweat rained down his neck. His surroundings swallowed into darkness as he felt hallucination.

"What's going on!? Is this some of kind of hallucination?" he questioned aloud.

"Sasuke, use me. Summon me from your Extra Deck." The voice called to him from every direction. Suddenly, something emerged in shadowy form. It revealed two glowing red orbs, which were seemed most likely to be its eyes, whatever it was.

"Who or what are you!?" He asked, feeling very feared.

The shadowy form revealed its true identity, surprising Sasuke as he gasped. "You're….you're….!"

"That's right, Sasuke. It is I, Shadow Destruction God!" It exclaimed in male, evilly tone.

"Wha—What do you even want? Why are you here?" he fretted in fear.

"As I said, I want you to summon me. That is the path to pure victory. My power is your key to win this Duel, and it's the only way to win this Duel. Use me, Sasuke. Together, we can eliminate her, and any foes who stand in your way," the dragon wyrm persuaded.

"I…." Sasuke looked indecisive, having an internal debate until he narrowed his facial expression and looked straight to the monster. "No! Even though it's possible to summon you, I won't fall for your trick! Besides, what you say is false! There is another way to defeat her, and I'll use that way instead of your way!"

The dragon silently stared at him. "….It is your choice to make, but do it wisely."

The surrounding darkness disappeared. He noticed that he was back in reality as Iris waited patiently as she grinned slyly.

"What's the matter? The cat caught your tongue?" she joked.

"I'm fine!" he shouted. "As I was saying, I will use my Spell Card, Poly….."

Sasuke thought for a moment about his short conversation with Shadow Destruction God. Why did it speak with him? What was it trying to say to him? Did it know that he would lose if he use his Spell Card? Those questions were what he was thinking about now. He felt unsettling about his initial decision.

He shrugged and made up his mind. "Argh! I use my Color Caster W Majestic Battle Deity as a material for Mirror Summon!"

Suddenly, the dark mirror portal appeared in front of his ace monster. Iris awed and widened her eyes, with interest. His dragon flew through the mirror portal from behind as Sasuke began the summoning chant.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! All colors of the world should be absent into the darkness! Give me strength to obliterate all my foes! Mirror Summon! Show yourself! Color Caster B Shadow Destruction God!" The black serpent cracked through the mirror portal, causing several shards to fly out when it emerged out of it. It roared defiantly as it gave an evil smirk.

"Ah! So, you decided to summon your Mirror Monster that I gave you. Impressive! Well done, Sasuke!" She gave him another round of applaud.

However, Sasuke didn't pay much attention to her as he held the same pain, but this time, it hurt more than ever. His eyes flickered from his normal color to red color.

"Stay…in control! Stay…in control!" He panted heavily as he was on his knees. "Grrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Iris giggled evilly as she enjoyed this situation, like if she was on a vocation, traveling on the cruise ship, or something similar.

Sasuke rose up, and then looked straight at her, with his eyes glowing in red. The color of his hair was now darker shade of the normal color. "It's time….to battle! I declare Shadow Destruction God to attack your Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon!"

"Ho, ho! So, you gonna attack, but you know that my monster has higher ATK than yours," she reminded.

Sasuke chuckled evilly. "I won't be even attacking if I had a reason to, and this is it! I activate my monster's effect! When this card battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard! Also to note, I activate Rainbow-Eyes Dragon's last effect! If it has zero overlay units, I can tribute it to increase my Shadow Destruction God's ATK by half of its ATK! Color Mix!"

Rainbow-Eyes roared while it dematerialized into rainbow sparkles, and those sparkles sprinkled all over his Mirror Monster. It roared stronger as its ATK increased to 3950.

"You are finished, you bitch! Dark Ending Stream!" He yelled as his dragon wyrm fired a powerful dark energy blast.

Iris watched as the blast headed her way. However, she just laughed off about it. "Hah ha ha! I activate Cracked Mirror Dragon's special ability!"

"What!?" Sasuke gasped.

"If this card was used as a material for Mirror Summon, the mirror summoned monster's destruction is negated!" A ghostly form of the dragon appeared in front of her ace Mirror Monster, protecting it from the blast. "Also to note, the damage I would have taken is inflicted to my opponent instead by double!"

The blast reflected back to Sasuke as he took the hit and screamed in pain. "Uuuggaaahhhh!"

 **Sasuke's LP: 600**

"I believe that your turn ends here. With that, your monster's ATK is returned to normal, I believe," she stated and she guessed it right. His Mirror Monster's ATK returned to normal. "My turn. I draw!"

The card she drew was a Spell Card that showed the image of her dragon, roaring as purple aura surrounded it. "I activate the Spell Card, **Mirror Burst Empower**!"

As soon as the card appeared, her dragon did what the card showed. It roared as purple aura surrounded it. "When this card is activated, the Mirror Monster I control gains a boost in its ATK equal to half of its original ATK. Therefore, Necro Monarch Gorgon Dragon gains 1400 ATK! Now, Sasuke, my dear….this is the true end. Attack, my beautiful dragon!"

Her dragon show its final attack, blasting it out as it hurled toward to Sasuke's Mirror Monster. It roared painfully as it exploded, hitting Sasuke again, even though he just stood back up recently.

"No, I….I lost even with this powwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr!" He screamed loudly as he fell to his defeat very hardily.

 **Sasuke's LP: 0**

 **Iris Wins!**

All the monsters disappeared as the wave field faded away. Iris walked over to the fainted boy. Although he couldn't open his eyelid, he could still see her face as she sinisterly looked positively at him.

"That was quite an enjoyable Duel, Sasuke. However, it seems that you still need a bit more…practice on controlling that new power I gave you. You thought that you would use it to get your revenge on me. The only thing you accomplish here is delaying me for my meeting, but that's alright. At least I enjoyed this little rematch of ours. I won't take away your rare card, or any of your key cards as a token of my small kindness to you. I'll see you in the next round of the tournament."

She giggled evilly as she walked away from him.

"Ddd…damn it," he mumbled before he blackened out. Just as she left, a male person walked by and noticed the fainted boy.

He had a long, blond hair with a strand that stick up on his left side of his head. The shape of that strand looked like a wing. He had blue eyes, red markings on his cheeks and above his eyes, and wore a large golden earring on the left side of his hair, attached to the smaller wing that showed through his hair. He wore white pants and long-sleeve shirt underneath a gray vest, with red markings like the markings on his face. He also wore long, gray gloves, both of which had wings. He also had shoulder pad that also shaped like wings, and also gray color.

He ran over to Sasuke. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Mmm, uuhh," Sasuke mumbled. He couldn't able to say a proper word.

"Don't worry! I'll call some help!" He immediately took out his Smarphone, and dialed it. There were few rings until he got into contact with someone.

"Young Master, how can I help you at this time?" An elderly, male voice said at the other end.

Yours truly gasped when I realized and remembered this character.

"Cornwell, I need assistance! I found a young lad fainted, with heavy injury. I am near the dock, near Tokyo Bay!"

"Understood, Master. I'll call the medic and come to your location ASAP," the person stated as the call ended there.

"Hey, sir!" He looked at me. "Help me here!"

 _Oh! Um, yeah, sure!_

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

It was almost night time. Iris arrived earliest. After a second or two she arrived, the twin arrived.

"Hello Sky and Oceanna," she greeted. "You two look like had a _fun_ day."

"You can say it that again," Sky remarked. However, he didn't sound too happy.

"What's the matter? You don't sound your chipper, old self as usual," she asked.

The twin looked at each other before they mentally decided to say it. "You see…" Oceanna spoke. "We faced these two Duelists, whose we believed may came from another dimension. And unfortunately, we…lost."

"It's all because that damn Field Spell! We shouldn't have underestimated that twerp!" Sky complained.

"I see. Well, it seems like our mission is going to be bit more challenging…I like it," she said as she grinned sinisterly.

After that short conversation, their last member arrived. "Master Iris," he said. "Sky and Oceanna…"

"What's up," Sky replied.

"Sky and Oceanna here had an interesting tag duel against other Duelists from a different dimension," Iris stated. "Tell me your report, Roark."

"That boy, named Yusuke Kaminari, is getting stronger for every Duel he participated. Nothing different, except that he befriended with a monster spirit of Dark Magician Girl."

"Say what!? That kid owns Dark Magician Girl!? Damn, that kid is lucky!" Sky complained.

 _Said from a guy who flirted to half cat, half woman monster._

"Interesting," Iris said. "If he can communicate and interact with the monster spirit, it shows the sign of his power."

The leader thought as she sat on her throne chair. She then crossed her legs as she thinks. "Alright, I think it's time to test the young lad. And, I will assign you, Roark, to deal with that," she declared.

"Yes, Master Iris. I shall complete it without fail," he said before he walked away and disappeared into the shadow.

"As for you two, kept an eye on perimeter. You both have the completed key cards, right?" she asked.

They showed their key card for emphasis. "At least we got it all," Sky remarked.

"Good," she nodded. "Then, keep an eye on the perimeter while you two rest for now until I gave further instructions. I'm going to contact our other agent and old friend of mine from our home world."

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Color Caster M Star Sheriff-Level 3, Pendulum Scale 1, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 1200 ATK, 750 DEF. Effects: Unknown_

 _Color Caster Y Thunderphant-Level 4, LIGHT, Thunder/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: Unknown._

 _Pendulum Scale Fusion-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: You can use this card to fuse monsters you control in the Pendulum Zones: Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This summon is treated as Fusion Summon as long as the listed materials are correct)._

 _Color Caster CMY Crimson Drago-Level 8, FIRE, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 2500 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: 1 "Color Caster M" monster + 1 "Color Caster" monster. Once per turn, you can destroy a number of card(s) on your opponent's side of the field, which equals to the number of "Color Caster" monsters you control on your side of the field._

 _Medusa's Wrath Ghost Rattle-Level 1, DARK, Reptile/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: When this card attacks on opponent's monster with "Medusa's Wrath" monster equipped to it by card effect, this card gains the equipped monster's total ATK until the End Phase._

 _Serpent Armor-Type: Equip Spell, Effect: When equipped monster attacks and destroys a monster, you don't gain any Battle Damage involving the equipped monster. If this card is removed from the field, the equipped monster is sent to the Graveyard._

 _Colorful Revive-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a "Color Caster" monster you control is destroyed by battle, you can immediately Special Summon it._

 _Rank-Up Magic Colorful Force-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 "Color Caster" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Color Caster CMY" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can discard 1 Color Caster monster to add this card from your Graveyard to the top of your Deck._

 _Color Caster CMY Rainbow-Eyes Dragon-Rank 5, LIGHT, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 5 monsters. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon 1 "Color Caster" Pendulum Monster from your hand. You cannot set any cards to your Pendulum Zone this turn you activate this effect. If this card has no Xyz Materials left, you can Tribute it to increase 1 Color Caster monster you control; it gains ATK equals to half of its original ATK until the End Phase._

 _Cracked Mirror Dragon-Level 8, DARK, Dragon/Effect, 2800 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card without a Tribute, with its ATK reduced to zero._

 _Mirror Counter-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a Mirror Monster you control is attacking an opponent's monster with higher ATK than your monster's ATK, that monster's ATK is reduced by half and your monster gains the same amount of ATK until the end of the Damage Step._

 _Colorless Shield-Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 0 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: Reveal this card from your hand; negate an attack by your opponent's monster if it is attacking on a "Color Caster" monster you control on the field._

 _Mirror Burst Empower-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: A Mirror Monster you control gains ATK equals to half of its original ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

 **And that is the end. It seems like Iris is up to something big, but that would be reveal much, much later in the future. Poor Saskue; he couldn't defeat her, even with his Mirror Monster. What was he exactly going to do instead of summoning Shadow Destruction God? Who knows...**

 **Now, here is a QOTC for you guys to answer, if you want to:**

 **Q. Who is the character found Saskue after his lost? HINT: It is a character from the not the most popular series in all Yu-Gi-Oh series, and was one of the villains in the anime show for that particular series I am mentioning about.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Criticism is always welcomed and I will see you guys next time (Also the New Cards Cheat Sheet will be added at later time) :)**


	11. Hard Rock to Crack

**-Chapter 11-**

 **Hard Rock to Crack**

It was almost night time. The sun was setting down, making the color of the sky bright orange, with a bit of dark shade color.

"It's almost night time, and I only have one more key card to get!" Yusuke remarked enthusiastically.

"Well, you have until midnight to find and beat one more Duelist. I'm sure we'll find someone by then." Haruka told him.

"Don't worry, Master. You got this!" DMG cheered, giving him a boost of confidence.

"Of course!" He nodded. "Although, this tournament is really fun and…taught me a lot of things."

"Huh? Like what?" Haruka wondered. DMG looked curious, too.

"Well, it's that this preliminary round allows me to Duel with many interesting people, each with their own goal that is kind of different than mine. I mean, everyone I had Duel with, from Greg to Officer Goyoma had different goals and personality. I can somehow feel that through their cards I got from them," he explained as he took out each of the cards he got from them.

Haruka felt remarkably impressed about his words, and also felt very good about it. DMG clearly understood what he meant since she has the ability to talk with the cards….since she is a monster or Duel spirit, after all.

"That's, umm, very profound thing to say, Yusuke. I'm happy to hear that," she said as she smiled.

"Thanks, Haruka. Besides, I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," he said.

That sentence there froze her for a moment. She showed a tint of redness over her cheeks. "Re—realy?" She asked fidgety.

"Yeah. You are my best bud," he stated.

"Oh! Um, right. Of course!" She responded quickly.

 _Little does he know that she actually have crush on him ever since that time…._

"Shut up!" She yelled at yours truly as she smacked me with a paper fan.

"Anyway, we got to find my last Duelist to Duel with! All my hard work would be nothing if I can find and win my the last key card!" Yusuke exclaimed as he dashed off.

"Huh? Hey! Wait up!" She chased after him, leaving yours truly in pain and moan.

 _Uuunnghh…._

Meanwhile, Roark saw them passing by as he creepily followed them while hiding in the shadows.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

Yusuke, Haruka, and spirit of DMG came to a town plaza. The lampposts illuminated in different color for each, like red, blue, green, yellow, and purple. Yusuke talked with each people walking by, asking for a Duel if they are participants, but none of them were.

"Dang it! It looks like there are no other Duelists around here," he complained.

"Don't complain. Let's look somewhere else," Haruka suggested.

"Don't give up now, Master. I'll help, too you know," DMG said.

Suddenly, he noticed his other counterpart appeared in his usual, ghostly form. He looked to him, noticing him looking from left to right.

"Hey, what's wrong, my other me?" He asked.

"Yusuke, who are you talking to?" Haruka asked, looking concerned. "Maybe we should stop and rest for a bit..."

"There is a dark presence nearby. I can sense something…or someone and it's not a good one, either," he answered.

"Say what!?" He gasped.

"Yusuke, what's wrong!?" Haruka asked worryingly, jumped from the unexpected shout from Yusuke.

As he was going to reply to her, they heard footsteps. It became louder and louder as it came nearer and nearer to where they stood. They looked straight to the direction of the sound, noticing a tall, buffed man walking over to them. He stopped at about 3 feet away from them.

"Um….Hi?" Yusuke greeted. Haruka felt a bit scared, so she didn't say anything as she looked at the beefy man in a military-pattern outfit. DMG felt scared, too, so she hid herself behind Yusuke's head while she peek her head out on the side, near his ear. His Mirror Counterpart narrowed his eyes.

"Yusuke Kagami…" The man spoke.

"Well, that's my name," he replied non-worryingly as he gave a friendly grin. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"All I require from you is to Duel me," he said, although he sounded demanding. "However, this is not just the matter of the tournament, but also because of my mission."

"Your mission?" Haruka repeated. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Yusuke Kagami…I know you have your mirror counterpart within you, and thanks to him, you have the power to use Mirror Summon." His revelation surprised Yusuke, especially his mirror counterpart. Haruka was surprised, too, but most importantly, she heard the "mirror counterpart".

"What!?" They gasped simultaneously.

"Counterpart? What are you talking about, sir? And, how did you know Yusuke can use Mirror Summon?" Haruka questioned, defending Yusuke.

"You have no business in this, young miss. However, I'll explain more briefly….through the Duel!" He exclaimed as he activated his D-Ring.

His device transformed into a Duel-Disk with interesting design. Like his outfit, it had the same military pattern. The blade part of the Duel Disk glowed with dark green edges.

"Yusuke, this man knows our secret and it appears that he knows me. I don't think we can escape from this man, therefore you must Duel against him!" His mirror counterpart exclaimed.

"I wasn't planning, too anyway," he smirked positively. "If it's a Duel he wants, then I will give him just that. Let's do this thing!"

"Dueling Mode standby! Searching Duelist nearby….Duelist Found! Activate D-Wave Field!" Both Duel Disks stated as they pulsed out bunches of waves, creating the proper dueling field. The project nearby the D-Wave field also activated, making the field expanded in size.

As usual, the same, old T.V. crew arrived. "Nya, nya, nya! Good evening, folks! This is Miko Neko here, alive at the scene! It seems like we caught up with our favorite Duelist, Yusuke Kagami, Nya! And this appears to looking like a very hot Duel, Nya! If he wins this one, he will pass the preliminaries, and move on to the next round. Let the Duel begin!" She announced.

"DUEL!"

 **Yusuke vs. Roark: 4000 LPs**

"I'll go first as the rule states that the challenger who asks for the Duel goes first," Roark said. "My turn!"

He drew his first five cards and then he picked one of them. "I Normal Summon **Geosphere Granbite**!"

A dark, grayish bat with misty, blue eyes and body made up of granite rock, appeared and screeched for battles. It showed with high defense of 1500.

 **Geosphere Granbite-Level 3, DARK, Rock/Effect, 100 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"This monster can be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense position. I set two cards and end my turn," he finished. "Now then, it is your move, Yusuke Kagami. Show me your power…even though you are just a borrower."

"My turn! I draw!" Yusuke drew his card.

"Yusuke, be careful about this man. Whoever he is, he is nothing like the Duelist we faced before. It is most likely that he has a Mirror Monster, but I can sense a very strong aura from him, stronger than anything I have seen. At least my current memory serves that." His mirror counterpart claimed.

"Don't worry my other me. Whatever is going to happen, I'll protect you, no matter what!" Yusuke proclaimed. "Alright! First off, I place Dawn Sage and Dusk Knight to my Pendulum Zones!"

He placed the said card, making his monsters to appear as they flew high into the sky through the pillars of light. "With that, I can summon monsters with Level from 2 to 7! Sway, pendulum of my heart! Draw the arc that brings hope and courage to all who needs it! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster friends!"

Two lights, one purple and another yellow, came out of the opened portal. "Go! Battle Gargoyle and Rookie Witch!"

His two Level 4 monsters appeared side by side. "I use Dawn Sage's pendulum effect to increase Rookie Witch's ATK by 500 points since she is Spellcaster-Type Monster."

Rookie Witch laughed cheerfully as her ATK rose to 2200.

"Battle! First, I make Battle Gargoyle to attack!" His gargoyle flew over to slash the rocky bat into bits. "And when he battles, I can use its effect to increase a monster's ATK by 500! I increase its attack!"

Battle Gargoyle roared as its ATK rose to 2100. It slashed the rocky bat into bits, causing it to crumble into several pieces of granite rock.

"Trap Card activates! **Stone Edge**!" His card flipped up and as soon as it did, several shards of rock appeared and floated around him. "When Geosphere monster is destroyed by battle, the damage is reduced by half and you are inflicted with the other half of the damage!"

"Say what!?" He gasped as stone shards flew directly at him. He barely dodged all of them, but his Life Points went down due to it.

 **Roark's LP: 3000**

 **Yusuke's LP: 3000**

"Geosphere Granbite's effect activates! If it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Level 7 or lower Geosphere monster from my Deck to my hand." As he explained it, one card slid out of his Deck and then he obtained it.

"But, at least you are open now! I declare Rookie Witch to direct attack!" Yusuke declared as his chibi witch shot a magical energy beam at the opponent.

"Trap card opens! **Stone Shield**!" His second card revealed Giant Statue of Stone appearing out of a magical rune in front of a Spellcaster as the statue itself appeared in front of a surprised goblin warrior. "If I were targeted by direct attack, I negate the attack and Special Summon 1 Rock-Type monster from my hand, with its ATK reduced to zero. I Special Summon Geosphere Igneousaures!"

A large Trex emerged as it roared very powerfully, making everyone else covered their ears. Its body was reddish, black rock and has veins of lava across its body, stone spikes lined up on its back, and eyes glowed in yellow.

 **Geosphere Igneousaures-Level 7, FIRE, Rock/Effect, 2100 ATK, 3000 DEF.**

"Impressive, Nya! Through the maneuver of his two trap cards, he inflicted damage to Yusuke's Life Points and summoned a high-level monster! This is looking like a tough start for Yusuke, Nya!" Miko Neko announced.

"I set one card and end my turn," Yusuke finished.

"With those two Trap Cards out, if we do damage to him, an equal damage applies to yours. If we direct attack, he gets to Special Summon 1 Rock-Type monster." Yusuke's mirror counterpart analyzed. "We need to destroy those cards in order to assure a safe victory."

"I agree with you, man," Yusuke nodded.

"My turn! I draw!" Roark drew his card. "I change Igneosaures' position to Defense mode."

"Battle! I declare Igneosaures to attack your Battle Gargoyle!"

His monster roared, getting ready to attack. "Hold it! How can it attack if it is in Defen…"

"My Geosphere monster can attack even when it is in DEF position!" Roark claimed.

"No way!" Haruka gasped.

"I activate Igneosaures' additional effect. Once per turn during the Battle Phase, I can reveal a Geosphere Monster from my hand. When I do, Igenosaures gains DEF equals to half of the strongest monster's ATK on the field until the End Phase of this turn," he revealed.

"Wait? The strongest monster, Nya?" Miko Neko thought aloud.

"Therefore, the monster with the highest ATK is Rookie Witch!" Mirror Yusuke exclaimed.

"I reveal my Geosphere Basaltserker from my hand to increase Igneosaures' DEF by half of Rookie Witch's ATK!" His rocky T-Rex roared in glowing yellow aura while its DEF rose to staggering 4100. "Attack! Igneous Crunch!"

"I activate Battle Gargoyle's effect to increase its ATK by 500!" Yusuke declared as his monster's ATK rose quickly to 2100.

His powerful rock dinosaur munched Battle Gargoyle and gobbled it up. It burped after a second it ate her. Haruka covered her mouth, looking a bit sick while DMG's face turned green and did it with her a paper bag.

"Battle Gargoyle!" Yusuke cried.

 **Yusuke's LP: 1000**

"Then, I Normal Summon **Geosphere Basaltserker**!" This one was a golem made of basalt rock in the form of bricks. Its left arm was larger than its right, and it had blue jewels for its eyes.

 **Geosphere Basaltserker-Level 4, EARTH, Rock/Effect, 1100 ATK, 2050 DEF.**

"This monster can be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense position as well. I set a card and end my turn. With that, Geosphere Igneosaures' DEF is returned to normal," Roark finished.

"Nya, Nya! This does not look great for Yusuke! Roark has 2000 higher Life Points than Yusuke, and he only has 1000 Life Points. With two powerful monsters with high DEF points, how would Yusuke turn the table around this time?" Miko Neko asked.

"Yusuke…" Haruka sighed as she held her hand together, like if she was prying.

"Yusuke, are you alright?" His mirror counterpart asked.

"Master?" DMG looked worry over him.

"Don't worry, you guys. I'm fine," he replied with an assured grin. Although, he really felt bad, facing against this strong Duelist. "Whoever this guy is, he's tough. He…he kind of remind me the time I dueled against Atsushi Kai."

Bad memories emerged through his mind. He remembered how he splendidly summoned his ace monsters, both his original and the Mirror Monster, and yet the King defeated both his monsters without huge effort. He deeply hoped that this Duel won't end up like how it ended for him when he dueled against the King, except that if he do, it would be worse.

"Yusuke!" He snapped out of the thoughts. "Remember what your teacher said to you. Believe in yourself and your Deck."

Yusuke nodded and slowly smiled. "Heh he! You're right, my other me. I just have to believe in myself and my Deck, and give it all I have. OK! Here we go! I draw!"

"So, he serves him as a boost of confidence, huh?" Roark mumbled.

"I tribute Rookie Witch to advance summon Masquerade Houdinia!" His ace monster's assistant monster appeared as she posed like if she's on stage. "Thanks to Dawn Sage's pendulum effect, she gains 500 ATK!" Masquerade Houdinia's ATK rose to 2700.

"It's time to battle! I attack your Basaltserker, with Houdinia! Surprise Magic!"

Houdinia used her top hat as it flew around her, and then fired out a powerful magical beam at the target. His monster cried painfully before it cracked completely into pieces, destroying itself in process.

"Nya, Nya! With that, Roark only has one monster left, Nya! Nice attack from Yusuke!" Miko Neko cheered.

"Way to go, Master," DMG said happily.

"Yusuke, you can do this," Haruka whispered to herself.

"Alright, with that, I just have to worry about Igeneosaures." He thought aloud.

"Trap card activates!" Roark interrupted as the set card flipped up. " **Geo Shackle**!" This card showed an image of giant made up of marble rock rising out of a mountain as the sides of the mountain crumbled, while several, small Ojama monsters run away from the landslides the giant caused.

"If a Geosphere monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can add a Geosphere monster from my Deck, with DEF equals to or less than the destroyed monster's ATK," he admitted as one card slid out of his Deck. "I add **Geosphere Chalkwhite Angel** to my hand."

He revealed the card to Yusuke. It looked like a woman in armor, which was made up of white chalk rock, wings on her back, helmet covering her short, blond hair, and yellow eyes. She wielded a spear.

 **Geosphere Chalkwhite Angel-Level 3, LIGHT, Rock/Effect, 600 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"I end my turn then," Yusuke finished.

"Good, Yusuke. Stay confident." His mirror counterpart advised.

"Got it!" He replied with a thumb-up.

"My turn. I draw!" Roark drew his card, totaling to three cards in his hand. "I play the Spell Card, **Geosphere Gaia Fusion**!"

He placed the said card from his hand to the field. It showed bunch of different types of rock (granite, andesite, basalt, chalk, marble, etc) swirling like the fusion swirl.

"I target any number of Geosphere Monsters in my Graveyard; banish them from play so that I can use them as materials for Fusion Summoning of a Geosphere Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!" He proclaimed.

"Fusion Summon!?" Yusuke surprised.

"Nya, Nya!? Fusion Summoning a monster by using monsters in the Graveyard!?" Miko Neko questioned.

"I target Geosphere Basaltserker and Granbite, and remove them from play!" As he said it, two of those monsters appeared out of the Graveyard zone, before they swirled into the fusion swirl, transforming themselves into orange and purple swirls.

"Granite and Basalt, join forces into the molten power of the great planet! Bless with the Mother Nature's wondrous power and become a new, shattering force of Earth! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Geosphere Gravel Golem**!"

Suddenly, the entire ground shook like an earthquake. Everyone wobbled as the ground cracked open. A giant hand popped out as it grabbed on the edge, pulling itself as glowing orange orb appeared. Eventually, the entire body rose up from the opened crack. The body was gray, with glowing orange and red lava streaming like veins through its body. The glowing orange orb is its single eye.

 **Geosphere Gravel Golem-Level 8, EARTH, Rock/Fusion/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Ah, ah, amazing, Nya!" Miko Neko announced as her mouth widely opened.

"It's bigger than any buildings around here!" Haruka gasped.

"Gravel Golem's monster effect activates!" The owner declared. "Once per turn, I tribute 1 Geosphere Monster I control. Then, it gains DEF equals to the original DEF of that tribute monster. I tribute Geosphere Igeneosaures' DEF, so that it gains 3000 DEF!"

His Fusion monster grabbed Igeneosaures, and everyone witnessed what they thought to be unexpected. It crushed the very monster itself into several pieces, and slapped the pieces to its chest, rubbing them all over itself. This caused its DEF to rise up to 4000.

"4000 Defense points!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Oh no….." DMG said.

"This is highly unexpected," His Mirror counter stated.

"Yusuke!" Haruka sighed.

"To be honest with you," Roark said. "I thought you would be more impressive than this, but I guess my expectation was overrated."

"What!? Me, overrated?" Yusuke felt a bit offended.

"No idle chat. It's time to end this, and when it does, you're coming to me, Yusuke….or better yet, it's time to end this where it was left off….Atlas!"

"Atlas?" His mirror counter repeated. "Atlas….Atlas…."

"Gravel Golem allows to attack, using its DEF points as its ATK points. I declare it to attack!" Roark ordered. His monster roared as it opened its hand over Yusuke, ready to slam it over him. The hand was so big that it covered not just him, but Haruka and Miko Neko, and her T.V. crew.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Geosphere Granbite-Level 3, DARK, Rock/Effect, 100 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: This card can be Normal Summoned in face-up DEF position._

 _Stone Edge-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When "Geosphere" monster you control is destroyed by battle, reduce the damage by half from that battle and inflict the other half to your opponent._

 _Stone Shield-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you are targeted for direct attack, negate the attack and Special Summon 1 Rock-Type monster from your hand, with its ATK reduced to zero._

 _Geosphere Igneousaures-Level 7, FIRE, Rock/Effect, 2100 ATK, 3000 DEF. Effect: While this card remains face-up the field, all "Geosphere" monster you control can attack, using their DEF for damage calculation only. Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, you can reveal 1 "Geosphere" monster from your hand; this card gains DEF equals to half of the strongest monster's ATK on the field, until the End Phase._

 _Geosphere Basaltserker-Level 4, EARTH, Rock/Effect, 1100 ATK, 2050 DEF. Effect: This card can be Normal Summoned in face-up DEF position._

 _Geo Shackle-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When a "Geosphere" monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 Geosphere monster from your DECK to hand, with DEF equals to or less than the destroyed monster's ATK._

 _Geosphere Chalkwhite Angel-Level 3, LIGHT, Rock/Effect, 600 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: Unknown_

 _Geosphere Gaia Fusion-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target as many "Geosphere" monsters in your Graveyard; banish them and then Special Summon 1 "Geosphere" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using the banished monsters as materials to summon the monster (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon as long as th materials you used for the summon are correct)._

 _Geosphere Gravel Golem-Level 8, EARTH, Rock/Fusion/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: 2 Geosphere Monsters. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 "Geosphere" monster you control. When you do, this card gains DEF equals to the tributed monster's original DEF._

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey! Another new chapter! So, how are you guys doing? Have you guys watch the latest episode for Arc-V? The Duels that have been showed so far in the series are really getting intense. SPOILER...**

 **I can't wait for Yuya vs. Aster rematch!**

 **Anyway, has anyone also have been watching the COPA America Cup? It is a soccer game. Tonight is Argentina vs. Bolivia and day after tomorrow is U.S.A. vs. Ecuador for the Quarterfinal. I can't wait!**

 **Personally, I've been doing well. I have been studying my Japanese (remembering Kanji symbol), driver license (planning to take some online practice exam), and CISCO. I hope you guys are doing well.**

 **With that said, thank you for reading and I hope to see you all soon. Also to note, some of the Geosphere monsters are made by my good friend, pokemonking0924. See you guys soon!**


	12. Heated Truth Reveals!

**-Chapter 12-**

 **Heated Truth Reveals!**

"Gravel Golem allows to attack, using its DEF points as its ATK points. I declare it to attack!" Roark ordered. His monster roared as it opened its hand over Yusuke, ready to slam him. The hand was so big that it covered not just him, but Haruka and Miko Neko, and her T.V. crew.

"Atlas….Atlas…." Yusuke's Mirror counterpart repeated that name every time, ever since Roark admitted that name to Yusuke.

Haruka, Miko Neko, and the T.V. crew stared straight as the giant's rocky hand slowly moved closer and closer down on them, like a very slow asteroid falling from the sky.

"Not so fast! I activate Baron Boohaw's monster effect from my hand!" Yusuke spoke aloud, revealing the ghost monster. "By revealing this card, if my monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate it and Special Summon this monster from my hand!"

The ghost in the fancy outfit appeared, booing at the golem. The giant golem still slammed over the emerged ghost, but it increased its size by ten times its original size, deflecting the attack.

"Hmmm, not bad," Roark commented. "I end my turn. Now, let's see what you can do next, even though you are completely trapped."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"As you can see, I have three Continuous Trap Cards that put you in serious disadvantage. If you manage to destroy Gravel Golem, the damage I would take is reduced by half and you take the same amount of damage I take. Second, Stone Shield protects me from direct attack and when you do direct attack me, I can Special Summon 1 Rock-Type monster from my hand. Third and lastly, Geo Shackle allows me to add 1 Geosphere monster from my Deck to my hand. Therefore, no matter what you do, whether you destroy my monster or direct attack me, my Defense is invincible. You have lower Life Points than mine. There is no hope for you in this Duel…at all!"

There was a moment of silent between the Duelists. Nobody spoke anything until Miko Neko opened her mouth.

"Nya, Nya? What is this strange, awkward silence? It feel….too stiff and serious," she commented.

"….You're wrong, man." Yusuke spoke.

Roark narrowed his eyes. Yusuke's mirror counterpart came back to reality as he heard Yusuke. "It's true that my Life Point is lower than yours, and you have pretty solid Defense, but even so, I will still look forward with courage and hope. I don't know who exactly you are or what do you want from me or my other me…"

"What's Yusuke talking about, his 'other me'?" Haruka thought.

"But, no matter what, if you are gonna hurt my friend….then I won't stop fighting even if I have to get really, really hurt! I believe in my friends, my Deck, and myself! And with that, there is always will be HOOOOPE!"

He yelled aloud, echoing throughout the park.

"Yusuke…" His mirror counterpart sighed.

DMG nodded as she smiled to her master. Haruka cried with tears of joy as she wiped it away.

"Yusuke…You are absolutely correct," his mirror-counterpart said. "In other word, there is always hope and as long as you….and I believe in our hope, nothing can stop us. I'm sorry if I was in the moment of myself."

"No problem, my other me! Now, let's do this thing together and win this Duel, and get some answers from this buff guy!" Yusuke said enthusiastically and determinedly.

"Yes. Let's do this together!" He agreed as they synced together. Yusuke's body glowed in blue color as everyone, except Roark, covered their eyes from the sudden brightness.

As the brightness settled, Yusuke and his counterpart merged into one, once again.

"So, this is their combined power. This is…Sync Heart!" Roark noted.

"It's our turn now! We DRRAAWW!" Yusuke conducted a Destiny Draw. The card he was a Pot of Greed. "I play the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw two cards from our Deck!"

He drew two more cards, first one was Polymerization and another one was a new monster with glowing light. "With Dawn Sage and Dusk Knight in my Pendulum Zones, I use them for Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partner! Show your warm, yet powerful energy of the Sun! **Equinox Solar Dragon**!"

The portal opened up again and then one yellow light flew out of the portal, and slammed on the ground. The new monster emerged. This one was a golden dragon, with serpent-like body. Its scale shined with glitter and gold. It had bright orange eyes and sharp white teeth. It had short arms and legs, and long wings that were also gold.

 **Equinox Solar Dragon-Level 4, Pendulum Scale 8, LIGHT, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"I never seen Yusuke used that monster before," Haruka noticed.

"Equinox Solar Dragon's monster effect activates! When this card is summoned successfully, I can add 1 Equinox Pendulum monster from my Extra Deck or Main Deck to my hand! I add **Equinox Fall Spirit** from my Main Deck." He added the said card from his deck.

This one was a young teen girl, with magician outfit that composed of red, orange, and brown color. Her eyes shined with hazel brown color, while her hair sparkled in orange color, with some bangs that straighten down on either side of her face, while some parts of hair were down to mid-length of her neck. Orange leaves floated gently around her in the pink background.

 **Equinox Fall Spirt-Level 3, Pendulum Scale 5, DARK, Fairy/Pendulum/Effect, 700 ATK, 1300 DEF.**

"Then, I play the Spell Card Polymerization!" He revealed the classic fusion card.

"Polymerization!?" Roark stated.

"Wait!? Yusuke's going to Fusion Summon?" Haruka thought aloud.

"Nya, Nya!?" Miko Neko gasped.

"I fuse my two monsters on the field; Masquerade Houdina and Equinox Solar Dragon!" As he declared his monsters' name, both monsters glowed in yellow aura as they turned into yellow swirl.

"Magician with wondrous, fun beauty of magic, join hand in hand with the ancient dragon of the sun and emerge into the power of the summer solstice! Fusion Summon! Bring forth the ancient warrior who has fire of determination, hotter than the hottest month of the year! **Equinox Eclipse Summer Paladin**!"

A huge light appeared. It was bright as the Sun itself, but with warmth feeling of comfort. A male, heroic warrior emerged in the light. He wore shiny, silver armor, with golden holy ring behind its head, like a saint. His eyes were orange color and hair was red, with spiky bangs all over the head, like a fire, while it wore a helmet. The most notable feature was his sword; it had thick red blade and the handle where it hold the sword was a shape of the sun in golden color. The edge of the blade had a glowing orange light to it.

 **Equinox Eclipse Summer Paladin-Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior/Fusion/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Nya, Nya…This warmth, it feels so….ggooood," Miko Neko said as she felt very relaxing.

"I don't know why, but I can feel the warm welcome while this new monster is here," Haruka said as she closed her eyes, embracing the light that this warrior giving off.

"So, this is the power that you two presents when formed into one," Roark noted.

Yusuke showed with a slight smirk. "This is what happens when we combine into one! This is the miracle that can only occur when your heart and mind are in-synced together! Now, I activate Summer Paladin's monster effect!"

His new Fusion monster held its sword up in the air and when he did, it began to glow brightly. "By banishing one Equinox monster in my Extra Deck, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to our opponent's Life Points! I banish Equinox Solar Dragon!"

Ghostly form of the dragon appeared for brief time as it absorbed into the sword, making it flare up in red flames.

"Solar Flare!" Yusuke exclaimed. His new monster swung its sword downward in vertical direction, creating a vertical solar way. It hit Roark, causing him to cover himself as he took damage.

 **Roark's LP: 2000**

"Battle! Summer Paladin will attack your monster, Geosphere Gravel Golem! Also to mention, when Solar Dragon is used as a material for Fusion or Synchro Summon, the summoned monster gains 500 ATK! Summer Wave!" He declared as his monster's ATK rose to 3000 and then it swung strongly, slashing the giant golem by its chest.

Some parts of gravel rock cracked off from the giant golem, and soon it crumbled into pieces as rest of the body fell down over its master.

"My Trap Card, Stone Edge, activates! If a Geosphere monster I control is destroyed by battle, I only gain half of the damage and the other half is inflicted to your Life Points! Impressive summon and monster, but it seems like your new monster's power lead to your own demise," Roark claimed.

 **Roark's LP: 1000**

"Equinox Fall Spirit's effect activates!" Yusuke admitted aloud. "If I were to take any damage during the Battle Phase involving Equinox or Equinox Eclipse monster, I can reveal Fall Spirit from my hand and sent it to the Extra Deck. Then, the damage is reduced to zero!"

Fall Spirit appeared as she used her magic to create a barrier of leaves. Her magic protected Yusuke from the raining shards of stones.

"I see. That is the reason why you summoned Solar Dragon in the first place. Therefore, you predicted this outcome from the very beginning," Roark analyzed.

"I end my turn here. With that, Summer Paladin's ATK is returned to normal during this End Phase," he stated.

"Nya, Nya! What a glorious comeback! Yusuke managed to destroy Roark's mighty Gravel Golem, and even protected himself from any damage! Both Duelists are tied with 1000 Life Points! Who knows what's going to happen next!" Miko Neko announced excitedly.

"Indeed," Roark nodded. "Who knows what will happen in the next turn?"

Yusuke looked concern. "My turn…I draw!" Roark drew his card, showing a hint of dark aura through his draw. He looked at the card, revealing to be a Spell Card. It showed a mirror cracking open with one red, demonic eye revealing while several different Trap Cards swirling into the mirror itself.

"I play the Spell Card **Trap Dissenting Mirror**!" He declared as he placed the card on the field. As it appeared, the three Trap Cards exploded, one by one.

"Nya, Nya? What happened to Roark's Trap Cards?" Miko Neko asked.

"This Spell Card allows me to use the monster in my Graveyard as a material for Mirror Summon, but in order to do that, I must banish three Trap Cards from my side of the field," he explained.

"A Spell Card that destroys Trap Card to Mirror Summon!?" Haruka gasped. Yusuke looked surprised, too.

"I choose my Gravel Golem as a material for Mirror Summon!" As he said it, Gravel Golem emerged shortly before it transformed into an orange light and flew into the mirror portal.

"Mirror, mirror, hear my wish! Release the ancient giant of Earth, who is old as the planet itself! Mirror Summon!" The mirror portal cracked into pieces as a giant figure emerged out of it. "Rise from the very Earth we stand on! The king of the Earth! **Geosphere Gaia Regnarock**!"

This one was bigger than Gravel Golem. It stood taller than skyscraper buildings. It was so tall that it reached through the clouds. There were red and orange veins throughout its body, with lava spilling out from its feet. It had trees that acted like spikes on its back that go to its head. It had one glowing yellow light for the eye, like a cyclops. Its hands were big as the tanker that transports oil across the oceans.

 **Geosphere Gaia Regnarock-Shard 8, EARTH, Rock/Mirror/Effect, 2000 ATK, 3000 DEF.**

Everyone stared at the monster while they were speechless to say the least. "Battle! I declare Geosphere Gaia Regnarock to attack your Equinox Eclipse Summer Paladin! Gaia Impact!"

The giant of the earth showed its fist into a punch, heading over the monster and everyone else.

"Nyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! It's coming toward us!" Miko Neko screamed as she and her T.V. crew hid behind their van, while the cameraman leaned out to continue broadcasting the duel.

"My Mirror monster can allow to attack, using its Defense as its Attack! When Gaia Regnarock attacks and destroys its target, the damage increases by double! Therefore, you would lose all your Life Points and this Duel ends with your loss!" Roark stated.

Yusuke stared at the humongous fist coming over him and his monster.

"Crap! What are we gonna do!?" Yusuke cried in his mind.

"Relax, Yusuke! There is only one way to stop the attack!" Mirror Yusuke exclaimed.

"Really!? What is it, my other me!?" He asked.

"The Trap card you set during your very first turn!" He reminded him.

"Oh….That's right! I completely forgot about it!" He remembered.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Yusuke shouted. "I activate the Trap Card **Ring of Enchantment**!" The set card finally revealed itself. As it appeared, a blue, sparkling ring appeared over Summer Paladin's neck.

"During my opponent's turn, if my opponent's monster declares to attack on my monster I control, I destroy that monster and I gain Life Points equal to half of that monster's original ATK while my opponent takes the same amount as damage!" Yusuke shouted.

"NANI!" Roark gasped wildly, showing off the most surprised, emotional expression through his face.

Summer Paladin exploded in giant blue light, flashing out everywhere.

"Nnnnnnnnooooooooooo—aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Roark screamed as his Life Points reduced to zero.

 **Roark's LP: 0**

 **Yusuke WINS!**

The light faded away shortly. The monsters disappeared as the wave field dematerialized. "…Is it…safe to come out now, Nya?" Miko Neko asked.

Everyone opened their eyes and laid down their arm from covering their face. Roark was down on his knee, with both his hands on the ground while his head was also down.

"This…This is impossible! I, Roark, the Stone General, be defeated like this! Why did I miss that Trap Card!? Why!?" He cried frustratingly.

Yusuke (as his mirror-self) walked over a few feet closer to him. "You lost the Duel because you were over-confident in your strategy. Your monster was impressively powerful, but it is not wise to let it attack while I had the face-down card. In fact, you should've paid more attention on what's on your opponent's side of the field while you focus on what you would put on your side of the field. That way, perhaps you would have won. Besides that, now I need answers. What do you know about me? What do you even want from me?"

Roark started to chuckle and then his chuckle became full out laugh. "Ha ha!" He looked up to him, with a hard, serious glare and sly smirk. "You may have defeated me, and to be honest….I am most impressed about your skills and determination. However, you are not strong enough to defeat her, my master!"

"Who is your master? Who is she?" Yusuke demanded.

Roark stood up. "That is for you to figure out, Yusuke Kagami….and Atlas!" He held up his Mirror Monster card, causing it to flash out a bright light.

"Kyaaahh!" Haruka screamed.

The light blinded them, but it shortly faded away. When Yusuke regained his eyesight, Roark was gone. "Blast! He got away!" He exclaimed as he then noticed the man left a key card.

"Aaahhh, well….I really have no clue for what just happened, but Yusuke Kagami has won his fifth and final duel of the preliminary round, Nya!" Miko Neko announced joyfully as random confetti popped and rained over the victor.

"Congratulations, Yusuke, for winning five consecutive duels in the row!" Miko Neko stated. "How do you feel your last victory?"

She held her mic near Yusuke's mouth, which he cringed a bit for her surprising him. He cleared his throat first. "Just….terrific."

He walked away slowly, joining with Haruka as she walked side by side with him while Miko Neko and her staff watched them go by.

"Well, folks, that is it for today! It was a long day, but we got to see a lot of exciting duels with Yusuke Kagami, Nya! My cat sense tells me that we'll be seeing a lot more exciting duels in the future as Yusuke moves forward to the next round, Nya! This is Miko Neko, reporting you on-live of the Duel City Network! See ya all again, soon, Nya-Nya!"

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

Yusuke and Haruka spend an alone time together. "Hey Yusuke, I need to talk with you," she said.

Yusuke (who was still his mirror-self) looked at her. "Yes? What is it?"

"Just…what's going on, or better yet, what has been happening to YOU lately?" she asked. "I mean, ever since you did the whole Mirror Summoning for the first time during that Duel at the mall not too long ago, and now the recent duel, just what's going on anyway? Also, I'm….very worried about you that makes me think you are becoming….a completely different person."

Yusuke stared at her for few seconds until he sighed. "I think it is time to reveal who I really am," he admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Take my hand, Haruka," he stated as he showed her his hand.

"What!? Why?" she asked, with a tint of redness across her face.

"Just do it," he demanded in a serious tone. She looked hesistant at first, but she decided to do it, anyway. Suddenly, they appeared inside Yusuke's mind.

"What the!? Why the whole place turned all dark!?" she panicked.

"Yo, what's up, Haruka!" She turned to see the real Yusuke, smiling cheekily as he waved at her.

"What the!? There are two Yusuke! What the hell is going on here!? Where am I!?" Haruka panicked.

"Calm down, Haruka! It's alright. We're inside my mind. Now, I know there really isn't much stuff in here, but that really does not mean I am…"

 _One and half hour of explaining later…._

"I….I see. So, basically you are Yusuke…" She looked at the real Yusuke, and then turned to look at the other one. "And you are Yusuke from an opposite world to our world, the Mirror World you call it."

"Correct, Haruka," he nodded. "I understand that this is all hard to believe in, but we speak of the truth. It is the reason why Yusuke can use Mirror Summon. Mirror Summon originates from my home world."

"No, no!" She shook her head. "It's fine. I completely understand." She reassured by showing her grin.

 _Well, that was easy._

"So, Yusuke." She turned to him, the real one. "You've been basically helping your…mirror-self to regain his memories he lost."

"Eeyup!" He nodded. "Basically, like how he explained it, I've been helping him to get his memories back through dueling and stuff. So far, he remembered few things about himself and his world, but the most important part of the memory we recovered was this woman he knew about from his place, who sounds like a very important person and she seems to be in some kind of trouble."

"That's sound horrible!" Haruka claimed. "And, I bet that Roark knew more things than he let out."

"Indeed." Mirror Yusuke agreed. "However, that man did reveal one important detail relating to my memory."

"Oh? What would that be?" Yusuke asked.

 _Really, dude? Have you not paid attention to the Duel carefully?  
_

"What?" Yusuke shrugged.

"Anyway, it is…my name. He refers to me as 'Atlas'," he said.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Yusuke remembered. "So, your real name is Atlas, huh?"

"It does sound very familiar, and I highly believe from my heart that it is my real name. Atlas…" he stated.

"But, too bad that Roark guy got away. If only we could've capture him right after you….well you two defeated him in that duel," Haruka moaned.

"Don't worry, Haruka! We'll get him the next time we see him!" Yusuke said determinedly.

"I highly believe that we will see him again, but the most concerning thing that he said to us before he escaped is his 'master'. He referred to this person as she, so at least we know that she is a woman or female entity," Mirror Yusuke thought aloud.

"True, true," Yusuke nodded. "Who could she be, I wonder?"

"Well, whoever she is, she must be very strong, stronger than Roark. It would mean that Roark's master may be a Duelist in the tournament, like him!" Haruka said.

"Most likely that's the case. If it is, then we got to prepare and get even stronger," Mirror Yusuke said.

"But, how!? I mean, yeah you guys won and all, and got some new cards in the process, but it does not mean you guys…will be safe!" Haruka cried worryingly.

"Haruka…" Yusuke sighed.

"….Hmph," Mirror Yusuke breathed out. "Haruka."

"Um, yes?" she asked.

"Thank you for the concern over your friend, Yusuke here….and me, but like what Yusuke said to me multiple times; As long as we stay together, nothing can stop us. It is our bond that keeps us strong and continues to grow even stronger."

"Yeah! Exactly what my other me says, Haruka! You don't have to worry about us! We'll be just fine!" Yusuke reassured her with a huge smile and thumb-up.

"You guys….Alright, I have faith in both of you guys," Haruka declared. "By the way, Yusuke…"

"Yeah? What is it, Haruka?" he asked.

"Your mind is really empty. It's now wonder why you don't do well at school!" She scolded.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Yours truly, the narrator, is laughing his butt off right now. Mirror Yusuke smirked happily over the two complaining each other, even though Haruka is winning over Yusuke.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

Meanwhile, Roark returned to the hideout. There, Sky and Oceanna were sitting and standing around while their master, Iris sat on her throne chair.

"Master Iris, I….return from my mission," he stated.

"Oh. Hey there, Roark," Sky said, with dirty look. "That expression of yours, tells me that you lost a Duel. Am I right?"

He nudged him by his arm as Sky continued to taunt him, but he stayed still in his current pose, like a real rock.

"Sky, please stop teasing Roark and sit down…now," Iris ordered.

Sky did what he was told. "Now then, Roark, like what Sky said, that face of yours tells me that you have lost the Duel. What happened?" Iris asked.

"Yusuke Kagami aka this world's reversed-self of Atlas, his power conquered over my defense. He managed to find a way to bypass my hard-rock defense, but if I can make a request, may I have one more chance to Duel the boy? I'll surely correct my mistake and win next time!"

"The truth is that he didn't just bypass your defense, but also you were overconfident in that Duel." A voice spoke up, making Roark gasped. He turned around, seeing a man coming out of the shadows.

He was tall, tall as him (about 6.2 feet). He wore a buttoned black jacket with a neck collar, purple lines through the edges, and black leather pants. He also wore black latex gloves. He was primary bold, but he does have a hair tied in pony-tail that went down across the center of his head to the back of the head. His eyes were purple, and his complexion was dark tan. He had a purple mark that goes over his right side of the face, over his right eye and small one under his left eye.

"You! When did you come to this dimension?" Roark asked.

"A bit while ago, but as I was saying, the truth is you underestimated that boy and the target," he said.

"So, you were watching my Duel?" He asked.

He nodded in response. Roark gasped under his breath and turned back to Iris. "Master Iris, I can explain…"

"No, you are done explaining, Roark my dear," she said as she stood up from her chair and walked slowly over to him. "You're strong, Roark, but you know how I feel about someone being overconfident."

"I…ah…" Roark couldn't backup, while Iris walked around him, torturing him mentally as she touched him by his shoulder and slid her fingers on him.

"I believe that you deserve a bit of…punishment," she said as she squatted to his height while her eyes glowed in menacing orange as she played with his hair and then the side of the his face.

Roark gasped and felt urgent pain coursing from the bottom of his feet. He eyed down and noticed his feet turning into stone.

"Ah! Please…Master Iris! Please forgive me!" He begged.

"Hmmmm…." She think to herself as Roark's body slowly turned into stone. "OK."

The petrification stopped and cancelled at mid-length of his body. Roark relieved with a sigh of breath as he can able to move again.

"You're dismissed, Roark," she said as she looked away from him.

"Dismissed, Master?" he repeated.

"Yes," she replied in a bit of annoyed tone. "You'll be returning back to our world, and watch over the place until further notice. I don't need you for now as he'll be replacing your place."

"Ah…" He was going to counter her, but when she eyed on him, he froze in fear. "Yes, maim."

"Good," she replied. "You may go and leave now."

Roark bowed to her and walked away. Sky and Oceanna watched him walk by. When he walked pass the man, he glared at him before he left and went away.

"Now that's taken care of, I believe it is time to catch our ship," Iris stated as she smirked evilly.

* * *

 **Woohoo! I know it is late rght now by the time I upload this chapter, but I got it done! Did you guys enjoy the conclusion of this Duel? It looks Yusuke is making to the next round of the Duel City Tournament, but more trouble is coming to him! Will he and his mirror-self be ready? What will happen next?**

 **The New Cards Cheat Sheet for this chapter (and Chapter 10) will be uploaded during this weekends. I might take a break from writing this story for awhile and focus on the other Yu-Gi-Oh stories and new one that is coming. Stay tune and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	13. Welcome Aboard, SS Duel!

**-Chapter 13-**

 **Welcome Aboard, S.S. Duel!**

It was now night time, around 8:00 p.m. Yusuke and his childhood friend, Haruka, along with his Duel Spirit partner, Dark Magician Girl hanged out at the park where Yusuke had his last Duel against the most strongest and mysterious, sinister Duelist named Roark. Now, Yusuke was tinkering with all the key cards he gathered.

"I think this one goes here. Now, where this one goes?" Yusuke mumbled.

"No, no, Yusuke! This card goes with this one." Haruka pointed out.

"Man, this is really a puzzle, but I think me….got it!" He exclaimed as he finally solved the puzzle. His six key cards transformed into one card, creating a map with a red x marked on one spot.

"Look, look." His Duel Spirit partner pointed with her hand. "Red X on the map! That must be where we need to go."

"It looks like we have to go to the seaport near Tokyo Bay," Haruka said.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's head out!" Yusuke declared as he and his friends dashed off.

They arrived in 30 minutes by taking the bus. They arrived at the Bon Voyage Seaport, famous seaport for cruise ferries.

"So, is this the place?" Yusuke asked.

"I think so. The Red X on the map leads here," Haruka nodded.

"Hey you guys!"

They turned around to see two familiar faces.

"Yo! Aiko and Miss Akako!" Yusuke yelled back as he ran over to them.

"You made it, man. Awesome!" Aiko said happily.

"Just as I've expected." Miss Akako grinned.

"Hi, Aiko and Miss Akako," Haruka greeted. "I'm happy to see you made it, Aiko."

"Eeyup! Of course, I am strong," Aiko said as she showed off her hard-rock bicep.

"Anyway, how about let's go in, where the other participants gather," Miss Akako said. "It's time to get on board."

"On board what?" Yusuke repeated.

"What do you mean, Miss Akako?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, you will see," she said as she winked assuredly. Haruka and Yusuke gave a stare of curiosity.

When they found out, they were really surprised. In front of their eyes was possibly the largest cruise ship in the world. It was the state-of-the art, white ferry ship with red, blue, and yellow outline. There was also the IDLC's official flag, indicating that it belonged to the organization or at least borrowing it.

Yusuke wowed. "Oh…my…god! This ship is HUUUGGEEE!"

"That's exactly what I said when I arrived here earlier!" Aiko exclaimed.

"So, all the Duelists who got all the six key cards move on to the next round of the tournament on boarding this ship?" Haruka asked.

"That's right," Miss Akako nodded.

"This ship is so huge! I never saw it before in my life!" DMG cheered as there were stars for her eyes.

"Me, too!" Yusuke's eyes were the same, too.

"Wait…!" Haruka spoke up, surprising Yusuke and DMG. "I've realized. Where is Sasuke?"

"Huh? Sasuke?" Yusuke echoed.

"No need to worry, Haruka." Miss Akako showed an assuring smile. "He'll be arriving in about…now."

Just right after she said that, a limousine drove in as well as a bunch of random girls appeared, which they came out of nowhere, cheering very loudly. Then, a lot of tall, muscular security men with sunglasses appeared and shoved the girls to create a single path.

"Woah! What's going on!?" Yusuke asked.

The limousine door opened, and a red carpet rolled out of the door.

"Kyaaaahhh!" "Mizar-sama!" "I LOVEEE you!"

A blond-haired boy with red markings over his face came out of the limousine, followed by Sasuke, who didn't look too happy or cheery to see the wild fans. The blond boy's eyes were heterochromia iridium; one eye was red and other was blue.

"What the!? Sasuke!?" Yusuke, Aiko, and Haruka gasped.

"Miss Akako!" Aiko shouted to the manager. "You didn't tell me that Sasuke was with Mizar!"

"You didn't ask, dear," she replied, getting a frown from Aiko.

Mizar walked casually as he shook hands with some girls while he was walking to the ship. Sasuke just followed him from behind.

"Don't you feel annoyed by bunch of these…girls?" He asked.

Mizar chuckled. "Not at all, my old friend. They are only here to say their wish and luck to me for any tournaments I go to, especially this one. I don't mind them at all, as long as it doesn't go too far."

Sasuke then noticed his friend. He walked ahead of Mizar to see them.

"Hey," he said.

"Sasuke, just exactly why are you with Mizar, dude!?" Aiko interrogated him.

"It's…a long story," he replied as he shrugged away, with his arms crossed.

"So, who is your friend, Sasuke? He seems to be very popular," Yusuke asked.

His question caused Aiko to erupt, like a volcano. "WHAT!? You don't know him! He is Mizar, freaking Mizar, you fool!"

She started beating up on Yusuke's head. "Ouch! Ouch! Sorry, sorry! I just really didn't know him, OK? But, seriously, who is he!?"

Sasuke growled, having a bit of migraine. Haruka tried to separate Aiko from Yusuke to prevent her from beating him up more. DMG panicked.

"My, my. It's like a party here." Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Mizar.

Aiko let go of Yusuke, allowing him to catch some air. "Oh…thank god! I thought I was gonna die."

Mizar chuckled. "So, you must be Yusuke Kagami, the uprising star Duelist of the Rising Star Agency and friend of my good, old friend here."

"Huh? You and Sasuke know each other?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't talk about it much, but…"

"Sasuke and Mizar actually know each other since childhood. They've are like the Yin and Yang!" Aiko interrupted.

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Well, in other word, I know Sasuke since we were very young, and ever since then, we are friend and long rival," Mizar said. "But, let me properly introduce myself. My name is Mizar. I am a Duelist and owner of the Tachyon Dueling Agency."

"Well, I really don't know the full story, but it's nice to meet you, Mizar. I'm Yusuke Kagami!" They shook hand before Mizar's eyes shifted to Haruka.

"And who is this lovely friend of yours?" He asked. The word there made Haruka blushed a bit.

 _Oh great. I know where this is going…_

"Oh me?" Haruka looked a bit shocked as her face changed to pink. "I'm Haruka, Haruka Suzumi. Yusuke's friend and classmate."

 _Oh, so that's your last name._

"It is pleasure to meet you, Miss Suzumi. I hope to get along with you sometimes." Mizar smiled, making Haruka blushed a bit.

"Sooooo…" Miss Akako caught everyone's attention as she had that weird facial expression that anime character would do sometimes to get other characters' attention. "Now that we got to know each other, why don't we get onboard the ship? The assembling dinner party is about to start soon."

"WHAT!?" Yusuke gasped, with stars sparkling in his eyes. "There's gonna be dinner in the ship!"

Without responding to him, Yusuke just ran up the steps and on-boarded the ship.

"Well…That happened." Miss Akako said.

"Yu—Yusuke!" Haruka yelled. "Mizar, I am sorry for you to see him act like that."

"Oh, no no! It's perfectly alright." He smiled. "In fact, I am famished, too. Let's get on the ship right now."

Yusuke eventually rejoined with the group as the ship crew member escorted them to the diner hall. When they did, they were very surprised. The hall was huge, with design of Duel Monsters imprinted in the wall. The tables were neatly setup with clean, white tablecloth. There was also a stage with red curtain, and one podium in the center. The floor was covered with clean red carpets. There were also some people sitting and others standing around.

"Wow! This place is lively!" Yusuke awed as he eyed to eye everywhere.

"So, all of these people are the remaining participants whose made it here," Haruka pointed out.

"You are indeed correct, Haruka," Mizar nodded. "These are the remaining participants who made it here, including their respective manager who accompanies them."

"I see. I have noticed some of the people are wearing a business suit and all," she noticed.

"You have a keen eye, Haruka," Mizar commented, causing her to cringe and blush again.

Aiko was looking around, too. "I wonder if she is around here…"

"Yo, Aiko!" A voice shouted her name. Aiko turned to her left, and smiled widely.

"Hey!" Aiko ran up to another girl, who also ran up to her before they gave a big hug with each other.

The girl had a red hair. Her hairstyle was similar to Jaden Yuki's hair. She wore a pink and white shirt with no sleeves, black pants, and a pair of boots with similar color to her shirt.

 _OMG….It's that canon girl who mistook Yuma as her life-long crush from the Zexal series!_

"Hey! How rude, dude!" Aiko yelled at yours truly. "This is my best BFF, Anna you are referring to!"

"Anyway," Anna rolled her eyes. "It's been awhile, girl! How have you been?"

"Great, girl! How is your life in America?" Aiko asked.

"Terrific! A lot of cute guys, but I kind of have trouble with actually getting hooked one, if you know what I mean," Anna shrugged. "Love is tough."

"Hey, no sweat it. I'm pretty sure you'll find the one," Aiko said cheerfully.

"Well, well. I'm happy to see you, Miss Kaboom." Miss Akako said as she walked up to the girl. "Long time no see!"

"Hello, Akako-san. It's been awhile since we met. I've been doing fine, and of course, I've improved since I left!" She fist-pumped to show her passion.

"I was hoping that wild side of yours be changed for like the last 3 years, but I guess something never changes," Sasuke said.

"Hey, what's up, Sasuke! It's been awhile to see you, too," Anna exclaimed. "And you became quite handsome…"

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke stated.

"I'm not!" She looked a bit of disinterest in response. "And…." She then noticed Yusuke.

Her face reddened when her eyes laid on Yusuke as Yusuke looked her plainly before he grinned at her. She cringed a bit when he did that.

"Erp…Um…eeeandfandadnf…." She didn't make any sense for whatever she said.

"Hi there! My name is Yusuke Kagami. Nice to meet ya!" Yusuke smiled with a thumb up.

"Hey, Aiko and Sasuke!" She grabbed both of them close to her face, so only the two can listen to her. "Who is that cutie?"

"Um, his name is Yusuke Kagami. He just introduced himself to you, like few seconds ago," Aiko said.

"I know that, but who exactly is he!" Anna demanded.

"He is a new member at the agency," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, I see." She pushed them away and went up closer to Yusuke, which he felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi there. My name is Anna Kaboom," Anna said a bit seductively.

 _Aaaahhh….._

"Um, nice to meet ya, Anna," Yusuke replied as he sweated. "I see that you're friend with Aiko and Sasuke. I take it that you know them well."

"Yeah. We're friend since nursery school and I was a former Duelist at the Rising Star Agency," she explained.

 _If you've wondering at this point, Haruka was showing that angry face when a girl becomes jealous._

"I decided! You're gonna be new boyfriend!" She declared as she eruptly hugged him tightly.

"Gah!" Yusuke gasped.

The face on everyone's face, except for Mizar, who showed an expression, like a person would say the "WTF".

"Yo, Girl! Are you sure about that!? You only just met Yusuke and that only lasted like a minute or two!" Aiko stated.

"Even though I know you for a very, very long time, I never expected that…this would happen," Sasuke sighed.

"Well…This is a huge surprise," Mizar said as he tried to comprehend the current situation.

"Wait!? What!? What's going on!?" Yusuke panicked as he tried to get her off of him.

A steam was emitting over Haruka's head. Her face was becoming redder and redder until the steam blew out both of her ears. She opened her mouth and was going to yell at Yusuke….until they were interrupted when they heard a snickering laugh.

The snickering came from a short boy with short-cut hairstyle in turquoise color. His eyes were blue, and he wore a closed green jacket with a big barcode shaped of a beetle on the front, black trousers, and green shoes with wing shoe laces. His eyeglasses were yellow with white and blue outline, and had a beetle horn in the middle.

"Oh no!" Anna let go of Yusuke, allowing him to breathe again. "It's you!"

"Hee, hee, hee." The boy smirked. "Oh, dear Anna, of course it is me. I am none other than Weevil Underwood, the elite Pro-Duelist of America, the Master of Insect-Type Decks, and soon-to-be the next King of Duelists and the winner of this grand tournament."

 _Of all the characters from official series, this guy has to come back! (What? I still think he is a jerk ever since he threw Yugi's Exodia to the seas!)_

"Hey, Anna, why does this weirdo know you?" Aiko whispered to her.

"As much I hate to admit it, he is…a fellow classmate of mine at the school I go to in America," Anna admitted sadly.

"That explains it, but of course, a Duelist with your kind of reputation is something or someone expected to be here," Sasuke said.

"And you must be Sasuke Suzuki, also known as "The Painter"," Weevil snickered as he said it.

"The Painter?" Yusuke mumbled.

"That's what people call him ever since he entered his first Duel Tournament during his elementary years," Miss Akako explained to him. "He's been well known by that name since then."

"I take it that the reason is because of his Color Caster monsters, right?" Haruka thought aloud.

"Correct," Miss Akako nodded.

"Of course, I expected you, your friend there, and the one and only, the Dragon Master to be presented here in this tournament," Weevil said before he focused his glasses. "I don't recall you."

"Huh? Me?" Yusuke said. "I'm Yusuke, Yusuke Kagami! I'm gonna be the next King of Duelists!"

Weevil laughed quite aloud when Yusuke said that, which confused him. The other four, including Haruka knew the reason, and of course they didn't like it. Miss Akako just listened quietly as she watched while it progresses.

"You? The next King of Duelists?" Weevil laughed. "From how you talk, you are just a novice Duelist to my eyes. This is the first time for me to see a face like yours or heard about you, which logically means that you're inexperienced Duelist."

"Hey!" Haruka shouted. "In matter of fact, Yusuke here is VERY experienced Duelist! He actually dueled against Atsushi Kai one time!"

"What!?" Weevil got surprised before he returned to his normal composure. Mizar gasped quietly, with his eyes widened with shock. "Hee hee, that's impossible. You're only saying that because you're defending him."

"No, it is the truth," Haruka argued. "Yusuke here was personally invited by Atsushi's manager and he had a Duel with him. Although he lost the Duel, he at least showed some efforts to win and…it was a really good Duel."

"Haruka…" Yusuke sighed.

"The young lady there is telling the truth." Everyone heard the voice as they turned to the direction where it came from.

The voice revealed to be a familiar friend of Yusuke and Haruka. She was now wearing something a royal soldier would wear. It was white color with

"Ms. David!" Haruka stated.

"Hey, what's up! Long time no see!" Yusuke waved causually at her.

"What!? You know of David, the Ritual Horseman!? One of the Four Horsemen of Dueling?" Weevil asked.

"Wow! You know a lot of people, dude!" Aiko looked very surprised.

"I may not have seen his Duel, but I believe what my friend, Haruka says is true. I believe her words, fully and truthfully." She sounded confidently.

Weevil didn't look satisfying. "Well, that doesn't matter. We'll see if that story is real when we actually see how you Duel, Yusuke Kagami." With that, he just walked away.

"Yeah! You better run!" Anna exclaimed before she stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Yusuke Kagami, who or what are you?" Mizar said in his mind.

At the same time, the surrounding participants heard and saw everything.

"Hooo, that kid there dueled against the King, eeh." Tall, blue-haired boy said, with a familiar duel spirit with ruby gem for a tail presented on his shoulder.

"This is going to be an interesting this time around." An older, attractive blond woman giggled.

"…" A young girl with violet red hair stared at Yusuke and the group, although specifically on Yusuke.

"Yusuke Kagami, so you have made it here," whispered the mysterious girl, who we met before Yusuke dueled against that police officer.

 _Holy Smoke! So many characters from official series returning!_

"Ladies and gentlemen…." Everyone turned their head and watched with their eyes at the podium. "Welcome to the S.S. Duel, the main setting for the next rounds of the Duel City Tournament. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yasuhiro Sazaki, the Chief Manager of the IDLC of Japan as well as a personal manager for the one and only, the great King of Duelists, Atsushi Kai. I just would like to congratulate you all for coming this far, and we, including the King, are looking forward to the wonderful performance and skills that each and everyone one of you presents as Duelists. So, until further announcement, let's just enjoy tonight and set sail!"

Just then, the ship began to move, leaving away from the port as it blew its horn loudly. The people, including Mizar's army of fangirls waved and cheered as the ship sailed away from the port.

* * *

 **And that is it for this new chapter! This is just an introductory chapter for the new story arc, the Quarter-Finals Arc. There will be a ton of new characters and Duels for the upcoming chapters (once I start writing them, that is).**

 **Here is a QOTC for you guys to answer in the review (or PM if you want to):**

 **Q. Who are the three characters that appeared in this chapter at the cliffhanger there? Hint is that each of them came from three respective Yu-Gi-Oh series.**

 **With that all said, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will see you next time. (I will also get the New Cards Cheat Sheet for the last chapter asap. Just been lazy doing it.)**


	14. Duelists Assemble

**-Chapter 14-**

 **Duelists Assemble**

Yusuke, Haruka, and their friends, along with Mizar, Yusuke's mirror counterpart, and Dark Magician Girl ate together at a huge round table, big enough for them.

The dinner foods were absolutely delicious, with many varieties of dishes from around the world. They even had ramen noodle soup.

"Sllluuurrp!" Yusuke slurped his ramen. "Ah, that hits the spot!"

"Yusuke, could you at least eat more like a gentleman?" Haruka demanded, sounded more of a scold.

"Huh? But, I am a guy, Haruka," Yusuke replied with a mouthful. "You should try this roasted ham. It tastes so good!"

Haruka groaned in disgust, and gave up. "You're hopeless…"

"Yusuke-kun, try some of these turkey meats. This is one kind of meat that you can only eat in America!" Anna suggested.

"Really? Let me try that!" Yusuke declared as he grabbed a leg.

Haruka sighed. "Geez…"

"Hah ha hah, I see he's a appetite," Mizar thought aloud as he chuckled.

"I'm very sorry for you to see him…eat like that." She eyed at Yusuke while he was devouring the foods, like typical main shoenin male anime characters.

"Not at all, Haruka-san," said Mizar as he smiled. "I'm actually enjoying this wonderful feast with your friend, especially I can learn more about him and of course, you."

"Oh! Well…um….I'm happy to hear that, too!" said Haruka hastily, while blushing in redness.

"Yummy! This beef steak tastes delicious," DMG said as she ate a piece of steak that was bigger than her face.

"Ooooh….Apple Pie…." Aiko awed before she gobbled it up.

"I don't remember everything about myself or how I lived in the Mirror World, but I hope that I wasn't a pig like these guys," Mirror Yusuke thought.

 _I'm sure you weren't, dude._

Sasuke, with very neutral expression, decided to leave the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" Aiko asked, stopping him.

"I want to get fresh air," Sasuke said before he walked away.

"Don't worry. I will keep an eye on him," Miss Akako said as she left, too and followed behind Sasuke.

Aiko looked behind him, feeling a bit concerned, but shrugged that thought away and refocused on her desert.

Just about ten seconds later after Sasuke left….

"Excuse me, but may I join in your party here?" A male voice asked.

Everyone turned to see the person…. _OMG! Is Jesse Anderson!?_

"Well, well. Long time no see, Mr. Anderson. I expected you and her to be here and made it this far in the tournament, or even in any tournaments, no matter where," Mizar greeted snootily.

"What's up, Mizar? Nice to see you, but as much as I want to catch up with you, I want to talk with that kid over there," Jesse stated as he pointed to Yusuke, which caused him to look up and freeze while he had his mouth on a chicken leg.

"Eh?" Yusuke said.

"What kind of business do you have with my honey boo?" Anna asked territorially.

"Honey boo?" Haruka mumbled before she rolled her eyes.

"Just want to talk, that's all," Jesse answered plainly. "The name's Jesse Anderson. Nice to meet ya. "

"Nice to meet you, too, Jesse. My name is Yusuke Kagami," he greeted in response.

"Cool," Jesse said as he dragged a chair, and placed himself with the chair between him and Anna, unintentionally.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, but he was completely oblivious to her.

"So, I heard from not long ago that you had a Duel with the King. Is that true?" He asked.

"Heck yeah!" Yusuke said as he pumped his fist. "But, of course, I lost to him…but, I am going to have a rematch with him in this tournament!"

"Cool, but that is, if you can beat everyone else and me," Jesse said.

"You're a participant, too? That's awesome! I can't wait to see how you Duel and maybe, we can face each other," Yusuke said excitedly.

"Same here, bro," Jesse said as they high-fived together.

"Is it just me or am I getting a migraine from these two for some odd reasons?" Haruka thought.

Out of nowhere, a purple cat-like creature appeared on Jesse's right shoulder. It had two red eyes, and one huge red gem attached to the end of its tail.

"What the!?" DMG gasped. "This guy has a Duel Spirit! And you are Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!"

"Riiiiiii!" The little creäture cried, greeting to DMG.

Jesse noticed his Yusuke's Duel Spirit partner, and grinned at her, making her blush with a surprised facial expression.

Yusuke also noticed his Duel Spirit, too. "Wow! This guy has a Duel Spirit, too!"

"It appears so," Mirror Yusuke awed.

"So about that rematch you had with the King, what was it alike?" Jesse asked as he continued in the normal conversation.

"It was the most awesome Duel I ever had in life! I mean, the King is the strongest guy I ever faced!" Yusukesaid excitedly.

"Cool! Just as I expect from the King. I can't wait to Duel him," Jesse smiled, almost like a jester.

"Of course, to do that, you have to win through the 3 rounds, and semi-finals before you have the chance to duel the King," Mizar stated.

"I know that!" Jesse hissed. "I believe I have bigger chance to win this tournament and become the next King of Duelists."

"Then, I am looking forward to see if what you claim would become a reality." Mizar told him. "By the way, is she here as well?"

"Yeah, she is, but as always…" Jesse sighed.

"I see…" Mizar gave a serious expression.

"What's wrong, Mizar? Do you and Jesse here know someone else here?" Haruka asked.

"Is she a Duelist?" Yusuke asked, looking a bit peppy.

"Yes, to both of the questions. Jesse and I are actually two of the 'Dragon Masters' in the world of Dueling." Mizar admitted.

"Dragon Masters?" Yusuke repeated.

"You seriously haven't heard about us, dude?" Jesse asked, looking a bit surprised. "But, just like how we had our first conversation a moment ago, I guess you haven't."

Mizar chuckled a bit." You see, Yusuke, Jesse and I are known as the Dragon Masters. We are three of the strongest Duelists in the world because each of us holds the one of each three powerful Dragon."

"Really?!" Yusuke awed as his eyes turned into stars, like how Luffy and Chopper do when they see something impressive or cool.

"Wait, you said there are three of you? Who is the third person?" Haruke asked.

"She's sitting right over there." Jesse pointed to the said table across from where Yusuke and others were.

Just about two tables away, a young woman around the same age as Jesse sat alone, only accompanied with another woman, who was older and skinny, had light brown hair, and wore eyeglasses.

The younger woman looked like a teenager. Her skin was fair, and she has brown eyes and dark burgundy hair. She had two bangs that cover both sides of her face. She also had front bangs rolled up, while some of the hair strands were hanging down on each side. Her outfit was something that you don't quite see often, but more commonly wore during the old Victorian era. Her corset was low-cut and red with short, pink puffy sleeves and a high black red collar. The trench coat that covers her corset was magenta for the color and sleeveless, and it flared behind her, which was short and pleaded in the front. She also wore a red medallion that was shaped of a rose with the leaf part green and red chocker, dark red gloves that cover up to her elbow, and stockings with the same color as her gloves, and they are connected to her skirt, and red high-heeled shoes.

 _For anyone who has no clues who this pretty woman is, this is Akiza Izinski or Akiza Izayoi in Japanese from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, the second main spin-off series in Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Hmmm…She looks pretty," Yusuke said honestly.

Haruka and Anna glared at Yusuke while he was oblivious to them looming over him with fiery aura of anger and jealousy.

"That sweetheart over there is Akiza Izayoi. And Yusuke, my friend, you are her 154th guy who said that comment. That's most likely mean you will lose to her in a Duel," Jesse said flatly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Yeah! How could you say such rude thing to my boyfriend here? He hasn't even duel her!" Anna shouted.

"Sssh, Anna! Calm down, girl," Aiko reasoned.

"Akiza Izayoi is the third Dragon Master, who wields her own powerful Dragon Monster. Every guy she faced in a Duel who made lewd or simple comment about her appearance, like yours, Yusuke, has lost to her," Mizar explained. "However, that is not what makes her….the most dangerous Duelist."

"Wha, what do you mean dangerous, Mizar?" Haruka said, looking a bit nervous now.

"Well, its's kind of a long story, but to be put shortly, she seems to have a strange power, something that normal people don't have," Mizar whispered to her ear. Yusuke and other girls heard him clear enough.

"Eeh, sounds like to me she is not so bad," Anna remarked. "Besides, I bet my sweet prince, Yusuke can OTKher so easily!"

"Sweet prince?" Haruka jerked under her teeth.

"I don't know about that, but it looks your sweet prince is also brave one since he's gonna go and talk with her," Jesse said, making everyone to look at Yusuke, who was already few feet close to her.

"Oh crap! Yusuke!" The girls said, but it was too late.

"Hey there!" Yusuke greeted.

Suddenly, the woman with the glasses stepped in front of him, blocking him, but that didn't stop him while he moved from one side to another to get her attention. Her guardian did the same to prevent him from getting near her.

"My…name is….Yusuke…Kagami! I heard…you…are….one of….the….Dragon Masters! How…are…you?" He finally passed through her guard or guardian.

Akiza held her cup of tea just about an inch from her mouth. She responded with her right eye opened and eyed at him. He smiled cheekily.

"….I am fine," she said.

"Wow! And she usually doesn't say anything to anyone, besides our manager. Yusuke really knows how to speak with woman!" Jesse gasped.

 _Or he is just oblivious idiot._

"Actually, I wouldn't disagree with that," Haruka admitted as we nodded to each other.

"Since you are Dragon Master, like Mizar and Jesse, are you strong, too?! Also, may I see your Dragon Card or even your Deck?!" Yusuke asked plainly.

"Now, we could declare him to be dead meat," Mizar said.

Akiza responded with surprised, yet disgusted expression.

"Why would you want to see my Deck?" she asked, disgruntled.

"Huh? Because I am interested to see what kind of Deck you use...oooh, right, right," he realized. "That would kind of be unfair for you if I see your Deck."

"Phew, he realized his own mistake. That's a relief," Haruka sighed.

"How about I'll let you see my Deck first instead?" Haruka, and others looked disbelieved and dropped their head comically, except for Mizar who had his eyes closed and grinned.

Yusuke had his cards up in front of Akiza's face, but she pushed it away, causing all the cards to fall on to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry about that," Yusuke apologized as he started picking them up.

"Excuse me, but I'll be going to the women's restroom," she said as she rudely left. The woman with the eyeglasses let her pass and once she left, she helped Yusuke with the cards.

"I'm terribly sorry for her rudeness," she apologized.

"No problem, Miss. Are you her and Jesse's manager?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Carlie Setsuna," she introduced as she gave him her business card, including some of his dueling cards she picked up. "Again, I am very sorry for how she behaves to her. That is how she acts toward to other people, especially guys."

"I see, but don't worry about it, Ms. Setsuna," he said. "I still think she's a cool person. She just needs to become more…opened toward other people."

"That does sound good, but I don't think that would be an easy thing to do, especially for her," Ms. Setsuna said, looking doubtful.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kagami-san, but I must go and check her. Again, I'm very sorry for what she did to your cards," she said before she hurriedly left the ballroom.

Yusuke stood still, dumbfounded.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

At the time when Yusuke and others were conversing with their new friend, Jesse, Sasuke came outside to the ship's deck and looked out to the ocean water, and the illuminating city of Tokyo.

"Hey." He turned around to see Miss Akako. "How are you doing, sport?"

"I'm fine," he replied coldly as he turned back around, looking away from her.

"You know that you can't stop me from bugging you." She walked up and stood next to him, putting her arms on the fence.

"Aaaah…I know," he sighed.

"What's wrong this time?" she asked with friendly smile.

"Well…as much as I should enjoy this tournament, I…don't. There is someone, somebody I…must duel and it is someone I must defeat," he admitted.

"Is he or she your rival?" she asked.

"Well…yeah, she is," he replied, even though it was kind of true, but still a lie.

"Ooh, so this new rival of yours is a girl. I see…" she said, with her eyes looking awkwardly at him.

"It is not like that!" He hissed.

"Yes, yes. I understand," she said, but with a tone that indicated she thinks otherwise. "Well, if you want to beat this Duelist, then we'll cheer you all the way through. Just don't forget what you trained for, OK?"

She padded on his shoulder, and walked off to rejoin with her other pupils. Sasuke continued to watch the illuminating city.

"Wow! Tokyo looks really great in the night, don't ya think?" A voice shouted cheerfully.

Sasuke turned around and gasped when he saw a girl standing next to him, who came out of nowhere.

"Eh, yeah…it sure is," he agreed, with a bit of surprise in his tone.

The girl looked around to be same age like Sasuke. She had a bright pink hair that had tied into ponytail, with red bandana supporting it. Her eyes were pink, but darker in shade than her hair. Her outfit composed of sleeveless, blue and white shirt, black, short-sleeved jacket over the shirt with pink heart on the back that had the word "Love" printed in blue, brown belt with golden-heart shaped buckle in the center, and shortest short blue jeans. She also wore tall white boots with black laces, and several hearts for decorations on the front and the side. If you are wondering, her body was curvy and plume.

"I know, right! I mean, I love this city. So pretty in many colors like the Christmas ornament! Hey, do you like Christmas? I LOVE Christmas! I love Christmas because of the ornament, presents, and the joyful moment you can make! Especially when you snuggle into that silly sweater, feeling all cozy and nice…"

"Eeww, yeah…" He felt a bit annoyed from this person's enthusiasm. "I guess that you're participant in the tournament."

He noticed the deck box attached to the side of her belt. "Eeyup! My name is Ke Slither. It's very nice to meet you!" she greeted very enthusiastically.

 _Wow, if Pinkie Pie was a Yu-Gi-Oh character, this girl would be her._

"And, it's very nice to meet you, too, Mr. Narrator!" She smiled to yours truly.

 _Not today!_ (Yours truly jumped off the boat and splashed into the water).

"Anyway…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm Sasuke."

"Cool name! Now that we're friend, let's take a photo!" She quickly pulled out her Smartphone, grabbed him and brought his face close to her, and then she clicked the button and the camera flashed on them.

"Tch!" He scratched his eyes due to the flashness. He scratched his eyes to help get his vision back, which momentarily returned.

"Nice! But, you could've smile a big more or just grin," she said happily.

"Um, yeah…I think I'll go back to the ballroom now. My friends are probably waiting for me," Sasuke said.

Suddenly, she gasped very widely. "OMG! You have friends?! I thought you were just standing here by yourself because you didn't have any! This is great! I think I will join you. Let's go!"

Without his permission, Ke grabbed Sasuke by his hand, and dragged him to the ballroom.

"Hey! Slow down!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can't wait to meet your friends, Sasuke! I have so many friends. Like 100…."

"Great…" he moaned.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror-_

Just about the time Sasuke returned to the ballroom with his new, energetic friend, Mr. Sazaki, the Chief Manager of IDLC, came up on the stage to announce something.

"Good evening, Duelists and guests! Like I said before, I welcome you all to the S.S. Duel. All the 50 Duelists here have dueled through challenging preliminaries by gathering six pieces of the map key throughout our gorgeous city," he said brightly. "However, this is not the end of your journey! The tournament still goes on. Before I explain the next part of the tournament, first I want to introduce you all the world's five top Duelists as well as the strongest Duelists in the entire IDLC community. First, please give a round of applaud to the Four Horsemen of Dueling!"

Everyone clapped their hands as four people walked up to the stage. The first person was Drake, the familiar person we met from the previous story, if you remember, but just to remind you all, she (who looks more like a guy) has a short dirty blond hair, and wore exquisite military uniform, like what they would wear for the royalty.

Next was a big, burly man. He wore a black apron, white T-shirt underneath it, and dirty blue jeans with some brown smudges of some material. His complexion was tan, had dark green eyes, and brown hair. There was one bang of hair that sticks out like a torpedo, except the tip was pointy.

The third person had a lanky body, white complexion, long blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore a very old-style clothes, like if he was from the medieval age. However, he carried a silver and blue shield with three triangles that are disconnected from each other.

The last person was a girl, but not much was revealed because she had a hood on. She was the shortest of the Four Horsemen, and she wore a black sweater with pink checkerboard pattern at the bottom end, black skirt with the same design, and black shoes. The only thing that was revealing was a long, crystal clear white hair, which feels very ominously familiar.

All the participants of the tournament clapped their hands for the Four Horsemen.

The burly man chuckled as crossed his arm. "Heh heh. I hope to see some interesting Duels from these rookies. Unlike being famous and participating in multiple tournaments around the world, I have a job and family to attend. This tournament is better being worth it."

"Ha ha hah. Oh, Potter," chuckled the blond man. "I can already see some worthy Duelists among the people in front of us. I even see some up and coming famous Duelists as well."

"Tch. I just want to see fun Duels, and not actually dueling for myself," Potter remarked.

"You haven't changed quite a bit," Drake said.

"Don't underestimate me, Drake. You should know that Archer and I are veterans and held our title for over 10 years," Potter said as he smirked.

"Over 20 for me," Archer stated. "That makes me that I am your elder senpai, Potter."

"Um, right…eh heh he," chuckled Potter nervously.

"Anyway, I do agree with Archer. There are interesting Duelists here this time around and particular Duelist that I actually want you all to meet," Drake said.

"Ah, I see. I remember that you talked about him, and I actually see him now," Archer said as he glanced onYusuke, who was cheering, probably the loudest of everyone else.

The young girl lifted her head, enough for her chocolate-brown eyes revealing.

 _She looks awfully familiar._

"And why are you wet?" Aiko asked to yours truly.

 _Aaaah, it's a long story._

"And of course, lastly but not the least…" The lights suddenly turned off, with spotlight moving from one place to another.

"The world's strongest…" Drums were playing in the background.

"The most powerful…" The spotlight moved closer to the stage.

"The invincible. The one and only. The King of Duelists himself…Atsushi Kai!" The spotlight shined on a red and gold throne chair, but no one was sitting on it.

Everyone stared in the surprised, and some even have disbelieved expression.

"…Hold on for a moment, folks," Mr. Sazaki said as he discussed quietly with the staff. "Where the heck is he?!"

"Don't worry, Chief. I'm here, I'm here…" A voice shouted in bored tone, but loud enough to hear.

The spotlight moved rushy to the doors, revealing to be Atsushi Kai, the familiar red-haired boy that we haven't seen since the last story.

All the participants, except for the Four Horsemen and few other Duelists gasped and clapped their hands forAtsushi. Possibly for making an unexpected entrance and this was part of a show.

"Um…Yes, please welcome Atsushi Kai, the King of Duelists!" Mr. Sazaki announced.

"It's him," Haruka whispered.

"Atsushi Kai…" Jesse said.

"The invincible King that held that title for 3 years, and haven't been in any national or international tournaments for straight 2 years…until now," Mizar thought.

"That was the most awesome entrance ever," Yusuke awed.

"Better late than never showing up, I guess," Aiko shrugged.

Atsushi slowly walked through the crowds as everyone just watched him and clapped their hands for his arrival.

"Hmph. The King of Jerks has arrived," Potter said, not fondly.

"Pay respect to him, Potter. We don't want to do it like the last time," Archer pointed out.

Drake gripped her fist while the girl didn't say any words.

"So he is the Alpha male, I guess," Sky remarked. He, his twin sister, and the new guy watched from the distant near the wall.

"He looks pretty cute, but our worry is not about him," Ocean reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but still, I do want to Duel against him, and see just how strong he is," Sky opined.

Atsushi stepped onto the stage, standing next to Mr. Sazaki.

"Now that the great King has arrived, how about let's hear few words from him?" Mr. Sazaki suggested as he handed him his microphone.

Everyone stared at him as they waited for him to say something.

"There is nothing else I want to say to you all, but only one thing…"

Everyone listened carefully to him.

"The only Duelist around here who can defeat me in a Duel is myself only, no one else," he stated.

* * *

 **Man, writing this chapter took awhile, but at least I finished this late night by the time I upload this!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this latest chapter. Sorry if this is another chapter without any Duels, but it is a necessary chapter, and I have done one duel after another from the previous chapters, so I think there should be some kind of balance between a chapter with duel and chapter with no duels. In the next chapter, there will be a Duel, but I won't say who.**

 **As for me, I've been doing well, but I am going through a tough time, at least for my father. I don't want to say much, but let's just say our life will become a bit tougher, but good news is I am going to have another interview this Thursday, and it is for a part-time position. All I can do is move on forward, and have hope for a better future because I know there will be. Just have to keep trying.**

 **There is also one bad news I have to say to you all...This story is going to be in hiatus. The reason is I want to focus on a new story that I am currently working; my first Youkai Watch story. I have a big plan for that story, so I would be mainly focusing on that story for awhile. If you are interested, you may feel free to check it out and read it.**

 **With all that said, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Before I go, I want to leave a QOTC:**

 **Q1. What do you think of the characters that appeared in this chapter or the overall story so far?**

 **Q2. What do you particularly think about Ke Slither? All I want to say about her is she is an important character during the new current story arc for this story, but I won't tell what exactly is.**

 **See you guys next time, and have a wonderful summer :)**


	15. Bric and his Blocks of Life Part 1

**-Chapter 15-**

 **Bric and his Blocks of Life Part 1**

"This is the end! I declare Brick-Block Shogun to direct attack!" Bric's ace monster jumped up into the air and then came down with its sword out, slashing his opponent's Life Points to zero.

"Gaaaaaaah!" His opponent screamed.

 **Duelist's LP: 0**

 **Bric WINS**

The duel monsters and the field disappeared.

"Thank you for the duel," Bric said as he helped his opponent to get up.

"Man, you are so strong. Well, here you go. My key card is your key card," said his opponent as he gave Bric his key card.

Bric looked at the card as huge smile ran over his face. "Sweet! I got my last key card! Selena-senpai, did you see that!?"

When he turned around to see his friend, she walked away at the right timing.

 _That was cold…_

"Ah! Wait, Selena-senpai!" Bric exclaimed as he ran after her.

He managed to catch up with Selena, but didn't look happy.

"Selena-senpai, did you see me? I won my last key card!" He stated.

"I see that. Now, we can finally move on to the next round and pass this lame preliminary," she said.

"Selena-senpai…Well, I thought it was fun at least," Bric thought aloud.

"Fun?" She stopped and turned around, and faced against him with serious look. "Have you forgotten the reason why we're here? We're on an important mission, not a field trip!"

"I, I know that! I am just saying that at least dueling is fun, that's all!" Bric defended.

"Who cares about that! Don't forget our objective here! Of all the people from Academia, you should know this!" She huffed before she continued walking.

"Selena-senpai…I…" Bric reached out to her with his hand, but he froze and felt sad.

"Oh, I am SO stupid! I almost forgot we're here on a mission, just like she said!" He claimed before he sighed. "But, still, she could at least enjoy our time here. I mean, just like when we first tag duel when we got here. She looks like she had so much fun during that time. Then again…she is still Selena-senpai, just like when I first met her…"

Suddenly, the area rippled, indicating that a flashback was happening.

 _It's time for some flashback! Man, this whole ripple effect feels so weird…I think I'm gonna get sick! Oof…_

 _-Several Months Ago-_

 _-Duel Academia, Fusion Dimension-_

A huge cruise ship arrived at the dock of Duel Academia. A lot of new students off-board the ship, each with their own luggage.

"Wow, so this is Duel Academia! I can't believe I actually made it here…" Bric awed as the castle of the academy stood tall before him. "This is it! This is where I begin my new life, and start my path to become a strong Duelist and person….I just hope I make some friends, too."

Bric entered the castle, starting his exploration of the campus. He looked around with curiosity in his eyes.

"Wow, this place is bigger than I dream of!" Bric exclaimed. Then, he heard some noises, which made him to run into the courtyard.

"Hey, a duel is going on!" Bric stated as he watched quietly behind some bushes.

What he saw was two duelists fighting each other in a duel. One side had Black Luster Soldier and 1000 LP. The other side had a huge dragon that looked very horrifying.

The dragon had a mix of dark brownish-green and purple colors. It had two skinny Venus flytraps for its tails. It had some of those for the knees, and the shoulders. Its eyes glowed in green color. Two long horns grew outward in the front of the head on either side. When it roared, its jaw opened in half. It had total ATK of 3800.

Seeing the monster gave Bric a shiver, but the owner looked scary as the monster. He had a purple hair with two skinny fringes pointing upwards on his head. His eyebrows were short and pink, and his eyes were purple, like his hair color. Not to mention his uniform matched his eye color and hair color, which resembled something that an officer wears.

"It's been fun with you…for a while. Go, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Destroy his Black Luster Soldier!" He commanded his dragon used its tail to bite off the soldier in one gulp.

"Gaaaaaah!" The other duelist screamed in defeat.

 **Student's LP: 0**

 **Yuri WINS**

The mysterious and powerful dragon roared before it faded away, ending the duel.

"OMG! That guy must be the strongest student in the Academia!" Bric felt scared. "I better go now!"

He tip-toed slowly, but stepped on a random stick and made a noise when he broke it in half, catching the purple-haired boy's ears.

"Hmm, who's there?" He asked.

"Geeeeeeeeee!" Bric screeched in scared tone.

"Hey, you there!" Bric slowly turned his head around as he sweated a lot. "What are you doing back there behind the bushes? Don't be shy! I won't bite."

"Geeee! I, I, I am so sorry!" Bric ran up to him as he bowed down to him hesitantly several times. "I didn't mean to spy on your duel or anything! I was just walking by and all! So, I will be on my way and won't bother you anymore, yes sir!"

"Hold up a second." He stopped him.

"Um, yes!?" Bric froze.

"Are you a new student who just arrived here?" He asked.

"Um, yes! That's right. My, my name is Bric, sir! It is pleasure to meet you, sir!" Bric introduced himself nervously.

"I see. Well then, let's have a duel!" The purple-haired boy smiled. "It would be like a welcoming party, just for you!"

"Huh, a duel?" Bric repeated.

"What's wrong? You don't want to duel with me?" The boy asked in scary, sadistic tone.

"No, no, no! It would be honor to duel you! I am happy to duel to accept such gift!" Bric didn't argue back as he put on his duel disk with his Deck.

"Cool! Then, let's begin!" The purple-haired boy declared as he activated his purple Duel Disk, which revealed a black sword with purple light for the blade. "By the way, my name is Yuri."

"DUEL!" They both exclaimed.

 **Bric vs. Yuri: 4000 LPs**

"I will let you go first, Bric. I am looking forward to see what kind of Deck you use…" Yuri said as he licked his lips.

"Umm, OK." Bric was creep out. "I will go first then!"

He drew his first five cards and looked over them before he thought up of a strategy. "First up, I play the Field Spell, **Brick-Block Village** to the field!"

Suddenly, bunch of Lego-like blocks fell down from the skies, creating a bunch of village houses, surrounding both Duelists.

"Ho, this looks interesting." Yuri looked around as the village field spell was being built.

"OK. I summon Brick-Block Boxer via, um, its effect! It can be Normal Summoned in defense position." Bric summoned his first monster, with its arms crossed and sitting in knee position.

"Hmmm…" Yuri hummed with curiosity in his tone.

"Next, I activate my field spell's effect! Since I summoned a Brick-Block monster, this field spell gains 1 Block Counter!" Suddenly, one new village house was built immediately with a number 1 imprinted in it as it represented the counter.

"Hooo…" Yuri looked more curious than before, looking very interested.

"Since I summoned a Brick-Block monster successfully, I can Special Summon **Brick-Block Pedro** from my hand!" A cute, little dog made up of red Brick-Block toys appeared. It also had a small black block for its nose, and two orange cone-shaped blocks for two ears.

 **Brick-Block Pedro-Level 1, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"And due to the effect of my field spell, it gains another Block Counter," he explained as another village house was built automatically. "I end my turn here."

"Hmmm, is that all?" Yuri asked with disappointed look. "And here I thought something interesting would happen. Nonetheless, I am curious with what you will do with those Counters. Now…let me show you what I can do!"

Bric looked scared and nervous as to what he meant by that.

"My turn, draw!" Yuri drew his card gracefully. He looked at it and grinned slyly. "I play the Continuous Spell Card, **Predator Farm** to the field!" The card showed a green ogre working as a farmer, but the plants he grows were notorious Predaplant monsters, including Moray Nepenthes and Flytrap.

"While this card remains face-up on the field, all monsters on my opponent's side of the field and any more that he or she summons gain 1 Predator Counter!" Suddenly, a small green Predaplant's head grew out of the ground, and jumped out before it bit off the Brick-Block monsters.

"What is this thing?!" Bric exclaimed.

"Oh, you see what will do," Yuri replied as he snickered. "Next, I play Academia's specialty, Polymerization!"

"What?! He's going to Fusion Summon now?!" Bric gasped.

"I choose my Predaplant Moray Nepenthes and Flytrap as the fusion materials!" He declared as his two said monsters appeared before it turned into a swirl of light and dark purple colors.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His ace dragon appeared as it roared horrifically, looking very hungry for battles and destruction. It looked at Bric, and roared at him with its saliva out, scaring the boy.

"Don't be scared of my dragon. He only wants to play and he doesn't bite…much," Yuri said, snickering.

"I, ah, it is a pretty nice monster, ha, ha, haaaa…" Bric laughed nervously as he looked horrified with the vicious dragon in front of him.

"I am glad to hear that! Not many of my classmates like to see my dragon. I have a feeling we will become…a good friend." Bric gulped nervously when he said that way.

"Now that is all set, I activate Predaplant Squid Drosera's effect from my hand!" Yuri revealed the said monster card in his hand. "I send this card to my Graveyard to target my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Then, for this turn, I can let it attack all the monsters on the field with a Predator Counter, once each."

"No way! It can attack multiple times this turn!" Bric gasped again.

"Yup. You learn very quickly. That's a good trait to have if you want to…survive here at Academia," Yuri stated. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, let's demonstrate the new freshman here our powers! Attack!"

The dragon roared before it launched its attack by using its tails, which had a carnivorous plant head for each one. The first attack garbled Brick-Block Pedro.

"Gaaah!" Bric screamed in pain.

 **Bric's LP: 1300**

The second tail destroyed Brick-Block Boxer, but then it threw a punch that flew like a rocket at Yuri, which hit him in the belly.

"Oof!" Yuri ached as he received some damage.

 **Yuri's LP: 3600**

"Since Brick-Block Boxer is destroyed by battle, you received 400 points of damage and your Dragon's ATK is decreased by 400 points!" Bric mentioned as the dragon's ATK decreased to 2400.

"Hmmm, not bad at all, but little attack like that won't help you when my next turn comes around. I set a card and end my turn," Yuri finished.

"Oh man, this guy is tougher than I thought! I can't believe a strong guy like him goes to this school!" Bric panicked in his mind. "What the heck I supposed to do that at this point!?"

" _Bric…use the force…."_

"Huh?" Bric looked up. "Who said that?"

"Oh sorry, not that. Bric, just believe in your Deck." An image of an old man appeared inside Bric's thought cloud.

"Grandpa!? Is that you? What do you mean by the 'force'?" He asked.

"That is not exactly what I meant. What I really mean is…" As Bric discussed with his grandpa in his thought cloud, Yuri looked at him with confused and impatient look.

"Hey, are you talking to yourself or something? Could we go back to our duel, like right now?" Yuri said as his dragon had its arm crossed and tapped its feet couples of times, waiting.

"OK, grandpa. I will just do that!" Bric declared as he looked braver and more determined. "My turn, I draw!"

He looked at the card he drew, and smiled to it. "Alright, I summon **Brick-Block Builder**!" A construction worker-like figure made up of blocks appeared.

He wore a round yellow block on the head, which represented as the construction hat. Its body was bulky with blue blocks for its shoulder, representing a shoulder pad one for each side. Its hands were made up of red blocks, and feet were green blocks, representing the shoes.

 **Brick-Block Builder-Level 4, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 1600 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"Since I summon a Brick-Block monster, my field spell gains another Brick-Block Counter!" Another village house built up automatically, with the number 3 imprinted.

"Yes, but your monster also gains a Predator Counter, too," Yuri added as the green Predaplant head popped out of the ground and bit on the Builder's arm.

"That does not matter! I activate Builder's effect!" Bric declared. "When he is normal summoned successfully, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Brick-Block monster from my hand or Graveyard! I Special Summon my Boxer from the Graveyard!"

Builder used some of the block pieces to build Boxer, which resurrected it and howled, and posed victoriously for being back on the field.

"Ho, two Level 4 monsters…I wonder what you will use these two for? I still haven't figure out what those whole Block Counters for?" Yuri thought aloud.

"I will show you now! I activate Brick-Block Village's true effect!" Bric declared as he held his arm up with his hand opened. "When this card has 3 or more Block Counters, I can remove three Block Counters to target two or more monsters on my side of the field to Fusion Summon 1 Brick-Block Fusion monsters, using those targets as its fusion materials!"

"Oh my! So that is what it used for!" Yuri gasped with both his hands on his cheek, looking very surprised in sarcastic tone.

"Brawler with persisting determination, combine your fist of fury with the magnificent builder of dreams! Combine your pieces and build into the mighty warrior from the old age who fought for courage and honor! Fusion Summon, Level 7, Brick-Block Shogun!"

Bric's ace monster appeared as it swung its katana sword, finishing in an impressive pose. Due to Predator Farm, another Predaplant head popped out of the ground and bit Shogun on its shoulder.

"Wow! Awesome monster!" Yuri clapped his hands in praise for Bric. "However, its ATK is just hundred lower than Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. How would it defeat my dragon with lower ATK points?"

"With this!" Bric retaliated. "I activate Brick-Block Shogun's effect! When it is Fusion Summoned, I can place two Block Counters any cards on the field! I place all of it on your dragon, so that its ATK is decreased by half twice!"

"By twice!? That means…my dragon loses 1800 points in total!" Yuri gasped, looking over-exaggerated.

"That's right! And that 1800 is added to Shogun's ATK!" Shogun's body glowed in red aura as its ATK increased to very high 4100.

"Oh dear, my Dragon now has 600 ATK, and your monster has 4100. I would lose about 3500, but that would only leave 100 LPs left for me," Yuri shrugged.

"I don't think so because I can increase my monster's ATK even higher!" Bric objected with his finger pointing at him, looking very similar to one character that makes that pose.

"Say what!?" Yuri gasped.

"I activate Brick-Block Pedro's effect! By banishing itself from the Graveyard, I can target 1 Brick-Block Fusion monster I control to increase its ATK by half of 1 of its fusion materials' ATK. I target Shogun and increase its ATK by half of Builder's ATK!"

Shogun howled even much stronger as its ATK increased to 4900. Its sword flared up in a red flame.

"This is it! Let's go, Shogun! Attack with Burning Heart Blade!" Shogun jumped into the air and had its sword up and ready to slave the dragon. It dropped down and sliced Starving Venom in half. It lit up in fire, burning it in flames before it exploded strongly.

The smokes covered the entire, making it too hard to see.

"Did I win?" Bric asked aloud.

Suddenly, he heard a laugh, a very eerie-kind of laugh. His eyes widened when he finally noticed that his opponent was still standing.

"What!? But, how!?" he asked.

"I got to say. You impressed me beyond my expectations. You are like one of the few people who managed to destroy my ace monster, but like everyone else, you are too pathetic for letting yourself dive too much into winning when there was clearly a trap set right in front of you!"

Bric noticed what he was talking about when he looked at the Trap Card that was flipped up on his opponent's side of the field. It revealed Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roaring defiantly in dark pink aura.

"I activated my Trap Card, **Starving Venom Impulse** , which if Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is targeted for an attack during either player's Battle Phase, I can negate the Battle Damage and Special Summon back Starving Venom Fusion Dragon from my Graveyard! Reborn from the ashes of defeat, my dragon!"

His ace dragon returned with it roaring defiantly. "And thanks to its effect, if it was destroyed, all Special Summoned monsters that you control are destroyed. Say goodbye to your Shogun!"

Starving Venom twirled its tail around Shogun, tightening it, and then garbed up the warrior with its other tail.

"No! Shogun!" Bric cried.

"Like I said before, I am impressed, but not impressed a lot. I did read somewhere about your monster. Doesn't it also have the effect that if you place a Block Counter on a Trap Card, it cannot be activated? If you were to do that, then you would've still defeated my dragon and I won't able to activate my Trap Card just now," he explained.

Bric felt very bad to not realize that. "I…I…um, end my turn here."

"Well, this was fun while it lasted. I guess it is the end. What a pathetic ending this duel is. I declare Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to direct attack you!" His dragon had all of its tail to strike on Bric while he was still fazed for his mistake.

"Stop right there!" Someone yelled aloud, making Starving Venom to stop its attack immediately.

"Hmmm?" Yuri looked up and Bric, too. They saw a girl with a blue hair in pony-tail style, and red Academia uniform vest.

"Oh, it is you. You know how much I hate for someone interrupting in the middle of my duel," Yuri stated.

"I don't care about that. For your information, dueling is restricted for today if you remember," she said strictly.

"Tch, I am only just having fun. You are not my babysitter you know," Yuri said with a sly grin.

"Whatever. Besides, if you haven't and you probably didn't, the Professor announced to everyone to come to the auditorium. So, I suggest you to go there now," she ordered.

"Fine, fine." Yuri waved nonchalantly as he deactivated his Duel Disk, ending the duel automatically. "But, I will pay you back for this later."

He walked away, passing by her.

"Phew! I thought I was a goner," Bric sighed, looking very relieved.

"Hey!" Bric looked up and stood up immediately. "You better go to the auditorium, too or you will be late. It is a requirement, especially for freshmen."

"Um, right! Thank you so much, maim," Bric said as he bowed to her.

"I don't need your politeness," she said as she turned around and headed to the auditorium, but she stopped for a moment. "By the way, kid. Bric was it?"

"Um, yes! That's my name," Bric responded quickly. "Is there, um, something you want to, um…"

"Yuri is right about one thing. If you have noticed, he had a Trap Card on his field. You should always pay attention to what is on the field before you make a move. If you don't, then you are even worse than amateur," she said.

"Oh…Well, I will remember that," Bric nodded in depressed tone.

"But, I can see you have potential, kid. Keep working and you may be good enough to beat Yuri or anyone here at this academia," she said before she walked away.

Bric looked at her, feeling both warmth and surprised for someone actually saying that to him for the first time.

"Hey miss! Um, what is your name!?" Bric asked.

"The name's Selena," she responded while still walking.

"Um, thank you Miss…I mean, Selena!" Bric yelled as he saw her going by.

"Wow. She is so smart. Kind of strict, but smart and pretty cool person. I really want to learn more stuff from her…" Bric thought before he realized something. "Oh wait, Selena-san, wait for me! I don't know where the auditorium is!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Brick-Block Village-Type: Field Spell, Effect: When you summon a Brick-Block monster, this card gains 1 Block Counter. When this card has three or more Block Counters: Remove three Block Counters and target two or more monsters on your side of the field, then treat the target monsters as fusion materials to Special Summon 1 Brick-Block Fusion monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon)._

 _Brick-Block Pedro-Level 1, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: When this card is in your Graveyard, banish it; Target 1 Brick-Block Fusion monster you control. Then, increase its ATK by half of one of the fusion materials' ATK until the end of this turn._

 _Predator Farm-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: When your opponent Normal or Special Summon a monster, it gains one Predator Counter. If this card is removed from the field; all the monsters with the Predator Counter is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

 _Brick-Block Builder-Level 4, EARTH, Machine/Effect, 1600 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Brick-Block monster from your hand or Graveyard._

 _Starving Venom Impulse-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is targeted for an attack during either player's Battle Phase; negate all battle damage from that attack and Special Summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon from your Graveyard immediately after it was destroyed._

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Hey, guys! Happy holidays from me, NewComer1, with a new chapter for Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror Dimensional Fighters! How have you guys been doing?**

 **For this chapter, I took a different approach by writing a short story centering on different characters that appeared so far in this story. This may become a thing for this story particularly, especially that I have a lot of stuff to happen in this story, but treating it as a break, I want to write something like a short story if I thought up of it and I wanted to show it to you guys.**

 **This story story stars Bric, who is Selena's pupil student from Duel Academia. It will explain more about his relationship with Selena such as how he met her first time, and why he and her was sent to Yusuke's dimension to stop the villains. It will solve that mystery partially, so I hope you enjoy this little story within the main story.**

 **Now for a new QOTC, which is something I like to ask at the end of the chapter and it's been awhile since the last one, here it is:**

 **What other character you want to see to have a short story about? The only rule is it can ONLY be characters that appear in this story as of now.**

 **As always, please leave any criticism, comments, etc. I hope you guys enjoy the holidays and I will see you all in the next chapter. Next up, I am going to work on my Yokai Watch story, so for anyone who is following that, then I hope you all look forward to that. See you guys again :)**


	16. Bric and his Blocks of Life Part 2

**-Chapter 16-**

 **Bric and his Block of Life Part 2**

"And so, that is how I learn not to face against much powerful monster without a strategy at hand," said the teacher, writing stuff on the board. "Anyone with questions?"

Just then, the school bell rang, ending the class officially for the day and everyone started walking out of the classroom.

"Hmm, my watch is out of sync again," mumbled the teacher. "Remember, class! There will be an exam coming soon, two parts; written and practical! Remember to study."

Bric quietly got out of the classroom as the last person. "It's been almost a month and already a test is coming. I better study everything I wrote, so I can pass the exam and maybe move up to Ra Yellow!" He wondered as he got his book out and began reading it.

As he read the book, he was not looking at where he was going. Suddenly, he hit something in front of him.

"Oops! I'm so sorry…" He apologized. He looked up to whom he bumped into and when he did, he felt frightened.

"Eeeh?" A burly voice sounded very grimacing. The person he bumped into was very tall and big in size. He had a short, spiky black hair, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. He was also accompanied with two other students; a short boy with glasses and Slifer Red uniform and taller boy with two-buck teeth in Ra Yellow uniform.

"Oh! I am sorry, sir! I, uh, should be looking where I was going. I hope I didn't hurt you!" Bric's voice toned down as he was talking till the end.

"Well, well, look at here! A newbie Slifer Red Slacker stands before me, the great Ash!" The buff boy exclaimed.

"Nobody stands up to you, Ash!" The boy with glasses added.

"Uh-ha." The other boy nodded.

"Again, I am very sorry to bump into you. Well, I guess I better go now. I hope you have a lovely day," Bric said as he walked around innocently.

"Hold up a sec!" Ash grabbed by the back of his collar.

"Gulll!" Bric gulped.

"You're not going anywhere, little man. I want an apology gift for bumping me," Ash stated. "How about you give me one of your rare cards?"

"Excuse me? My, my cards?" Bric fretted.

"Yeah! You shall give Ash your good card, kid or you'll get it!" The boy warned.

"Uh-ha!" The other one just nodded.

Bric sweated nervously and shook in fear while being held to his whim by the bully.

"Hey, you three!" A familiar girl's voice yelled behind them.

"Huh?" Ash and his lackeys turned around.

Bric noticed his savior, who was none other than Selena. "Put him down this instant."

Ash grumbled, letting go of the boy, who fell hard to the ground, indicated by the huge stomp noise he made. Ash and his goons walked away, but he stopped right before he stood next to the girl.

"You will regret this…" He whispered to her before he left.

Selena walked over to Bric. "Are you alright, kid?"

"Ouch, ouch…" Bric mumbled. "Yeah, I think I'm alright. Thank you for saving me…again, Selena-san."

"Hey, you're that scrawny kid who faced against Yuri on the first day." She remembered.

Bric back-flipped comically for that. "Um, yes. I'm Bric, if you don't remember my name."

She looked at him, from his feet to his face. "Yeah, you don't look too qualifying."

"Huh?" Bric looked confused.

"Never mind. I recommend you to drop out of Academia and go back home, kid," she said.

"Say what?" He gasped.

"See ya around, Bric…" She walked away, leaving Bric blanking in space, just only repeating the same thing she told to him.

"Drop out of Academia…why would she say that!?" He pondered, stumbling around in the garden. "I worked so hard just to get into this school! I can't just drop out! Then again…this school has a lot of tough, scary duelists around. I wonder if I can even survive here…."

He frowned and looked very unsure of himself. However, some feeling of pursing strength rose up from the bottom of his heart when he thinks about her.

"If I want to prove to Selena-san and everyone here that I am the strongest duelist in the whole Academia, then maybe I can become more appreciated from her and everyone else! Yeah, that is what I will do. I WILL DO IT, ACADEMIA!" He yelled aloud while all other students looked at him weirdly.

Bric studied hard, from day to night. During lunch break, he tested his dueling skills in the free-to-use simulation room and before he goes to sleep, he changed around his deck. One month had passed; the dueling exams came in no time. Bric took both the written and practical exams and one week passed.

All the students gathered at the holographic bulletin board to see their result for their exam. "Oh right, I passed!" "Sweet! I made it to Ra Yellow!"

"Please be that I'm on it. Please be that I'm on it." Bric searched his name on the board. He shortly spotted his name, and looked at the mark next to his full name.

"…I…I made it! WOOHOO! I am Ra Yellow!" He jumped aloud. Other students looked at him awkwardly as some of them sweatdropped.

The next day, Bric was now wearing Ra Yellow uniform. "I wonder where she is…" He looked around until he spotted the person he was looking for. "Oh! There she is."

"Selena-san!" He caught her attention, who was just sitting at the fountain. "Selena-san…what do you think? Do you see something…different about me?"

He made different poses as he tried to make her notice his new uniform.

"All I notice is a fool," she said.

Bric's hearts shattered into pieces. "Anyone can move up into rank, but that doesn't mean they make them a better duelist. I thought you would know that, but I guess I was…wrong about you as person. Congrats."

She walked away coldly, leaving Bric feeling grimaced and despered. Meanwhile, one male student saw the whole thing.

"Very interesting. I better let Ash know about this!" He mumbled.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh-_

A day later, Bric still felt depressed since yesterday. "I only just wanted to impress her, that's all. Maybe it just means I have to become Obelisk Blue…but, what if that does not work either. This is hopeless!"

He mumbled sadly until he stumbled upon into a locker room. He opened up his locker to get change for his gym course. When he opened his locker, a single envelope fell out of it.

"Huh? What is this?" He picked up the envelope. He opened it, revealing a letter. "A letter?"

"Bric, if you want to save Selena, you better come to cliff at the north side of the Academia tonight. If you don't, your precious Selena is…." He read. "OH MY EGYPTION GOD!"

Just as the letter told, he came to the cliff at the northern part of Academia. The full moon was out, giving some lights. When he approached the cliff, he noticed Selena hanging on the branch by a rope tied to her.

"Selena-san!" He yelled.

"Ehhh..mmrr…" She slowly regained conscious. "Where…am I?"

"Well, well, well, you actually came, pipsquek." A voice echoed. Bric turned around to see Ash and his goons walking out of the bushes, revealing themselves.

"Ash, why are you here!?" He asked.

"What do you think it looks like? I'm the one who kidnapped your crush, stupid head!" Ash smirked.

"You what!?" Bric gasped.

"You, Ash! Once I am untied from this, you will be sorry!" Selena flustered.

"Gak, gak, gak!" He laughed. "Don't worry about it, Selena! You won't be going anywhere. If I were you, I would hold still, so you won't fall."

"You…you are just cruel!" Bric exclaimed.

Ash glared at him, scaring him as he squeaked a little. "Me? Cruel? Well, I guess I am, but this is what you get for you and her to get in my way. If you want to save your girlfriend senpai, then you gotta have to duel me!"

Ash activated his Duel Disk, creating a black duel blade.

"If, uh, that's how you want to play it…then I will do it!" Bric activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Bric vs. Ash: 4000 LP**

"Hee, hee." Ash smirked. "I'll make the first move. My turn!"

He drew his first five cards and looked at them. He smirked slyly, already having an evil strategy processed in his mind.

"First off, I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! I draw 3 new cards and discard two from my hand." He did just as he said. "Then, I play the Spell Card, Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn. I summon V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult!"

Two classic Machine-Type monsters appeared on his side. "Those monsters…" Selena mumbled.

"Now with these two on my field, I will combine them into a more powerful monster!" He raised up his arm to the air as his monsters flew up into the sky, combining into one. "Jet with the eye of tiger and catapult of power, become into mighty flying machine of destruction! Fusion Summon! VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The mechanical monster roared strongly at Bric. "It, it fused without using Polymerization!?" He gasped.

"VW-Tiger Catapult can only be Special Summoned by removing from play V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from the field, if I am the one controlling them," Ash stated. "I then equip my VW-Tiger Catapult with A-Assault Core and end my turn!"

A yellow robot that looked like a scorpion appeared and it attached itself to the catapult on the top, acting as its tail with its tail.

"That's strange. Why would he not set any Spell or Trap Cards?" Bric wondered.

Selena watched the duel silently while… _hanging around._ The very girl gave me, yours truly, an narrow eye-lid.

"My turn, I draw!" Bric drew his card, and smiled at it, and rest of his cards in his hand. "I guess I will just go all out on my first turn! I play Polymerization from my hand, to fuse my Brick-Block Boxer and Brick-Block Builder in my hand!"

His two said monsters turned into a swirl of orange energy. "Fighter with the fist of fury, combines your strength with the builder of dreams! Form your pieces into one ancient warrior who fights for honor and courage! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Brick-Block Shogun!"

His ace monster appeared, posing with its sword out as it looked very ready for a fight.

"I activate Brick-Block Shougn's effect!" His monster swung its sword few times. "When it is Fusion Summoned, I can place two Block Counters on any card on the field! I place them all on your monster and since it is a monster, it loses half of its ATK twice and my shogun's ATK is increased by that same loss!"

"You idiot!" Selena yelled, making Bric cringed in response. "If you do that, its monster effect…!"

"Ha, ha, ha! You make my day, Bric! As long as A-Assault Core is equipped to my VW, it is unaffected by any of your monster's effects!" His monster was protected by an invisible force shield.

"No way!" Bric gasped.

"And you moved up to Ra Yellow. Shouldn't you have known that?" Ash teased.

"I…I…I set a card and end my turn!" He flustered as his monster returned to his side.

"Heh! What a weakling," said Ash. "My turn! Draw!"

"I declare my VW-Tiger Catapult to attack!" His monster fired some ammo, but Shogun dodged it at a very quick speed, and had its sword out ready to slice it up.

"Why would you do that to your own monster!? Making them attack mine that has higher ATK" Bric surprised.

"To do this!" Ash pointed out. "I activate A-Assault Core's effect! By destroying this card, VW-Wing Catapult is not destroyed! And since it was sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Union Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add B-Buster Drake in my Graveyard to my hand and summon it immediately!"

A green dragon with two cannons on its back appeared, roaring for battles. "I will equip B-Buster Drake to VW-Tiger Catapult!" His green mechanical dragon attached itself on the catapult's top, giving it extra firepower. "Now, I end my turn with that!"

"Why won't he set any trap cards? Is he planning to do something with this monster?" Bric pondered. "My turn, I draw!"

"That kid…he does not know what these monsters do! If he doesn't figure it out quick, he will lose." Selena thought.

"Whatever he's planning, if I attack VW again, he might activate that monster equipping to it, its effect, so I'm gonna do something different!" Bric looked determined as Ash smirked quietly. "I play the Spell, **Brick-Block Strike**!"

The said spell showed Shogun slicing Red-Eyes through its chest with several after-images of itself behind it. "With this, I can destroy 1 monster on your side of the field if I control at least 1 Brick-Block monster on the field! Go, Shogun!"

Shogun played its role just like how the card depicted.

"You really are clueless!" Ash exclaimed. "I activate B-Buster Drake's effect! While it is equipped to my VW, VW is unaffected by Spell Card!"

"What!? Then…in that case, I will just attack then!" Bric changed his tactics, going hesistantly to the offense again.

"Wrong again! B-Buster Drake's other effect activates! If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can destroy B-Buster Drake instead!" The mentioned monster detached itself from VW, and got sliced in half instead, exploding into sparkles.

"Not again…" Bric grunted.

"And, just like A-Assault Core, I can add another Union monster to my hand, but this time, from my Deck." He added one.

"I don't have anything to do. I…end my turn." Bric finished his turn, feeling disappointed though.

"You're really pathetic, but to be honest, I really am enjoying this duel. No, seriously, you are truly great," Ash said, mocking his opponent. "But, I think it is enough fooling around and start playing seriously. I Normal Summon C-Crush Wyvern."

A blue robot wyvern appeared, flying up into the air and roaring for fights. "Now that I have the right cards, I will banish my following monsters from both the Graveyard and on my side of the field!" The bully declared.

"Is he gonna…Fusion Summon again!?" Bric said.

"I banish my A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake, and C-Crush Wyvern!" His three monsters, two of them came out of the Graveyard zone, all flew up into the air. Each of them transformed and combined into one.

"Mechanical draconic beasts, combine with the core and unlock each of your full potential! Become into the tank of mass destruction! Fusion Summon! Rise, Level 8! ABC-Dragon Buster!"

A giant tank with two heads and blue wings, but body of a tank appeared. "It's…so huge!" Bric awed.

Ash laughed. "Ha, ha, ha! I activate my monster's effect! Once per turn, during either my or your turn, I can discard 1 card and then target 1 card on the field, so that I banish that card from the field! I discard one and choose your stupid shogun! Mechanize Canon!"

His combined monster shot fires at Shogun, blasting the poor samurai into pieces before explosion occurred. Bric jumped by the impact.

"Aaaaaah!" He screamed before he fell on his back on the ground. "Gaah!"

"You…What did you do!?" Selena yelled.

"Relax, girl. I only just raise my solid vision level on my duel disk to like about 90% or something, so whatever damage my monsters do feel more real. Therefore, your little boyfriend would feel as painful as he can be. Ha, ha, ha!" Bric laughed evilly.

"You monster!" She grimaced.

"But, don't worry. It will be over…right now!" He stated. "I play the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Shift Dimension Fusion**!"

The card he played looked like Polymerization, except that the artwork was shifted as the surroundings were cracking as if the whole dimension was being crumbled.

"With this card, I can Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with its effect negated, so I Special Summon my XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" A classic mech cannon appeared, standing mighty tall.

"Then, I can fuse it with my other monster I control to summon more powerful Fusion Monster! I fuse my ABC-Dragon Buster with XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

His two said monsters turned into two yellow energies and combined into a yellow swirl, one with light yellow and other dark yellow.

"Mechanical dragon tank of destruction, cannon of draconic powers, combine into the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon!" The combined mech appeared, standing with tremendous height.

"Aww! Aw!" Bric couldn't get any words out.

"Now my ultimate weapon of mass destruction, go and destroy the puny brat!" The mecha charged up its energy until it fired multiple beams at Bric.

"Aw, aw, not so fast! I play the Trap Card, Negate Attack!" He flipped up his set card. "With this, your attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Bric countered. "I activate A-to-Z's effect! During either player's turn, when my opponent activates Spell, Trap, or monster's effect, I can discard 1 card to negate the activation and destroy it! So, I discard one and destroy your pathetic Negate Attack!"

His only defense shattered into pieces. Bric stared at the beams coming right at him.

"This is it. It's all over for me! I…I can't believe I lose, right after I was promoted to Ra Yellow. But worst of all, I cannot be appreciated by Selena-san or anyone in matter! I am failure, completely, utterly failure…"

"I activate **Predaplant Aura Flytrap** 's effect from my hand!"

The said monster looked just like Predaplant Flytrap, except that it was blue color with some red color around its mouth, acting like lips. It revealed sharp, razor teeth with gooey green saliva drooling on it.

 **Predaplant Aura Flytrap-Level 4, DARK, Plant/Effect, 1300 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"What!?" Ash gasped in shocked.

"Huh!?" His lackey looked surprise.

"You!" Selena exclaimed.

"Penalty! 2000 LP Damage!" A computerized voice said.

"When my opponent's monster declares direct attack, by sending Predaplant Aura Flytrap from my hand, the battle damage is reduced to zero and the Battle Phase ends automatically," Yuri said.

"Yuri!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yuri…" Selena noted.

"Yuri?" Bric looked up, noticing him.

"Yu, Yuri-san, what are you doing at this late in the evening?" Ash asked politely, yet innocently and scared.

"Oh, you know!" He grinned as he waved his hand. "I was just taking a nice late night stroll until I heard some ruckus nearby and here I am. And, look what I discovered. Care to explain what's going on?"

"This jerk kidnapped me and forced Bric to duel him," Seleana said straightforwardly.

"That's not it! It's just a, ah, friendly game, that's all!" Ash defended. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah, it's just a friendly little duel, that's all!" They agreed.

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?" He said. "You don't mind if I join in."

"Aaah, well, I…" Ash stepped back, looking very afraid and sweating a lot.

"So, I am going to make the turn, alright?" Yuri stated. "I draw!"

"Why is he here!? Is he…here to help me?" Bric pondered, looking at him differently.

"Well, look at here! My favorite Spell Card! Here I go!" Yuri smiled, but looked a bit maniacal. "I play Polymerization! I fuse my Predaplant Moray Nepenthes and Predaplant Flytrap in my hand!"

His two said monsters appeared briefly before both turned into a dark purple swirl.

"Two beautiful flowers with sweet fragrance! Let the birth of new terror be planted on earth and grow from the depth of hell! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His ace dragon appeared as it roared horrifically. Ash and his friends were immobile as they looked in horror at the dragon, dripping venom from its mouth.

"When Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is Fusion Summoned, I can target 1 monster you control, so that my dragon can gain ATK equals to your monster until the end of this turn!" His dragon absorbed some energy around it, with its two flytrap mouths opened up, creating dark pink vine-like wings made up of those energy it absorbed.

"6800 ATK!?" Ash gasped.

"That's not all," Yuri said. "I also activate my beautiful dragon's second effect! Once per turn, my dragon can _borrow_ other Level 5 or higher Monster's name and copy its effect until the end of the turn. I target A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon!"

A pink aura glowed the dragon's body. "Now then, it's time to battle!" He waved his arms straight. "Go, Starving Venom, attack!"

His ace stretched all of its tails, each with a Venus flytrap mouth at the end, aiming at the mecha.

"Wait!" Ash stopped him. "I activate my monster's effect! During either player's turn, I can Special Summon its banished materials! I resurrect my ABC-Dragon Buster and XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

His ultimate monster dissembled into the two mentioned monsters. "Ah, ah, ah." Yuri wiggled his finger. "I activate Starving Venom's copied effect! During either player's turn, if you activates Spell, Trap, or monster card's effect, I can discard a card, negate the activation, and destroy that card. So, I send 1 card from my hand and negate your monster's effect!"

The two monsters disappeared from the field, surprising Ash.

"Damn it!" He cried.

"Hey, watch it now, Ash. What if some kids were reading this?" Yuri said.

 _Hey, that's what I was going to say!_

"Ha, ha, ha!" He chuckled. "My attack still commences! Starving Venom, destroy his VW-Tiger Catapult!"

His dragon roared and changed its attack to the other mech, gobbling its whole with its tail.

"Gaaaaaah!" He cried loudly

 **Ash's LP: 0**

 **Yuri WINS**

"I…can't believe…this isn't fair!" Ash moaned.

Yuri walked over to him. "Oh, life isn't fair, Ash. That's how the world works. As for your punishment for kidnapping my fellow classmate and bullying a freshman, I guess I will, oh I don't know, card yoooouuuu…!"

 _Oh my god! He's still Zarc! I'm out of here!_

Yours truly called an Uber car and drove away as far as possible.

"Um, I'm outta here!" Ash ran away quickly, with his lackeys behind him.

"Wait up, Ash!" They exclaimed.

"I was only just kidding. Why does people always ran away from me whenever I say I will card them?" Yuri thought aloud.

"Ah hem, if you don't mind…" Selena reminded him.

"Oh right! Your shining prince is at your service!" Yuri joked as he untied Selena.

She got back on the land safely. "Finally…" She grumbled.

"Do I get a thank you kiss or something?" Yuri asked.

"In your dreams!" Selena snapped.

Yuri shrugged. "I'm only just kidding. Geez…"

Selena looked at Bric, who didn't look too happy though. "Hey you, thanks for saving me. Well, at least for trying."

"No…" Selena raised her eyebrows. "This is not enough. I can't be like this!"

"Hey kid, listen…" She reached for him, but he turned away and ran off.

"I can't do this anymore!" He ran off.

"Bric, wait!" Selena called, but it was too late. She noticed one card on the ground, which she picked up and noticed that it was Brick-Block Shogun.

"Well, I wonder what's wrong with him," Yuri asked plainly.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh-_

A day later, Bric packed up his stuff and looked ready to leave Academia. He sighed as he walked over to the dock, taking the ferry back to his home. When he went over to the dock, a certain someone was waiting for him.

"Oh!" He noticed. "Selena-san…Is there something matter?"

"Actually, there is," she replied. "You forgot this."

She handed him his ace card. He gasped in shock.

"Oh! Brick Block Shogun! Why do you have it?" He asked.

"You dropped it, after the duel with Ash," she explained.

"Oh…right." He remembered about it. "I…I don't know if I even should have it back. I don't think I…"

"Come with me," she said.

"Huh? To where?" Bric asked.

"Just follow me." She looked at him with calm, yet serious look. He obeyed and followed her as he was told by her.

They went to the Academia's specialized dome arena, a place where it hosts dueling events and also used for other purposes.

"Why are we here, Selena-san? My ferry will be out in 30 minutes and should I really get going…" He said.

"You will duel me, right here and right now." She interrupted him as she faced against him and turned her duel disk on.

"What!?" He gasped in shock. "But…I…don't want to duel, to be honest. I mean, I really don't know for sure…"

"If you win this duel, I will let you go and forget about that whole thing you had in that duel with Ash. But, if I win, then I will tell everyone here at the Acdemia about the whole incident!" She declared.

"What!? That's, ah, crazy!" He exclaimed shockingly.

"If you do not accept it, I will just tell everyone about it after you leave. So, what would it be?" She asked sternly.

"I…I…Alright, I will just do what you say," he answered in unsure tone.

Bric activated his duel disk and then inserted his deck into it.

"DUEL!"

 **Bric vs. Selena: 4000 LPs**

"I will go first." She started the duel. "I play the Continuous Spell, **Lunalight Dance Floor**!"

The said card showed Lunalight Purple Butterfly and Black Sheep dancing together as a single spotlight shined down on them.

"With this, I can Normal Summon up to two Lunalight monsters per turn, but I cannot declare it to attack during the turn my monsters are summoned," she explained. "Now, I Normal Summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly and **Lunalight Zebra**!"

The second monster was a humanoid girl in a two piece outfit with white and black stripes, like a zebra, wearing black heels, black glove on the right hand while white glove on the left, and white eye mask. Her lipsticks were completely darkened with black color, her black and white hair tied in ponytail style, and there was a silver moon like armband tied around on her left arm. She also wielded a black spear with half silver moon on the top.

 **Lunalight Zebra-Level 2, LIGHT, Pendulum Scale 6, Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 1200 ATK, 150 DEF.**

"I set a card and end my turn." She wrapped up her turn. "You better give me all you got. Now, bring it on!"

"Uh, right!" He nodded, but still looked confused. "Why is she doing this to me? Couldn't she understand how much I suffer since I came here?"

As he mumbled to himself, he drew a card and looked at it. "Well, I really don't want her to say the whole thing with me and Ash to anyone, so I better win! I summon Brick-Block Boxer in ATK mode!"

His common monster appeared as it posed for fights. "I declare him to attack! Go, Brick-Block Boxer! Block Punch at her Purple Butterfly!"

His boxer punched at Purple Butterfly. She dodged first, but the boxer had his other fist ready and punched her on the hip, smashing her into pieces before she cried and exploded.

 **Selena's LP: 3600**

"Then, I end my turn," he finished as his monster jumped back to his side.

Selena didn't look very pleased. "That's it…that's all you got?"

"Ah, well, at least for this turn, yeah I guess so…" He replied with nervous tone.

"Pathetic! Why the heck did you come here in the first place?" She asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? I don't understand, Selena-san!" Bric said, looking upset again.

"You just don't get it, do you? Well, then I will teach a lesson in this duel! My turn, I draw!" She drew her card with serious expression on her face. "I activate Purple Butterfly's effect from my Graveyard! I can banish her from the Graveyard, so that I can Special Summon 1 Lunalight monster from my hand!"

"An effect from the Graveyard!?" Bric gasped.

"Come out and pray on your foes! Appear, Lunalight Blue Cat!" Her familiar blue feline girl cried as she appeared on her side.

"I activate my Blue Cat's monster effect!" She declared. "When she is Special Summoned, I can target Lunalight monster I control, except herself, so that that target monster gains double of its ATK until the End Phase! I choose my Zebra, so her ATK is now doubled!"

Blue Cat roared loudly, causing a blue aura glowed on Zebra, making her ATK grew to 2400. "It's time to strike back! I declare Blue Cat first to attack your Boxer!"

Blue Cat pounced at Boxer and clawed out the monster. It crumbled into several Lego pieces before it exploded.

 **Bric's LP: 3800**

"At this point, Boxer's effect activates! You lose 500 Life Points and Blue Cat loses 500 ATK!" Bric mentioned aloud.

Some of the pieces assembled into two flying boxer gloves. It punched at Selena, but she blocked it with her arms readied for impact. The other one punched at Blue Cat, making her cry in pain as her ATK decreased to 1100.

 **Selena's LP: 3100**

"Even so, I still have one more attack! Go, Zebra, direct attack!" She declared. Zebra ran toward Bric with her spear pointing out at him.

The spear pierced through him, making him gasp and fell to his bottom as his Life Points drained heavily.

 **Bric's LP: 1400**

"Then, I activate my Trap Card, **Lunalight Courtship**!" The said card showed Blue Cat and White Rabbit giving a gift of chocolate, with their face blushing as the background was pink color and sparkled with light. "If my opponents gain damage by battle or effect involving my Lunalight monster, I gain Life Points equal to that damage!"

A pink aura glowed around Selana as her Life Points healed.

 **Selena's LP: 5500**

"Fi, Fi, Fi, Five Thousands Five Hundreds!?" Bric gasped in shock. "How can I win now!?"

"If you want to win, then stand up for yourself and try beating me!" Selena yelled.

"Stand up for myself…" He repeated. "I, uh…"

"I end my turn and with that, Zebra's ATK is returned to normal." She interrupted him. "So, are you gonna run away or are you gonna continue dueling?"

"Why is she so serious about all of this? And how can I stand up for myself? She has freaky over five thousand Life Points! Nobody can beat someone with LPs that so much!" He pondered hardly. "What to do?"

Selena watched him with her usual expression. "My turn, I draw." He drew his card without thinking of any strategy to counter against her.

He looked at the card and his eyes widened. "Wait…this card!"

She noticed it in his eyes. "What's the matter? Are you gonna do something or just stand there like a tree? I am sort of itching to tell everyone about that _incident_."

"Oh! Sorry to keep you waiting, Selena-san and yes, I am going to do something," he replied. "I play the Spell Card, **Brick-Block Fusion**!"

The said card showed several Lego block pieces swirling into the center, like other Fusion Spell Cards. "With this, I can fuse any number of Brick-Block monsters in my hand, on my field, or in my Graveyard!"

"Hand, field, and Graveyard?" She asked.

"That's right!" He nodded with a tint of confidence. "With this, I fuse my Brick-Block Boxer in my Graveyard with Brick-Block Defender and Brick-Block Builder in my hand!"

Boxer came out of the Graveyard zone and the other two monsters appeared on the field before they all turned into a swirl of three color pieces; red, blue, and yellow respectfully.

"I assemble all pieces, each with bit of my hope and dream, and make them into a mighty powerful being! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10, **Brick-Block Colossal**!"

The pieces assembled into a literal giant. It was made up of multiple colorful pieces. The eyes were made up of red pieces while the head was composed of yellow pieces. The body was made up of different color pieces in green, blue, and purple color. It opened its mouth, roaring for battles as it revealed white pieces for its teeth. Its arms and hands were made up of black pieces. The summoned monster stood tall with its shadow hovering over Blue Cat and Zebra

 **Brick-Block Colossal-Level 10, EARTH, Machine/Fusion/Effect, ? ATK, 3500 DEF.**

"Not bad, but it has unknown ATK." She pointed out.

"Now for long! I activate its effect!" Bric spoke up. "When it is Fusion Summoned, its ATK becomes the total of all its materials' ATK plus 1000!"

Colossal roared as its ATK increased up to staging 4500.

"4500 ATK!?" She gasped.

"It's time to battle! I declare Brick-Block Colossal to attack your Blue Cat! Let-Go Punch!" His giant fusion got its fist ready and with surprising speed, it punched over Blue Cat very quickly, creating a huge seismic wave that shook the entire dome, and probably the entire island.

"Whoooaaa!" Some passerby students felt the tremor.

In the mid of dusts, Selena still stood tall.

 **Selena's LP: 2600**

"That…was mostly impressive," she said. "I never thought you would fusion summon such powerful monster."

"Thanks," Bric grinned. "I feel much appreciated when you say that to me."

"Wait…did Selena-san…just praised me?" He mumbled. "Well…anyway, I am not done yet! I activate Colossal's other effect! During either player's turn, when it battles, I can add one Block Counter on itself. For each Block Counter it has, its ATK is increased by 100. I end my turn!"

Colossal's ATK rose to 4600.

"Hmph, it looks like I have a huge blockhead in my way, but that won't stop me! My turn. Draw!" She drew her card and grinned at what she drew.

"Bric, I can see that you are really hard-working guy, probably the hardest working student here in Academia. I am honored to duel a person like you," she said, giving a kind smile.

"Um, thanks," Bric said, blushing a bit.

"But, I win this duel," she said, back with her usual stern look.

"Wait, what?" He gasped a bit.

"I play the Spell Card, **Lunalight Shadow Moon Fusion**!" She showed the said card, which had Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly in blue and purple color respectfully swirling into the dark moon, making the same pose like Polymerization.

"With this card, I can fuse any banished Lunalight monster with a monster in my Graveyard or field!" She exclaimed.

"No way!" Bric gasped in shock.

"I choose my Lunalight Zebra on the field and my banished Lunalight Purple Butterfly! Zebra of grace joins hand with butterfly with purple posion! Spiral into the dark moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful butterfly that flutters under the moonlight! Level 6, Lunalight Monarch Butterfly!"

A humanoid female butterfly appeared as she posed with the dark moon shining around the edge in the background.

"Whoa." Bric awed.

"I activate Lunalight Zebra's monster effect! When she is used for Fusion Summon, I can set her to one of my empty Pendulum Zones!"

A pillar of light beamed up on Selena's right side, which Zebra passed through as she went up into the air.

"Pendulum Zones? I never heard of that! What is it?" Bric asked.

"It's a secret technique I learned from an old friend of mine. I will demonstrate you what it does, but first, I activate Monarch Butterfly's effect! When she is fusion summoned, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Lunalight monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add Purple Butterfly!"

Purple Butterfly returned to her hand before she picked it up. "Then, I use Purple Butterfly's effect! By sending this card from my hand back to the Graveyard, I make Monarch Butterfly gains 1000 ATK!" Her fusion's aura glowed in purple as its ATK rose to 3200.

"It's time to end this. I declare Monarch Butterfly to attack Colossal with Moon Gust!" She declared as her monster flew up to the Colossal, getting ready to attack.

"What!? But, Colossal has higher ATK than your monster!" He pointed out.

"That's will be changed! I play the Quick-Play Spell, **Gravitational Reverse** , from my hand!" The said spell card showed Kuriboh trying to jump up, but the gravity was pulling him down while Giant Soldier of Stone jumping up and kept going up. "When my monster declares an attack on a monster with higher ATK, your monster's ATK is switched with mine!"

"Not so fast! I activate Colossal's last effect!" Bric exclaimed. "If it is equipped with a Block Counter, I can remove one to negate its destruction and destroy 1 of your monsters!"

"Now I will show you the power of pendulum monster!" Selena called. "I activate Lunalight Zebra's pendulum effect!"

"Nani!" Bric looked surprised.

"Once per turn, when my Lunalight Fusion monster is targeted for a card effect, I can negate it and destroy that card!" Zebra shot multiple white and black laser beams at Colossal, breaking it into pieces before it exploded.

"Aaaaah!" Bric screamed as he covered himself.

"Now, Lunalight Monarch Butterfly, finish him off with Moon Gust!" Her fusion monster flapped its wing, unleashing a powerful gust of wind, draining Bric's LP to zero.

 **Bric's LP: 0**

 **Selena WINS**

"I…lost," Bric said, feeling sad. "That proves it. I am pathetic and not worthy to be a student here, at Academia.

"You are not pathetic and you are worthy to be here," Selena said, walking over to him. "You managed to summon a powerful fusion monster and cornered me. I felt very cornered when you did. Like I said on the first day, you have potential. You just need…. _someone_ to train you to bring that potential out of you into fruit."

"Really? You think I can become stronger?" He asked.

"With any luck, you can," she said, crossing her arms. "But, it's your choice. You can leave the island now, or stick around and do rigorous training with me."

"I…I will do it," he said. "I will do it, Selena-senpai!"

She smirked. "Wise choice."

"Yes, Selena-senpai! I will do my best, no; I will do better and become stronger duelist, stronger than anybody here!"

 _-Present Time-_

"And since then, I've been with Selena-senpai. Right after that duel, I became part of the secret program, which she is part of and learned about Pendulum Summoning and other type of special summoning methods such as Synchro and Xyz. I just didn't know that our very own director of Academia, the Professor, is part of it and Yuri-senpai, too! Plus, I learned that there are other members whose from other dimensions! I don't know why, but I feel like it was fate for me to meet my senpai and go on this mission. No matter what, I won't let her down!"

"We're here," Selena said as they stopped. They were at the dock and looked at the cruise ship.

"So, the ones who make it through the preliminaries gather here at this cruise ship," she stated before she looked at Bric. "Bric, those twins and most likely, their leader will be coming here, too as participants, like us. Whatever we do, act normal and no matter what, we must progress through the tournament."

"Right!" Bric nodded in agreement. "I won't let you down, Selena-senpai!"

 _And, so that is Bric's story. Now I wonder…who are the members that he mentioned? How about let's take a look, shall we?  
_

 _-Somewhere Else, in other dimension-_

"Yahooo!" A rider sped up his D-Wheel. He rode a white D-Wheel and wore a white uniform and helmet. He reached the finish line and put on the break very strongly, causing the tire to make a screeching sound before it completely stopped.

"And, that's 5.45 seconds. A new record!" A girl with green hair exclaimed. "But, I think you need to still work on the brake…Yugo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know," he mumbled as he took off his helmet, revealing his cool, spiky blue and yellow hair. "How long do you know me riding D-Wheel?"

"And how long do you think I've been your manager, sweety?" She mimicked him, mocking him.

"Hey! I was only joking, Rin." He defended.

"Hm, hm, I know." She giggled. "Well, I guess we should take a break for the day. What should we eat?"

"Let's go to the usual. Burger Joint!" Yugo fist-pumped up in the air.

"Really? Burger again..." Rin said with half-lidded eyes.

"Hey you!" They stopped and turned around. They saw a girl, about a year younger than them. Her hair was flowing in mix of red and blue color, like the color of a Popsicle. She wore a dirty yellow uniform, with some smudges and few cut, too. Most notably, her eyes were dark red and her face was small.

"Why, hello there," Yugo greeted with seductive look. "You came here for an autograph?"

"No, I am here to duel you!" She stated with a very typical anime girl's voice.

Yugo and Rin stared at her for few seconds until Yugo laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" She flustered.

"Sorry, sorry, my bad. It's jus that…pffff, ha, ha, ha! You just sound so cute that I can't take your request seriously!" Yugo fell on his back and laughed whole-heartedly.

The girl puffed her cheek and kicked him in his nuts.

"Yee-ouch!" Yugo exclaimed.

"That's what you get for mocking me. As I was saying, I want to duel you, now!" She demanded.

"Um…" Rin sweatdropped at Yugo's misfortunate, but kept her composure. "May I ask the reason why you want to duel him, Miss…"

"The name's Roxy. So, could we just duel or what?" She said, looking very impatient.

Rin thought for moment. "Yugo, I think you should allow Miss Roxy here duel you?"

"What!? Why would I duel a brat like her duel me!?" Yugo complained before he received another kick, this time on his buttock.

"Fine, fine! I will duel her! Just stop kicking me, alright." Yugo complined.

"Good! Now I can get to see why you are so strong around here," Roxy said.

Yugo and the mysterious girl, Roxy approached the starting line with their respective D-Wheel. Her D-Wheel was also blue and red, like her hair.

"OK. On your mark, get set…" Rin said as the lights turned from red, to orange, and then green. "Go!"

Yugo and Roxy turned their engine on immediately. They rode off quickly.

"So cutie, your name's Roxy, huh?" Yugo asked. "Well, whoever you are, I am not going easy on you just because your look and voice are cute."

"Hmph, you better not! I hope what people say about you are true!" She stated.

She sped off, making the turn before Yugo.

"Wow! She made the turn before Yugo, and her D-Wheel's speed is a lot faster and more staple than Yugo's," Rin noted. "I wonder where she got the parts for her D-Wheel."

"Well, it looks like you go first. Let's rev it up!" Yugo declared.

 **-New Cards Cheat Sheet-**

 _Brick-Block Strike-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: If you control 1 "Brick-Block" monster, destroy 1 card on the field._

 _Shift Dimension Fusion-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Target 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck; then Special Summon it with its effect negated. Then, target 1 monster you control; you can Special Summon 1 Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, using it and the summoned monster as Fusion Materials (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon, as long as the materials listed for the summoned monster are correct)._

 _Predaplant Aura Flytrap-Level 4, DARK, Plant/Effect, 1300 ATK, 200 DEF. Effect: When your opponent's monster declares direct attack, you can reveal this card and gain zero damage until the End Phase. If your opponent declares an attack, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard and gain zero damage involving that attack (This is a Quick Effect)._

 _Lunalight Dance Floor-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: You can Normal Summon up to two "Lunalight" monsters per turn. The summoned monsters cannot attack on the turn it summoned._

 _Lunalight Zebra-Level 2, LIGHT, Pendulum Scale 6, Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 1200 ATK, 150 DEF. Normal Effect: When this card is used for Fusion Summon, you can set it to one of your empty Pendulum Zones. Pendulum Effect: When a Lunalight Fusion monster is targeted for a card effect, you can negate the activation and destroy the card._

 _Lunalight Courtship-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent receives damage involving the card effect or battle by "Lunalight" monster you control, you receive Life Points equal to that damage._

 _Brick-Block Fusion-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target any numbers of monsters in your hand, field, or Graveyard to Fusion Summon 1 "Brick-Block" monster from your Extra Deck. You can remove all Block Counters from any cards on the field to add this card from your Graveyard to your hand._

 _Brick-Block Colossal-Level 10, EARTH, Machine/Fusion/Effect,? ATK, 3500 DEF. Effect: 3 "Brick-Block" monsters, with different name. When this card is Fusion Summoned; this card gains ATK equals to the total ATK of its materials used to Fusion Summon this card plus 1000 points. When this card destroys opponent's monster, it gains 1 Block Counter and increases 100 ATK for each Block Counter. If this card is targeted by card effect, remove 1 Block Counter from this card to negate it and destroy the card._

 _Lunalight Shadow Moon Fusion-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 Lunalight monster you control and another in your Graveyard or remove from play zone. Then, you can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, using the targets as its fusion materials (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon, as long as the materials listed for the summoned monster are correct)._

 _Gravitational Reverse-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: When your monster declares an attack on your opponent's monster with higher ATK, switch its ATK with your attacking monster's ATK._

* * *

 **Hey guys, how's it been? I think it's been exactly two months since I updated this story! I know; it is crazy...**

 **Anyway, I've been doing well. I started a new job two weeks ago, and I like my job very much. It is real IT job that I wanted, and it really help me to grow in my career. My other stories are going well, too, especially my Yokai Watch and Pokemon Sun/Moon. If you are interested, you may take a look and read it by going to my profile, if you want to.**

 **This is by far the longest chapter I've written for this story. I added a lot of content that I want to show for what to come in the future. After the next chapter, I think I will go back doing the main storyline. So, I hope that...**

 **Yusuke: Yeah, Mr. Narrator! I've been itching to duel and it's been like some months now!**

 **Mirror Yusuke: Patience is a virtue, Yusuke.**

 **Haruka: Like what he says, don't rush Yusuke!**

 **Yusuke: Fine. I will wait a little longer...**

 **Anyway, as I was saying, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this new chapter and I will see you guys next time.**


	17. Riding Duel Acceleration!

**Chapter 17**

 **Riding Duel…Acceleration!**

In the world of Synchro Dimension, a different kind of duel is played and loved by many people. This kind of duel is known as Turbo Duel or Riding Duel, evolved by the advancement of solid vision and D-Wheel or Duel Runner. Duelists fight with their duel monsters in this world of speed, all aiming to be the strongest and fastest Duel Rider in the world.

"Gooooood evening, folks!" The MC announced as crowds of spectators cheered. "Tonight is full of fierce duel riders, but only one will win the championship title and get the priviledge to face the King, Jack Atlas!"

The people cheered as the one and only blond-haired man watched the arena, sitting on his private chair, like a royalty.

"First up is a familiar Duel Runner around this area, returning for another try to aim the title of champion and king, Hunter Pace!" The man in biker gear came up to the front with his dark Duel Runner.

"Then, here comes the most promising rookie, the speedster, and former Commons! The one and only…. YUGO!" The very Duelist jumped with his Duel Runner as confetti popped out and the crowds cheered very loudly.

"Oh yeaaah! It's time to rev it up! And remember, kids! It's not yuugo, it's Yugo!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the crowds while his face was being broadcasted on TV.

The people cheered for him, but only one person sighed at his…interesting remark. "That idiot," a green-haired girl sighed. "When will he ever learn?"

"Now that the participants are here, let's begin the countdown!" The MC, Shelly stated as the light began shining from red to green. "Riding Duel…. Acceleration!"

Both duelists revved up their engine and then rode off at the second the light turned green. Several turns later, the state of the duel showed Hunter Pace, with his Supersonic Skull Flame on his side of the field and 2000 LP while Yugo had no monster on the field, one face-down, and 200 Life Points.

"Tch! So much for 'promising rookie'. You're just a regular chump, kid. Hahahaha!" Hunter Pace laughed. "I end my turn."

"You think I am a chump?" Yugo asked, looking confident. "And you are here, like what, the 8th or 9th time?"

"Hey! Not funny, kid!" He lashed out. "And it's technically 7th time, for your information!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" He shrugged. "Now, let me show you what I can do! My turn, I draw!"

He drew his card and then smiled at it. "It's time to rev it up!"

Yugo drove pass Hunter Pace and went to the front. "Since I control no monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Terratop from my hand!"

Centipede-like Tops appeared as electricity sparked through its "body". "I activate Terratop's effect! Since it is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Speedroid monster from my Deck to my hand. Then, I Special Summon Speedroid Takentomborg from my hand since I control a WIND monster!"

A dragonfly robot appeared next to Terratop as it buzzed like a dragonfly while the owner conducted his move.

"Good. He's making his move well…" His partner/manager thought, while watching the duel from the garage on the side.

"I activate my Takentomborg's ability!" Yugo declared. "By tributing it, I can Special Summon 1 Speedroid Tuner monster from my Deck! I release Takentomborg to Special Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

Takentomborg turned into sparkles before a yellow dice with an eye replaced its spot. 6 red orbs orbited the dice as it flew next to Terratop.

"Finally, I activate Red-Eyed Dice's effect! When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target 1 Speedroid monster I control, except Red-Eyed Dice itself, and declare a Level from 1 to 6, and it becomes that level until the end of this turn! I target my Speedroid Terratop and make it Level 6 monster!"

"Hah! What are you trying to get at, rookie? Don't make me laugh if you can beat me with those monsters!" Hunter Pace said.

"Oh, you'll see why I've been summoning," Yugo replied before he raised his arms up to his monsters.

Red aura glowed over Terratop as its level changed to six. "With my Level 6 Speedroid Terratop and Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice, I perform Synchro Summon!"

"Say what!?" Hunter Pace gasped in shock.

The dice monster spun around until it turned into a single green ring. Terratop went through the ring, turning into 6 spheres of light and white energy pierced through the ring and the spheres.

"Spread those clear wings of light, and fight back at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Let's rev it up! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

His ace dragon appeared, with a mighty roar as it showed off its 2500 ATK.

"There it is, folks! Yugo has summoned his ace monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Shelly the MC announced cheerfully as the crowds went wild when the dragon appeared.

"So you summoned your ace monster, but so what!" Hunter Pace shouted as he looked at the dragon. "Your monster has ATK lower than mine!"

"Well, too bad! I'm going to turn the table around!" Yugo countered. "I activate my face-down card, Trap Card! **Clear Wing Drive**!"

His face-down flipped up, revealing a Clear Wing Synchro Dragon itself flying through a powerful storm while few green goblins are being blown in the winds with terrified expression on their face.

"When this card is activated when I control Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on the field, all monsters lose 1000 ATK and my dragon gains the same amount!" Clear Wing roared as light green aura glowed around its body while the same aura made Supersonic Skull Flame's ATK power decreased.

"No! It can't be!" Hunter Pace exclaimed.

"Here we go, Hunter Pace! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack with Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!" His ace dragon roared before performing its signature attack, striking down Hunter Pace's monster at high speed.

"Grrrrrrr!" He roared in agony as he took the beating from his monster's destruction.

 **Hunter Pace's LP: 1100**

"And since Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacked successfully, it can attack again due to the effect of Clear Wing Drive. Let's finish this, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Finale Helldrive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

His dragon roared strongly as it twirled itself around, creating a powerful whirlwind surrounding itself and then it struck down on the opponent.

"Nononononononooooooooooo!" He cried before the dragon hit, making him fall from his Turbo Runner and off from the race.

 **Hunter Pace's LP: 0**

 **Yugo WINS**

"And we have our winner!" Shelly cheered. "Once again, the promising rookie of the year, Yugo has won another victorious round and won the Grand Turbo Duel Cup! His victory today will surely raise his popularity and may even make him worthy to face Jack Atlas in the next tournament! Well folks, this is the end of the tournament, but we can all agree that we will see more of Yugo's victories in the near future! Again, hurry for Yugo!"

The people cheered as they echoed his name at the top of their lung together in perfect sync. "Yugo! Yugo! Yugo!"

 _-Back to the Present Time-_

Yugo and the mysterious female duelist, Roxy were both on their Duel Runner at the startling line, waiting for the signal to turn green. While waiting, Yugo began the oath as the light was changing.

"Riding…" Yugo spoke.

"Duel…" Roxy continued.

"Acceleration!" They sped forward once the lights turned green.

Yugo was ahead of her, but Roxy sped forward from his blind spot, and passed through him, stealing the turn.

"Well, it looks like you made the turn first. You go first," he allowed.

"Hmph! I don't need your compliment!" She replied rudely. "But, as you said, I will take the first turn! First, I normal summon Morphtronic Celfon!"

Out of the white portal, a yellow flip cellphone appeared, but quickly transformed, revealing itself to be a robot. It was just a Level 1 monster, with weak 100 ATK and DEF points.

"Morphtronic, huh?" Yugo whispered. "First time seeing that."

"Morphtronic monster…" Rin said as she researched the archetype on her tablet. "Whatever it can do, Yugo better not underestimate him…even though mostly likely he would."

 _I second to that._

"I activate my monster's effect!" Roxy raised her right arm out. "While Celfon is in Attack Position, once per turn, I can roll a die and depending on the roll, I can reveal cards from the top of the Deck equal to the roll!"

Instead of using a dice as she stated, her transforming robot used its own number pad to decide the number by random. The number from 1 to 6 blinked several times until it stopped on number 4.

"Number 4! That means I get to reveal 4 cards from the top of my Deck, and if there is a Level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster among the cards I draw, I can Special Summon it despites the summoning condition! I draw!" She drew 4 cards and revealed them to Yugo.

The following cards she drew were Axe of Despair, United We Stand, Negate Attack, and Morphtronic Boarden. "And what do you know? I have 1 Morphtronic card, so I will summon it! Come out, Morphtronic Boarden!"

The robot appeared, but quickly transformed into a blue skateboard, making it be in Defense Position. "While Boarden is in Defense Position, other Morphtronic monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle! I shuffle the rest of the cards I revealed due to the effect of Celfon and set three cards. I end my turn!"

"That's quite a defense you put out!" Yugo commented. "But, it won't stop me, missy!"

"Bring it on! I want to see your full power!" Foxy replied, with a look that says so.

Yugo smirked. "As you wish, but you better not regret it! Here I come! I draw!"

He looked at what he had in his hand, and smiled as he already knew what to do. "Since I control no monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Terratop from my hand!"

A monster with body of literal tops in a row came out of the portal, as electricity sparked throughout its body. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Speedroid monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Speedroid Red-Eyed Die and immediately Normal Summon it!"

The yellow die with a red eye appeared, with six red orbs circling around itself. "I activate Red Eyed Die's effect! When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target another Speedroid monster I control and make it Level from 1 to 6! I choose my one and only, Speedroid Terratop and change its Level to 4!"

Terratop glowed with red aura as its Level increased by one. "I tune my now Level 4 Speedroid Terratop with my Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Die!"

His die monster rolled around, turning into a single green ring for Terratop to pass through. A single burst of energy went through the ring as Terratop already turned into 4 spheres of light.

"Cut through your foes with your blazing speed! Synchro Summon! Let's rev it up! Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

A red monster with a giant sword in front appeared as it cried for battles, presenting itself with 2000 ATK.

"Battle Phase! I declare Chanbara to attack your Morphtronic Celfon!" He shouted. "And, when this card attacks, it gains 200 ATK!"

His Synchro aimed toward Celfon as the brave transforming phone robot got ready for impact. Unfortunately, the Synchro's blade cut through Celfon so easily.

 **Roxy's LP: 1900**

"Due to my Boarden's effect, Celfon cannot be destroyed by battle!" She stated.

"And not only that, but Chanbara can use its effect to attack twice in single hit! Go, Chanbara! Destroy Boarden, too!" He stated. "And, of course, due to its effect, Chanbara gains another 200 ATK!"

As Chanbara's ATK increased to 2400, it struck down on Boarden, but Roxy didn't look flinched at all as she had another thing in mind.

"I activate my Trap Card, **Morphtronics' Support**!" She revealed her face-down card, which showed Lantron protecting Celfon with its own body from Red Demon Archfiend's attack. "When Morphtronic monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack and Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand or Deck! I protect my Boarden and Special Summon Morphtronic Magnen!"

A white portal opened up, revealing a magnet that transformed into a robot. It jumped in front of Boarden, protecting it from Chanbara's attack.

"Tch!" He gritted. "Thought I got you there, but I guess underestimated you a bit."

"You think?" Rin and yours truly mumbled.

"I set a card and end my turn here," he finished, placing one card face-down.

"Is that all you got?" Yugo looked at her with raised eyebrow. "If that is all you can do, then I will not accept it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is how I duel," Yugo answered.

"If that is how the famous rookie, Yugo duel, you are just really wannabe!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Say what!?" He bashed out in anger. "I am not a wanna…!"

"My turn, I draw!" She interrupted as she ignored him and moved on. "I change Morphtronic Magnen to Defense Position and activate its effect! White it is in Defense Position, you cannot select another monster as attack target!"

"Say what!?" Yugo gasped.

"That means that Yugo cannot allow to attack her other Morphtronic monster besides Magnen on the field," Rin said.

Suddenly, the two duelists noticed a helicopter flying above.

"Good evening, City! This is Shelly on the report! Apparently, we see a Turbo Duel happening and take a look! It is one and only, Yugo facing against a mysterious opponent, a girl nonetheless, and it seems like Yugo is a tight spot as his opponent have a pretty solid defense to protect her Life Points!"

"Hff, hff." She laughed. "It looks like we have an audience. I will prove to them that you are just an ordinary wannabe!"

"I am NOT a wannabe!" He shouted at her.

"Whatever." She replied nonchalantly. "I play the Spell Card, **Morphtronic Draw**!" The card she showed from my hand presented Morphtronic Celfon and Board holding big card, respectfully.

"When this card is activated, I get to draw cards equal to the number of Morphtronic monster I control on the field! Since I control three, I get to draw three cards!" She drew three new cards. "Then I Normal Summon **Clone Goo** in Attack Position!"

This monster was literally a blue goo with disoriented face and its body constantly wobbled like jelly.

 **Clone Goo-Level 1, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"I activate Clone Goo's effect!" She followed up. "By targeting one monster I control, this card's effect becomes the same as that target! I target Morphtronic Magnen to copy its effect!"

Clone Goo reshaped itself, looking exactly like Magnen, except that it was just a replica of the original monster made up of goo.

"Hold up a sec!" Yugo widened his eyes.

"Wait a second! Now that Clone Goo copied Morphtronic Magnen's effect, that means Yugo can't attack anymore!" Shelly stated.

"Crap! That means my monster's attacks are useless!" He cried.

"That's right!" Roxy said. "Your attack is sealed up. I end my turn here!"

"Wow. She's really good. She completely put Yugo in a trap," Rin commented. "But even so, all she's been doing is stalling. I wonder why she's doing it."

"Well, it doesn't matter! This duel just become more exciting for me! I will pull it through, no matter the obstacle in front of me!" Yugo exclaimed as he placed his finger on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

"I play the classic Spell, Monster Reborn!" He played the card, causing the graveyard portal to appear on the ground. "With this card, I get to Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard! I resurrect my Speedroid Red-Eyed Die from my Graveyard!"

The yellow die with one red eye came back from the grave as it floated next to his Synchro monster. "And since it is Special Summoned, I get to activate its effect! I change my Hi-Speedroid Chanbara's Level to 6!"

Red aura glowed around Chanbara's body, increasing its Level to 6.

"So, the time has come…" Roxy pondered with a stern expression.

Yugo raised his arm up in the air. "I tune my changed Level 6 Hi-Speedroid Chanbara with Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Die!"

His Tuner monster rolled itself before it turned into a single green ring. Chanbara flew through the ring, turning into 6 spheres of light before a single light pierced through them and the ring.

"Spread those clear wings of light, and fight back at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Let's rev it up! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

His ace dragon appeared, roaring into battles as its clear wings sparkled with light.

"Oh yeah! Yugo Synchro Summoned his ace monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Shelly announced excitedly.

"Battle Phase! Clear Wing Sycnhro Dragon, attack her monster!" His dragon turned around and aimed toward Roxy's army of monsters.

"What!? Have you forgotten her monsters' effect!?" Shelly asked.

"Like I said before, I will pull through, no matter the obstacle in front of me!" Yugo replied. "I play the Quick-Play Spell, **Speedster Luck**!"

The new Spell Card showed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon having a race against Shooting Star Dragon, with Clear Wing nearer the finish line as crowds of goblin cheered for both monsters.

"When this card is activated, my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon can attack despites any card effect that prevents it from attacking! I attack your Clone Goo!" He declared as his dragon performed its attack. "Helldrive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

"Then with that, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon can attack!" Shelly exclaimed.

"Not so fast! I play my Continuous Trap, **Morphtronic Zone**!" The said card revealed dueling field format, with Celfon and Boarden occupying zones in green color. "When this card is activated, my opponent can only select Morphtronic monster as attack target!"

"Fine by me! Then, I declare Clear Wing to destroy your Boarden instead!" Clear Wing changed its direction and flew toward Boarden, striking it down with its attack and making the skateboard transforming robot to explode.

"I set a card and end my turn." He placed one card.

"She's clearly stalling for some reasons. What is exactly her goal for this?" Rin pondered.

"I got to say. You sure have high perseverance, but I do like to see if you can actually attack," he said while driving next to her.

She gritted her mouth and shot a look at him. "Are you mocking me!?"

"Huh?" He looked at her in confusion. "No, I was just complime…."

"I won't forgive a guy who makes fun of me just because I look cute or whatever! I will win and DEFEAT you!" She said in serious tone as she speeded forward.

"Hey wait!" Yugo shouted.

"My turn, I draw!" She ignored him as she began her turn. She looked at the card and gave a small smirk. "I Normal Summon Level 1 **Morphtronic iCell**!"

Out of the white portal came a new Morphtronic monster. It looked like a regular iPhone, but suddenly, it transformed into a robot. It had two arms and hands in white, while its feet were black. Its face was the camera part of the phone, with small glowing red lenses for one of its eyes.

 **Morphtronic iCell-Level 1, LIGHT, Machine/Tuner, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"I activate its effect!" She declared. "Once per turn, I can change this monster's Level by selecting number from one to seven! I change its Level to 6!"

Morphtronic iCell made the sound that you hear when you press button to call someone. "Now with that, I tune my Level 1 Morphtronic Celfon with my now Level 6 Morphtronic iCell!"

Two said monsters jumped in mid-air as iCell dialed a number before it turned into six Synchro rings. Celfon flew into those rings before it transformed into six spheres of light.

"So you can Synchro Summoned, huh," Yugo stated.

"O, mighty Mechanical Dragon, awaken from your sleep and destroy all things that are not worthy to exist! Unleash your mechanical power! I Synchro Summon! Rise! Level 7! **Power Tool X Dragon**!"

The said monster looked like Power Tool Dragon, but its entire body was silver-armored, metal spikes on its head and neck were gold-plated, and its eyes were shiny red. Its right hand was a giant red excavator's arm and the left hand was a giant blue drill. There was also a green screwdriver for the tip of its tail, and big red X imprinted on its forehead. Strange gears were attached to each of its shoulder, so that it can move its arms in 360 degree. It roared strongly, sounding a bit mechanical.

 **Power Tool X Dragon-Level 7, LIGHT, Machine/Synchro/Effect, 2300 ATK, 2600 DEF.**

Clear Wing roared at the mechanical dragon, trying to intimidate it, but it roared strongly back at it as both dragon stared deathly at each other.

"Wow! I never seen that dragon before!" Yugo exclaimed. "But, it's a Machine-type."

"Now, let's see which dragon is stronger than the other!" Roxy shouted. "I activate my Power Tool X Dragon's effect! When it's Synchro Summoned, I get to add 1 Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand! I add United We Stand to my Deck!"

"Oh crap. Don't tell me she's…!" Yugo gritted as he maneuvered his move. "I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! Once per turn, during either of our turn, when Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, I can negate the activation and destroy it!"

His ace dragon flexed its chest and shot a ray of light from its wings. "Dichroic Mirror!"

"Power Tool X Dragon's second effect is activated!" She countered. "Once per turn, I can reveal one Equip Spell Card from my Deck and send it to my Graveyard. Then, I negate the effect of one of your cards on your side of the field and you cannot activate its effect until my next Standby Phase!"

"Say what!?" Yugo, Rin, and Shelly gasped in shock.

"I reveal the Equip Spell, Black Pendent and sent it to my Graveyard!" Roxy performed the effect.

A red laser beam then shot from the mechanical dragon's red eye, hitting Clear Wing, which shocked it and cancelled its effect.

"Now, my dragon's first effect continues! I add United We Stand from my Deck to my hand, and the immediately activate it!" She played the said card. "I equip it to my Power Tool X Dragon, so it gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster I control! Since I control three in total, it gains 2400 ATK and DEF!"

Morphtronic Magnen and the Magnen-replica of goo glowed in green aura, which Power Tool X Dragon absorbed both into itself, increasing its ATK to high 4700 ATK.

"Not only that! I equip my dragon with Axe of Despair, too!" She added as an axe appeared and replaced her dragon's excavator arm with it, causing her dragon's ATK to rise again, up to 5700.

"Battle Phase! Power Tool X Dragon, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" She pointed out as her dragon roared and held its drill hand up. "X-plosion Drill Drive!"

Its drill arm spun around very fast in blue aura. It pierced through Clear Wing, making it cry in pain before it exploded.

"Grraaaaaahh!" Yugo screamed as he wobbled with his Duel Runner until he restored his balance, right before he almost crashed to the side.

 **Yugo's LP: 800**

"I set a card and end my turn!" She finished as she looked back at him. "To tell you the truth, I knew you would Synchro Summon your Clear Wing and use its effect! I prepare my life for this and now I finally understand one thing. You are no Pro-Turbo Duelist nor some hero across dimensions! You are NOT worthy to face the King!"

Yugo didn't say anything back as he just stared down, with his eyes hiding under the helmet.

"What's the matter? Don't have anything back to say?" She asked in stern tone.

Yugo then just grinned before he laughed aloud.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" She asked in annoyed tone.

"Boy, you sure cornered me! I don't think I ever have this fun duel since the last time I ever had fun! You really made my day, Roxy!" Yugo said, with a smile.

"You are not supposed to feel joy! I am dueling you because I want to see how strong you are! Be serious about it!" She argued.

"Serious? I am serious," he replied. "But, why not have a little fun at the same time? Besides…."

He placed his finger on the top of his Deck as he closed his eyes. Shortly after, he opened his eyes, with big smile on his face. "The fun has just begun!"

He drew his card strongly, creating a white arc. He looked at the card and looked surprised to see it. "So, the time has come for me to test this baby out. Let's go then!"

He sped forward, passing Roxy and now driving in front of her.

"So, you think I am not worthy to duel the King, Jack Atlas. Well, maybe you are right, but I will never know if I don't try!

"I activate my Trap Card, **Last Roll of Fate**!" The flipped-up card revealed a picture of single die rolling with glowing white aura around it.

"When this card is activated, I roll a die if and it lands on an odd number, I can Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from my Graveyard and add 1 Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand, but if it lands on even number, then I gain 800 points of damage!"

"What!? At a time like this, you will gamble!" Shelly gasped.

"Hmph! So, you are betting the duel with this card effect?" Roxy said. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Well, I'm not expecting you to laugh, but I hope you enjoy this! Go, roll the die of fate!" The same die in the card appeared as it began rolling. It bounced on the field few times before it landed on a number. It was…number 1.

"No way!" Roxy gasped in shock.

"Yes! My luck pulled through for me! I resurrect my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" His ace dragon came out of the Graveyard portal as it appeared, with it roaring strongly.

"Then, I add my Level 4 Tuner, **Clear Wing Wyvern** to my hand from my Deck!" He did so. "Then, I Normal Summon it!"

This dragon was a smaller version of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, except its head was shaped differently, with two horns sticking inward from its cheek and with only two wings instead of four, like Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's.

 **Clear Wing Wyvern-Level 4, WIND, Dragon/Tuner, 1500 ATK, 400 DEF.**

"If you think you're planning to Synchro Summon Crystal Wing, then you are dead wrong!" Roxy exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card, **Synchro Seal**!"

The said card showed Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior trapped in chain as Harpie Lady and her pet dragon, loomed over their two prisoners.

"While this card is face-up on the field, my opponent cannot Synchro Summon a monster from their Extra Deck! Now your Crystal Wing cannot be summoned!" Roxy stated.

"Who said I will Synchro Summon?" Yugo asked.

"Say what?" She responded.

"I play the Spell Card, **Synchro Fusion**!" The said Spell showed blue silhouette of Clear Wing fusing with the silhouette of the orange devil from Polymerization swirling together.

"Fusion!?" They all gasped.

"But that card is not tested yet!" Rin cried in surprised tone.

"When this card is activated, I target a Synchro monster I control and use it, and other monsters in my hand or the field to perform Fusion Summon!" Yugo explained as he raised his arms out. "I fuse my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my Tuner monster, Clear Wing Wyvern on the field!"

His two dragon flew together before they became into blue and green swirl.

"Great dragon with clear wing, fuse together with your loyal minion and combine your powers! Bring forth the dragon with beauty that pierce through the heavens at the speed of light, who born from the supernova! I Fusion Summon! Come out! Level 10! **Rainbow Wing Star Dragon**!"

The new monster that appeared looked like a combination of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon. Its wing shined in rainbow color that changes the color constantly. Its body was sleek blue and white, with green dorsal fin made up of green crystal lined up from its head to tail. Five green claws acted as its finger for each hand. It had no legs or feet, but its body was serpentine-like. It had a mouth plate, and its eyes glowed in light blue.

 **Rainbow Wing Star Dragon-Level 10, WIND, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 3400 ATK, 2500 DEF.**

"A—Amazing!" Shelly cheered. "For first time, I've seen in a while, a Fusion Summon is performed! A FUSION, by the one and only, Yugo!"

 _Yeah. By the guy who gets his name wrong…a lot._

"Zip it, Narrator!" He pointed at yours truly.

"Fusion or whatever, too bad it is immediately destroyed! I activate the Trap Card, Bottomless Trap Hole!" Roxy activated her set card. "With this, your monster is removed from play! Say goodbye to your dragon!"

"Sorry Roxy, but that won't work on Rainbow Wing Star Dragon!" Yugo stated.

"What!?" She gasped.

"When Rainbow Wing Star Dragon is summoned, no Spell and Trap cards can be activated during this turn! Following after that, I activate my new dragon's second effect! By targeting one monster on your side of the field, it gains half of that monster's ATK until the End Phase!" His dragon's wings glowed in rainbow lights as its attack grew to 6250.

"That's enough attack power to destroy Power Tool X Dragon!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Battle Phase! Rainbow Wing Star Dragon, attack her Power Tool X Dragon! Rainbow Drive Slasher of Whirlwind!" His Fusion dragon flew up into the sky, leaving a trail of rainbow behind.

It flew in backward loop, now flying behind them as it came striking down at its target. Power Tool X Dragon turned around, and had its drill ready to counterattack.

"I activate Power Tool X Dragon's effect!" She shouted. "If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can send the Equip Spell equipped to it to the Graveyard instead!"

"Nice save, but hear this! When my opponent activates monster's effect during either player's turn, Rainbow Wing negates the activation of that monster's effect! Rainbow Mirror!" His dragon shot a ray of rainbow over Power Tool X Dragon from its wings, causing its effect to be negated. It then continued with its attack, destroying the monster.

 **Roxy's LP: 1350**

"Well, it does not matter! I still have Life Points left, so after this turn, I will win!" She stated.

Rainbow Wing roared before it disappeared in sparkles of rainbow color, as it materialized together to form Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"No way! I…I was prepared!" Roxy mumbled.

"For every duel, there is always something unexpected! Now, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, let's finish this! Finale Helldrive Slasher of Whirlwind!" His ace monster roared for one last time as it performed its signature attack at Roxy.

"Impossibbbbllllllleeee!" She screamed as the attack hit her.

 **Roxy's LP: 0**

 **Yugo WINS**

"And we have a winnnnneerrrrr! Yugo won this awesome duel!" Shelly announced as she cheered.

Roxy pulled in and stopped near Yugo's garage, right before her D-Wheel's front cover popped open and smoke came out. Yugo noticed it, and immediately stopped.

"Oh crap! Someone, get a fire extinguisher!" He panicked.

Rin brought the extinguisher with her, but Foxy pulled her arm out.

"No, it's fine. It's only just exhausting steam out," she said as the smoke cleared out and the engine calmed down.

Rin walked closer to her D-Wheel and inspected closer over the vehicle. "Wow. This thing is using steam-powered engine, and yet it looks so…modern. How is it that possible?"

"I built it from scratch. Where I am from, I can only get whatever I can find," Roxy answered.

"Hey." She looked at Yugo. "That was a really fun duel! You really got me cornered. Thank you for dueling with you."

"Yeah, but I still lost," she moaned.

"Hey, it's not about lost or win. It's about having fun while at it," Yugo said.

"But you win all the time. I watch your duel on TV," she said.

"He may not look like it, but when he first started, he always lost in every duel, but it helped him to improve," Rin explained.

"Hey!" Yugo mumbled.

Roxy then grinned. "Well, then I decided!" They looked at her with curious look. "I'm gonna stay here and be trained under you!"

She pointed at Yugo and for few seconds, nobody spoke.

"Eeeeehhhhh!" Both Yugo and Rin gasped.

Meanwhile, mysterious hooded figure watched over them from the dome's tower.

"So, he is the Synchro Counterpart. His Dragon's power will surely aid us in our plan," the mysterious figure said in masculine voice, indicating that it was a man. As the winds blew over, he disappeared quietly like a ghost.

 **-New Cards Cheat Sheet-**

 _Clear Wing Drive-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If you control "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", activate this card; All face-up monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK and your dragon gains the same amount._

 _Morphtronics' Support-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent declares an attack on "Morphtronic" monster you control, negate that attack. Then, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Morphtronic monster from your hand or Deck._

 _Morphtronic Draw-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: For each face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control, draw the number of cards equals to the number of monsters._

 _Clone Goo-Level 1, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; this card copies that target monster's effect. You can only activate 1 Clone Goo's effect once per turn._

 _Speedster Luck-Type: Counter Trap, Effect: If you control Clear Wing or Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, you can activate this card; When you do, your dragon can attack despites the card effect on the field that negates it._

 _Morphtronic Zone-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: Your opponent can only declare an attack on "Morphtronic" monster as attack target._

 _Morphtronic iCell-Level 1, LIGHT, Machine/Tuner, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can change this card's Level from 1 to 7. This effect applies until the End Phase._

 _Power Tool X Dragon-Level 7, LIGHT, Machine/Synchro/Effect, 2300 ATK, 2600 DEF. Effect: 1 Machine-type Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can add 1 Equip Spell from your Graveyard or Deck to your hand. Once per turn: When your opponent activates a card effect; reveal 1 Equip Spell from your hand and send it to your Graveyard, then negate the activation of that card effect. Your opponent cannot activate it until your next Standby Phase. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can send 1 Equip Spell Card equipped to this card to the Graveyard instead._

 _Last Roll of Fate-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: Roll a die. If this die lands on odd number; Special Summon 1 Synchro monster from your Graveyard and add 1 Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand. If it lands on even number, then gain 800 points of damage._

 _Clear Wing Wyvern-Level 4, WIND, Dragon/Tuner, 1500 ATK, 400 DEF. Effect: This card can only be used as material for Dragon-Type Synchro monster. When this card is used for Synchro Summon, the summoned monster gain 1000 ATK._

 _Synchro Seal-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: Your opponent cannot Synchro Summon a monster from their Extra Deck._

 _Synchro Fusion-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 Synchro monster you control. Then, use 1 or more monsters on the field or in the hand, using those monsters and the targeted Synchro monster as materials to Special Summon 1 Fusion monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon, as long as the listed materials are correct for that Fusion monster you summons.) If the summoned Fusion monster is destroyed, you can add this card to your hand._

 _Rainbow Wing Star Dragon-Level 10, WIND, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 3400 ATK, 2500 DEF. Effect: 1 "Synchro Dragon" + one Tuner monster. When this card is Fusion Summoned, Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated, and the card effect of all face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field currently are negated until the End Phase. Once per turn: Target 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field, then this card gains half of that monster's ATK until the End Phase. After this card attacked, during either player's turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Synchro Dragon" monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

 **Hello, folks! This conclude a short spin-off story that I want to do for now, at least. If I have not mentioned before, any characters that appeared in these spin-off chapters, they are important to the storyline. It may not look like it at first, but they are important.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of the latest episodes in Arc-V? I know that it is coming to an end very near, and the way they do with the last arc may not be in everyone's liking, but I kind of like it. I am looking forward to the next episode, though :)**

 **This story, by the way, is going to be year old this month and my birthday is in this month, too! I will have something special on my birthday, but it won't be Yu-Gi-Oh related though, but we'll see. Stick around with me, and I will show it to you when the time comes.**

 **So, with all that said, please leave any reviews and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	18. The Invincible King

**A/N: This chapter continues from the cliffhanger in Chapter 14. Chapter 15 to 17 are spin-off chapters, so you may skip those chapters if you want to. Though, I recommend reading them. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 18-**

 **The Invincible King**

 _Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror Dimensional Fighters…_

"The only Duelist around here who can defeat me is myself only, no one else," he said in stern tone.

Some of the participants gasped and others gulped. Particular Duelists, like Mizar, Sasuke, David, and others looked at him with stern and serious expression.

"He is such a prick when we first met him," Haruka whispered.

"He's really prideful," Aiko replied.

"It's not just that," Miss Akako said. "He's saying that for reason. He doesn't see anyone here to be worth of a challenge. It is the reason why he hasn't been in any tournaments until now."

Yusuke just stayed being quiet, which is a bit unusual for him. His mirror counterpart stayed quiet as he also watched on to see what happens next.

"Well said, King. You make take your seat," Mr. Sazaki said, as he offered him his seat, which was a golden, red chair.

He sat down on the royal chair, and then he put his cheek on his right hand with his right elbow on the chair's arm.

"Now that all the duelists have assembled, we will have a special opening duel tonight," Mr. Sazaki announced, making everyone gasp in interest and surprise.

"An opening duel!?" Yusuke asked, with enthusiasm flared up in his eyes.

"Yes, an opening duel, to begin the quarter-finals of the tournament. Of course, the rule is very simple. One of you will face Atsushi Kai to start off the quarter-finals of the tournament. However, if either duelist loses, he or she won't be disqualified from the official tournament," he explained.

"I see. So, it's all for a show," Mizar thought aloud.

"Well, this is interesting," Potter said. "So, who's gonna duel the King?"

"I hope it's me. I hope it's me," Yusuke prayed as he held his hands tightly together.

"Oh Yusuke…" Haruka sighed as she sweat-dropped.

"Yes, and this year's opening duel will be, of course, the King Atsushi Kai-sama and…one…and only…" Everybody stayed quiet while Yusuke held his hand together as he bit his mouth shut tight.

"Miss David," he revealed.

Yusuke had his mouth wide opened in smile, but froze at the same time before he collapsed on his back, still with the face.

"What!?" Potter exclaimed.

"Oh my! This gotten real interesting," Jesse commented.

"So, one of the four Horsemen of Dueling will duel the King for the opening match. And it is the one and only, the Ritual Master," Mizar stated.

David stood up from her seat and walked up to the center of the stage to stand next to Mr. Sazaki, with her looking at him.

"I accept the challenge, sir," she said as she bowed down to him.

"Excellent! Then, we will have the opening duel in 10 minutes. We will hold the opening duel in the arena. I hope to see you all there because you wouldn't want to miss such event," Mr. Sazaki said as he smirked with glee.

After 5 minutes, everyone gathered at the arena that Mr. Sazaki mentioned. Yusuke and his friends saw it with awed expression and fascination. It was huge, almost like a sports arena.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Yusuke exclaimed in excitement.

"I know right!" Jesse agreed, who now hangs out with Yusuke and his gang, and quickly became a friend of his.

"So this is where we gonna duel," Aiko said as she grinned.

"Indeed it is," Sasuke replied with a nod.

"I can't wait to see all the duels here. Still can't believe that we are actually here," Haruka thought aloud. "Of course, I am not a participant…"

"Do you duel, Haruka?" Mizar asked.

"Oh! Me?" She jumped. "Well, it's not that I don't like to duel or anything! I mean, I do have my own deck and all, like everyone else, but um…"

"She's just not good at dueling, that's all," Yusuke said.

"Hey!" She puffed her cheeks in anger. "That's not true!"

Mizar laughed softly. "Ha, ha. I see. Well, don't worry about that. Maybe after this tournament, we can duel sometimes."

"Oh! Well, that sounds…terrific," Haruka said as she blushed.

Everyone took their seat, including all the participants and the three Horsemen of Dueling.

"Welcome, participants and all you duel lovers who are watching this spectacular tournament! It is I, Miko Neko, as your MC for this year's Duel City tournament, nya! We are here, on the S.S. Duel to see the duelists who made it to the quarter finals, nya. Tonight, we will see the opening duel between the returning King of Duelists, Atsushi Kai vs. the Ritual Horsemen of Dueling, Drake, nya. Just to let you all know, this will be the first official duel the King ever had since his last public duel in any tournament for 3 years. So, let's see this, nya nya!"

Both duelists walked up to the arena before they stopped a feet away from each other as they faced each other.

"Hey David, good luck!" Yusuke shouted to her.

"Go Miss David!" Haruka cheered.

Drake looked at the two cheering for her. She grinned and waved her hand at them in return before she turned back to face her opponent.

"You are not a worth of challenge, so let's get this over with," Atsushi Kai stated as he activated his duel disk, which was red in color and revealed a golden blade.

Drake narrowed her eyes. "Let's see about that." She activated her own duel disk, which was blue and the blade was light cyan color.

"D-Wave Field, activate!" Both Duel Disks stated as both disks pulsed out the wave, creating the proper dueling field. "Initiating Duel Mode…Duel Mode Ready!"

"Let the opening match of the quarter finals of Duel City Tournament begin! The challenger, David versus the returning King of Duelists from his long break, Atsushi Kai! Let the Duel…begin!" Miko Neko announced.

"DUEL!"

 **David vs. Atsushi Kai: 4000 LPs**

"The rule for this match is that the challenger to the King shall go first," Mr. Sazaki said.

"Then, I shall do just that!" David exclaimed as she drew her first five cards while Atsushi did the same.

"I normal summon Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight from my hand without a Tribute in exchange that its original ATK becomes 1900! Come forth, my knight!" She summoned her first monster, as a white portal appeared and fierce knight came out of it, charging forth before it stopped. The warrior held its two lance blade, looking ready to strike down a foe or two.

"Since I normal summon a monster, I can Special Summon **Gaia Calvary Soldier** from my hand!" A smaller version of Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared, but its armor was lighter shade of blue, including for the armor that its horse wore, too.

 **Gaia Calvary Soldier-Level 1, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"A Level 1 monster? I wonder why she summoned a weak low-level monster," Yusuke wondered.

"I think we'll find out right now," said his mirror-self.

"I activate Gaia Calvary Soldier's effect! When it is Special Summoned by its effect, I can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand!" She took out one from her deck, and showed it to her opponent. "I add Black Luster Ritual from my deck!"

"So, that means she already has it," Archer said.

"Now I activate this Ritual Spell!" The dark and yellow shield and two cauldrons appeared in the middle of the field.

"She's going to Ritual Summon on her first turn!?" Haruka asked.

"Well, she is one of the Four Horsemen of Dueling. It is something expected for her to do," Sasuke explained.

"I offer my Level 7 Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight and Level 1 Gaia Calvary Soldier!" Her two said monsters turned into glowing blue lights before both lights sucked into either cauldron respectfully.

"I offer these scarify to summon the ancient, mythical knight of old! I Ritual Summon! Rise! Black Luster Soldier!" The classic Ritual monster appeared, with its armor shining and its hair flowing with sparkles for few seconds when it summoned. Its sword was shining, too as it looked ready to battle.

"Cool! She Ritual Summoned her Black Luster Soldier!" Yusuke avowed excitedly.

"Wow! So awesome," Jesse said as he looked amazed.

"So the legendary Black Luster Soldier has appeared. Now I wonder if it is strong enough to defeat the King," Mizar thought as he eyed at the King himself.

"I end my turn here," she finished.

"Nyamazing! David, the Ritual Horseman of Dueling has Ritual Summoned a powerful monster on her first turn! Now, how would the King counter and overcome this powerful monster?" Miko Neko asked.

Atsushi Kai looked at the monster with deadpan face, showing no emotion. "My turn, I draw."

He drew his card and quickly played one from his hand without even looking at what he drew. "I Normal Summon **U.M.C. Tornado Griffon** in attack mode."

Suddenly, a small tornado appeared and out of it came a green-furred Griffon, with green feathers. Its underbelly was brown, with the body of a lion, but its head was of an eagle with white feathers.

 **U.M.C. Tornado Griffon-Level 4, Pendulum Scale 7, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1400 ATK, 900 DEF.**

"I end my turn," he finished.

Some of the spectators gasped, including Yusuke and his friends. David widened her eyes as she was surprised like everyone else.

"What!? Why would the King do that?" Yusuke asked in shock.

"He must have some kind of plan," Mirror Yusuke said.

"Interesting…" Mizar mumbled.

"Wow! That is something unexpected!" Ke gasped.

"What are you doing?" David spoke up. "Are you trying not to duel?"

"Nothing matters for me. I already know that I won this duel already," Atsushi avowed.

"Damn him," Porter gritted as he stand up, with his hand gripping. "He is really a nerve!"

"Calm yourself, Porter," Archer said. "You should know better."

Porter gritted for few more seconds, and then released his grip and sat back down.

"Very well. If that is how you want to play, then I'll let you be," David said, moving on. "My turn! Draw!"

Everyone watched as the duel proceeded. However, they don't know what the King is even thinking.

"Is he even playing seriously?" Jesse asked to Yusuke. "You dueled him before, right? Do you know how he thinks or stuff?"

"To be honest, I…really don't know, but he is very strong," Yusuke answered.

"Of course he is. He is King of Duelists, nonetheless," Sasuke stated.

Mirror Yusuke didn't say any words or even sighed at his counterpart's bluntness.

"Battle Phase! I declare Black Luster Soldier to attack your U.M.C. Tornado Griffon!" She declared as her knight charged forth. It used its sword to slice Griffon, cutting it in half before both half exploded.

 **Atsushi Kai: 2400**

"Now I activate my Tornado Griffon's effect," he revealed. "When this card is destroyed by battle, I can set to one of my empty Pendulum Zones."

He pointed to his left as his said monster appeared, flying up through the pillar of light before it stopped in mid-air, with its wings flapping to stay afloat.

"Then, I activate **U.M.C. Fairy** 's effect from my hand." He revealed the said monster, which was a small, pink fairy in a white dress that was yellow around the bottom edge, green wings, and a wand with yellow star at the top.

 **U.M.C. Fairy-Level 4, Pendulum Scale 2, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 100 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"When a Pendulum Monster is set to my Pendulum Zone by card effect, I can set this card immediately to the other Pendulum Zone from my hand." He did so as the said monster flied up through the other pillar of light. Two numbers appeared beneath both monsters respectfully.

"I see. He deliberately summoned Tornado Griffon on purpose in order for it to be destroyed, so that he can set it to his Pendulum Zone and activate Fairy's normal effect to set it to other zone," Mizar said, before he smirked a little. "Smart move.

"Man, he really is good with Pendulum Cards," Anna commented.

"Then, I will just set a card and end my turn," David continued as she set a card before it disappeared.

"He must be planning to summon his ace monster, U.M.C. Phoenix Drago," Mirror Yusuke stated.

"Yeah! He must be!" Yusuke agreed.

"Who are you talking with, bro? You know what King's going to do?" Jesse asked.

"I draw," King said as he drew his card.

"At this point, I activate my Trap Card!" David interrupted as everyone looked at her. "Trap Card, open! **Anti-Pendulum Zone**!"

The said Trap revealed itself, which showed Stargazer and Timegazer in the Pendulum Zones, with chains tying them up as well as their Pendulum Scales chained up, too. A burst of pink energy erupted from the said card, making the same chain to appear and surrounded the King's Pendulum monsters.

"When this card is activated, neither player cannot Pendulum Summon nor they can activate any pendulum effect!" She explained.

"Well, look at that! She sealed up that bastard's pendulum monsters. I think she got this duel in the bag," Porter said as he smirked.

Atsushi Kai didn't flinch at this. "So, you came with preparation. Using that Trap to stop me from using my Pendulum monsters and preventing me to summon my ace monster."

"That's the idea," she replied. "While you are out of commission, I practiced all day and night, finding a way to defeat you. Thanks to my hard-work and determination, I found the way! With this Trap, I can finally accomplish my goal!"

"A goal?" Haruka echoed. "I wonder what that is."

"Probably the same thing, like Yusuke. She wants to defeat the King," Aiko thought aloud.

"I think it is not quite like that," Miss Akako stated.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked as he and group looked at her.

"I did some little research in past records, and found out that David there, before she became the Ritual Horseman of Dueling, her father was the original Ritual Horseman of Dueling."

"Say what!?" Yusuke, Haruka, Anna, Aiko, and Jesse gasped. Even Dark Magician Girl and Ruby gasped, too.

"Of course. It all makes sense," Sasuke said as he pondered. "If I recalled, David's father…he lost to Kai when he became the champion, correct?"

"That's right," Akako nodded. "After the duel, David's father, the original Ritual Horseman, retired from dueling and never showed his face to the public ever since. A year later, David stepped in and became the new Ritual Horseman, succeeding her father. She must be holding a grudge on the King."

"A grude…" Yusuke mumbled as they watched the duel.

"I see. Then, this opening match is for her way to get revenge on Atsushi Kai," Mirror Yusuke summarized.

"Your Deck is now weak and useless since all your monsters are Pendulum Cards! You have lost this duel, Atsushi Kai!" David exclaimed, pointing at him.

He didn't say any words as he looked down, with his face darkened.

"What an unexpected twist! David has sealed the King's Pendulum Monsters and prevented him to Pendulum Summon! What will he do!?" Miko Neko exasperated.

Then he showed a sly smirk. "Do you think I only just rely on Pendulum Cards?"

"What?" David gasped.

He looked up to her with a stern expression. "You are foolish to think that I only rely on Pendulum Cards. For that, I shall teach you a lesson. Not just for you, but to all of you."

He raised his arm up. "With my already set Pendulum Zones, I destroy my U.M.C. Tornado Griffon and Fairy to Advance Summon **U.M.C. Chupakabara**!"

His two said monsters cried as they turned into sparkles of light, materializing together to form a new monster. This monster was very ugly and terrifying. It stood at about 6 feet tall, with black furry body, bloody red eyes, and the face looked very canine-like. Two big fangs stuck out of its mouth from the upper part. It has five white claws for the hands and feet. The bottom half of the torso is stripped in black and white color. Its tail looks very spiky, with each strand of fur standing up.

 **U.M.C. Chupakabra-Level 7, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

Most of the people, including Haruak looked disgusted.

"Advance Summon by releasing two cards from the Pendulum Zones!" David exclaimed.

"Battle! I declare Chupakabra to attack your Black Luster Soldier!" Atsushi declared as his monster jumped in with its claws ready. However, Black Luster Soldier blocked its attack with its shield and strike back with its sword, slicing it in half.

"With that, Atsushi gains some damage," Jesse said, but to his and everyone else's surprise, his Life Points didn't change.

"What!? How could your Life Points be affected?" David asked in confusion.

"Thanks to Chupakabra's monster effect, I don't gain any damage from any battle involving it and when it gets destroyed, I can immediately Special Summon it back from my Graveyard!" The ugly wolf monster jumped out of the graveyard portal, with its howling for returning to the field.

"Then, the monster that destroyed it is destroyed and the player gets damage equals to that destroyed monster's ATK!" Atsushi pointed out. "Death Claw!"

Chupakabra jumped again, with its claw out. Black Luster Soldier blocked it again, but this time, its shield broke into pieces before it got its head chopped off. The soldier destroyed in sparkles of light.

"Grgh!" David gritted.

 **David: 1000**

"Then, I play the Quick-Play Spell, **Judgement Wrath**!" The said card showed an angry king declaring his judgement on the accused goblin, who was on his knees and hands in chain behind his back, while two soldiers stood on either side.

"What is that card does?" Aiko asked.

"Hmmm…" Sky hummed with interest, as she showed with a sly smirk.

"When this card is activated, I target 1 monster on my side of the field, decrease its ATK by half, and allow it attack for the second time!" Atsushi explained.

"What!?" Yusuke gasped.

"No way!" Haruka covered her mouths with both her hands.

"Unbelievable!" Jesse exclaimed.

David widened her eyes in disbelief as the monster jumped up in the air for the third time.

"Chupakabra, finish this worthless duel!" Atsushi Kai stated as his monster slashed directly at David, making her screeched and fell to the ground, bumping few times before she dropped completely.

 **David: 0**

 **Atsushi Kai WINS**

Mostly everyone had their mouth wide opened, but they were all surprised.

Atsushi Kai turned around as he began walking away. "Like I said before, the only one who can defeat me in a duel is I. And…"

He stopped for a moment. "Never underestimate me. Ever."

He walked away and left out the arena, with David fallen on her back.

"Oh no," Haruka said. "Is she…OK?"

"Harsh lost, but something inevitable and expected," Mizar commented.

"Well, I never seen such an OTK like that before," Aiko said as she sweated nervously.

"The invincible King of Duelists, Atsushi Kai, the strongest Duelist in the world. Man, this duel is really getting me pumped and kind of scared, too," Jesse said.

"Hmph. More like a show-off to me," Oceana snorted.

"Now that is one dude we don't want to mess with," Sky admitted.

"Atsushi Kai…" Yusuke whispered to himself as he gripped his hands. Mirror Yusuke noticed him as he closed his eyes and reflected this scene deeply.

"Is there even a way to defeat Atsushi Kai? Is there?" He pondered.

 **-New Cards Cheat Sheet-**

 _Gaia Calvary Soldier-Level 1, DARK, Warrior/Effect, 500 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: When you control a "Gaia" or "Black Luster" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned by its effect, add 1 Ritual Spell card from your Deck to your hand._

 _U.M.C. Tornado Griffon-Level 4, Pendulum Scale 7, WIND, Winged-Beast/Effect, 1400 ATK, 900 DEF. Normal Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, you can immediately set it to one of the empty Pendulum Zones. Pendulum Effect: When your opponent declares an attack, you can send this card to your Extra Deck; then you can negate that attack and destroy it._

 _U.M.C. Fairy-Level 4, Pendulum Scale 2, LIGHT, Fairy/Effect, 100 ATK, 1000 DEF. Normal Effect: If you control a Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone, you can immediately set this card to your other Pendulum Zone from your hand. Pendulum Effect: When a monster in your other Pendulum Zone leaves from the field at all, set another Pendulum monster from your Extra Deck or Deck to the Pendulum Zone._

 _Anti-Pendulum Zone-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: Neither player can Pendulum Summon and activate Pendulum Effects._

 _U.M.C. Chupakabra-Level 7, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: You can Normal Summon this card by tributing two Pendulum monsters in your Pendulum Zones. When this card is destroyed by battle, you don't gain any battle damage during battle involving this card. You can then Special Summon this card immediately after it was destroyed and when you do, the monster that destroyed this card is destroyed. Then, your opponent gains damage equals to that destroyed monster's original ATK._

 _Judgement Wrath-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: If you control a monster and it already attacked, target it: It can attack again for this turn._

* * *

 **Hi, guys and gals! Another new update for Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror Dimensional Fighters is here. Cool for two chapters in one month! It's been awhile since I done two chapters in one month. Think of it as an early gift from me since my birthday is coming soon (March 29th).**

 **Anyway, man David, she lost horribly to Atsushi Kai (even though I'm the one who made it that way). Let's hope she recover from this.**

 **Little off topic, have anyone watched the new movie, "Kong: Skull Island"? If you haven't, I highly recommend it. It is very good movie, and I highly recommend you to see the post-credit scene. You will be surprised, I will say that much...**

 **As always, leave any review and I will see you all in the next chapter :) This story is nearing its 1 year anniversary. I will try to post something special for this for the upcoming anniversary. Goodnight, everybody!**


	19. Rest Before the Storm

**-Chapter 19-**

 **Rest before the Storm**

Yusuke, his friends, and everyone couldn't believe what they saw. The King, Atsushi Kai defeated David, Ritual Horseman of Dueling, with an OTK.

"Miss David!" Haruka screamed.

"Is she's alright?" Yusuke asked, with a worried look.

To their relief, she got back up on her own slowly, but assuredly. They sighed with relief.

She looked up to Yusuke and Haruka, who had worried expression. She smiled with assuring eyes.

"Do not worry, my friends. I am OK," she stated.

"That's good to hear," Haruka remarked.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed.

David waved goodbye at them before she turned away and leave the arena. Although, when she did, her facial expression changed to quieter, disappointed look.

"And that my friends and duelists, how the quarter-finals will be running like!" Mr. Sazaki exclaimed enthusiastically as he clapped his hands. "With that said, the quarter-finals officially begin! Before we rest for the day, we will now go over the rules for the quarter-finals."

With a single snap of his finger, four monitors came down from the ceilings and showed a chart on each screen.

"As you can see the chart on each monitor in front of you all, this is how the quarter-finals will work. Due to the total number of quarter-finalists are 48, we split it into 6 groups of 8 participants. Within each group, two duelists will duel each other once at a time. The one who win the duel will proceed to the next round. In order to be fair for each competitor and spice things up for viewers, we will show a duel from each group in consecutive order. Therefore, we will start with group A, next B, then C, etc. We will do cycle of 4 duels for a day; 2 in the morning and 2 in the afternoon. If all things go well, we should have 6 duelists in remaining at the end of the week," Mr. Sazaki explained.

"So that's how it going to work?" Yusuke asked.

"It seems like so," Jesse said, as he had his head tilted. "Sounds kind of confusing though."

"I think so too!" He agreed.

"I know right!" Jesse remarked.

"You two are just…simple-minded," Haruka said as she sweat-dropped.

"Thanks to the effort of the committee, we have already decided the group and here they are!" Mr. Sazaki stated as the screen revealed the roster of each group.

Yusuke moved his body forward, almost at the edge and looked enough for him to fall off. "Where the heck am I?"

"Yusuke, be careful! You will fall if you do that!" Haruka warned him.

"Look Yusuke, you are in group F with me!" Anna pointed.

"Really?" Yusuke looked to check it for himself. He then looked disappointed. "Oh man! I am in the last group."

"Cheer up, Yusuke. At least we're in the same group, so we can duel together!" Anna said joyfully before she realized something and then changed her mood. "Ah! I mean, we can duel _each other_."

 _Nice save…_

The red-haired girl pointed her cannon at yours truly as I sweated very nervously in fear.

"I guess so…" Yusuke complied.

"Oh yeah! I am in the Group A, the first one!" Aiko cheered as she pumped her fist.

"I am in Group E," Sasuke said.

"At least that's better than being in Group F!" Yusuke whined.

"It looks like I'm in Group C. I'm guessing I'm in the middle," Jesse joked. "But Yusuke, look at who else in the same group as you. Akiza is in it, too!"

"Say what!?" He gasped as he looked at the monitor again. "Holy crap. You're right!"

"Congratulations, Yusuke. It looks you will get to face one of the Dragon Masters," Mizar said, before he changed to unassured look. "Although, that won't mean it will be easy duel with her."

"Duel is a duel! As long as I have fun," Yusuke said nonchalantly.

"So what group are you in, Mizar?" Haruka asked.

"I am in Group D, but it seems like I will be dueling first in the group. Therefore, I will be dueling tomorrow," he explained.

"Cool. We can't wait to see your duel," Haruak said, grinning.

"Not until after you see my duel and my first victory!" Aiko stated. "I will be the first to duel in the first group, Group A!"

Yusuke glared enviously at Aiko with narrowed eyes. His mirror counterpart looked over and analyzed each group very carefully.

"With all that said, I think it is a good time to rest for the day. We will begin tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp, so I recommend you to all sleep early tonight. See you all tomorrow," Mr. Sazaki said as he ended his explanation over the rule.

Yusuke and his group headed to their dormitory. As they headed to their respective room, they were stopped by a familiar, mischievous green-haired boy with glasses shaped of a bug.

"Uh oh, looks who show up and come to bug us again," Anna said as she made Yusuke and Jesse giggled a little.

"I heard that, Anna Kaboom!" Weevil chided. "Anyway, quite an opening match it was, don't you think?"

"What do you want, bug boy?" Anna asked in annoyed tone.

"Oh nothing. Just for a little friendly conversation, that's all," he said, smirking. "Of course, I expected that the King win the duel, no matter how it goes. I say that Ritual Horseman was a bit too…rushes in her strategy."

When he said that way, it made Haruka mad. She stepped up to the front, looking at him with angry eyes.

"Hey, you don't know anything about Miss David!" Haruka shouted.

Everyone looked at her as Weevil just continued to look at them with his smug face.

"I am just saying that she just rushed in, which led to her demise. It's just like her father. Rush in with the offense. So pathetic," Weevil mocked.

"Why you little!" Haruka was about to jump on him until someone stepped in.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said.

Everyone turned to the direction of where it came from. From the other hallway, a tall woman appeared. Her hair was long and curly blond. She wore a short-sleeved purple jacket over her white tank top, long white fingerless gloves, and dark purple mini-skirt.

"Who are you, miss?" Yusuke asked forwardly.

"Hello, Yusuke Kaminari was it?" The woman said. "My name is Valentine, Mai Valentine."

"Mai Valentine!" Weevil gasped. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"What do you mean?" She turned to the scared boy. "Why, I am on a vacation on this wonderful cruise ship full of duelists and some of them are quite handsome and cute."

Anna growled a little while Haruka looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"Naw, just kidding," she admitted. "I am in the tournament, too. And you are not here to initimidate…my pray, are you?"

She looked at him with seductive, yet glaring look.

"Gee! Well, I think I had enough meddling with you all. I will make my leave now," Weevil said as he turned away and left.

"You kids are alright?" Mai asked to the group.

"We're alright, Miss Valentine. Alright from what, that I don't know," Yusuke said.

"You really are simple-minded, aren't you?" Aiko looked at him with a sweat-drop.

"Ookay," Mai remarked. "Anyway, don't let Weevil's words sour your thought."

"But, he does make a good point, though," Mizar said. "David did hesitate in that duel."

"Well, I think…she did her best," Haruka defended.

"Don't be upset about it. We all have different opinion, you know," Mai stated.

"Wait a second…how did you know my name?" Yusuke realized.

"Oh, you haven't check?" Mai said, surprised before she giggled. "You and I are in the same group. Nonetheless, we will be dueling each other."

"Oh really? Cool! Then, when that time comes, may the best man…oh, I mean duelists win!" Yusuke offered her a handshake.

Mai stared at him for few seconds and then laughed. "Ha, ha! You are so funny. Alright then."

She accepted his handshake. "Well, I will see you guys later. Goodnight then."

She walked away, too as they saw her go.

"She seems to be a pretty nice lady," Yusuke commented.

"You sure are lucky guy, Yusuke!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Thanks! I am looking forward to a duel with her," Yusuke said excitedly.

"That's not what I meant…" Jesse remarked.

"I don't like her," Anna commented.

After that encounter, they all finally walked to their room and got ready for bed. The participants had their own room for themselves while the guests share a room.

"Man, I can't wait to see Aiko and everyone else's duels tomorrow! I wonder what kind of duel we will see," Yusuke said as he lay down on the bed.

"Yes indeed," Mirror Yusuke stated.

"I am looking forward, too, Master!" Dark Magician Girl said enthusiastically.

Yusuke noticed something wrong with his mirror counterpart, as he just stared through the window.

"Hey, what's wrong other me?" He asked.

"Hmm," he said as he looked at Yusuke and turned back to the window, sighing. "I've been wondering, Yusuke. Do you think…I will ever regain all my memories and go back to the original world where I whom came from?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He replied.

"What I want to say is if all of my memories returned and I go back home, would I be ready to face whatever that's waiting for me. As we had duel together, facing many other duelists, and regaining some of my lost memories, I wonder about what lies in the future. I guess you can say…I am worry," he said.

Yusuke think to himself before he gave a warm smile. "Don't worry my other me. No matter what happens, I will be by your side, all the times."

"I admire your determination, but I want to ask," he replied. "Are you ready, Yusuke?"

"Well…I am not sure if I am or not, but whatever comes, I will face it or go along with it. As long as you with me and I am with you, along with our friends, Haruka, Sasuke, and everyone, we will be just alright!" Yusuke assured.

Mirror Yusuke showed with a small grin. "Thank you, Yusuke. That makes me feel a little better."

"Your welcome, my other me," he said as he smiled.

His duel spirit partner smiled with them as the trio gets ready to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile, in some other room, the villains were scheming as everyone else is sleeping.

"So, our plan is to stay low while finding the pieces?" Sky asked.

"That's correct," Iris stated as her face was hidden in the shadows for unknown reason while sitting on the chair. "The piece that I have senses that the other piece is somewhere on this ship. Most likely that somebody here has it."

"Cool, but wouldn't be better if we just steal it from whoever has it?" Oceanna asked as she suggested the idea.

"It's better to stay quiet, so that we won't get any unnecessary attention," said the other man. "We have two particular duelists from the Fusion Dimension who's here to stop us."

"Of course, they won't try to do something ruckus that will catch attention, too. We will just keep a special eye on them for now," Iris remarked. "In the meantime, let's just enjoy our time here in their little tournament."

"Yeah," Sky smirked. "By the way, Iris, I do kind of like your new look. No one will suspect who you are with that innocent look."

"It's one of my specialties, that's all," she replied with a sly smile.

* * *

 **Hello, folks. Another new chapter for this month and just in time for this story's 1-year anniversary! I know it is a bit early to upload this, but since I work full-time, I think it is best to upload this early during weekends, which most of the time is a good time for me to work on my stories and upload a chapter or two.**

 **This one is quite short. Nothing really happen a lot, but it looks like some dark trouble is brewing. What could it mean for th future? Speaking about the future, I have little something for the future, a special trailer. I hope you enjoy:**

 _A new legend is about to be born..._

Hey, who do you think you are!?

 _A new kid moves to Den City and he will break the code..._

How about we have a little VR Duel to settle this matter?

You, against three of us! HA! Bring it on.

 _New friends..._

 _Aaaaaaahhh!_

 _New adventures!_

 _Leap of faaaaaaaiiiiiiiitthhh!_

 _And, of course, whole new way of dueling!_

Time to cipher the code! I Link Summon! Come out, Link 4! My ace, Cyber Magician Girl!

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Code of Secrets**

 **Yep! I decided to do my own OC story basing on the next anime series, Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS! It will have new OC, new monsters, and whole new story based on the anime. I just want to say thank you for supporting this story and I hope you all look forward to more in the future, and brand new Yu-Gi-Oh OC story for Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS when that series begin in May.**

 **Goodnight, everybody and see you all in the next chapter!**


	20. Release of Earthbound Prisoner

**-Chapter 20-**

 **Release of Earthbound Prisoner**

Everyone rested well tonight as the dawn arrived. Today was the first day of the match. Yusuke and his friends (especially Yusuke) were very excited for this day. Today's match begins with Group A, and one of the first duelists is Aiko, one of Yusuke's friends. After eating breakfast, everyone immediately headed to the arena to see the first match.

"Good morning, participants and everyone who's watching TV right now! It is me, Miko Neko, reporting live here on the S.S. Duel, where we will see the first match of the Duel City Quarter-Finals," Miko Neko said in front of the camera.

Aiko stepped into the arena, looking very proud and confident.

"Go, Aiko!" Yusuke cheered.

"You can do it!" Haruka cheered, too.

She looked at them and smiled as she waved her hand at them.

"And, a little bit early, Aiko has entered the arena! She looks very cheerful, yet determined. I can tell that she is ready for this duel!" Miko Neko remarked. "And her opponent has just arrived as well."

At the other side, opposite from where Aiko entered, a man in dark purple hood and shroud walked over near the center of the arena, and then stood more than foot away from Aiko.

"Uuuh, very mysterious entrance, but he has arrived! Please welcome a pro duelist from foreign country, Ankoku," Miko Neko said.

"Ankoku, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you," Aiko greeted. "Even though I may be a little girl to you, I am tough, so don't underestimate me."

"Hmph. I underestimate nobody," he replied strongly.

Aiko smirked back. "Aren't you sound tough, but I wonder how tough are you in dueling?"

She activated her Duel Disk, which was reddish pink in color, creating a red blade. Ankoku activated his purple Duel Disk, with purple blade appeared.

"It's time to begin the first official duel of the Quarter Finals!" Miko Neko declared. "D-Wave Field, activate!"

The projector activated, pulsing out few waves as it created the proper field.

"DUEL!"

 **Aiko vs. Ankoku: 4000 LPs**

"And, according to the computer, Aiko will go first," Miko Neko stated.

"Sweet!" Aiko cheered. "Then, I will just do that! My turn!"

She drew her first five cards, and then looked over them before she chose one from it. "I Normal Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward on the field!"

A humanoid boxer, wearing red boxer's gloves, appeared on her side as it posed with a punch as she did, too. "Since, I summoned Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward successfully this turn, I can Special Summon **Inferno Battlin' Boxer Kicker** from my hand!"

A new monster appeared next to Forward. This one looked similar to Forward, except it wore blue boxer gloves. When it summoned, it kicked jabbed several times before it posed with a kick. Aiko did the same pose, like it.

 **Inferno Battlin' Boxer Kicker-Level 4, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 700 ATK, 1400 DEF.**

"Hey, she has two Level 4 monsters," Haruka noticed. "Is that means…?"

"Yes, I believe she will most likely do it," Mizar stated as he smirked.

"Now, with my Forward and Kicker, I overlay them together to summon my ace monster!" Aiko exclaimed, as her two said monsters turned into two red energies, diving into the spiral galaxy portal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on my side, I present you the heavyweight champion of boxer in the ring of Dueling! Watch out for this monster's fist, or you will see stars if you let your own face get hit by his punch! I Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Come out, Inferno Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus Diphda!"

Her ace Xyz monster appeared as it roared for battles and punched with its fist few times, before finishing it off with a pose.

"Awesome! She summoned her ace monster in the first turn," Yusuke cheered.

"I set two cards and end my turn," Aiko said, placing few facedown cards before her turn ended. "Now let's see what you got, Ankoku!"

"Aiko started the first turn with a very strong Xyz monster and two facedown cards. I wonder how this would play out," Miko Neko said.

Ankoku just stared with narrowed eyes, looking very serious. "My turn. I draw."

He drew his card before he makes his move. "I play the Field Spell : **Doom Cage Arena**."

When he played the card, the arena changed into the said spell card. Now, they were inside a black cage with sharp needles outside, warning anyone dares to come in. It shaped a more or less like a bird cage.

Jesse whistled at it. "Wow. Now it's like a wrestling match than a duel."

Aiko, however, didn't look afraid at all. "Now this is more like it! I really like this new look. Now we can really duel!" She smirked.

"Don't feel too amazed," Ankoku said as he continued his move. "Next, I summon a monster from my hand. Come out, **Earthbound Prisoner Moai Moai**!"

A purple portal opened up, when suddenly, a moai statue rose up out of the portal. It had a glowing purple tattoo marking on its face.

 **Earthbound Prisoner Moai Moai-Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1000 ATKK, 0 DEF.**

"Earthbound Prisoner? I've never seen or heard that Archetype before," Jesse whispered.

"It looks kind of…eerie," Haruka commented, as he looked a bit cringed.

"Ha! That thing doesn't scare me at all!" Aiko exclaimed.

"That Archetype, its's the same one used by Sergey from the Synchro Dimension," Selena whispered.

"When Earthbound Prisoner Moai Moai is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a second one from my hand," Ankoku said as another one appeared next to the first copy.

"Two Level 4 monsters," Yusuke noticed. "Is that mean he's gonna…"

"Yes, Yusuke," his mirror self said. "He's going to use his both monsters for Xyz Summon."

"With my two Level 4 Moai Moai's, I create the Overlay Network!" Ankoku declared as he raised his arm up high and his two monsters turned into purple streams of energy.

The two purple lights dived into the portal in the air above them, near the top of the cage. "Rule the sky with your dark power and shake the earth with single flap from your mighty wings! I Xyz Summon! Rise! Rank 4, **Earthbound Servant Geo Pegasus**!"

Out of the portal, first came a dark cloud covering above the arena, when suddenly, a huge neigh sound echoed through the entire dome. Then, a horseshoe came through the cloud until a head of horse appeared as well as the rest of the body. It was dark-skinned with glowing green markings over its body, face, and wings. It neighed loudly, yet strongly as if it looked blood-thirsty for battles.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Pegasus-Rank 4, DARK, Fiend/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"Woooo! That thing is huge!" Yusuke gasped.

Ankoku gleamed at Yusuke for a brief second and focused on the duel. "I activate Geo Pegasus' monster effect! By detaching 1 of its overlay units, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field, but luckily for you, since there is a field spell card face-up, I can destroy up to two cards instead!"

"Say what!?" Aiko gasped.

"You catch on quick. Geo Pegasus, destroy her two face-down! Thundering Howl!" His Xyz monster flapped its wings, creating a powerful whirlwind that blew away Aiko's cards as she covered her face. Everyone else in the spectators' bench also covered their face and hair, protecting from the strong wind.

"My cards," Aiko moaned.

"It's Battle Phase. I declare Geo Pegasus to attack your monster. Death Tornado!" Ankoku stated as his monster obeyed his command. It flapped its wings again, this time, creating a tornado. It hit Aiko's ace monster, spinning it before it turned into sparkles.

"Grgh!" Aiko grunted.

 **Aiko's LP: 3900**

"Now the effect of Doom Cage Arena activates. When an opponent loses a monster on his or her side of the field, they receive 600 points of damage," Ankoku admitted.

"What!?" Aiko gasped. "Gaaah!"

The spike appeared inside the cage, getting staved by one as it drained her Life Points more.

 **Aiko's LP: 3300**

"I set a card and end my turn here," Ankoku said, placing a card face-down in front of him.

They watched as Aiko was on her knee, with her eyes hiding under her hair as she was looking down.

"Is she OK?" Haruka asked as she looked worried.

"Heh…ha, ha…ha, ha, ha!" Aiko laughed, as she had a wide smile. "Now, this is kind of duel I wanted!"

Everyone, especially her friends looked confused. Sasuke, on the other hand, just smirked to this, since he knew Aiko for a long time.

"Alright, Ankoku, you want to play rough. Then, I will play rough," she said. "My turn, I draw!"

"Oh my! It looks Aiko is really fired up!" Miko Neko remarked.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Grave-Shattering Xyz**!" The said spell showed Utopia breaking out of a coffen as Gravekeeper had his eyes popped out, surprised to see Utopia being alive. "When this card is activated, I can resurrect one Xyz monster in my Graveyard and attach this card as its overlay unit. I bring back my Inferno Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus Diphda!"

Her ace monster reappeared from the Graveyard Zone, with one comet orbiting around it. "Then I play the Spell Card, **Rank-Up Magic Burning Soul** from my hand!" She showed the card, which showed a flaming, red silhouette of Number C105 Cetus Diphda, with glowing purple eyes.

"She's going to Rank-Up her monster!?" Jesse surprised.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna rank-up my Inferno Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus Diphda!" Aiko declared, as her ace monster turned into red energy, diving into the Xyz portal. "Any who dares to oppose this fighter in the ring will taste true fear! With a single punch, all foes will be blown away! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rise! Rank 5, Inferno Battlin' Boxer Comet Cetus Halley!"

The evolved form of her ace appeared, roaring for battles as it posed like One-Punch Man. The other participants of the tournament awed at Aiko's summoned monster.

"Wow, Aiko really got stronger since I last saw her in a duel," Anna said, amazed.

"My, I feel impressed," Mizar stated as he grinned.

"I activate the second effect of Rank-Up Magic Burning Soul! When this card is used to summon a FIRE Xyz monster, the summoned monster gains 1000 ATK," Aiko said, as her monster roared with red aura glowing, causing its ATK to increase to 3800.

"With that high ATK, she can destroy that Geo Pegasus," Jesse said. "This is so amazing!"

"Yeah! Go Aiko!" Yusuke cheered as his mirror counterpart just watch.

"It's battle time! I declare Comet Cetus Halley to destroy your Geo Pegasus! Burn it to crisp! Finishing Fist!" Her monster attacked with a burning punch, destroying its target very easily as the surrounding areas burned from the attack while Ankoku stood still.

 **Ankoku's LP: 2600**

"Due to the effect of Doom Cage Arena on the field, I take 600 points of damage," Ankoku stated as he took more damages.

 **Ankoku's LP: 2000**

"When my monster destroys your monster, you gain damage equals to half of that destroyed monster's ATK to your Life Points!" Aiko said.

 **Ankoku's LP: 750**

"But, that is not all because I am going to activate my monster's other effect! By detaching one of its overlay units, I can remove 1 monster in my Graveyard from play, and inflict more damage to you! I remove my Inferno Battlin' Boxer Forward to inflict 1400 points of damage and win this duel! Finishing Fist!"

Her Xyz monster had its hand burned in fire again, and threw a single, powerful punch at Ankoku. It caused the spot where he's standing on fire. Everyone watched in astonishment, but when the fires cleared, they were even more surprised, including Aiko, too.

Her opponent was still standing, unscratched with his Life Points unchanged.

"Huh!?" Aiko gasped.

"What the!?" Yusuke gasped, too.

"Nya, nya!? How on earth are you still have a Life Points?" Miko Neko asked.

"I activated the Trap Card, **Earthbound Shield** ," he said, revealing the said card, which showed Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu acting as shield in front of a male duelist. "When this card is activated, I can reduce all damage to zero, but in exchange, I have to send 1 'Earthbound' monster from my hand to the Graveyard. I sent my **Earthbound Prisoner Tikiwiki** from my hand."

"Damn it," Aiko said. "Oh well. I guess I end my turn here."

Everyone was astonished with the duel, except for Atsushi Kai, who weren't even present. The Four Horsemen were quite impressed for both duelists.

"That Aiko girl has attitude…very good one in my book," Potter smirked.

"She is pretty feisty, but strong-willed and full of freedom, like a fire," Archer remarked.

"She is quite a strong girl. I respect that," Drake said.

The fourth Horseman watched quietly, speaking no words or not saying any comments.

"My turn. I draw," Ankoku said as he draws his next card. He looked at it and then decided to play it without any hesitations.

"I Normal Summon **Earthbound Prisoner Mouth of Truth**!" A new monster came out of the portal. It had glowing red markings, as where the eyes and mouths were glowing in red.

 **Earthbound Prisoner Mouth of Truth-Level 3, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 600 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

"Hey, I think I've seen that monster somewhere in a museum once," Yusuke said.

"I believe you are referring to Bocca della Verita," Haruka stated. " I think I've seen it too, even in one old movie I saw."

"So what does that thing will do?" Aiko asked in mockingly way. "That thing looks so weak compared to my Comet Cetus Halley!"

"Never underestimate your opponent," Ankoku said sternly, which caught her attention as she narrowed her eyes. "I activate Mouth of Truth's effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 'Earthbound Prisoner' monster from my Graveyard, with its ATK reduced to zero! I resurrect Earthbound Prisoner Tikiwiki!"

The resurrected monster was a literal dark tiki statue with glowing orange markings over its face and body, holding two torches on its hands.

 **Earthbound Prisoner Tikiwiki-Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Tuner/Effect, 1600 ATK, 400 DEF.**

"He has two monsters on his field! I wonder what he will do with them," Miko Neko asked.

"Oh, there won't be two anymore, but as one!" Ankoku exclaimed. "Now I will tune my Level 3 Earthbound Prisoner Mouth of Truth with Level 4 Earthbound Prisoner Tikikwiki!"

"Now, he's going to Synchro Summon!" Jesse gasped.

"So, this man can use more than one type of Special Summoning," Sasuke whispered.

Tikiwiki did some trick with its torches before turning into four green rings. His second monster flipped few times as it dived through the rings, turning into 3 spheres of light as a beam of energy pierced those spheres.

"Offer the souls of the dead and awaken the demonic beast under the Earth! I Synchro Summon! Rise! Level 7, **Earthbound Servant Geo Chimera**!" A dark creature came out of the portal, with face and body of a lion, tail of snake, and second head of a goat with two sharp, crooked horns. Like all Earthbound Servant monsters, it had glowing markings all over its body. This one had it glowing in orange color.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Chimera-Level 7, DARK, Fiend/Synchro/Effect, 2700 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"Woo! Now that is one messed-up monster," Yusuke pointed out.

"Mm hm," Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Oh my," Ke Slither gasped dramatically.

"When Earthbound Servant Geo Chimera is Synchro Summoned, it can destroy 1 monster on your side of the field," Ankoku said as the snake tail hissed and strike at Aiko's Xyz monster.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card, **Burning Chains**!" The said Trap showed flaming chains wrapping a warrior, burning him painfully as he cried in agony. "When this card is activated, I can negate the activation of monster's effect that targets FIRE monster I control on the field!"

"Unfortunately, Chimera is unaffected by the Spell and Trap card in response to the activation of this effect!" Ankoku countered.

"What!? That's OP!" Aiko complained as her Trap Card turned sparkles. The snake tail destroyed her monster by biting it.

"And since you lost a monster, you lose 600 Life Points!" He pointed out as she got staved by needles again.

"Gaaah!" She shouted in pain as needles pierced her skin.

 **Aiko's LP: 2700**

"With only 2700 Life Points, I declare Chimera to direct attack you! Geo Chimera, attack her with Beast Fury!" His monster roared loudly as it rammed at Aiko. First, it used its claw to slash her, making her scream in pain. Next, it used its goat's head to ram her to the wall of the cage, making the needles pierced on her back. Finally, the snake tail bit her and wobbled her around as it was biting her.

Everyone watched in horror as she went through a gruesome lost, yet they felt something wrong about this.

"No…stop…PLEASE MAKE THIS STOP!" Haruka screamed.

"Hey, can someone stop the D-Wave Projector! This duel is going too far!" Miko Neko yelled. The tournament staff tried to turn off the machine, but for unknown reasons, they couldn't make it stop.

After ten seconds of screaming, the monster let go of Aiko, dropping her to the ground as the monster disappeared and the duel ended with Ankoku as the winner.

 **Aiko's LP: 0**

 **Ankoku WINS.**

Everyone was cringed and silent as they never witnessed such brutal loss in any duels before.

"Aiikkooooooo!" Sasuke shouted as Aiko laid the ground, motionless. The medic came in shortly, putting her on the cot and carried it with her to the medical room.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Inferno Battlin' Boxer Kicker-Level 4, FIRE, Warrior/Effect, 700 ATK, 1400 DEF. Effect: When you summoned Inferno Battlin' Boxer monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

 _Doom Cage Arena-Type: Field Spell, Effect: If either player loses their monster on their respective side of the field, 600 points of damage is dealt to their Life Points._

 _Earthbound Prisoner Moai Moai-Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 1000 ATKK, 0 DEF. Effect: When you Normal or Special Summoned this card: Special Summon another one from your hand._

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Pegasus-Rank 4, DARK, Fiend/Xyz/Effect, 2500 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: Two Level 4 monsters. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. If there is a Field Spell face-up in the Field Zone, destroy two cards instead._

 _Grave-Shattering Xyz-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard. Then, attach this card as Xyz Materials to that monster._

 _Rank-Up Magic Burning Soul-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Target 1 Xyz monster you control: Use it as Xyz Material to Special Summon 1 Xyz monster, with 1 Rank higher than the target Xyz monster (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon. Any materials attached to Xyz Monster also become Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summoned monster)._

 _Earthbound Shield-Type: Counter Trap, Effect: Discard 1 "Earthbound" monster: Reduce all damage to zero for this turn._

 _Earthbound Prisoner Mouth of Truth-Level 3, DARK, Fiend/Effect, 600 ATK, 1600 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Earthbound Prisoner" from your Graveyard, with its ATK reduced to zero. When you Normal or Special Summoned "Earthbound Prisoner" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. You can only use the effect of 1 "Earthbound Prisoner Mouth of Truth" once per turn._

 _Earthbound Prisoner Tikiwiki-Level 4, DARK, Fiend/Tuner/Effect, 1600 ATK, 400 DEF. Effect: During your opponent turn, if this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Earthbound" monster on the field, then use this card and the targeted monster to Synchro Summon 1 "Earthbound Servant" Synchro monster from your Extra Deck (Ths effect is Quick Effect)._

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Chimera-Level 7, DARK, Fiend/Synchro/Effect, 2700 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 1 "Earthbound" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. No Spell and Trap Card can be activated in response to this activation of the effect. If there is a Field Spell face-up in the Field Zone, destroy two monsters instead._

 _Burning Chains-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent activates monster effect, negate the activation and destroy it._

* * *

 **Oh no! Aiko got hurt! It appears that the attack was...real. Is this some foreshadowing!?**

 **Well...that is for you all to figure out. MWA HA HA HA (laugh evilly)!**

 **Anyway, that is Chapter 20. Unfortunately, this may be the last one I will write for awhile. I want to focus another story that I am working on, so more or less, this story will have lesser update, but don't worry, folks. I have many exciting things in plan for this story.**

 **Now, let me say an opinion of mine, which I don't do so often, but I just want to let it out. My opinion about Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. I really like the anime. I like the characters, the cards especially, and the story, at least most parts. Although, it had a lot of potential in the beginning, and when I look back at it and just look at it in general, it was rushed, which a lot of people complained about the show and how it ended. I don't know why they rushed it when they have another month before the next series, Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS starts in May, but we will just never know. We just have to accept it, even though we wish the ending to be different than what it is. However, as much as I don't like how it ended, too, I think they could've done a lot worse than what they did, so I guess the way they ended is the best they could.**

 **For characters, I really like Yuya and Yuzu, and their counterparts. Yuya is a good character, and his Entertainment Dueling is really fun to watch as well as I like his monsters and of course, his ace, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuzu, unlike some past leading female protagonists, has developed strongly, even though she started very stereotypical in the beginning, but after few first episodes, she became better. Selena is probably my most favorite of Yuzu's counterparts (or in this case, Ray's) because of her tomboyish personality. Personally, I think she can be sweet person, but she slowly opens up to people. She is basically the tsundere of Yu-Gi-Oh, basically. I wish we can learn more about Rin and Ruri, but at least they have some screen time in the last arc before the ending. For Yuya's counterparts, I think I like Yugo because he is just funny, and I really like the moments between him and Yuri. He may be a big mouth, sometimes, but underneath that, he is really good-hearted person who cares about his closest friend, Rin and tries to save her, even going through dimensions. I also like Yuto and Yuri because Yuto is very cool-headed and cares about his friends, like Yugo and Yuya, but of all four, he is the cool and calm one. Yuri, on the other hand, is the most sinister of the four and I really like that part of him. He was pretty crazy at the end, but he is pretty funny character since he was introduced, especially the moments with him and Yugo. Other characters I like from Arc-V is Gongenzaka for his respect of Steadfast Dueling, Shun for his cool Archetype, Shingo for his funny moments, and all the characters from older series who appeared in the anime.**

 **In conclusion, I like Arc-V for the way it is, and that is the beauty of Yu-Gi-Oh I guess. There are good and bad for each series, but each of them are unique. However, one thing that never changes is this; It's time for, Duel, Duel, Duel, Du-du-du-du-du-duel! For bit of spoilers, both this and my Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai story relate with Arc-V since one, I have some characters from Arc-V already appeared in this story and two, for Muikai, it is a spiritual successor to Arc-V. I know one thing for both of these stories; the fun has only just begun.**

 **So, what is your opinion about Arc-V? Maybe in next chapter, I will talk about Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	21. Lady Gagagigo

**-Chapter 21-**

Lady Gagagigo

"Aiko!" Sasuke shouted as he ran down the hallway to the infirmary room. He was followed by Yusuke, Haruka, Anna, Jesse, and Mizar behind him.

They stormed through the infirmary, surprising Akako.

"Aiko! Is she alright?" Sasuke questioned in a rush.

Akako looked over to her right, making them look to see very person they worried about is sleeping peacefully in the patient's bed.

Everyone was relieved. "Thank god," Sasuke sighed.

"How's she doing?" Anna asked.

"The doctor says she will be fine. Nothing too serious, but for now, she needs some rest for today," answered Akako.

"That's good to hear!" Yusuke pointed. "We like ran all the way from the arena!"

"I know right!" Jesse agreed. "Although, I can't believe a duel monster actually hurt her like this! That Duelist, Ankoku, is…very dangerous dude. I can tell!"

"Indeed. He is very strong. I have seen brutality in Dueling before, but nothing like this," Mizar mentioned.

"It's enough to postpone the tournament! I was so scared when that whole…attack happened," Haruka said, shivering in fear.

"Me, too. And what's even worse is that it was on live!" Jesse reminded them.

"Most likely, many people who were watching this tournament are also shocked as we are," Mizar said. "We must be very cautious around that Duelist, Ankoku, which sparks me a bit interest on him."

"Well, I am…" Everyone looked at Sasuke as he was gripping his hand tightly. "I can't forgive this! Nobody hurt my friend! Nobody! I will crush that guy! I will duel and beat Ankoku!"

Everyone cringed when he punched the wall, except for Mizar. Then, suddenly, the microphone was turned on. "Attention, Duelists. Due to the early incident, we decided to resume the tournament with a delay. All remaining participants, please report back to the arena as the next Duel will start in 7 minutes."

"Well, I think that's the drill for you kids to leave. I'll look after Aiko here, so don't you all feel worry and focus on the tournament. You too, Sasuke," Akako said.

Sasuke shot a glare at her, but sighed and then left quietly back to the arena. The rest of the Duelists decided to go to. As everyone left out the infirmary room, Yusuke stopped and noticed Haruka staying.

"You're coming, Haruka?" he asked.

"I'll stay here. Besides, we can watch the tournament on the TV here," Haruka said.

He grinned and nodded. "OK. Well, see you later."

Yusuke ran out of the room as he went to catch up the rest of the gang. Once everyone left, Akako talked with Haruka. "You didn't have to stay, Haruka."

"I know, but I just can't help it. Aiko is our friend, and it would be great that me who is not a participator should watch over my friend," Haruka answered.

The manager grinned as she giggled, too. "Thank you, Haruka. I appreciate it, and I am sure Aiko would, too."

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh-_

"Hello, folks! Sorry to leave you all hanging, but we are back live! The early incident you saw was just a technical error on the system, but they fixed it quickly and we can now resume the tournament!" Miko Neko announced positively.

"Onto Group B's first duel today, on the left corner, he is a mighty, courageous duelist from the land of east! He can slice and dice anything easily! Please welcome, Ken Blade!"

A tall man in clean, white robe and a shelf for katana sword on the side of his robe came up on the arena stage. He also had short black hair tied with short ponytail.

 _Hey, look at that! It's a rip-off copy of Samurai Jack!_

"Um…anyway, moving on," startled Miko Neko as she ignored me. "And on this corner, we have a new beginner Duelist. Not much is known about her, but she is very cheerful and happy go-lucky girl! Please meet…Ke Slither!"

The cheerful pink-haired girl ran onto the stage, waving and smiling at the spectators and the TV camera. "Hello everyone! My name is Ke Slither, and I am here to have fun! Hi Mom and Dad! Are you guys watching this!?"

"And isn't she very jumpy participant?" Miko Neko said as she sweat-dropped.

"So, you met her yesterday, Sasuke?" Yusuke asked.

Sasuke still had a worried expression, but noticed Yusuke and shrugged the expression away. "Um, yes. I have."

"She sure is jumpy," Anna commented.

"Like Ankoku, I really don't know much about her. I take it that this is must be her first time in the tournament," Jesse said.

"Well, whoever she is, I bet this duel is gonna be great!" Yusuke exclaimed positively as he also tried to cheer up Sasuke.

"Alright, the computer states that Ken Blade can take the first turn," Mike Neko declared. "Let the second Duel of the day begin!"

 **Ken Blade vs. Ke Slither: 4000 LPs**

"I shall take the lead!" Ken Blade exclaimed. "First, I play the Spell, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my Deck!"

He drew two cards as Ke Slither watched him with genuine happy look. "I set two cards and then, I normal summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

A silver-armored warrior with a sword appeared. Yusuke and Jesse awed at the cool looking monster, with glittering sparkles over their eyes and around their face. "I activate its effect! When Boggart Knight is Normal Summoned, I can get to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my hand! I Special Summon my Level 2 X-Saber Pashuul!"

An armored blue warrior appeared next to his other monster. This one looked a bit like a cyborg.

"Woah! It's a cyborg samurai!" Yusuke pointed.

"So cool!" Jesse praised.

"Now, I shall tune my Level 2 X-Saber Pashuul with XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Pashuul sliced his sword and then posed before it turned into two green rings. Boggart Knight jumped into those rings, turning into four spheres of light.

"A courageous warrior with blade of tenacity and perfect sharpness, cut through any foes stand in your foes! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6! XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

A female warrior with golden armor and red cape appeared. "I activate Hyunlei's effect! When she is Synchro Summoned, I can choose and destroy up to three Spell and Trap Cards on the field! I destroy my own two set cards, which are Trap Cards!"

Both his set cards flipped up, revealing to be a statue of some warrior. Both cards shattered into pieces, but then those same statues from the cards' artwork appeared on the field.

"What the!?" Anna gasped.

"Uuuuuuuh!" Ke looked amused and interested.

"The two cards I destroyed were **X-Saber Stone Blade!** When the cards get destroyed by card effect, and sent to the Graveyard, I can immediately summon it as monster with 2000 ATK!"

 **X-Saber Stone Blade-Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"I end my turn!" Ken Blade finished.

"My oh my! Ken Blade has summoned nyat one, but three powerful monsters! I wonder how young Miss Slither can counter this?" Miko Neko wondered.

"Yeah, like how will she do it?" Yusuke asked.

"Who knows, Yusuke, but whatever she does, she better has a counter-plan against X-Saber Deck user," Mizar stated. "X-Saber is a versatile Archetype that mainly focuses on Synchro Summon."

"Wow! This is really gonna be fun! I like this Duel so far!" Ke Slither said excitedly. "Okay, here I go! I draw!"

She drew her card and looked at the card. She smiled to it. "Sweet! Here comes my trusty partner! Go, Gagagigo!"

A classic reptilian monster appeared, hissing at its opponent as it stands on two feet, not four. Yusuke and some other duelists watching gasped and just looked surprised in shock.

"Hey, that's a Normal Monster!" One duelist shouted.

"Is she seriously going to fight Ken Blade with a Normal Monster? Impossible!" Another duelist exclaimed.

"This is a joke!" Another one laughed.

"Hey, what's so bad about Normal Monster? I don't see a problem about that," Yusuke said.

"That may be, but that just it. A Normal Monster is Normal Monster, Yusuke. It does nothing else beyond that," Mizar said.

"Wow! It looks everyone whose watching is really enjoying the duel! I must be really good, then!" Ke Slither cheered.

 _Oh, they're really enjoying the duel, alright._

"Thanks, Narrator!" She replied. "Next, I set two cards and end my turn here!"

"It looks like Ke went for the defense as she only summoned 1 Normal Monster and set two cards," Miko Neko stated.

"My turn! Draw!" Ken Blade drew his card, and formulated his turn. "If you are not gonna attack, then I shall, but first, I summon XX-Saber Emmersblade!"

A mantis monster appeared as it was using its two arms for swords. "I declare my XX-Saber Emmersblade to attack your Gagagigo!" he declared.

Most people gasped in shock to see this. "What is he doing!? Doesn't he know that Normal Monster has higher ATK than his monster?" Anna shouted.

Emmersblade strikes with its mantis arm, but the lizard warrior strike back, slash it in half very easily.

 **Ken Blade: 3450**

"When Emmersblade is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower X Saber monster from my Deck! I Special Summon my XX-Saber Fullhelmknight!"

A knight with long blond hair appeared on the field.

"Now, I tune my Level 4 X-Saber Blade of Stone with my Level 3 XX-Saber Fullhelmknight!" His tuner turned into three rings for his Trap Monster to pass through, turning into four spheres of light and then stream of energy pierced through them all.

"Two blades, one for courage and one for tenacity, can only are wielded by worthy sword bearer! Synchro Summon! Come forth! X-Saber Souza!" A muscular man with two swords and ripped red cape appeared with 2500 ATK.

"I can't believe it! He Synchro Summoned during his Battle Phase!" Anna surprised.

"Me too!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Me three!" Jesse stated.

"Then, I activate the **Quick-Play Spell** : **X-Saber Tag Team**!" The said Spell Card showed Souza teaming up with Gottoms as it faced against angry Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "When this card is activated, I can target 1 X-Saber monster I control and if I control another one on the field, the targeted monster can attack twice this turn! I target my Souza to gain that ability!"

Souza's body glowed in crimson red. "Attack! First, Hyunlei attack your Gagagigo!" His female warrior strikes first, slicing it in half very easily. It cried before it shattered into sparkles.

 **Ke: 3450**

"Now, you will face the fury of Souza's swords! Go, Souza! Double Cross Blade!" Souza unleased a ray of energy from his sword in a shaped of X.

"If she gets hit by that, she is done!" Jesse shouted.

The attack hit her, creating a huge explosion. Smoke was everywhere, but as it cleared up, she was still standing with her Life Points intact.

"What!? But how?" Ken Blade gasped in shock.

"Tee hee, hee! Surprised are you?" she said. "I activated my two set cards; **Gagagigo Guardian**!" Two larger version of Gagagigo stood on her side of the field, with 2200 DEF. "When this card is activated, I can negate one attack and treat this card as a monster. With them, I negated your Souza's double attack."

Ken Blade sighed and looked calmly as possible. "Very well. I end my turn," he finished.

"Impressive! Ke has protected herself from the attack!" Miko Neko exclaimed.

"Now they are both tied in Life Points," Yusuke noticed.

"Hmm, that girl is not half bad," Mizar thought.

"My turn! I draw!" She drew her card cheerfully and smiled at what she drew. "Sweet! It's about time. I tribute both my Gagagigo Guardians to summon Gogiga Gagagigo!"

Stronger version of Gagagigo appeared as it roared for battles and looked sinisterly at the two XX-Sabers.

"Another Normal Monster, but this one has higher ATK!" Anna pointed.

"Then, I play the Continuous Spell, **Re-Grow**!" Suddenly, a Spell Card appeared on her field, showing the very same monster's tail cut off, and that tail is re-growing into Gagagigo. "With this card, I target one Reptile monster on my field and make it not attack this turn. So, I choose my Gogiga Gagagigo!"

Just like in the artwork, her monster's tail got cut off on purpose. Some of the girls, including Miko Neko were grossed out when the cut-off tail was still moving.

"Eeewwww! That's gross!" Anna felt sick.

"But, look!" Jesse stated. "Something is happening to the tail."

The tail regrew arms, then the legs, and finally, the entire body of Gagagigo. "What kind of magic is this!?" Ken Blade asked.

"You see, by making one monster of mine not attack this turn, I can Special Summon another Reptile monster from my Graveyard. So, I Special Summoned Gagagigo," Ke answered. "But, I am not over yet. I only just started!"

She took out the last card in her hand, and put it high above her head. "Now, I am going to summon one of my strongest monsters! I play the Spell Card…dramatic drum roll please!"

There was an awkward silence as if everyone was waiting for something, which they really were.

… _Oh right. Sorry._

Drum started rolling as Ke continued with her turn. "I play the Spell Card…Polymerization!"

A lot of the other duelists on the spectators' seat gasped, including Yusuke and his friends.

The two particular duelists from the other world were especially surprised. "Selena-senpai, she can use Fusion, like us!" Bric whispered to her.

"It's not too surprising if there is a duelist in this dimension uses Fusion," Selena replied.

"I fuse my trusty partner, Gagagigo with Gagagiga Gagagigo!" Her two monsters turned into a swirl of blue and light blue colors. "Reptilian warrior of pure soul combines with your inner demon self, and reborn into a powerful force of destruction! Fusion Summon! Level 8! **Gigagagagio the Destroyer**!"

A bigger Gagagigo appeared, with dark purple scales and glowing red eyes. It wore dark armor for its shoulder, head, chest, and kneecaps. It hissed loudly as if it was roaring at its opponent, with venomous saliva dewing out of its mouth and showed off its long red tongue.

 **Gigagagagigo the Destroyer-Level 8, DARK, Reptile/Fusion/Effect, 2600 ATK, 2950 DEF**

"What kind of monster is that!?" Ken Blade questioned explicitly.

"It is my ace monster, silly," Ke replied as she grinned. "Also, when it is Fusion Summoned, I get to destroy 1 monster on the field. So, I will destroy your…XX-Saber Souza!"

The Fusion reptile jumped in front of Souza, and slashed him in half with its strong tail. Souza cried in pain in the face of death before it shattered into sparkles.

"My Souza!" Ken Blade gasped.

"But, that is not all! I can activate one of other two effects!" Ke mentioned. "I can either Special Summon 1 Reptile monster from my hand or add one from my Graveyard. I will add my trusty, old partner, Gagagigo from my Graveyard."

"My, I'm quite impressed. Her Deck is centered on around that Normal Monster, Gagagigo," Mizar commented.

"I've never seen a Fusion Monster like that before," Bric said.

"I declare Gigagagagigo to attack your XX-Saber Hyunlei! Reptar Destroyer Slash!" Her monster jumped again, and slashed Hyunlei with the blade attached on the side of the armor bracelet for its forearm.

"Grrrr!" Ken Blade covered himself from the blow of the attack. Everyone else felt it, too.

"What a power!" Mizar exclaimed. Sasuke, who was still sulking all this time, was surprised, too.

 **Ken Blade's LP: 3150**

"I end my turn," Ke said as she just finished with the attack.

Ken Blade lowered his arm, but glared at her, giving the look that indicates he is now serious.

"You Duel Well, but it is time for my counterattack!" Ken exclaimed as he placed his finger on his Deck. "I draw!"

He drew his card, making a sound that sounded like a sword cutting a bamboo. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With this, I revive my monster! I summon XX-Saber Souza from my Graveyard!"

His two-sword wielding warrior reappeared. "And since I Special Summoned an XX-Saber monster, I can Special Summon **X-Saber Miniblade** from my hand!"

A small boy with an oversized armor, cape, and helmet appeared. It held a tiny sword in his hand.

 **X-Saber Miniblade-Level 2, EARTH, Warrior/Tuner/Effect, 300 ATK, 100 DEF.**

Some of the girls thought the monster very cute, saying stuff like that "awwww".

"What a cute monster," Miko Neko announced.

"He may be cute, but he is powerful," Ken Blade remarked. "I tune my Level 7 X-Saber Souza with my Level 1 X-Saber Miniblade!"

The tiny knight jumped into the air with Souza behind him. It held up its sword high above its head, showing off its strength before it turned into two green rings. Souza went through those rings, transforming himself into seven spheres of light as energy then pierced through those spheres.

"Ultimate warrior of swordsmanship, show yourself! Appear! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" The most powerful member of the X-Saber Archetype appeared with its mighty sword and armory.

"Now he has monster with higher attack than her!" Jesse pointed out.

"At this point, Miniblade's effect activates! When it is used for Synchro Summon, I can either add 1 X-Saber monster in my Graveyard or Special Summon it with its effect negated. I Special Summon back X-Saber Hyunlei!"

The female warrior reappeared with its blade ready to slash some monsters. "With my three X-Saber monsters, Stone Blade, Hyunlei, and Gottoms, I will attack with full force! First, Gottoms will attack that fowl lizard!"

The strongest XX-Saber monster used its mighty sword to swing at Gigagagagigo the Destroyer, and destroyed it very easily. Ke cringed by the blow of the attack as she covered herself with her arms crossed over in front of her.

 **Ke's LP: 2950**

"Next up, my Hyunlei will attack you directly!" His second monster ran very quickly like a roadrunner, and then slashed on Ke.

"Ooowwww!" She cried over-dramatically as her life points depleted heavily.

 **Ke's LP: 650**

"Now, I have my Stone Blade! X-Saber Stone Blade, finish her!" He ordered. The stone warrior moved a bit slower since it was made completely out of stone, but it got its sword and held high above its head before it will swing over on Ke.

"If she gets hit by that attack, she is over!" Anna exclaimed as everyone watched with surprise and anxious look.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do!?" Ke gasped over-dramatically. She panicked until she looked over her one and only card in her hand. She snapped her finger as if lightbulb popped in her head. "Ah ha! I got it!"

Ken narrowed his eyes. "Got what? You are gonna lose!"

"Silly me! I have my trusty partner who will come to my rescue!" She said. "I discard my Gagagigo in my hand, so that I can Special Summon the most powerful monster in my Deck!"

"What!?" Ken Blade gasped in shock as everyone else was also on the same page with him, too.

Ke slid her card into the Graveyard Zone on her Duel Disk, and before long, a flash of light appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the Duel.

"Nya! I can't see anything!" said Miko Neko.

When the light dimmed, they saw a single being floating in the aura of light. It looked like Gagagigo except that its whole body has golden scales, glowing red eyes, and white halo ring behind its head, with its arms crossed over its chest.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ken questioned, still in shock.

"Meet **Gigagagagigo the Holy One**!" Ke answered.

 **Gigagagagigo the Holy One-Level 12, LIGHT, Reptile/Effect, ? ATK, 3000 DEF.**

"What is that monster?" Yusuke asked. "It looks so…so…so COOL!"

 _And shiny…._

"Magnificent," Mirror Yusuke awed.

 _Hey, you finally show up._

"This card can only be Special Summoned if I control no card on the field and have Gagagigo in my hand. By discarding it, I can Special Summon this monster from my Deck anytime I want to," Ke explained.

"What!? I've never heard such ridiculous over-powered card like that!" Ken argued.

"Well, it is pretty rare and all, but lucky me I guess!" She replied with a cheeky grin. "Anyway, Gigagagagigo the Holy One gains ATK equals to the total ATK of all monsters that have Gagagigo in their name. Since I have three, it gains about…I think 7400 Attack points!"

"Holy Crap!" Jesse gasped.

"That's totally high!" Bric gasped.

"Just incredible," said Selena, who looked a bit speechless, with her eyes widened in surprise mood. Even Sasuke couldn't say anything about this, but could only just watch.

"And since you were attacking still, that means your Stone Blade must attack my monster, no matter what!" Ke reminded him.

"No! I, I, I cancel my attack!" He stumbled.

"Err! Nope! You can't just do that. It's against the rule!" Ke said as she waved her hand, saying goodbye to Ken. "Well, it's been great knowing you, Ken. Gigagagagigo the Holy One, do what you must."

Her all-powerful monster, the God version of Gagagigo, unleashed a wave of light that covered the entire field and the arena. Ken screamed as he got sucked into the light, along with everyone else. Shortly after, the light disappeared along with the monsters. Ken was on the ground with his Life Points at zero.

 **Ken Blade's LP: 0**

 **Ke WINS**

…..

…

….. _Hey! Is someone gonna say something!?_

"Huh!? Oh! Right!" Miko Neko realized. "We got our winner, nya! The first round for Group B goes to Ke Slither!"

Everyone gasped, but Yusuke and his friends cheered and applauded for her unexpected victory, following with more applaud from other Duelists.

"My Dueling, my honor, vanquished by…the light," Ken said before he fainted in defeat.

 _Hey, dude. Are you dead or something?_

As I was talking to him, I poked him with a stick.

"Thank you, thank you! I hope you enjoyed the Duel and I will see you all soon!" Ke waved at the other Duelists, and she smiled especially to Sasuke before she left and exited the arena. As she was walking down the hallway, Oceanna was walking in the opposite direction. When they cross-intersect each other, Ke said something to her before they continued off with their own business. Oceanna looked troubling as if she was having a mental dilemma.

"Next up is Group C's first round! And we have one of three Dragon Masters and Guradian of the Crystal Beast, Jesse Anderson, and his opponent, the girl with calm, yet furious wave of power, Oceanna!" Miko Neko announced.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Gagagigo Guardian-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When your opponent declares an attack on Reptile Monster you control: Negate that attack. When the attack is negated, Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Reptile-Type/WATER/Level 4/100 ATK/2200 DEF). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card). If summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field._

 _Re-Grow-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: Target 1 Reptile monster you control; make it not attack this turn and Special Summon 1 Reptile monster in your Graveyard._

 _Gigagagagigo the Destroyer-Level 8, DARK, Reptile/Fusion/Effect, 2600 ATK, 2950 DEF. Effect: Two Reptile monsters. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Destroy 1 monster on the field. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects: 1. Add 1 Reptile monster in your Graveyard to your hand. 2. Special Summon 1 Reptile monster from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Gigagagagigo the Destroyer" per turn._

 _X-Saber Tag Team-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: If you control two X-Saber monsters, target one: It can attack twice this turn._

 _X-Saber Stone Blade-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When this card is destroyed by effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon it as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/2000 ATK/1000 DEF). (This card is NOT treated as Trap Card). If summoned this way, this card cannot be treated as Xyz or Fusion Material._

 _X-Saber Miniblade-Level 2, EARTH, Warrior/Tuner/Effect, 300 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: When this card is used for Synchro Summon, either: 1) Special Summon 1 X-Saber monster in your Graveyard with its effect negated 2) Add 1 X-Saber monster in your Graveyard to your hand._

 _Gigagagagigo the Holy One-Level 12, LIGHT, Reptile/Effect, ? ATK, 3000 DEF. Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned if you control no card on the field and you have 1 "Gagagigo" in your hand. Discard it to Special Summon this card from your Deck (This is Quick Effect). When summoned this way, this card gains ATK equals to total ATK of all monsters with "Gagagigo" in their name. If this card leaves the field: Add 1 "Gagagigo" monster in your Graveyard or Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **I finally got this chapter out. First chapter for any of my fanfic for this month! I don't want to sound like an advertiser, but if you are interested in Yowamushi Pedal, a good sports anime in my opinion, I uploaded few chapters for my own fanfic about it. It is mostly center around my OCs, so if you like to read OC-centered fanfic and Yowamushi Pedal, go and check it out.**

 **Now, here is something to talk about: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS. The new series began this Wednesday, May 10th. I think it started pretty well, introducing the plot and some characters. Although, it start kind of slow for me and the main protagonist is not too interesting. I can't wait for the next episode, and have hope for this series. What do you guys think of the first episode for Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS?**

 **Speaking about Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, after this, I will write my own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS OC story! That's right. It will be based on the anime, but mostly center around an OC I make. There will be some connection to the canon stuff as the anime develops more.**

 **So, next time, I will see you all in...**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Codes of Secrets**

 **See you guys in the next chapter, and the next story in the legacy of Yu-Gi-Oh.**


	22. Wave of Emotions

**-Chapter 22-**

 **Wave of Emotions**

 _Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror Dimensional Fighters, the semi-finals of the Duel City Tournament have begun! The first competitor, Aiko dueled against the mysterious Duelist, Ankoku, but due to his monster's ferocious power, she was defeated and got injured by the end of the duel. Yusuke and his friends were very surprised and upset that their friend got hurt from one thing they all love to do._

 _As they pray for their friend's well-being, the next duel was Group B's first duel, with Ke and…ah….some dude who uses X-Saber Deck! With an unexpected victory that surprised a lot of us, including myself, the tournament moves on with Group C between Yusuke's new friend and rival, Jesse Anderson and Oceanna, who we knows is one of Iris' lackeys._

"With the heat of duel and our cheering still on, let's move on with our nyext round of the tournament!" The MC, Miko Neko announced. "First up, we have a very proud and honest Duelist who is also very popular with young ladies, according from some sources, please welcome….Jesse Anderson!"

People who were watching the tournament on TV, mostly young girls, cheered very loudly when he appeared on screens.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's have fun, shall we?" Jesse said to the camera as he winked at it.

"And on the other corner, we have another promising new duelist, first time participating in a dueling tournament! Little fun fact, she is in this tournament with her twin brother, who will see you later! Please give a round of applause to Miss…Oceanna!"

The light blue-haired girl came onto the stage as some people cheered for her, too.

"Oceanna, huh? I've never heard of her before," Yusuke remarked.

"She's probably new, like us!" Ke pointed out. She was now officially a member in Yusuke's group, due to her being friend with Sasuke despites his thought, otherwise.

"That girl…" Yusuke's mirror-self spoke.

"What's wrong, my other me?" Yusuke whispered to him.

"Um, nothing." He shook his head. "Just…I was just talking to myself for a moment." Yusuke looked a bit concern of his other self, but ignored that thought for now and continued watching the duel.

"Hey there! I'm Jesse Anderson, but just call me Jesse, if you want to. Let's do our best, OK?" Jesse greeted, but Oceanna just ignored him.

It seemed like she was in a deep thought, looking not too happy.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" She snapped out of her thought, and then looked straight at her opponent.

"I'm fine," she replied in stoic tone.

"Well, if you say so," Jesse said as he activated his duel disk, which was silver and it was decorated with some crystal gems.

"Uuuhhh! That's a pretty duel disk!" Ke commented.

Oceanna activated her own disk in response. "Alright, folks! Let the third day of the duel begin, with Oceanna starting first!" Miko Neko exclaimed.

 _DUEL!_

 **Jesse Anderson's LP: 4000 (5h)**

 **Oceanna's LP: 4000 (5h)**

"So I start off…very well," Oceanna said as she looked over the five cards in her hand.

As she thought of strategy, she remembered the conversation she had with her boss.

- _Flashback-_

"Wait? Pardon? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Her leader smiled slyly as she giggled. "It's exactly what I mean, my dear friend, Oceanna," said Iris. "I want you to lose...on purpose."

"But, why maim? Is it part of our plan? I don't…"

She was stopped and choked by her with a strong grip. She hardly could breathe.

"Eh, ah…!"

"Now, now, Oceanna, to answer your question, it is part of the plan, and all I'm just asking is for you to follow the order, that's all. Couldn't you just understand that very simply in that little mind of yours? I know you are smarter than your…straightforward twin brother. So, please my dear, abandon your pride and just do as I say or else...you know what."

She let go of her, allowing her panting for air. As Iris headed to the door and was about to exit, she stopped and turned to her shoulder.

"I know you won't disappoint me," she said before she left out of the room.

- _Flashback ends_ -

While she was mesmerizing, everyone waited for her to make a move.

"Is she OK?" Yusuke asked.

"She's awefully taking a bit longer than most duelists do in their first turn," Anna remarked.

"I wonder if she is stuck," Mizar spoke.

"Is everything alright, Miss Oceanna?" Miko Neko asked.

"I…I set a monster, and set two cards! Turn end," she decided hastily.

 **Oceanna: 2h**

Meanwhile, her fellow comrades, Sky, her twin brother and Ankoku were watching the duel, but Sky found it to be strange about his sister.

"Hey. Why did my sis set just a monster? She would be doing some wicked damage to that doofus duelist through card effect or something," Sky said.

Ankoku didn't say any words or comment, but just watched with serious expression.

"OK. Here I go!" Jesse exclaimed as he drew his card with a smile.

 **Jesse: 5h + 1 = 6h**

He looked over his cards and chose one immediately. "First up, I play the Spell Card, Double Summon, which allows me to summon more than once this turn! Then, I summon my beautiful blue gem! Come out and play, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

First thing appeared was a blue sapphire before it cracked into a white Pegasus. "Sapphire Pegasus' effect activates! With it, I can place one Crystal Beast monster from my hand, Deck, or field face up in my Spell and Trap Card Zones as Continuous Spell! I place my Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle from my Deck to one of my Spell and Trap Zones!"

A ruby gem with a bit of crack appeared in front of him. "Then, thanks to the effect of Double Summon, I summon another Crystal Beast from my hand! Join in the party, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

A beautiful pink gem appeared before it burst out into a pink panther with 1200 ATK. "It's time to battle, yeah! Go, Amethyst Cat attacks Oeanna directly, but not too hard since she is a lady!"

The cat roared as she jumped over to her foe and gave a simple cat punch. Oceanna blocked it with her crossed arms.

"Grr!" She grunted as she blocked the punch.

 **Oceanna's LP: 3400**

"Thanks to my Amethyst Cat's effect, she can attack directly, but you only take half of the Battle Damage. I set a card and end my turn," Jesse said, placing one face-down card before it disappeared shortly.

 **Jesse: 2h**

"Amazing! What a spectacular combo by Jesse Anderson with his Crystal Beast monsters! Very impressive!" Miko Neko remarked.

"Hee, hee. That's why I am strong!" He blushed.

"Yeah! Go Jesse and his Crystal Beasts!" Yusuke cheered, along with Anne and Ke.

"Not bad," Sasuke commented while Mizar showed with friendly smirk.

Oceanna scuffed off her arms. "Hey Oceanna!" She looked at her opponent. "I hope you will show me your own combo, too! I can't wait to see how you can top that!"

She twitched her eyes in annoyance. "This guy…gets on my nerve. I'm gonna make him feel pain!" She thought as she was going to draw a card. "But…Iris ordered me to lose on purpose. I…don't want to disappoint her and she trusts me to complete this mission. Hmmm…I will just mess with this guy for little while, and then purposely lose in a way that it looks convincing."

"I draw! I flip summon my set monster! Come out, **Aquarmament Pop Pufferfish**!" A dark purple puffer fish with glowing red eyes appeared out of the blue orb.

 **Aquarmament Pop Pufferfish-Level 3, WATER, Fish/Effect, 800 ATK, 1300 DEF.**

"I activate its effect! I can tribute this card to inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points!" The pufferish monster blew up itself, spitting out its deadly needles at its target.

"Woah!" Jesse barely dodged every needle, but his Life Points dwindled.

 **Jesse's LP: 3200**

"Then, meet my **Aquarmament Taser Eel**!" A yellow eye with smirking, glowing purple eyes appeared. It hissed like a snake as its body sparked with electricity.

 **Aquarmament Taser Eel-Level 3, WATER, Fish/Effect, 900 ATK, 700 DEF.**

"Now its effect activates! When it is summoned, I can target one monster you control, and when I do, you take damage equals to that monster's ATK by 100 points and it cannot attack during your next turn! And the one I choose…is your Sapphire Pegasus! Electric Shock!"

Her monster shot a sparkle of electricity at Jesse.

"Yaaaah!" He zapped in comedic way.

 **Jesse's LP: 2800**

"What a comeback! Young Miss Oceanna deals with some good amount of effect damage to her Jesse Anderson's Life Points!" The mc stated.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! That's the lovable twin sister that I know of!" Sky exclaimed while their partner, Ankoku just watched silently.

Ocenna grinned, feeling proud and confident that she could actually win this duel (and she can), but suddenly, her expression changed quickly when something sparked in her mind. She looked around, looking a bit paranoid.

"This feeling! Is she…watching?" She looked around, but couldn't find her. "I end my turn here."

 **Oceanna: 2h + 1 – 1 = 2h**

"Huh? Ending already?" Her twin brother moaned.

"Hee, hee. That was a nice move, Oceanna!" Jesse remarked. "But, now, it's time to get a bit more serious! I draw!"

 **Jesse: 2h + 1 = 3h**

"I play the Spell Card, **Crystal Shatter**!" The Spell Card showed sapphire, ruby, and emerald cracking into pieces. "When this Spell is activated, I can destroy up to two Crystal Beast monsters I control on the field and you take 200 points of damage for each!"

Pegasus and Cat turned into their gem forms and shattered. Their shards of their gem forms flew over to Oceanna as she blocked it, withstanding the pain.

 **Oceanna's LP: 3000**

"And since my monsters were destroyed, it is placed in my Spell and Trap Zones as Continuous Spell!" Sapphire and amethyst gems appeared beside the ruby gem. "Now, I play my favorite card in my Deck, **Crystal Fusion** , by revealing it and discarding it!"

"Say what!? A Spell's activation by discarding it!?" Miko Neko gasped.

"No way!" Yusuke was surprised, too.

Certain duelist from the Fusion Dimension was also surprised.

"Selena-senpai, I've never heard of Fusion Card like that!" Bric said.

"Me either. It seems like the duelist in this dimension holds many surprises," Selena said, although said in not too surprising tone.

The said Spell Card showed several gems swirling into a rainbow whirlpool. "With it, I can fuse my Crystal Beasts acting as Continuous Spell in my Spell and Trap Card Zones! I fuse my Crystal Beasts Sapphire Pegasus and Amethyst Cat! Beautiful amethyst of the night, combine with the shining sapphire of myth, and the form the glorious star that shined even brighter than our sun! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 6! **Crystal Beast Dragon Quartz Scultone**!"

The new Fusion Monster that appeared had a bulky body, with thick legs and arms. It had quartz crystals sticking out from its shoulders and knees in spikes, with white claws on its hands and feet. Its torso was covered an armor made out of white gems, and quartz spiked club attached on the end of its long tail. Its wide wings covered in shining scales. Its golden eyes were reptilian-like, with its giant jagged teeth, and two large quartz crystals acted as its horns while rainbow color shimmered across its body.

 **Crystal Beast Dragon Quartz Scultone-Level 6, LIGHT, Wyrm/Fusion/Effect, 2300 ATK, 1900 DEF.**

"With Crystal Beast Dragon Quartz Scultone on the field, I activate its effect!" He declared. "Once per turn, I can place a Crystal Beast monster on my field, or in my hand face-up into the Spell and Trap Zones, to destroy 1 monster on the field! I'll place my Crystal Beast Topza Mammoth in my hand, in order to destroy your Taser Eel!"

A broken topaz appeared behind the monster as his monster fired a powerful, yet colorful rainbow beam from its jaw that destroyed Oceanna's monster.

"But that's not all!" Jesse continued on. "After activating this effect, I have to target one monster on the field to reduce its original ATK by half! Unfortunately, I have to choose my Quartz Scultone itself…"

His dragon roared weakly as its ATK reduced to 1150. "But, good news is I can still attack! Battle Quartz Scultone! Attack Oceanna directly!"

His dragon roared strongly again, shooting out another powerful beam at Oceanna.

"Not so fast!" Oceanna shouted. "As you destroyed my Aquarmament monster, I activate my Trap Card, **Sea Savage**!" One of her face-down cards flipped up, revealing an artwork of boats being destroyed by a raging sea in a storm. "You take damage equal to my destroyed Aquarmament's original ATK, and I get to add 1 Aquarmament monster in my Deck to my hand!"

"No way, Jose! I activate my Crystal Beast Dragon's special ability! When a card effect is activated, I can destroy 1 face-up Crystal Beast monster in my Spell and Trap Zones to negate that effect! I destroy my Crystal Beast Topaz Mammoth as Continuous Spell!"

"That would not be necessary!" Oceanna shouted. "I activate my other Trap, **Eels' Trap**!" The other face-down card flipped up, revealing multiple Taser Eels in-circling a trapped mermaid who looked very scared. "When my opponent activates an effect that negate a card effect, by banishing one Aquarmament monster in my graveyard, that card effect is negated and destroyed! I banish my Aquarmament Taser Eel!"

His Crystal Beast Fusion wyrm shattered as it roared sadly before it sent to the Graveyard.

"Quartz Scultone!" Jesse cried.

"With that thing out of the way, my first Trap's effect continues!" She reminded.

"Grrrrgh!" He grunted.

 **Jesse's LP: 1900**

"I add my Aquarmament Scope Starfish!" She added it.

 **Oceanna: 3h**

"I guess I have no choice, but end it here," Jesse finished.

 **Jesse: 1h**

The people who were watching the duel and the other competitors cheered and praised for more actions.

"Nyamazing! Both duelists are not looking to give up and exchanged a blow on either side!" Miko Neko remarked excitedly.

"Man, this duel is awesome! I don't know who would win but I just want to cheer both of them!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Me too!" Anna agreed.

"Me three!" Ke followed. "What do you think of the duel so far, Sasuke?"

"I got to say. Despites his laid-back attitude, Jesse Anderson is not someone to be underestimate. He plays his Crystal Beast Deck well, but on other hand, that Oceanna girl is doing well, too. Although, she seems a bit…conflicted with herself," he analyzed.

"What do you mean by that, Sasuke?" Yusuke asked as his mirror-self also wondered that, too.

"I see you noticed, Sasuke," Mizar spoke.

"Huh? Exactly what is it?" he questioned.

"Just sit tight and watch closely, my friend, Yusuke. You will see what we mean," Mizar advised.

He and the girls continued in watching the duel. They didn't understand what Sasuke and Mizar meant, but they continued on.

"My turn! I draw!" Oceanna drew a card and looked at it. When she did, her eyes widened.

 **Oceanna: 3h + 1 = 4h**

"This card!" She thought. "With this, I could…no, I can't use this! If I do, then Master Iris would be…grgh!"

She sensed her master smirking slyly as she looked more paranoid than before.

"Why is she doing?" Sky said in annoyed. "Come on, sis! Focus and just beat this loser!"

However, his yelling was deaf ear to his twin sister as she looked around, sweating nervously out of fear.

"I can sense it! She knows what I am thinking! She already knows…but…I know what I must do here, to follow her orders and complete it with success, but….why do I feel that this isn't right at all! Just why!"

She stared down on the floor, allowing her sweat to drip down from her chin as everyone looked at her with worry and concerned look.

"Umm, are you going to make your move?" Jesse asked aloud.

"What am I going to do!?" She asked in her mind, feeling conflicted between her mind and heart.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Aquarmament Pop Pufferfish-Level 3, WATER, Fish/Effect, 800 ATK, 1300 DEF. Effect: You can tribute this card to inflict 800 damages to your opponent._

 _Aquarmament Taser Eel-Level 3, WATER, Fish/Effect, 900 ATK, 700 DEF. Effect: When this card is Summoned, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's Level/Rank x100, and it cannot declare an attack during your opponent's next Battle Phase._

 _Crystal Shatter-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Destroy up to two Crystal Beat monsters in your field, inflict damage to your opponent x200._

 _Crystal Fusion-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: If you control a "Crystal Beast" monster treated as Continuous Spell, you can reveal this card and discard it to activate its effect. Fusion Summon 1 "Crystal Dragon" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using face-up "Crystal Beast" Continuous Spells you control as Fusion Materials._

 _Crystal Beast Dragon Quartz Scultone-Level 6, LIGHT, Wyrm/Fusion/Effect, 2300 ATK, 1900 DEF. Effect: 2 Crystal Beast monsters. Once per turn, you can place 1 'Crystal Beast' monster on your field, or in your hand face-up in your Spell and Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell, to destroy 1 monster on the field, then reduce the ATK of 1 monster on the field by half of that monster's original ATK. When a Spell, Trap, or monster effect is activated, you can destroy 1 face-up "Crystal Beast" Continuous Spell you control to negate that effect._

 _Sea Savage-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a "Aquarmament" monster you control is destroyed, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK, then add 1 Aquarmament monster from your Deck to your hand._

 _Eels' Trap-Type: Counter Trap, Effect: When your opponent activates an effect that negates a card effect that you activated this turn, remove from play 1 Aquarmament monster in your Graveyard, then negate that effect and destroy it._

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Welcome back to another new chapter for Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror Dimensional Fighters!**

 **This chapter dedicates to my friend and great Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic writer, OPFan37. The Aquarmament Archetype, and his Crystal Fusion and Crystal Beast Dragon Qaurtz Scultone are created by him. I ask him for permission to use them, and he gladly approved. Thank you, buddy ;)**

 **As you may or may not know, I started my own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS fanfic based on the VRAINS anime series. If you are curious, please take a look and read and enjoy. It would be very appreciated if you do and leave any review.**

 **It seems like Oceanna is in conflict with her feeling. Would she obey Iris' order or will she fall? What would happen next? Find that out in the next chapter. See you guys then!**


	23. Float or Sink

**-Chapter 23-**

 **Float or Sink**

"What am I going to do? With this card, I can win! However, I can't do that! I don't want to disobey Master Iris' order…" Oceanna talked to herself in her mind.

It was during the middle of the third duel in the tournament. It was between Oceanna and Jesse Anderson. Jesse currently controlled no monsters on the field, but only one set card while Oceanna controlled no monsters or set cards, but she had more in her hands than Jesse's.

 **Oceanna: 3000 LP (4h)**

 **Jesse: 1900 LP (1h)**

Everyone looked at Oceanna, waiting for her to make a move, but she just stood still.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" Jesse asked, looking more worried by a minute. "You don't look good, dud-ed."

"I…I set a monster, and one card face-down," she said, as a blue orb with angry red eyes appeared on her side and one card facing down. "Turn end."

"Hmmm…" Jesse hummed as he still looked worry.

"And here I thought she's gonna do something cool and wicked," Ke huffed.

"I wonder why she's not dueling so much," Yusuke said.

"Have you noticed?" His mirror-self spoke.

"Oh, my other me," he said. "What's up?"

"That girl, Oceanna, she's not dueling seriously," he stated. "It's like if she's holding back."

"You think so?" Yusuke asked.

"I can tell, too, Master!" The spirit of Dark Magician Girl exclaimed. "She's like holding back. Like if she wants to do things in her own way, but she couldn't."

"Or perhaps, she just doesn't want to despites the fact she knows how to win this duel already. She must have a reason for it," Mirror Yusuke theorized.

"Come on, Sis! What the hell is wrong with you!? Where's that tough, cruel self-persona of yours!?" Sky yelled.

"I really want to say to his face to shut-up and tell him the reason, but right now, I have too much to think!" She thought. "But…uuuh, seriously, what should I do!? Should I just play it like this or should I do it my own way? If I do the latter, then Master Iris will be disappointed and I don't want that...grrrrrgh! This is so difficult! Why can't I just do what she says, yet….what's this feeling? It's telling me not to! Why!?"

Jesse looked worry and confused as he can tell something is odd about her, but he drew his card, moving on to begin his turn.

"I wonder what's wrong with her. Maybe she's having a stomachache or something. Maybe I can make her feel better by making this duel more exciting. Yeah! Let's do that!" He decided in his mind.

 **Jesse: 1h + 1 = 2h**

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards and then play, **Crystal Rebirth**!" He revealed the card, which showed Rainbow Dragon flying straight up into the darkened sky while there were several cracked gems in the ground and on the ground as lights radiated from each of them.

"When this card is activated, I can bring back one Crystal monster from the Graveyard! Return from death, Crystal Dragon Quartz Scultone!" The dragon returned, reappearing in shimmering rainbow light as it roared stronger than ever.

"I activate my Dragon Quartz Scultone's effect!" He followed. "Once per turn, I can place one of my Crystal Beast friends on my field or in my hand as Continuous Spell to my Spell and Trap Zones. I place my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger from my hand!"

Momentarily, a spirit of white tiger with topaz gem appeared briefly before it turned into a topaz gem with a crack next to the cracked amber gem.

"And you know what happens next, right? I can destroy 1 monster on your side of the field! Go, Dragon Quartz Scultone!" He declared. His dragon monster fired out a rainbow beam from its mouth.

Oceanna snapped out of her thoughts just time. "Oh, no you won't! I activate the Trap Card! **Coral Shield**!" Her face-down card showed a shield made up of pink coral used by C101 Silent Honor DARK.

"If my opponent activates a card that destroys WATER monster I control, either face-up or face-down, then I can negate that effect and inflict 500 points of damage to you!" Suddenly, just the rainbow beam reached the face-down monster; a pink coral shield appeared and blocked it.

"Ah!" Jesse gasped in shock.

 **Jesse's LP: 1400**

"Then, I can Flip Summon the monster. I Flip Summon **Aquarmament Flashbang Angler**!" A dark purple angler fish appeared, with a single antenna that had a glowing light attached at the end.

 **Aquarmament Flashbang Angler-Level 4, WATER, Fish/Effect, 1100 ATK, 1600 DEF.**

"You might've protected it from a destruction effect, but I can still attack it! Go, Dragon Quartz Scultone! Attack!" His monster roared and fired another rainbow beam at her angler fish.

"Aquarmament Flashbang Angler's effect activates!" She exclaimed. "Once per turn, when my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can negate that attack! Flashbang Surprise!"

Flashbang Angler flashed so brightly that it stopped Scultone attacking. Everyone in the stadium covered their eyes from the flash, too.

After the light finally dimmed away, everyone could now see things again. "That reeks," said Jesse. "But, that is fine and here comes the fun part! I play the Spell Card **Crystal Magic Fusion** by revealing it from my hand!"

Oceanna looked with a surprise on her face. The said card showed silhouette of Ruby Carbuncle swirling with the horned figure from Polymerization, with other Crystal Beasts' gem forms swirling into the center and rays of rainbow in the background.

"Woo! Another Spell Card that can be activated by just revealing from the hand!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"When this card is activated, I can fuse Crystal Beast monsters on my field, in my hand, or one treated as Continuous Spell in my Spell and Trap Zones. I fuse my Crystal Beast Dragon Quartz Scultone with Crystal Beasts Topaz Tiger and Amber Mammoth treated as Continuous Spell!"

His dragon roared while the crystal gem forms transformed into their respective animal forms before they turned into a swirl of orange, yellow, and blue. The swirl, just like in the Spell Card, turned into a rainbow swirl.

"Dragon Quartz that turns rainbow into light, strong mammoth of amber, and rough tiger of topaz! Combine into one, and bring forth the king of Crystal Beast! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8, **Crystal Beast Garnet Lion**!"

The monster that appeared was a giant lion. It was big as a bus. Its fur was a mix of purple and pink, with the mane to be dark purple. Its eyes were dark blue, with a beautiful garnet gem in the center of its forehead. When it summoned, it roared strongly, yet majestically.

"So prettyyyy…." Ke awed.

 **Crystal Beast Garnet Lion-Level 8, LIGHT, Beast/Fusion/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2100 DEF.**

"Since I summoned Garnet Lion during my Battle Phase, I will declare an attack with it! Go, Garnet Lion! Attack her monster with Beast's King Roar!" Jesse declared.

His lion roared a powerful wave of roar at Oceanna's monster. Her fish monster destroyed instantly from the roar as it caused her to fall on her back by the sheer strength of the roar. Everyone, including Jesse have to cover their ears from the roar.

 **Oeanna's LP: 1100**

"I end my turn here," Jesse said. "So, what do you think, Oceanna? Having fun?"

"Holly crap-a-molly, dude! That giant fur ball is loud as a rock singer screaming on the microphone!" Sky exclaimed as he scratched inside his ear.

"Now, that's one monster that could be used for an alarm clock," Yusuke said.

"Besides its overly loud roar, it really is pretty to look at," Ke admitted.

"It really is. I have faced this monster before, and even I get distracted by its beauty," Mizar acknowledged.

Oceanna got back up slowly, but surely. Although, this time, she was smiling a bit. Jesse noticed, and grinned.

"Oh, it looks like she is finally having some fun," he said in his mind. "Hey, are you having fun?!"

"Fun…heh," Oceanna repeated before she smirked. "What is this? This feeling…as if I felt it before…yes, I remember. It was back in those days….the old days….before it all started."

- _Flashback_ -

The scene showed Oceanna in her younger self, due to her height and more innocent looking, was dueling against a male person, whose face is unrevealed. Her twin brother, Sky, was watching her dueling while sitting at the side.

"Go! I attack you with my Aquarmament Battlawhale! Torpedo Fire!" Her past-self stated, as her ace monster fired two torpedoes directly at her opponent.

However, her opponent smirked a bit, taking out a single card from his hand and showing it to her.

"Wooh!" Sky exclaimed.

"What's this!?" Oceanna gasped.

"You almost got me, Oceanna, but I'm not gonna lose that easily! I negate your monster's attack!" The torpedo turned into sparkles before it even touched him. "Then, I summon a monster from my Graveyard! Raise again, my ace monster!"

A portal opened, which illuminated a purple light below him, when suddenly, a mysterious silhouette of monster appeared, with glowing purple eyes and what appeared to be holding a spear of some kind.

"No way!" She cried.

"I counterattack with my revived monster!" Her opponent went on, as his monster pierced its spear right into her ace monster's forehead, causing it to cry in pain and exploded in no less than a second.

"Aarrraaagggh!" She screamed as her life points went down to zero.

"Sis!" Sky ran over to her. "…Oh man! You lost…again."

"Tch! At least it was fun," she revoked.

"Need a hand?" She looked up to see her opponent, smiling.

She grinned and accepted his offer.

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"That was…the good old time. The time before everything changes. Because of…that happened, he…." A single tear dropped from her eyes. Everyone watched, but only Mirror Yusuke noticed her teardrop.

"She…is crying," he said.

"Huh? Did you say something, my other me?" Yusuke asked.

"Sis…." Sky whispered.

"And like what he always said before. Duel to the fullest and have fun with it. I am sorry, Master Iris, but….I can't tarnish my pride away, as a Duelist!" She looked up, all fired up.

"Woah! Now, I can see in your eyes that you looked feisty!" Jesse said. "Well, whatever you have, give me your best shot!"

"Will do," she replied. "I draw!"

"I play the Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up Magic Deep Sea Force**!" The said card showed shadowy trench with some glowing red eyes in the darkness while some fishes swimming above the trench, including Number 17 Leviathan Dragon.

"When this card is activated, I can target Special Summon one Fish-Type Xyz monster with its effect negated in my Graveyard or Extra Deck to the field! I choose my Aquarmament Harpoon Octopus!" An octopus with harpoon for its tentacles appeared.

"Then, I will use Harpoon Octopus and this Spell Card treated as Xyz Material to build the Overlay Network!" She went on, as her summoned Xyz and the said Spell Card turned into a blue energy and swam down into the Xyz portal.

"Beast of the deep sea, rise from the deepest depth of the dark oceanic world and tear apart all who threaten you, and show this world why you are the king of the seas! Xyz Summon! Rise from the depth! Rank 4, **Aquarmament Lock-On Leviathan**!"

The monster that appeared was very large, larger than Crystal Beast Garnet Lion. It had a serpentine-like body with green scales on the backside, and purple scales on the front side, like its stomach and chest area. Its head or face had a big hallow hole as if it is used for something to come out of it. Its eyes were yellow, and its teeth were sharp as knife. Dark greenish hair grew on its head, acting as its mane.

 **Aquarmament Lock-On Leviathan-Rank 4, WATER, Sea Serpent/Xyz/Effect, 2400 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

Everyone, including Jesse awed at the humongous monster. Garnet Lion roared at the monster, making it to feel intimidate, but her Xyz roared back, not backing off from the impending fight between them.

"Alright, sis! She summoned her strongest Xyz in her whole Extra Deck!" Sky exclaimed.

"That…that thing is A MONSTER!" Bric cried.

Jesse whistled. "Phooow. Impressive! However, you know that Garnet Lion has higher ATK than your monster, right?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," she said. "Lock-On Leviathan is all I need to win this duel! I activate its effect! Once per turn, I detach one of its Overlay Units to target your monster, and reduce its ATK and DEF by halved! Lock-On!"

Through her monster's eye, a target symbol locked on Garnet Lion as it roared at the very monster. Then, it shot a giant waterball out of its hole on the face, splashing over the fusion Crystal Beast as it reducing the ATK and DEF by halved.

"No way!" Jesse cried.

"Yes way!" She responded as she went on. "And, when it gets destroyed, I can inflict damage equal to your Lion's original attack!"

"Say what!?" Anna gasped as everyone widened their eyes in shock.

"Battle! Lock-On Leviathan, attack with Lock-On Aqua Pulse!" Her monster charged up energy its hole before it unleashed a powerful water ball with pure energy within it. It blasted Jesse away, making him hit on his own back.

"Grrrgh!" He cried in pain.

 **Jesse's LP: 500**

"And now, since your monster is destroyed, you take damage equals to its original attack! Garnet Lion's ATK was 3000, therefore take 3000 points of damage!" She stated.

"Yeah! Give him a good wash, sis!" Her twin brother cheered.

Her Xyz charged up another water ball before it locked on at Jesse.

"This is the end, and…my apology to Iris," she said as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Finish him, Lock-On Leviathan! Lock-On Aqua Pulse!"

However, Jesse didn't look afraid or worry. All he did was smirked.

"That smirk…." Oceanna noticed, having a certain memory running through mind right now.

"I agree, but this duel does not end quite this way!" Jesse stated. "I activate Crystal Beast Garnet Lion's effect! By placing all of its Fusion Materials to my Spell and Trap Zones as Continuous Spell, all damage I would have taken this turn is reduced to zero!"

The crystal gem forms of Topaz Tiger, Amber Mammoth, and Quartz Dragon Scultone appeared in three Spell and Trap Zones on his side, acting as shield for him. He only got wet, but not damaged.

"What!? Impossible!" Oceanna gasped.

"Anything is possible in a duel," Jesse said as he smiled. "Now, it is my turn! I draw!"

"Amazing-nya! Jesse countered Oceanna's monster effect, despite how powerful monster she summoned!" Miko Neko announced, as she is the MC.

"Sweet! I play the Spell Card, **Crystal Fusion Recovery**!" It showed image of Crystal Fusion card retrieving out of the Graveyard while a duelist had Ruby Caruncle, Emerald Tortoise, and Amber Mammoth in his or her hand.

"With this card, I can add one Crystal Fusion card from the Graveyard to my hand!" He did so as he added it to his hand. "Then, I will immediately reveal it and use it to fuse my Topaz Tiger with Crystal Dragon Quartz Scultone!"

Two gems turned into a swirl mix of yellow and orange.

"Tiger with shiny topaz of hope, beautiful dragon wyrm of quartz, combine into one and bring forth the beast who rises! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Level 8, **Crystal Dragon Rainbow Quartz**!"

The new Fusion that appeared had a bulkier figure than its previous form. It didn't look too different except the constant rainbow glowing through its body, and two huge wings that are disconnected and just made up of floating quartz crystals.

 **Crystal Dragon Rainbow Quartz-Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"So BEUUUUUUUTIFUL!" Ke awed as her eyes sparkled in stars.

"Oh my god!" Anna awed, too.

"So pretty," Yusuke astonished.

"That is like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Oceanna said as she stared at the new monster.

"Check out my ace monster's effect!" Jesse exclaimed. "By sending one Crystal Beast or Crystal Dragon Continuous Spell to the Graveyard, I can destroy 1 card on my opponent's side of the field. Rainbow Flash!"

His dragon roared and illuminated a powerful rainbow-colored flash of light. Everyone covered their eyes in fear of losing their eyesight to something too beautiful to even comprehend.

Lock-On Leviathan was obliterated by the powerful light, not even lasting five minutes to the blinding light.

"Leviathan!" She cried.

"Then, I have to reduce the ATK of one monster I control by half, so I will choose my Rainbow Quartz itself since he is the only one on the field," Jesse said. A light blue aura glowed around his dragon, causing it to decrease its ATK to 1500.

"Battle! Crystal Dragon Rainbow Quartz, attack Oceanna directly with **Rainbow Stream**!"

Rainbow-colored energy charged up through its wings before it shot out a powerful white light beam out of its crystal, like a photon beam. Oceanna closed her eyes and grinned, remembering her fond past as she took the direct hit.

"Siiiiiiiiiissss!" Sky yelled.

"Sorry, Master Iris. Sorry, little bro. I lost, but…at least I had fun while it last," she said in her mind while taking damage.

 **Oceanna's LP: 0**

 **Jesse Anderson WINS**

"And we have a wiiinnnnneeer! The first duel of Group C is Jesse Anderson!" Miko Neko announced as his friends cheered and other participants clapped.

"Thanks, everyone! I hope you all had a lot of fun!" Jesse waved at everyone, and to the camera.

"This feel…so too familiar," Oceanna mumbled, but grinned as she looked up the ceiling without moving an inch.

"Hey!" She looked up to see Jesse. "Need a hand?"

She looked at him for few seconds and sighed as she grinned. She accepted his help, standing back up. That was when Yusuke and others ran over to him.

"Yo Jesse, awesome duel!" Yusuke stated.

"Thanks, man!" Jesse replied.

"That was so cool! It got me pumped!" Anna exclaimed.

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Your monsters are so pretty to look!" Ke commented.

"OK," Jesse said.

"Nothing too unexpected from a fellow Dragon Master," Mizar said.

"Well, it was nothing, really," Jesse said as he blushed a bit and scratched behind his head.

While he was busy with his friends, Oceanna walked quietly off the stage and headed to the bedroom. When she arrived, a certain person was already waiting for her.

"Well, well, well. Hello, Oceanna," she said in sinister tone.

"Master Iris! I…I can explain," she said, panicked.

She showed her palm, making her stop speaking. "No need for that. You did accomplish the objective of my order to you. You lost. That is all I need to know."

Oceanna sighed with a relief. "But." Iris' eye glowed in purple light. "You will receive punishment for disobeying it."

"What!? But, I did what you said!" She cried as she noticed she was turning into stone.

"No, you only reached the goal, not accomplish the order. For someone who doesn't follow my order, they receive…." She walked up to her ear and spoke softly near her. "Hard punishment."

"No! You can't! Nnnnnnooooooo!" She screamed before she was completely petrified.

"So disappointed of you, Oceanna. I thought of you as if we are friend, but I guess that was all just my illusion. However, do not worry, my dear. You are still valuable accomplice, so for now, you will be in a time-out for the well-being," she said.

Suddenly, a portal opened up in the mirror and three people came out. They all wore a monochrome armor and mask.

"Master Iris, we have arrived," said one of them.

"Good. Would you mind to carry her to wherever they all go to?" She ordered in kind, yet ruthless manner.

"Yes, maim." They followed her order as all three lifted and carried stone Oceanna into the mirror as the portal closed behind them.

"With her gone in the tournament, less suspicion is better and I can move forward with my plan," she said as she giggled sinisterly. "Yusuke Kagami…or rather….Atlas. Like I always say, keep your friend close, and keep your enemies closer."

 _What the fu…!?_

 **-New Cards Cheat Sheet-**

 _Crystal Rebirth-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Special Summon one Crystal monster in your Graveyard._

 _Coral Shield-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If WATER monster you control would be destroyed by card or effect, negate that activation and effect, then your opponent takes 500 points of damage. Then, you can Flip Summon one monster on the field._

 _Aquarmament Flashbang Angler-Level 4, WATER, Fish/Effect, 1100 ATK, 1600 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can negate that attack._

 _Crystal Beast Garnet Lion-Level 8, LIGHT, Beast/Fusion/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2100 DEF. Effect: 3 "Crystal" monsters. If this card is in the Graveyard, you can place all of its Fusion Materials face-up as Continuous Spells in your Spell and Trap Zones, and when you do, you take zero damage this turn._

 _Rank-Up Magic Deep Sea Force-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Special Summon 1 Fish-Type Xyz Monster from the Graveyard or Extra Deck, then use that summoned monster and this card as Xyz Materials to Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster in your Extra Deck (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon). You can only activate effect of 1 "Rank-Up Magic Deep Sea Force" once per turn._

 _Aquarmament Lock-On Leviathan-Rank 4, WATER, Sea Serpent/Xyz/Effect, 2400 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls; halve its ATK and DEF, and when it is destroyed, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK._

 _Crystal Fusion Recovery-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: Add 1 "Crystal Fusion" from your Graveyard to your hand._

 _Crystal Dragon Rainbow Quartz-Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: "Crystal Dragon Quartz Scultone" + 1 Crystal Beast monster. Once per turn, you can send 1 Crystal Beast or Crystal Dragon Continuous Spell to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. When this card is destroyed, you can either Special Summon 1 "Crystal Dragon Quartz Scultone" from your Graveyard or place this card face-up as Continuous Spell n your Spell and Trap Zone. You can only activate these effects of 1 "Crystal Dragon Rainbow Quartz" once per turn._

* * *

 **Hey, guys and gals, Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction writers and fan alike! I am back with updating this story, and it feels great, but I also feel a bit sleepy (due to that I stayed awake till 1 in this morning [USA EST]).**

 **So, this chapter showed the conclusion to Oceanna vs. Jesse Anderson Duel. What do you guys think of the duel? I know that as a narrator in this story, too, I've been quiet until the very last thing before the chapter ends, and I hope some of you found that to be funny. You all though I would say the f-bomb at the end.**

 **Anyway, here is a new QOTC:**

 **Q. Is anyone planning to watch the new Spider-Man Homecoming? If you did, what did you think of that movie?**

 **Personally for me, I think it was just awesome. Not spoiling anything here, but I think Tom Holland's acting for Peter Parker/Spider-Man was really did well, so closely to the original comic book version, where the character came from. This is by far one of my top favorite movies in the Marvel Cinematic Universe series. Speaking of Spider-Man and Marvel, I have a new project that I've been thinking about over several months, so stay tune for that.**

 **With all that said, I will see you all next time. Have a nice summer :)**

 **P.S: Thank you to OPFan37 for making few monsters appeared in this chapter.**


	24. Rise of the Tachyon Galaxy

**-Chapter 24-**

 **Rise of the Tachyon Galaxy**

"Welcome back, folks! We have just one more duel left to end the first day of the Semi-Finals, here at the SS Duel!" Miko Neko exclaimed, broadcasting on-live TV and Internet.

"Just to review before we go to our final duel, here are the results so far," she said as she presented the current tournament chart. "In the first duel for Group A, our young, feisty duelist, Aiko showed off her power, but she was…ultimately defeated by the mysterious duelist, Ankoku. In the second duel of the day and first duel for Group B, the winner was Jesse Anderson, one of the three famous Dragon Masters, with the aid of his mighty Crystal Beasts, and his opponent was Oceanna, who showed an impressive combo of effect damage, keeping us on the seat and feeling excited. Now, our third and final duel of the day is Group C, with Mizar and Reid Ai Black!"

The two contestants walked up to the stage. As you may or may not know, a lot of female audiences were watching this, cheering and screaming over Mizar as he appeared on the Television monitors everywhere across the world.

"So, today is the last duel. This is gonna be the most exciting duel!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Heck yeah! Mizar is strong, and he knows how to give a good show while at it," Jesse acknowledged.

"Mizar…" Mirror Yusuke said in his mind.

Yusuke and his friends, and comrades watched while other contestants also watched with either excitement, interest, or not interest.

"Mizar, one of the three Dragon Masters, soon you and all other duelists will be defeated by my own hand, or my name is not Weevil Underwood," Weevil snickered.

"Well, well. Isn't he looking so handsome? I can't wait," Mai Valentine commented.

"MIZAR!" The boy himself, and everyone looked at who yelled his name. It was his opponent, and he was at the same height as Mizar. He had a tan skin, but long, wild black hair. His eyes were crimson red, and wore a black armor with sharp edges for shoulder plates and side of the sleeves, black shoes, and black gloves.

"Well, well. It is nice to meet you…again, Mr. Black," Mizar said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he replied rudely. "You won't win this time, Mizar! I will defeat you and take your title as Dragon Master, and then I will defeat everyone here and become the new King of Duelists!"

"My, my, nya. What determination!" Miko Neko commented.

"Very well, then," he said nonchatantly as he activated his duel disk, which was golden in color and had dragon wings used as the blade.

"You will lose!" His opponent claimed as he activated his duel disk, which was black and also used some kind of animal wings as the blade.

 _DUEL_

 **Mizar: 4000 LP (5h)**

 **Reid Ai Black: 4000 LP (5h)**

"OK. The first person who will make the first turn is…"

"I will go first!" Reid declared as he interrupted the MC.

"Hey! I didn't say who goes first yet!" Miko Neko yelled.

"Miss Neko-san." She changed her attention to Mizar. "Let him just do it. The outcome is already decided."

"Huh? Oh…OK," she complied.

"First off, I summon a monster in Defense position." A single blue orb with glowing red eyes appeared. "Then, I set two cards. Turn end."

 **Reid Ai Black: 2h**

"A face-down monster with two face-down cards? I wonder what is guy up to," Yusuke wondered.

"He's most likely setting up traps for Mizar," Mirror Yusuke said.

Meanwhile, Yusuke's childhood friend, Haruka watched the duel with Ms. Akiko in the infirmary room, where Aiko was resting from her…horrific loss.

"So, now is Mizar's turn. I wonder what he will do," Haruka said.

 _Back to the duel…_

"I draw." He drew his card as his hair flowed elegantly, and most of the female contestants, including the MC herself, blushed and stared at his beauty.

"While my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon **Tachyon Phi Dragon** from my hand." This monster that appeared looked like a kamado dragon, except that the body color was dark purple with glowing violet red lines across its body. A single Greek Letter, phi was shown glowing in the same color on its forehead.

 **Tachyon Phi Dragon-Level 4, LIGHT, Dragon/Effect, 1100 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"Tachyon Phi Dragon's effect activates." He followed up. "I can add 1 "Tachyon" Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to my hand."

He did just that. "Then, I will summon that monster I just added via Tachyon Phi Dragon's effect. Come out, **Tachyon Delta Wyvern**!"

The new monster that appeared was a two-legged dragon with wings for arms, black body, grey underbelly, red eyes, under bite jaw, glowing pink energy lines across its body, barbed tail, long tongue, and its inner wings shine the like the pink energy.

 **Tachyon Delta Wyvern-Level 4, LIGHT, Dragon/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1200 DEF.**

"Two Level 4 monsters? Could this be?!" Anna realized.

"Not yet, my lovely friend, Anna," Mizar said. "As you all know by now, yes, I am planning to Xyz Summon, but please be patient. Only then something truly beautiful can be born."

"Stop with your beauty nonsense crap, and just get your turn over with!" Reid growled.

"If you say so," Mizar replied. "I activate Tachyon Delta Wyvern's effect! It can be treated as two materials for Xyz Summon. I overlay my Tachyon Phi Dragon and Tachyon Delta Wyverns!"

Delta Wyvern split into two of itself and along with Tachyon Phi Dragon, they transformed into three yellow streams of energy, diving into the spiral galaxy portal.

"Xyz Summon! Rise, Rank 4! **Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Beta Dragon**!" As he called the monster, a dragon's head appeared out of the portal. It looked very cybernetic, with glowing green lines going across its body. It also had the beta symbol imprinted on its forehead, and each wing. Its eyes glowed in lime green color. It roared strongly, showing off its intimidating appearance.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Beta Dragon-Rank 4, LIGHT, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Wow! So that is his Xyz monster…" Yusuke awed.

"It may look intimidating, but that attack is a meek. A disgrace to all Dragon monsters!" Reid mocked.

"Oh, you will know why I summoned it…soon enough," said Mizar. "I activate Tachyon Delta Dragon's effect! When it is used as material for Xyz Summon of Dragon-Type monster, I can add 1 Rank-Up Magic Spell card from my Deck."

He added one card to his hand. "Now, I declare my Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Beta Dragon to attack! Tachyon Beta Stream!"

His dragon unleashed a powerful green energy blast out of its mouth, destroying Reid's set monster.

"Fool! You activate my destroyed monster's effect!" Reid exclaimed. "I activate Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's effect. When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower Normal monster from my Deck."

"Red-Eyes!?" Yusuke and Haruka gasped at the same time.

"Oh! Red-Eyes!" The spirit of Dark Magician Girl appeared. "It's been awhile I've seen its kind, and I know what that creep is going to summon…"

"Come out! My mighty dragon of potential! I Special Summon…Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The legendary black dragon with red-eyes appeared as it roared powerfully, almost shaking the ship itself.

"Then, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon is equipped to its full-grown counterpart, giving it an extra 300 ATK points!" The baby version appeared besides the adult version as the adult version burst with red aura.

"I knew that monster will appear sooner or later," Mizar predicted. "I set a card and end my turn."

 **Mizar: 5h**

"It's my turn!" Reid stated as he drew his card. "This is going well according to my plan. I play the Spell Card, **Red-Eyes Pride**!"

The said card showed an altar, with a statue of Red-Eyes Black Dragon and people praying to it. Also, at the bottom left corner of the alter, a broke statue of Blue-Eyes White Dragon laid down on the floor, looking bit dusty and cobwebs on it.

"When I control a Red-Eyes monster on the field, I can add 1 Red Eyes card from my Deck to my hand." He added a card and smirked at it. "With this, your end is near, Mizar! I then play the Spell Card, Red-Eyes Fusion!"

"I see," Mirror Yusuke nodded. "This young lad plans to Fusion Summon a Red-Eyes Fusion monster."

"Man, Red-Eyes is like one of those classic strong monsters," Yusuke said.

"Actually, it is one of the many rarest Archetypes in the world of dueling. It is one of the legendary monsters!" Jesse stated.

"I fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field with my Level 6 Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact in my hand," he declared as the two said monsters roared and swirled into a mix of red and black color.

"Scorch all your enemies by crushing them into nothingness! Fusion Summon! Rise my dragon! Level 8, Meteor Black Comet Dragon!"

Ferocious dragon with flames coming out of the side of its mouth, dark scaled skin, and flaming wings appeared as it roared. Even by its own sheer appearance made the arena feel a bit…hotter.

"Is it just me, or it got hotter in here?" Yusuke asked as he felt sweating.

"Nya, nya! What a very…hot introduction! Reid Ai Black summoned a very powerful Red-Eyes with 3500 ATK!" Miko Neko exclaimed. "But, nya, it's really hot!"

"Meteor Black Comet Dragon's effect activates!" He followed up. "When it is Fusion Summoned, I can send 1 Red-Eyes monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, and inflict half of its ATK to your Life Points! I send my second Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Deck to inflict 1200 points of damage to you! Meteor Blast!"

His dragon roared before it fired a huge fireball with a size of meteor, hence its name. Mizar got hit by the attack, but stood firmly without moving any muscles.

 **Mizar: 2800 LP**

"Then, I activate my Trap Card, Red-Eyes Spirit!" One of his set card flipped up. "With this, I can Special Summon one of my Red-Eyes Black Dragons from my Graveyard! Return, my original Red-Eyes!"

The original Red-Eyes reappeared as it roared gracefully for its master.

"But, I am not over just yet! This is my last step for victory! I activate the Trap Card, **Red-Eyes Bond**!" His second set card revealed with Red-Eyes Black Dragon standing next to its metal counterpart as red aura glowed through their body respectfully.

"As long as this card is face-up on the field, all Red-Eyes monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect," Reid explained.

"What!? That means Mizar won't do anything to his monsters!" Anna pointed out.

"This isn't good," Yusuke said, looking very concerned.

"Your reign has come to an end, Mizar! I've finally achieve your title and revenge since we last duel!" Reid laughed. "Now, Meteor Black Comet Dragon attack first with Meteor Finisher!"

His Fusion Red-Eyes fired a powerful ball of energy at Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Beta Dragon.

"If he gets hit by that attack, he would lose 2500 LP!" Jesse yelled.

"And after that, he would get direct hit from Red-Eyes Black Dragon and lose the duel!" Yusuke stated.

Mizar, standing firmly in front of impending doom, just smiled lightly. "You've gotten stronger, Mr. Black, but strength won't make a true Dragon Master or even part of the league."

"Are you mocking me? Ha! You're going to lost!" Reid countered.

"I disagree," Mizar replied. "Counter Trap Card opens, **Tachyon Warp**!"

The card showed silhouette of Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon warping through the galaxy, with stars twinkling in the background.

"When a Tachyon monster is targeted by an attack of opponent's monster, I banish my monster to reduce all battle damage to zero," Mizar said. "However, if it is Xyz-Type monster, I have to send all of its Xyz Materials to the Graveyard before proceeding this card effect."

Beta Dragon's comets disappeared before it warped away, barely getting away from the Red-Eyes' onslaught.

"Damn you…!" Reid gritted. "Well, you may have survived this turn, but I will get you in my next turn! I set a card and end my turn."

"And due to the effect of Tachyon Warp, my Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Beta Dragon is returned to the field." As Mizar said that, his dragon warped back to the field, roaring for its return.

"Nyamazing! Mizar protected his Life Points, but at the cost of his Xyz monster's overlay units! What would he do nyow?" Miko Neko said to the camera.

"I draw!" He drew his card. "You are right, Reid."

"Huh? Right about what!?" He snapped.

"This is the end…but not for me," Mizar said as he raised his hand up with a single card. "I play the Spell Card, **Double Rank-Up Magic Tachyon Supernova**!"

"What's that!?" Reid asked, looking a bit afraid from his smirk, confident expression.

"Oh yes, I do remember all of our fond memories together, but I've never shown you this card before in any of your past duels, have I?" He said. "Well, let me explain then, my good old friend and my comrades, and fellow participants."

The card he played presented a purple silhouette of dragon in the middle of purple and red spiral galaxy.

"By targeting one Tachyon Dragon-Type Xyz monster on the field, I can use it to Xyz Summon a monster with Rank twice higher than the target monster," he explained.

"Twice higher? That means…" Yusuke tried to figure out the basic math in his head.

"It means the double of Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Beta Dragon's Rank. In other words, eight!" Mirror Yusuke said.

"Oh, right. Eight!" Yusuke understood.

 _Even a 1_ _st_ _grader knows that, buddy._

"I build the Overlay Network with my Rank 4 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Beta Dragon!" His dragon turned into a single yellow energy as it dived into the Xyz portal.

"I sense a great energy surging out of that portal," Mirror Yusuke said.

"Me too. I can sense it, too," D.M.G stated.

Out of the portal came out a strange bulky, skinny sphere-like object. Suddenly, something popped out either side of the object as if it is transforming into something. As it changed into its true shape, Mizar chanted its summoning.

"The ruler of the Tachyon Galaxy, I call you to aid me in this fight. Awaken the power from the far, far away time and obliterate all things that you find unworthy or dirty! Double Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rise, my true dragon! Rank 8, **Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Alpha Dragon**!"

The strange sphere-like object's transformation was completed. It revealed to be Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, except this one had darker color scheme, with glowing dark pink lines acorss its body and single alpha symbol on the forehead. Its eyes were red-pinkish galaxy. It roared so powerfully that it shook the cruise ship itself.

"Nnnyyyyaaaa, what's up with this!?' Miko Neko cried.

"Hang on to something, guys! You guys will see how strong Mizar's dragon is!" Jesse warned as he grabbed on his chair.

"So, that is his ace monster…it so looks awesome!" Yusuke exclaimed excitedly.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Alpha Dragon-Rank 8, LIGHT, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF.**

"I'm not scared of your dragon! Not at all!" Reid stated. "Besides, your dragon is weak compared to my Meteor Black Comet Dragon! Plus, thanks to Red-Eyes Bond, none of my monsters can be destroyed by battle."

"Then, you just have not seen the horrifying, beautiful power of my dragon, Reid," Mizar said. "I declare my dragon to attack, and I activate its effect!"

"By detaching one overlay unit at the start of the Battle Phase, all face-up monsters my opponent control have their effect negated. Tachyon Stream!"

The dragon's skeletal-like wings created a red energy, making itself to have true wings. Using the energy bursting out of its wing, a stream of energy blasted out of its wings, spreading the energy over the two Red-Eyes.

"What would that do? There's nothing to have effect negated!" Reid argued as he smirked. "But, thanks to you, I can activate this card! Trap Card opens, **Immortal Red-Eyes**!"

The said card showed Red-Eyes Black Dragon roaring triumphantly on the top of hill full of other dragons' bones, including Blue-Eyes, Cursed Dragon, Five-Headed, etc. Red lightning flashed in the background.

"When my Red-Eyes is targeted by card effect, the activation is negated and the card is destroyed! Say goodbye to your dragon, Mizar!" Reid stated.

"And, that is what I wanted you to do," Mizar said, surprising Reid. "When my opponent activates a card effect during my Battle Phase, I can negate it and destroy it."

His trap card shattered like a glass.

"Then, my dragon gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn!" His dragon roared as its ATK went up to 4000.

"It gotten stronger!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Also, my dragon can attack twice this turn and as bonus, since it was summoned through the effect of Double Rank-Up Magic Tachyon Supernova, it can attack three times instead," he revealed. "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Alpha Dragon, use Alpha Stream!"

His ace monster fired a powerful red energy beam at Meteor Black Comet Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and their very own master in three-in-one attack!

"Grghhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Reid screamed as he hit on his back and slid across the arena before he hit the wall.

 **Reid Ai Black's LP: 0**

 **Mizar WINS**

… _..DAAAAAMMN! Now, that's what I call a finishing blow!_

"Impressive, nya! The first winner for Group C is one and only, Mizar!" The MC announced.

All of Mizar's fan girls screamed and cheered for his victory.

"Wow. He is just as powerful as ever…" Anna said.

"I can't believe how strong he is," Haruka said, while at the infirmary room. "I'm not sure if Yusuke can even stand up to him."

"Mizar…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Wow. His dragon is so super awesome and powerful," Yusuke commented.

"And very dreamy," Dark Magician Girl stated as Yusuke looked at her. "Ah, I meant him, not the dragon!"

"Other than Atsushi Kai, that boy, Mizar is another person I better keep an eye on in this tournament," Mirror Yusuke pondered.

"Huh? Hey, where did Ke go?" Anna asked as she noticed that the girl was missing.

Meanwhile, somewhere in one private room, Sky was arguing with Iris while Ankoku stood tall and didn't say anything.

"Why the hell did you do that, Iris!? Why!?" Sky yelled.

"It's part of the plan, like I said millions of times, Sky," she said calmly. "Your sister is strong, but she isn't strong enough. What if she faces either one of us? That would be bad for our cover, you know."

"I don't care if that even happen! She…she believed in you, and you just thrown her away like a trash!" Sky yelled angrily.

"Do not worr, my confused friend. Your sister is fine. Just a bit…stony right now," she said.

 _Nice pun._

"Shut you, stupid narrator!" Sky snapped. "And, you, Iris, I don't give a damn about what order you make us do, but you don't mess with my sister or me!"

"If you are that mad at me, then use that anger in your duel and defeat your opponents…until you face against me," she said.

"And, I think I will do just that!" He agreed seldom before he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Your ladyship, was that very necessary?" Ankoku asked.

"It is all part of the plan," she replied. "Everyone has different role to play, whether they like it or not, Ankoku. Remember your role, too and not go anything against it."

"Of course, my ladyship," he complied.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Tachyon Phi Dragon-Level 4, LIGHT, Dragon/Effect, 1100 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: When your opponent controls a monster and you don't, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Then, you can add 1 Level 4 or lower "Tachyon" monster from your Deck to your hand._

 _Tachyon Delta Wyvern-Level 4, LIGHT, Dragon/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1200 DEF. Effect: This card can be treated as two materials for Xyz Summon. When this card is used for Xyz Summon, add 1 Rank-Up Magic Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Beta Dragon-Rank 4, LIGHT, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: 3 Level 4 monsters. You can activate one of the following effects:_

 _Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to increase its ATK by 500 for each material you detatched._

 _Detach 2 Xyz Materials to Special Summon 1 Xyz Dragon-Type monster with Rank doubles this card's Rank (This summoning is treated as Xyz Summon. Any materials attached to this card becomes material attached to the summoned monster)._

 _Red-Eyes Pride-Type: Normal Spell, Effect: When you control "Red-Eyes" monster, add 1 Red-Eyes card from your Deck to your hand._

 _Red-Eyes Bond-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: All Red-Eyes monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect._

 _Tachyon Warp-Type: Counter Trap, Effect: When your opponent's monster declares an attack on Tachyon monster, negate its destruction by banishing it from the field. If it is Xyz monster, detach and send all of its Xyz materials to the Graveyard before proceeding this card effect. The banished monster is returned during the end of this turn._

 _Double Rank-Up Magic Tachyon Supernova-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Target 1 Tachyon Xyz monster and use that monster to Special Summon 1 Xyz monster with Rank double the target monster's Rank from your Deck (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon. Any materials attached to the monster becomes material to the summoned monster). When the monster is Xyz Summoned, it gains additional attack this turn._

 _Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Alpha Dragon-Rank 8, LIGHT, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 8 "Tachyon" monsters. During the Battle Phase, at the start of your Battle Phase: You can detach 1 material from this card to negate the effects of all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field, and if your opponent activates card effect during the Battle Phase, negate it and destroy it. When you do, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. This card can attack twice per turn._

 _Immortal Red-Eyes-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: When a Red-Eyes monster you control is targeted for an attack or card effect, negate it and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 **Hi, guys! Here is another update for Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror Dimensional Fighters. The semi-finals of the tournament is getting really hot, and first introduction of the new Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Alpha Dragon, part of the Tachyon Archetype. Credits go to pokemonking0924 for Tachyon Delta Wyvern. I added additional effect to the card, so I hope you like it.**

 **With so much thing going on, what do you guys think will happen in the future or in the next chapter? Let me know your answer in your review and until then, I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
